Total Drama ARK
by zachsaur94
Summary: Wanting to remind the world who the best reality show host is in the world, Chris Mclean decides to bring back 30 contestants from all three generations to compete in a new season of Total Drama, on an island with an extrordinary secret.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so as a disclamer, I don't own anything belonging to Total Drama or Ark Survival Evolved**

* * *

Prologue

It was a sunny day in the mansion Chris had built on Pahkitew Island after losing his previous one and the island it stood on due to reasons he would prefer not to mention.

Chris Mclean and his cohort Chef Hatchet were sitting in one of the presumably many living rooms in the mansion watching an unknown movie when they heard the doorbell.

"Yo, Chef, can you get that?" the host man asked.

Chef groaned in frustration in response. "Why do I always have to answer the door?"

"Because, no one can intimidate people into going away faster than you, my man." Chris replied appealing to the burly man's pride.

"Well, when you put it that way." Chef said, feeling flattered.

* * *

Chef had made his way to the lobby of the mansion where he answered the door to see that it was the mailman.

"Delivery for Chris Mclean." the mailman said holding out two yellow envelopes.

"Thank you." Chef said taking the two envelopes before getting in the mailman's face. "NOW GET LOST, MAGGOT!"

Fearful of what the big man might do, the mailman ran away screaming all the way back to the boat that brought him here.

"Chris was right, I am that good at making people go away." Chef said with pride.

* * *

Chef had made his way back to the living room Chris was in, where he handed the host man the two envelopes.

"What do we have here?" Chris asked interested.

"What does it look like?! It's mail from the mailman!" Chef replied with a raised voice. "But when you get mail this big, I can only guess that it came from the producers."

"We'll see about that." Chris said. He tore open the first envelope and took a look at the letter inside. With what he saw, Chris' signature smile had formed on his face. "Oh Chef, I think we're in luck."

"From the way you're smiling, I take it there's something good on that paper." Chef said observing.

"Oh, there is." the host man replied. "It's my new contract from the producers, and they're saying that they greenlit a new season of Total Drama and want me to make it the biggest season ever. So they want me to bring a total of thirty contestants from past seasons back into the show."

"Thirty?!" Chef asked in disbelief. "Man, this is gonna be a long season."

"True." Chris replied, faking sadness. "But before I tell you which of the thirty contestants I have in mind, we should probably first see what's in this other envelope."

He took the other envelope and tore it open to look at the letter inside, which made his smile grow wider along with his eyes. " Oh man, the timing could not have been better!" he said with excitement.

"What? What does it say?" Chef asked curious.

"You remember that company I told you I have connections to? The one that prefers to be nameless?" Chris asked.

Chef sat down to think about which company Chris was talking about. After a minute, Chef's eyes widened upon realizing which company it was. "You mean the one that owns that special island they're using for a special project?" he asked Chris.

"Correctamundo." Chris replied with a finger pistol. "Well, this letter is also from the producers, and they're saying the company has told them that it's okay for me to host the show on said island."

"WHAT?!" Chef said in shock. "Chris man, are you nuts?! People could die!"

"Relax, the letter says that the defenses I asked them to build are all set up at the spot on the island I picked for this season." Chris defended.

"Wait, you already had the company build defenses before you got the letter?" Chef said surprised.

"Yep." Chris smirked. "It happened after we lost Camp Wawanakwa."

* * *

Flashback: Chris's P.O.V.

A clip was shown of Camp Wawanakwa sinking to the bottom of the lake.

"After losing our previous island at the end of All Stars for reasons I'd rather not talk about, I decided to go search for a new island to host the last season."

Chris was shown talking to people concealed in the dark in an unknown office.

"So I came to the company's HQ to ask them if I could host the next season on their island."

Undescribed muttering could be heard from the people in the dark.

"They said it was okay, but they wanted to have proper defenses set up around the spot on the island I picked for the campsite in order to decrease the chances of people getting killed, and keeping them from recieving lawsuits."

Chris was shown with a happy expression before it disappeared from hearing what the heads of the company said next.

"They also said that it would take a while to have the defenses completely built, and the producers had our previous season scheduled to air before that."

Chris angrily pulled out his cellphone and dialed an unseen number.

"So as a last resort, I called the producers and asked them if they had a backup island to use."

Chris' expression became happy from what he was being told on the phone.

"And as luck would have it, they had Pahkitew Island all set for me to use to torment our latest batch of contestants."

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Man, I can't believe you already planned ahead for this." Chef said in disbelief.

"I know, I'm that good." Chris chuckled. "Now, we should start packing up, because the letter says a helicopter is on its way here to pick us up and I need to call some interns to take three more helicopters to pick up the thirty contestants I've picked for this season."

"Got it." Chef said getting up. "By the way, you never did tell me what the name of that island is."

"Well, the company didn't have an official name for it at the start." Chris explained. "So when I came along, I decided to save them the trouble and name the island for them."

"Really?" Chef said interested. "So what'd ya name it?"

"It is henceforth known as... ARK Island." Chris replied wiggling his fingers in a spooky manner.

"ARK Island? Sounds mysterious." Chef said impressed.

"Thank you." Chris said proudly.

Chris and Chef then started to make their way to their respective bedrooms to pack up the stuff they would need for their new season of Total Drama. Chris was most excited as he sported his signature smile, thinking about the kind of torture that would await the thirty contestants that were unfortunate enough to be picked for this exciting and dangerous new season.

* * *

 **And here is my prologue chapter. Sorry if it's too short. let me know what you think of it through your reviews and I'll see you nex time.**


	2. Dawn of a New Season

**Here's the first episode of my fanfic. Let me know what you think of it in reviews.**

* * *

Episode 1: Dawn of a New Season

An unknown valley with a single lake in the center was shown. The valley looked to have three exits that were heavily fortified with giant metal walls that looked to be constructed in the same manner as the Great Wall of China and looked to be mounted with primative cannons at the top. At the edge of the lake, Chris stood on a large rock overlooking the newly set up camp with Chef standing next to him.

"Chris, I gotta say, you picked a very nice place to set up camp." the burly man said impressed.

"I know, best host ever." Chris said proudly. "But, enough sightseeing. We got to get on with the show." He then turned to flash the camera with his signature smile.

"Welcome fans, to an all-new season of Total Drama! For those of you who don't know, this season is taking place on an all-new island."

The scene briefly flashes to an unkown jungle. "Home to wildlife our contestants have never seen before." an unidentified roar was heard coming from the jungle.

The scene flashes back to Chris. "If you're wondering what became of Pahkitew Island, it's considered out of order. Ever since the Scarlett incident, the producers were frightened of the idea of a psychotic brainiac like Scarlett taking control of the island. So, they wanted to upgrade the security systems of the island's control room to make sure something like that dosen't happen again. The problem is I can't host the show on the island while such modifications are being made. But as you can see, a solution has been made for that problem. For a generous company that I have connections to, one that prefers to be nameless, has given me permission to host my show on this island that they own. So you might want to get some popcorn and soda, because the thirty contestants I've picked will be competing in the most exciting, action packed, drama filled season I think will be worthy of the movie theaters. It's time for Total...Drama...ARK!

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

The sound of helicopter blades could be heard from a distance. "And that will be the first of three helicopters that are each dropping off ten of the thirty contestants chosen to compete this season." Chris announced. "Since I'm certain that some of you might not be able to keep track of who's been brought back in the running, I'll help you with that. I've selected ten veteran contestants each from all three generations, and to even out the gender division, I've selected five girls and five boys from each one of those three generations. And to help you out further, I'll do all the girls first, then the boys." he then cleared his throat. "This helicopter carries the ten losers I selected from the third generation that competed in Pahkitew Island. For the girls, athletic team player but romantic backstabber, Sky!"

Sky was shown being thrown out of the helicopter by an unseen intern. "Not funny, Chris!" she shouted as she fell towards the lake. Fortunately, Sky managed to grab onto an outstretched tree branch and spun on it for a few seconds before letting go at the right time and soared to the edge of the lake and made a somersalt upon landing and stopped at the base of the rock landing on her hands and knees.

"Well, that happened." Chris said suprised. "We also have the Amazon Queen of the Australian Outback, Jasmine!"

Jasmine found herself pushed out of the helicopter. "Crikey!" she cried as she made the same plummit to the lake. But, just like Sky, She grabbed the same tree branch and swung from it and landed on her feet at the shore of the lake.

"Man, It is so hard to get a good splash from you kids lately." Chris complained before changing his mood back to a calm one. "Up next, we have the yin-yang cheerleader twins Amy and Samey!"

An intern was holding the twins by their ankles in each one of his hands. "I told you Chris," Samey said before the intern let go of them both. "My name is Sammy!" she screamed as she and Amy fell towards the lake. Samey managed to grab onto the same tree branch to avoid getting soaked, but Amy grabbed her by the legs.

"Oh no! You're not leaving me to get drenched, that's your job!" she growled to her sister.

The twins were then alerted to the sound of wood cracking when the branch suddenly broke, sending both girls into the lake.

"Much better." Chris said satisfied. "And thank you two for getting rid of that tree branch. Hopefully we can get some splashes as good as that from this point on." he chuckled.

Jasmine on the other hand, was concerned for her friend. "Samey!" she cried as she dashed into the lake to where her friend and her sister were. "You okay, mate?"

"I'm okay." Samey said relieved. "But have you noticed the water isn't really that deep?"

Jasmine took a look down. "You're right. I'm already up to my waist in water, but my feet still touch the ground." She and all the other girls turned and glared at the sadistic host.

"What? That should be enough water to break your fall." Chris defended with a smile.

"You are one sick ticket, Chris." Amy said scowling.

"Yes, yes I am." Chris shot back. "And finally... (sigh) fairytale princess Ella." he announced reluctantly.

An intern was seen holding Ella in his hands by the waist as she was singing vocaly, the intern soon let go and let the fairytale princess fall towards the lake. As she fell, the skirt of her dress caught the air and acted as a parachute, which caused her fall to reduce as she slowly descended and safely landed in the lake.

"Well, that happened." Chris said shocked.

The loveble songbird made her way towards the edge of the lake where everyone else was. "I'm so glad to be back for another season of Total Drama with nearly all of my friends!" she said cheerfully. She started to take a big breath to begin singing again, but Chris moved just in time to put his hand to her mouth to prevent her from doing so.

"Nuh, uh-uh, Ella, you know how I get when you sing." he scolded, causing her to whine under her breath. "However," he continued. "For some reason, the producers like your singing and have forbidden me from disqualifying you for doing so." This caused Ella to cheer and try to pick up where she left of before Chris put his hand to her mouth again. "But, that dosen't mean I can't give you restrictions. So from now on, you're only allowed to sing only when your teammates find it necessary. Are we clear?"

Surprisingly, Ella nodded and smiled, showing that she understood.

"Wow, that's got to be the first time I've gotten the message into your head." Chris said surprised. "Well, with that taken care of, we can introduce the boys from the third generation. Up first, zombie-obsessed nutjob, Shawn!"

Shawn was shown being held by the neck of his life preserver by an intern. "This is not safe!" he complained as the intern let go and caused him to fall into the lake.

"Shawnie!" Jasmine cried as her boyfriend crawled onto the shore. "Are you okay?"

"Knowing you're here, I feel better already." Shawn flirted, causing Jasmine to giggle as she picked him up and hugged him, which Shawn returned with a hug of his own.

"Next, we have germaphobic normal guy, Dave!"

Sky gulped apon hearing that Dave was coming back, showing she was not looking forward to confronting him. She saw her old flame being tossed out of the copter and plummiting into the lake. "Is that water even clean?!" he asked with worry.

"It's a lake made by nature, Dave," the host said through a magephone. "You can't expect it to house clean water." This caused Dave to scream before splashing into the lake.

The germaphobe ran out screaming when a certain athlete tried to calm him down. "Dave! Calm down."

"Oh great, it's you." Dave deadpanned. "How's Keith? Oh, wait. I just remembered, I don't care." he scowled as he walked away, leaving Sky feeling depressed.

"Man, you can just smell the tension here." Chris said snickering. "Next, we have supervillain wannabe, Max!"

Max was shown being held by the ankle by one on the interns. "Release me, future slave, or feel my wrath." he demanded. The intern smirked at his request and let go of his ankle, causing the so-called evil genius to fall screaming into the lake.

Max soon burst his head out of the lake coughing and turned to glare at the intern on the copter. "You just made my list." he ranted. But the intern just responded with a shrug.

"Next, the lovesick farmer, Rhodney!"

Rhodney was shown being roughly pushed out of the copter and screaming as he fell into the lake.

"And finally, the man of a thousand sounds, Beardo!"

The beatboxer was shown being kicked out of the copter by an unknown intern, causing him to fall into the lake as he mimicked the sound of a plane falling.

"Great, just great, as if things around here weren't annoying already." Dave muttered.

The copter soon began to fly away by the time a second copter came and took its place above the lake.

"And here comes the helicopter carrying the ten losers from the second generation of contestants that made their debute in Revenge of the Island." Chris announced. "For the girls, we have our favorite red haired pushover-turned-powerhouse, Zoey!"

Zoey was already at the open door of the helicopter and quickly jumped out without hesitation before an intern came to the door carrying Anne Maria over his shoulder.

"Tan-in-a-can helmet head, Anne Maria, who quit the show because some feral freakshow gave her what she thought was a real diamond." Chris chuckled as the intern tossed her over his shoulder and out of the copter.

"If my hair gets ruined, you are so gettin' a beatdown, Chris!" she shouted as she fell into the water.

"Bossy bruiser Jo, who dominated most of fourth season until her underling turned on her and got outcompeted by another mean girl in season five."

Jo was shown trying to resist being shoved out of the copter before she elbowed the intern in the chest. "You're a dead man, Mclean!" she threatened the host before the intern went and bodyslammed her out of the copter.

"Compulsive liar Staci!"

Staci was shown being carried from under her arms by an intern. "Did you know helicopters were invented by my great great GREAT...!" that was all she could say before being tossed out of the copter and into the lake.

"And aura-reading beetle whisperer, Dawn!"

Dawn was shown being held by her ankles by an intern, but didn't seem to be disturbed by her current sitiation. Instead, she appered to be meditating. "You weren't loved enough as a child." she suddenly spoke, causing the intern to give a confused expression before he let go of her before she could get more creepy than she already was.

As Dawn fell, an unidentified giant bird flew in out of nowhere and grabbed her by her arms with its talons. The bird then proceded to fly towards the edge of the lake and gently place Dawn down then turned to fly over the valley cliffside where it was out of sight.

"Thank you, kind one." Dawn said softly, thankful one of Mother Earth's creatures came to her aid.

"Okay, that happened." Chris said surprised. "Now for the boys. We have bubble boy braniac Cameron!"

Cameron was shown being carried by the hood of his jacket and the seat of his shorts. "This is still highly illogical!" he said while being thrown out.

"Unintelligent jock, Lightning!"

Lightning skided to the door and looked unimpressed with Cameron's fall. "You call that a dive, girly boy? Lightning will show you a real dive." he bragged preparing to make a dive before an intern thrust his foot to his butt, causing him to fall out of the helicopter "Sha-AHHH!"

"Challenge throwing dirt farmer, Scott!"

Scott was shown being held by the back of his shirt struggling to get free before the intern let go, causing hin to fall into the lake.

"Noble hearted military cadet, Brick!" Chris announced. "GET DOWN HERE, MAGGOT!" he then shouted to the helicopter.

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick returned with a salute. He then proceded to jump out of the helicopter and cannonball into the lake.

"Show off." Jo muttered under her breath.

"And finally, Silent inventor B!"

"B was shown at the door waving at the camera before jumping out of the copter and pulling a string to reveal a hidden parachute, which allowed him to fall safely into the lake.

"Now that all of you second generation losers are here, we can now bring in the ten losers from our original cast." Chris declared. "Then we can begin the first challange of the season."

"Pardon my interuption, Chris." Cameron said raising his hand. "But before I got thrown out of that helicopter, I got a glimpse of that bird that grabbed Dawn, and it didn't look like it matched any bird from the animal encyclopedias I read while in my bubble."

"Relax, It'll all make sense soon." Chris said chuckling. A third copter soon took the place of the previous copter above the lake. "And here comes the copter carrying the ten losers from our original cast." Chris happily announced. "For the girls, our favorite alpha girl, Courtney!"

An intern was shown holding Courtney by one of her ankles at the door. "This is still not in my contract!" she complained as the intern let her go and fall into the lake.

"Courtney's on-and-off-and-on-again-and-off-again friend, Gwen!" Chris announced as another intern tossed Gwen out the door after Courtney.

"We made up after the chart incident!" she shouted as she fell.

"Queen of the Knuckle Sandwich, Leshawna!"

"Hey y'all!" Leshawna greeted waving at the camera as she fell. "Leshawna is back in the game baby!"

"Fitness bully Eva!"

"Bring it!" the female body builder said pounding a fist into her palm as she fell.

"And our final girl, Total Drama's number one fan, Sierra!"

At the mention of Sierra's name, Cameron grew wide-eyed and ducked behind B, who didn't seem to mind.

"For Cody!" Sierra screamed as she jumped out of the helicopter and cannonballed into the lake.

"And for the boys, Gwen's music playing, number nine obsessed ex-boyfriend, Trent!" Chris announced, earning an annoyed glare from Gwen, who wasn't happy being reminded of her broken relationship with Trent.

"Hey, watch the shirt!" Trent complained as the intern holding him by his shirt tossed him out of the copter and into the lake.

"Shameless ladiesman and main victim of Sierra's love, Cody!"

"Codykins is here?!" Sierra squealed, making everyone next to her back away due to how uncomfortable she was making them.

Cody was seen clinging to an intern's leg, afraid of going down to the island due to Sierra already being there. Even though he had gained a new respect for Sierra as a friend, her clingy nature still hadn't changed. Finally, the intern managed to pull Cody off of him and toss him into the lake. As soon as he hit the water, Sierra dove in after him and came back to shore holding him in her arms. It was obvious she was hugging him too tight since his face could be seen turning blue.

"Oh Cody, I'm so glad we're together again." Sierra said, completely oblivious to the fact that she was cutting off Cody's air supply. He was soon given a window to take a few breaths in when Sierra loosened her grip and brought his face to hers. "Why didn't you answer my calls when you were on that Euopean tour with the rest of the Drama Brothers?!" she whined.

"Sorry, Sierra. The European tour didn't give us enough time to answer any phone calls." he explained.

Sierra's eyes soon overflowed with tears. "Oh, how I wish that I went with you." she cried pulling Cody into another bone-crushing hug.

Trent saw this as a good time to intervene before Sierra could unintentionally harm Cody even more. And knowing Sierra, she probably could. "I'm sorry too, Sierra." he said comforting the ubber fan. "But we did keep our promise and bring you back a souvenir." He then reached into his duffe bag and pulled out a CD case. "It's the album we made after our European tour."

Hearing that made Sierra's eyes widen in suprise as she dropped Cody, giving him another chance to get some oxygen. "Does it include the song where Cody sings lead completely in Swedish?" she asked squealing.

"Track number six." the musician answered

"EEE! Gimme-gimme-gimme!" Sierra squealed reaching out for the CD.

"Whoa now." Trent said keeping the CD out of her reach. "I didn't say I would just give it to you. If you want it, there's a little something you need to do for me. You need to give Cody his space for the rest of the day. If you agree to do that, I'll even throw in my CD player and a pair of Cody's new headphones to sweeten the deal."

Hearing the last part made Sierra's face light up like a Christmas tree. "Headphones that were just in Cody's ears?!" she squealed. "It's a deal!"

"Good." Trent said satisfied. "Now go long!" He tossed the CD case in the direction opposite of her and she made a dash for it, running on all fours and catching it with her teeth. She then took it out of her mouth and eyed it lovingly, sticking her tongue out and panting like a dog.

"Thank goodness. Any longer and I might've suffocated to death. Thanks, buddy." Cody thanked Trent, who gave hin a gentle pat on the back. "Anytime, little bro."

"That was impressive negotiating, Trent." Courtney commented, she and Gwen having witnessed the whole thing "Though I can't say I expected that from you."

Trent sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "What can I say? This isn't the first time I've had to get Sierra to give Cody some space."

"Really?" Gwen said before turning her head to look at the crazed stalker girl, who was still eyeing the CD. "But do you really think it's wise to trust her to keep her end of the bargain? You know how obsessed she is with Cody."

"I never said I trusted her, I know she'll go back on her word because she always has. That was just a distraction to give Cody some time to hide from her somewhere." Trent said slyly "Speaking of which, where'd he scamper off to?" The three surveyed around until Trent spotted one of Cody's hands sticking out of Beardo's afro waving to them.

"I'm way ahead of you, buddy. Beardo offered me sanctuary in his hair. Sorry, laides, but the Cod-mans got to make himself scarce for a while."

"Somehow, I think they'll manage." Courtney said smirking and rolling her eyes along with Gwen.

"Well, putting that little debacle aside, we can get back to announcing the remaining contestants." Chris announced. "Up next, the lightweight ubber-nerd, Harold!"

Harold was shown being held by the neck of his shirt by an intern. "Gosh!" he exclaimed as the intern let him go and fall into the lake.

"Clumsy jock and dumb-blonde lover, Tyler!"

"EXTREME!" Tyler screamed as he quickly jumped out of the copter and into the lake.

"And finally, our favorate overweight bag of fun, Owen!"

Owen was shown trying to resist being pushed out of the copter. "Oh, for the love of everything chocolate coated, don't make me do this!" He begged fearfully. The intern just shrugged and pulled out a black metal stick. "Hey, is that a cattle prod?" Owen asked before the intern smacked it against his butt, giving him an electric shock painful enough to make him jump in pain and out of the copter.

"Uh-oh, Owen bomb! We gotta get clear of the blast!" Trent cried in fear. Everyone but Chris and Chef soon ran in all directions away from the lake just as Owen made contact with the water, causing a splash big enough to make giant waves in all directions and flood the shores of the lake. Chris and Chef were completely untouched by the rushing water due to being on the large rock, which was high enough to protect the host and his assistant from the Owen Bomb.

"That was AWSOME!" Chris chuckled loudly.

When the water receded back to the lake, the other contestants came out of their hiding places and returned to the slowly refilling lake to check and see if Owen was all right. Surprisingly, the lovable lug was seen crawling out of the water looking only minorly bruised. Trent and Brick instinctively rushed into the lake to lend him some aid.

"Owen, buddy, you okay?" Trent asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Owen said, still feeling dazed from his landing.

"You sure about that, mate?" Jasmine said coming up to the three boys. "Because that looked like a nasty fall you took."

"Yeah, I'm cool. I've taken harder falls than that." Owen reassured, proving it by showing he has recovered enough to stand on his own without aid.

"Well, since Owen's fine, and now that you're all here, I think it's time for a photo shoot!" Chris happily announced pulling out a camera. But most of the campers responded to that by glaring daggers at him. "What?'

"Seriously, Chris? How dumb do you think we are?" Gwen said in annoyance. "You've obviously set a trap for us with the photo shoot like you did last time with the collapsing dock."

"Actually, that was probably my fault." Owen said regretfully.

"Still, who's to say Chris didn't set up something to mess up this photo?" Courtney said supporting Gwen's suspisions.

"So, no photo shoot?" Chris asked, hoping they were kidding.

"NO!"

"Fine," Chris said defeated. "Then you can go over there to the south wall," he points his thunb over his shoulder. "And me and Chef will explain this season to you, ya buncha killjoys."

Satisfied, the thirty campers picked up their belongings and made their way to where Chris told them to go. But as soon as they were out of sight, the sadistic host was wearing an evil grin. Seconds later, several explosions could be heard along with several screams from the campers.

"Explosives, Gotta love them."

"CHRIS!"

"And now would be a good time to hide while they cool down, right here on Total...Drama...ARK!" he hastly ran away.

* * *

The camera shows the campers covered in soot spots while sitting on benches at the base of the wall Chris told them to go to. The dark expressions on their faces clearly show that they did not enjoy Chris's surprise. Chris was standing behind a storage box with Chef next to him.

"So, how'd you suckers like our little surprise?" the burly man snickered.

"It was a real blast." Gwen said sarcastically.

"You'd think you kids would've learned by now, I never pull the same trick twice." Chris chuckled, earning more glares from the campers. "But now, we should explain some things about this season. For starters, some elements from previous seasons will be brought back for this season. For example, your accommodations."

Chef dashed off-screen and came back pushing a large TV, which then turned on showing a stone replica of the cabins from Camp Wawanakwa. "Losers still have to sleep in a cruddy old cabin, only this time, one that's made out of stone and with nothing but sleeping bags." several campers groaned in frustration from hearing this. The TV screen then panned out to reveal what looked like a metal replica of the Mclean Spa Hotel. "But the winners of challenges get to sleep in the newly rebuilt Mclean Spa Hotel. Complete with butler, hot tub, massose, and a new feature, electricity."

Any groaning was soon replaced with cheering. "I know, I'm very generous." Chris said praising himself. "Now to begin today's challenge, the goal of which is considered a nod to the goal of the alien movie challenge from season two."

The TV screen switches to show a random jungle. "It's a simple Search, Capture, and Return challenge. You have to search the island for whatever you're looking for and bring it back. The two who manage to do so, will be the captains of the teams until we hit the merge. Oh, and while you're out there, try not to disturb the wildlife."

"Yeah, we wouldn't wanna scare the bunnies." Lightning chuckled lightly elbowing Rodney, who chuckled back.

"Even the slightest loud noise can set them off, like so." Chris pulled out an air horn and pointed it to the wall honking it very loudly. A series of roars was heard from over it, causing all the campers to jump back in fear.

"GREAT PYRAMID OF GIZA, What was that?!" Owen asked with fright.

"I'm pretty sure that roar could not have come from any known animal alive today!" Cameron exclaimed in fear. "Chris, is this another mutant-inhabited island like in season four?" he asked the sadistic host.

"Nope." Chris said smugly. "This season's theme is totally different. But don't worry, you'll find out." A series of mumbling was heard among the campers, which Chris put a stop to. "Hey, let's have none of that. If you wanna spill the beans, I suggest you do it in our new confessional in the grand bathroom of the Spa Hotel."

* * *

Confessional

 **Gwen:** "Seriously, It's bad enough I had to be dragged back here to do another lousy season of this crummy show, but it's on an island full of unknown creatures that could kill us! When this season ends, I'm helping Courtney file another lawsuit against Chris."

* * *

"So you want us to run around the island looking for whatever you want us to find while dodging the wildlife?" Amy said unconvinced. "It can't be that simple."

"It's not." Chris smirked. "For you're not just avoiding the animals, you're also avoiding Chef, who is more than happy to reprise his role of Dork Hunter."

The campers all turned to look at Chef, who was sitting on a nearby stump polishing his spaghetti bazooka and chuckling. "I'll be so silent, you dorks and dorkettes won't see me coming."

That statement caused many of the campers to cringe in fear of the cook's manhunting skills before Leshawna turned back to face the host. "And speaking of our objective, what are we suppose to be looking for anyway?"

"Why, you'll be hunting for two camo contestants." Chris declared, causing some of the campers to gasp. "Yeah, that's another element being brought back on the show. Fans loved the camo contestants in season four, so we decided to reuse that too." A copter was soon heard hovering over the fully restored lake. "And here they are, psycho jungle girl Izzy and recently released Duncan!"

"Ah yeah!" Izzy cheered as she fell towards the lake while Duncan looked like he didn't care. "Whatever."

As the two climbed out of the water, the campers noticed some differences about them. They were both wearing different colored medallions around their necks and Duncan had a metal band with a green light around his left ankle.

"Hey guys. How's it goin'?" Izzy asked cheerfully, recieving a romantic look from Owen. "It's great to see you, Iz. Hubba, hubba." The two started passionately making out, completely oblivious to the awkwardness they were giving the other campers.

"But what's with the necklaces and the anklet attatched to Duncan?" Gwen asked, being backed up by Anne Maria. "Yeah, if youse trying to make a fashion statement, it don't look good."

"I can explain." Chris said pulling Izzy away from Owen and putting her next to Duncan. "The medallions on their necks represent the teams you'll be competing to lead. The blue one on Duncan is the one for the Ravenous Raptors!" an icon of a raptor's head floats above Duncan. "And the red one on Izzy is the one for the Savage Sabertooths!" an icon of a roaring sabertooth face floated above Izzy.

"Pardon my interuption," Samey said raising her hand. "But what's with the prehistoric creature names?"

"Like I said, you'll find out." Chris said annoyed. "Now as for the anklet on Duncan, I decided to take precautions with having him here while at the same time, help him get rehabilitated enough to get an early release from prison." at this point, Duncan was starting to get irritated. "He does a little community service, and I might forgive him for blowing up my summer cottage."

* * *

Confessional

 **Courtney:** "How many times do I have to keep saying it? It was a MANSION!"

* * *

Duncan had decided he'd had enough and fiercely pushed the host to the ground. "Yeah, as much as I would love to hang with you, Chris, I'd much rather be back in the big house." Duncan stated as he turned and ran toward one of the other walls to escape. "Later, losers!"

Chris however, didn't seem to be annoyed by Duncan's assault on him. Instead, he was pleased. He picked himself up, brushed himself off and pulled out a remote with a single button and a light that was flashing red. "As you can see, the light on this remote is flashing red, and although we can't see it, the light on Duncan's anklet is flashing red too. This lets me know that Duncan is doing something he was specifically told not to do, such as attack me or damage my stuff, which means I get to do this."

He pressed the button and a second later, screams of agony could be heard in the direction that Duncan ran in. Everyone ran to see Duncan lying spread-eagle on the ground twitching.

"You're a dead man, Mclean!" Duncan growled as he got up and prepared to assault the host again, only to freeze when he saw Chris holding the remote with his finger just above the button. The criminal then backed down in defeat, causing the lights on both the remote and his anklet to turn green.

"Good boy." Chris said before turning to face everyone else. "Now the challenge is still simple: search the wilderness for Duncan and Izzy and bring either one back to camp while avoiding both Chef and the local animals of the island."

* * *

Back at the south wall, Duncan and Izzy were prepared to dash for the wilderness when the doors open.

"Duncan and Izzy will be given a five minute headstart. Once those five minutes are up, then you'll be given a five minute headstart before Chef starts coming after you." Chris explained. "And while your waiting, I would advise you to at least pick someone to buddy up with. Even though there can only be two winners of this challenge, it's probably wise to have a partner or two to help you avoid a pasta-themed torture. And...GO!"

Duncan and Izzy quickly made a mad dash for the opened gate while the thirty contestants watched them disappear into the jungle.

"Now, for those of you who want to go at it alone, just sit and wait. But for those that want to feel safe with a partner or two, I suggest you group up now." Chris advised.

While some of the campers, such as Eva, Jo and Lightning sat down to wait, others decided to group up.

"Man, you just wasting time. Ya'll know the Lightning's gonna win this." Lightning bragged "Sha-Bam!"

"Yeah right, Jockstrap," Jo shot back. "You won't last ten seconds against me."

"Says you, loser. Lightning's going long, thanks to these beauties." Lightning said flexing his muscles and kissing his biceps. At this point, Eva had gotten annoyed by Lightning's bragging and bicep kissing. So she got up and punched him right in the face, which rendered him unconscious.

"Well, that's one way to shut him up." Jo said impressed.

"I just got tired of hearing him talk about himself." Eva growled, making Jo chuckle in response, much to her confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Besause," Jo smirked. "I can totally relate to that, and I think it's great having another girl with enough spunk and strength to be considered real competition and make this season fun for once." She held out her hand to the now smirking Eva. "But don't think I'll go easy on you."

Eva gladly took Jo's hand and shook it while bringing her face to Jo's. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

B and Dawn had already decided to team up when they noticed Gwen approaching them "Hello, Gwen. Do you wish to join us?" the moonchild politely asked, sidestepping to give the goth some room.

"I appreciate the offer, guys." Gwen waved off. "But I'm actually here for something B has." B was confused, having never met Gwen until now. "Check your coat, big guy."

B then realized that he felt something clinging to the back of his coat. He turned around to see that it was Cameron who was clinging to him. The girls laughed at this scenario while B was unamused.

"Izzy's gone, Cameron," Gwen told her friend. "And Sierra's not gonna bug you while Cody's here."

Cameron opened one of his eyes to see that Gwen was right. "Oh thank goodness. It was bad enough that Sierra was brought here, but when Chris brought Izzy here, I guessed I panicked." he said relieved. Finger snapping could be heard and Cameron turned his head to see it was B, who pointed over his shoulder to him and then to the ground.

"Oh. Sorry, B." Cameron said getting off him. B turned around to give Cameron a pat on the back to show he wasn't mad.

True to Gwen's words, Sierra was indeed violating Cody's space and breaking the promise she made to Trent earlier by giving him a bone-crushing hug.

Desperate to get away, Cody pointed towards the camp. "Hey Sierra, I think I see an intern waving a 'NoCo Rules' flag over there."

Sierra opened her eyes wide upon hearing that. "WHAT?!" she growled dropping Cody and running towards the camp angrily screaming "NoCo is not real!"

* * *

Confessional

 **Cody:** "NoCo is the name of the pairing with Noah and me after the ear kissing incident and it's something Sierra and Noah don't like being mentioned. But it makes a good distraction."

* * *

Cody started backing away from the direction Sierra ran in when a voice was heard from behind him. "Where are you sneaking off to?"

Cody yelped in surprise, only to calm down when he saw it was Trent acompanied by Sky. "The ol-reliable, huh?"

"Never fails." Cody smirked. "Hey Sky, what're you doing?" he said flirtatiously to the athletic girl.

"She wanted to come along," the musician answered. "And I was cool with that. After all, the more the merrier." Cody gave him a finger pistol while clicking his tongue. "But that dosen't make her your girfriend." Cody hung his head upon hearing that.

Elsewhere at the benches, Samey was having small talk with Jasmine when Amy came and interupted them "Um, loud cough of interuption." she said getting their attention. "I have a challenge to win, and I need a shield with me cuz I don't want to get Chef's disgusting pasta on me."

"Go jump in the lake then, if you don''t want to get dirty." Samey shot back, which made Amy shocked with her defiance. But then had it replaced it with a calm expression. "Alright, I'll just go partner up with someone else. I'm sure they'd love to hear all about diary entry number twenty."

Samey's expression soon changed to one of fear, which Amy smirked at evily, knowing she pushed the right buttoms.

"You swiped her diary!?" Jasmine gasped in anger. "That's just as bad as swiping eggs from a crocodile's nest."

"Hey, when you started filling her head with ideas to rebel against me, I had to take other measures to make Samey remember her place. So don't blame me." Amy said before ordering Samey to come along.

Feeling defeated, Samey started following her sister when she felt Jasmine's hand on her shoulder. She looked to see the outback girl smiling. "Don't think I'm gonna leave you alone with her." Samey smiled at her friend in response to that but then realized "What about Shawn?"

"He'll be fine." Jasmine brushed off. "He'll probably worry more about there being zombies on the island than the challenge." her point being proven when Shawn was shown checking the other campers for bite marks, much to the irritation of some of them.

"That dosen't bother you anymore?" Samey asked her friend.

"He is who he is. I can't help but love the guy, paranoia or not." Jasmine stated giggiling along with Samey.

"Campers," Chris said getting all their attention. "Duncan and Izzy's five minutes are up, which means you will now have five minutes to make your way into the woods before Chef is sent to hunt you down. And because I'm a generous host, I'll even give you these."

He pulled out a handfull of walkie-talkies and tossed then to the campers. "Walkies with built-in GPS systems. If you get lost, shot by Chef, or have captured either Duncan or Izzy, these babies will guide you back to camp. Now, on your marks..." the campers got into postion. "Get set..." they prepared to make their dash. "Try not to die." Chris pulled out the air horn and honked it loudly, catching the campers off guard and making them fall over. When they got up, they all glared daggers at the sadistic host.

"What? You should've expected that. But if you wanna waste your five minutes giving me the stink eye, I'm sure Chef won't mind having easy targets instead of a challenge."

The campers turned to see the cook already on one knee aiming his bazooka at them. "Decisions, decisions." he muttered darkly.

"Quick, guys, we gotta amscray!" Shawn cried. He and the other campers made a mad dash for the open gate into the forest.

As they ran, Harold turned his head and saw that the wall had more defences than they originally thought. "Auto turrets, catapult turrets, even rocket turrets? Chris, don't you think this is a little overboard?" he hollered back to the host.

"Meh, what isn't overboard these days?" Chris shrugged before turning to face Chef. "How many do you think you'll get?"

"All of them." Chef said snickering with Chris. He was about to make his way out the gate when a voice was heard coming from camp.

"Codykins? I didn't see any intern with a NoCo flag." Sierra said as she returned to the gate, completely oblivious to the fact that Chris and Chef were the only ones present. "Were your eyes playing tricks on you, or were you just playing a little trick on me?"

Chris and Chef were both annoyed by the sweetness in Sierra's voice, and Chef aimed his bazooka at the gullible superfan. "Try and go for the mouth." Chris requested.

"Mumph!"

Following Chris's instructions, Chef shot her directly in the mouth and the force of the impact caused Sierra to be knocked off her feet and land on her butt.

"Tisk, tisk." Chris said coming to Sierra's side, shaking his head in disappointment. "You might've lasted longer, had you not fallen for such an obvious lie." Chris soon had pieces of spagetti spat in his face after saying that.

"Lie?!" Sierra exclaimed in shock. "Cody may tease me every now and then, but lie to me? That's crazy talk!'

"Right." Chris said unconvinced. "Maybe you and Cody can have a talk about that after the challenge, because for right now, you're out."

Sierra looked around and saw that Chris was right and everyone had already left. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear indeed." Chris said mockingly. "Which means instead of following him all around the wilderness, you'll be sitting here on the benches waiting for everyone to come back."

"But I can't let my Codybear go out there all alone!" Sierra protested.

"I'll have you know, Cody is not alone." Chris reassured "He's with Trent and Sky. And in my opinion, you being out may have increased his chances of survival."

Sierra hung her head from hearing that before noticing Chef already out the gate making his way into the forest. "Wait, you said we only had five minutes before Chef would come after us!"

Chris chuckled in response. "Oh, did I say five minutes? I meant five seconds. Sorry, but I'm bad at math. And don't even think about sneaking off to warn Cody, because the interns on the turrets have tramq guns to put some of you to sleep in the event you get too hard to control."

Sierra sat down on the bench in defeat, mumbling under her breath about how unfair Chris is being to his show's number one fan.

* * *

Beardo walked through an unknown forest when he felt the ground shake beneath him. He parted some vegetation and saw that the shaking was caused by the thundering footsteps of a nearby Brontosaurus, for which he gave an impressed whistle before hearing rustling in the bushes behind him. Cautiously, he walked slowly toward the bushes and took in a big breath and mimicked the sound effect of a large thunderstorm.

"AH! MOMMY, SAVE YOUR LITTLE OVERLORD!"

Beardo shook his head in disapproval when he saw that it was Max, who then opened one of his eyes and saw him. "How dare you trick me like that! You just made my list."

Beardo was about to leave Max to his ranting when he heard more rustling, which made him put his hand to Max's mouth to get him to be quiet. He was relieved when he saw it was only Dawn and B coming out of the bushes.

"Hello Beardo, Max. Do you have any fiber we can use?" Dawn asked the two boys. "B needs some to make a saddle big enough to fit that Brontosaurus over there." she pointed towards the Bronto Beardo saw earlier. "We believed if we could tame one of the largest creatures on the island, we could get around without having to worry about Chef."

"Well, it will not work because I saw that mountain-sized lizard first. And once I control it, I will take over this whole island!" Max said laughing maniacally, much to Dawn and B's confusion and Beardo's annoyance. "Besides, how are you going to tame such a beast anyway?" he then asked.

Dawn was about to answer when another rustling was heard in the nearby bushes. This time, Beardo was worried that it might be Chef this time and slid his finger across his neck like a knife while mimicking a slicing sound. But all fear was soon replaced with relief when it was revealed to be a dodo.

"Oh, hello little one." Dawn greeted the bird, who replied with a friendly squawk. "Have you seen a red haired wild girl or a green mohawked criminal come by here?" the dodo only shook its head in response. "Okay, thank you for your time."

"Oh please," Max scoffed. "As if that pea-brained pigeon would know who you were talking about." The dodo felt insulted to being called a pea-brained pigeon and proceded to bite Max on the arm. "AH, GET IT OFF!" the supervillain wannabe shrieked trying to shake the bird off.

"Max, stop it! You'll hurt him!" Dawn cried with concern for the dodo.

Nearby, the Brontosaurus had become agitated by Max's high pitched screaming and started to stampede in the direction of the four human teenagers. Fortunately, Dawn, B, Max and Beardo managed to jump out of the way of the charging sauropod. After which, the dodo let go of Max's arm and waddled off in a huff.

"Oh my, his aura feels greatly disturbed." Dawn said concerned. "We need to catch up to him and sooth his soul!" Before she could even take her first step after the dinosaur, a boom was heard, and Dawn, Max, and Beardo turned to see B fall on his back, his torso covered in pasta.

"Hello, children." Chef said darkly as he fired three more spaghetti balls which hit Dawn in the chest, Beardo in the afro and Max in the face. "Ya'll are out of the game, and you have your purple haired friend her to thank for making enough noise to lead me right to ya."

Max smiled sheepishly as Dawn, B, and Beardo all glared down on him. Dawn then turned to look in the direction the Brontosaurus ran in. "It's gone, and its aura was so upset." she said sadly before turning to glare at Max again. "Normally I don't express anger, but Max, you were being such a... such a..." no further words were needed when Beardo was heard mimicking a donkey's bray. "Exactly!"

* * *

Further upriver, Trent, Cody and Sky were at the edge of a large redwood forest searching for signs of either Izzy or Duncan.

"Man, you'd think it would be easy finding a psycho hose beast or a juvenile delinquent somewhere on this island by now." Cody complained peeking around a tree.

"Attention, campers," Chris's voice was heard from their walkiess. "B, Beardo, Dawn, Max and Sierra have been eliminated, which means Chef is on the prowl. So I suggest you get your butts in gear people, if you wanna win this challange, or at least avoid getting blasted by Chef."

"Sierra's out of the challenge?" Cody said surprised. "Well, that's a relief." he said wiping his forehead in relief.

"You do know you'll be seeing her after the challenge, right?" Sky reminded Cody, causing him to become depressed again.

"I guess this means you won't be telling her about that night?" Trent asked his friend and bandmate. "You know you'll have to tell her eventually."

"Sierra may still drive me nuts, but she's a very sensative person." Cody explained. "I might need more time before I'm ready to tell her."

Sky was confused on the subject. "What are you two talking about?"

"We're talking about the time we had a concert in Niagara Falls." Trent began explaining.

"Lemmie guess, the little geek managed to actually get another chick that's not Sierra to go out with him?" a voice said from out of nowhere. The trio turned in the direction the voice came from and saw that it was Duncan coming out from behind the trees, looking arrogant. "How many times did you have to beg before she finally said yes?"

"What I was about to say is none of your business." Cody said angrily at Duncan, who put his hands up defensively. "Alright. Chill. man. I'm not really here to cause trouble."

"Well what are you here for?" Cody asked suspicious.

"I know you and Cameron are good with technology," Duncan said smiling. He then pointed at the anklet attatched to his ankle. "So how's about you get this thing off me?" Cody only shook his head in response. "What do you mean no?" the punk asked in confusion.

"I mean Chris would have me booted off the island for helping you escape." Cody explained. "Also, I don't like you."

At that statment, Duncan angrily grabbed Cody by his shirt and brought him to his face. "Now listen here, runt, I'm being awfully nice here, considering where I've been for a while. So I'll make this simple; get this thing off me, and I won't pound on you." he said threateningly.

Cody shook with fear of what Duncan could do to him, but was relieved when Trent came and grabbed Duncan by the wrist. "That's enough, he has no obligation to help you."

Duncan narrowed his eyes, confident he could take on Trent, but decided against it when he saw Sky behind him cracking her knuckles, but gave a smile when he saw something behind her.

"Fine." he said putting Cody down. "I know when I'm beat. But I only have one thing left to say... Heads up!' He quickly picked up a rock and tossed it over their heads and ducked into some nearby bushes.

The rock headed towards the thing that Duncan saw behind Sky, a lone male Pachycephalosaurus, which the rock hit square in the face. The enraged Pachy proceded to charge in the direction the rock came from. The three teenagers didn't have time to react as the dinosaur headbutted all three of them in one shot, rendering them unconscious.

Duncan laughed as he came out of the bushes and tossed aside a handful of berries to distract the Pachy. "That's what you get for thinking you could outsmart me." He then started moving Sky and Trent's unconscious bodies so that they faced each other, then put Trent's hands on Sky's hips and her hands on Trent's shoulders to make it look like they're cuddling. "That'll surprise them." he said smirking, while the watching Pachy gave a disapproving honk.

"Hey, I'm being forced to do stuff like this." Duncan shot back. "Not that I'm complaining about it." He was just about to leave when he saw something sticking out of Trent's pocket. "What have we here?' he asked pulling it out and looking at it. "Elvis, you still have Pasty's old Alien Chunks necklace? Don't tell me you're still holding the torch out for her."

A distant roar caught both Duncan and the Pachy's attention, making Duncan put the necklace around his neck beneath the raptor medallion and hop on the Pachy's back. "Later, losers!" he hollered as he rode the Pachy in the direction opposite of the roar.

Just as Duncan left, Trent and Sky woke up to see them in a cuddling position and instantly backed away from each other in embarrassment. But Cody woke up to something frightening, the sight of an approaching Rex. "Guys, I think we have a problem!" he said fearfully, getting Trent and Sky's attention and making them notice the Rex, causing them to scream along with him.

* * *

Confessional

 **Trent:** "Of course, Duncan realizes this means war."

* * *

Montage

Eva was shown walking through a swamp when a giant snake reared up in front of her and bared its famgs. Eva only smiled and pounded her fist into her palm. "Bring it on!"

Anne Maria was seen being attacked by a pack of Dilophosaurs that were spitting venom at her. Anne Maria managed to dodge their attacks and retaliate by throwing rocks at their heads, rendering them unconscious. She dusted her hands off and turned to leave, only to stare down the barrel of Chef's spaghetti bazooka and get her hair covered in pasta, causing her to scream in anger.

In a random jungle, we see Jo and Lightning trying to outcompete each other in finding their quarry when they were suddenly ambushed by a pack of raptors.

Shawn was shown hopping up in the tree branches when he saw a human-shaped figure in the distance that appered to be limping. "It's a walker." he whispered with fright. Ripping off a small branch to use as a makeshift club, Shawn started hopping closer to the figure. Suddenly, one of the branches broke when Shawn landed on it, causing him to fall and land on his back, groaning in pain. The figure then straightened himself up and wiped his face, revealing it was Duncan who covered himself in mud to lure Shawn into a trap. Duncan then pulled out a hacksaw from behind him, hinting that he sawed the branch that Shawn landed on. The punk then doodled on Shawn's face with a marker and rode off on the Pachy.

Dave was shown trudging through a swamp, complaining about how disgusting it was when he was suddenly pulled up from his feet by a snare trap that was well hidden in the water. Duncan came out from some shrubbery and laughed at Dave's predicament. Duncan then got back on the Pachy and rode off just as a giant scorpion showed up and snapped its pincers in Dave's vision. Dave wimpered in fear before the scorpion was suddenly blasted away by a spaghetti ball. The germaphobe breathed a sigh of relief only to see that the ball came from Chef's bazooka, which the cook then aimed at him.

End of Montage

* * *

"It's amazing that we're on an island populated by prehistoric creatures." Cameron said in amazement while Gwen was sketching a nearby ceratopsian dinosaur. "That dinosaur looks like it mostly resembles Triceratops, but its frill looks like it belongs to Styracosaurus, making it some kind of hybrid. It also explains that bird that grabbed Dawn earlier, it was an Argentavis, a prehistoric bird of prey. Hello cover story for Bubble Boy Magazine."

"I'm not sure the company that owns this island would approve of that." Gwen warned.

"Well, the island's already being shown on international TV, so a magazine article about it should be the least of their problems." Cameron pointed out. He then took a look at the sketch Gwen made of the Triceratops. "That's a pretty good likeness."

"Glad you think so." Gwen said proudly. "I think I managed to capture his good side."

"So, you plan on charging for those pictures, Pasty? Cuz I sure wouldn't mind having one myself." a voice was heard from behind them, Gwen and Cameron turned to see it was Duncan on the back of the Pachy.

Gwen just stared at her ex with narrowed eyes. "What do you want, Duncan?"

"A little hostile, aren't ya, Gwen?" Duncan asked unphased. "I'm actually here to talk with you about something."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Duncan asked shocked. "I haven't asked yet."

"If you're asking if I want to get back with you, the answer's no." Gwen explained. "You're constantly craving attention and wanting to remind everyone how much of a bad boy you are. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that why you blew up Chris's mansion in the first place?"

"Maybe." Duncan muttered.

Not wanting to get caught in the middle of this, Cameron began to back away, only to be caught in one of Duncan's snare traps and hanging upside down. A predicament that had not gone unnoticed by the Triceratops. "Uh, Gwen." he said nervously.

"In a minute, Cam." Gwen said, not even turning. "And let's not forget how you assumed I was inflicting harm on Courtney on purpose, that proved you don't know me at all."

"So you dump Elvis because he made himself into an idiot, then you break up with me because I misjudged your personality." Duncan said, feeling offended.

"At least Trent knew me better than you." Gwen shot back. "For example, what's my favorite anime?"

"Uh... wasn't it Attack the Titans?" Duncan asked trying to guess the answer.

"That's Attack on Titan, Duncan." Gwen corrected. "And no, that's not it."

"From what I heard, your favorite anime is Soul Eater." Cameron said giving his own answer. "I know that because I heard Trent mention it before we split up."

"That's right, Cam." Gwen said commenting her friend. "See, Duncan, I like to date boys who act like Trent and Cameron, who understand my interests and personality and- What the?!" Gwen finally noticed Cameron's situation, which got worse when the Triceratops was only inches away from him, blowing steam in Cameron's face from his nostrils. "Has it been a minute now?" he asked fearfully

Gwen faced Duncan again glaring. "Is this your trap?"

"Maybe." Duncan said trying to look innocent.

"That's it, get out!" Gwen shouted. "When I say we're done, we are done!"

"Fine." Duncan mumbled as he rode away on the Pachy, feeling offended that Gwen would accuse him of intentionally putting one of her friends in danger.

Grabbing Some vegetables from the bushes, Gwen tossed them near the Triceratops to distract it while Gwen tried to get Cameron down. "Next time, don't worry about being polite and just tell me the problem."

"My situation aside, are you okay?" Cameron asked curious.

"Don't worry about it." Gwen brushed off. "I know how to keep a Triceratops occupied."

"Not that." Cameron corrected. "I mean the reason why you were hoping to find Izzy first, so you wouldn't have to confront Duncan over what happened with your relationship."

"From what I figure, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Gwen deadpanned "But I guess it's good that it happened now, because it's over and done with."

A twig snap was then heard and Gwen turned to see that it was Chef behind her, aiming his bazooka at her and Cameron with an evil look. "Hello, children."

* * *

A boom followed by a couple of screams was heard not to far from where Duncan and the Pachy were.

"Man, this bites." he complained. "I was hoping Gwen had cooled down enough to want to take me back, but I guess she's still a little steamed. I also wish Chris had let me keep my knife, I could carve my signature skull onto trees to pass the time. I mean it's not like I can go find Courtney and get on her nerves instead. She's probably somewhere making out with that dirt muncher Scott, talk about a weird taste in men."

Duncan's complaining soon came to a halt when the sound of thundering footsteps was heard behind them. The Pachy turned to see that they were coming from an approaching Rex. This made the Pachy rear up in fright so much, that Duncan slid off his back and fell to the ground. The Pachy then ran off into the wilderness, leaving Duncan at the mercy of giant jaws.

"AHHH!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Courtney was wandering around the forest looking up in the trees for any sign of Izzy, as she is known to hide in the most unexpected of places. Before this challenge started, she had decided to focus directly on Izzy as she did not want anything more to do with Duncan.

Her search was put on hold when she heard screaming coming from behind some bushes. She parted them and saw that it was Scott holding an egg under his left arm and holding a branch in his right hand to fend off what looked like a flock of terror birds squawking angrily.

"Back! Back, you savages! Back!" the farm boy shouted trying to sound tough. He suddenly felt the egg being pulled out from under his arm and he turned to find that Courtney was the culprit. "Hey, that's my lunch!"

Courtney ignored Scott's protests and gave the egg a gentle roll towards the terror birds. "No, it's their unborn child." she pointed out to her recent ex.

One of the teror birds picked the egg up in its beak and ran off with much of the flock while one terror bird gave an angry squawk to Scott as a warning before running off to catch up.

"Well that's just great." Scott said sarcastically. "Thanks to you, I just missed lunch."

"Oh, will you stop complaining?!" Courtney shot back. "I practically saved you from having your eyeballs pecked out!" She then spoke in a calmer tone. "Aside from that, have you seen any sign of Izzy anywhere?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her anywhere, or Duncan ether." Scott said irritated.

"I don't really care about Duncan." Courtney deadpanned. "You can have him. But if you see Izzy, let me know."

"Why do I get the delinquent?" Scott complained.

"Because, you're the only one I know that can handle him." Courtney said seductively in Scott's ear, making him smile at her and her cleverness. "I know, I'm that good."

* * *

Confessional

 **Scott:** "Bossy and seductive, me likey."

* * *

Courtney and Scott had just parted ways to continue searching seperately, when Izzy jumped out from the trees and landed in front of Courtney, startling her.

"Hey. How'd your talk with Scott go?" the wild girl asked, ignoring the angry look Courtney was giving her for scaring her.

"First off, don't scare me like that ever again!" Courtney said angrily. "And second of all, it was okay, but I think he's still kinda mad at me for the chart incident."

"Ah, don't worry about that." Izzy said trying to reassure Courtney. "He'll get over it. Because even he knows you're a good person at heart."

"Why would you think that? I wasn't really nice to you." Courtney reminded her.

"True." Izzy replied. "But I know because you were concerned about me when I hit my chin on the dock back in season one and when the plane crashed on me and big O back in Jamaica."

* * *

Confessional

 **Courtney:** "How does she know that? She had a concussion!"

* * *

Izzy went to a nearby tree and pulled a long vine off of it. "I never really got to return the favor for those two occasions." she said walking back to Courtney. "But surrendering myself could make that happen, you can even tie me up with this."

Courtney just stood there with her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Seriously? You're offering yourself up to me to say thank you for my concern for you when you got injured?"

"That, and because Izzy is bored." Izzy whined. "Chris promised me I would ride in both the Hurl of Shame and the Cannon of Shame when the challenge ended. But it's taking so long for anyone to find me."

Courtney was first tempted to reach out for the vine, but ended up backing down in the end. "No. I wanna win, but I won't have earned the spot as team captain if I don't do it with my own skills."

With that, Izzy tossed the vine aside and shrugged. "Suit yourself. But you might wanna catch me and bring me back to camp quick, because I think I can hear Chef nearby." her point being made when a boom was heard followed by the sound of Scott's screaming, which made Izzy start running on all fours in the opposite direction.

Courtney picked up the vine and fashioned it into a lasso. "I'm going to catch you, but I'm gonna do it fair and square." she said as she twirled the makeshift lasso above her while chasing after the wild girl, who was determined to fulfill her wishes by trying to not be caught.

* * *

"Man, I can't tell which of you looks worse than the other." Chris said mockingly to all the campers back at camp. Some of them, which are Sierra, B, Dawn, Beardo, Max, Anne Maria, Shawn, Dave, Scott, Tyler, Ella, Amy, Gwen and Cameron were all covered in spaghetti and pasta sauce, while others were covered in bruises and scratches, such as Jo and Lightning, while others were seen unscathed.

"Jo, you look terrible." Brick said alarmed by the jockette's cuts and bruises.

"You should see the raptors that did this to me and Jockstrap here." Jo replied jerking a thumb at the unconscious Lightning.

"Oh my!" Dawn gasped upon hearing that with her hands put to her mouth.

"Relax, Tree-Hugger, they're fine." Jo said trying to reassure the moonchild. "Just have a few bruises and missing a few feathers, nothing that can't heal over time. Besides, I only did it in self defense." It was then that she noticed Eva was wearing a snakeskin jacket. "Eva, where'd you get that awsome jacket?"

"I got it from a freshly sheded snakeskin that came from a giant snake I tussled with in the swamp." Eva smirked, causing Dawn to gasp a second time. "There's something I don't get though;" she then said changing the subject. "How come one of the yin-yang twins is covered in pasta while the other one isn't?"

"Well, a Pachycephalosaurus was charging towards us looking panicked about something." Samey began explaining. "So Amy tried to use me as a shield to take the blow. But Jasmine pulled me out of the way and caused Amy to take the blow instead, which knocked her out. A while later, Chef found us and tried to blast us. But we managed to dodge him and get away, but we left Amy there to get hit."

Amy glared angrily at her sister and her outback friend. "You'll both pay." she said venomously pointing to her sister. "For starters, your diary is going to be read to the entire viewing world, Sparamy!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, mate." Jasmine said smugly, pulling out a pink book with a lock. Samey smiled with joy while Amy stared in shock, because the book was Samey's diary.

"How did you...?!" the mean twin said in shock.

"What, did you think we wouldn't try to swipe it while you were knocked out?" Jasmine asked smirking, making Amy scream angrily and childishly stomp her foot.

The conversations between the campers was halted when the sound of heavy breathing was heard from the south gate. Everyone looked to see that it was Courtney coming into camp, carrying Izzy over her shoulders with her wrists and ankles tied together with the vine.

"Izzy!" Owen cheered happily.

Courtney breathed a sigh of relief as she took Izzy off her shoulders and placed her on the ground. "Whew, made it."

"Nice work, Courtney. How'd ya pull it off?" the host asked coming up to them.

"Well, when Courtney found me hiding up in the trees, I made a run for it. But Courtney grabbed hold of a vine, made it into a lasso and roped my hands and feet." Izzy explained chuckling, leaving out the fact that she originally tried to offer herself up to the CIT.

"Is that how it happened, Courtney?" Chris asked her as she was untying Izzy's wrists.

"That's pretty much how it happened." Courtney answered, slightly playing along with Izzy's explanation.

"Well then, with that, Courtney wins the position of team captain of the Savage Sabertooths!" Chris announced as Izzy took the medallion off her neck once she was freed and placed it around Courtney's neck. "Wear it with pride, Courtney, because unless your team decides to eliminate you, you're gonna be leading them until the merge!"

The sound of heavy footsteps was soon heard and everyone turned to see the south gate open. But everyone was surprised when it was revealed to be a Rex coming into camp wearing a saddle with Trent, Cody and Sky on it.

"Codykins!" Sierra squealed happily. "Are you alright? Did those nasty prehistoric monsters hurt you?"

"It's okay, Sierra, I'm fine." Cody said trying to calm her down.

Stopping in front of the crowd, the Rex opened its mouth and let an unknown object covered in saliva fall to the ground, much to the disgust of many of the campers. They were even more grossed out when the object moved and wiped the saliva off, revealing it to be Duncan.

"Did somebody order a delinquent with chip on his leg?" Trent asked proudly.

"Surprisingly, yes I did." Chris said smirking. "How'd you three pull this off?"

"Well, it all started after we started running from our friend here." Cody began explaining.

* * *

Flashback

Trent and Cody were running from the Rex through the redwoods, while Sky was jumping from one tree trunk to the other to get away. Their chase eventually came to a halt when the Rex suddenly tripped on a large rock and lost its balance, causing it to fall and hit its jaw on the ground where it lay motionless. Stopping, the three teens turned to look at the fallen predator and cautiously walked back to it to check if it was dead.

"Do you think it's dead?" Cody asked with slight fear.

"I don't think so," Trent said showing no fear. "Because I can hear it still breathing."

"Well then, we should get out of here before it wakes up." Cody said turning to walk away, only to find his companians were not following him. "Uh, guys, let's go."

"We can't just leave him." Sky said with guilt in her voice. "He's hurt, and it's kinda our fault."

"So let's help him." Trent said supporting her.

"Are you two crazy?! That monster tried to eat us!" Cody said reminding them of their position a minute ago.

"It's not a monster, Cody, it's just an animal." Trent said calmly. "Besides, I have a plan on how to pacify it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of black berries.

"What are those?" Cody asked confused.

"Narcoberries. Eating these will temporarily put you to sleep." Trent explained.

"So you'll calm him down while I tend to his leg with the first-aid kit I conveniently brought here with me." Sky said understanding Trent's plan, which the musician replied with a nod.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Cody pointed out his opinion. "But since you two have made up your minds, I guess I'll stay and help too."

Trent approached the fallen Rex, who proceded to roar in his face, giving Trent the chance to toss the narcoberries into the dinosaur's mouth. After a few seconds, the Rex's eyes started to get heavy and it soon dozed off to sleep, signaling it was time for Sky to treat his injured leg.

"You know, now that I think about it, both us and this Rex probably wouldn't have gotten into this mess if it wasn't for Duncan getting us knocked out." she muttered.

"I agree." Cody said in agreement. "I really don't like that guy.

"Me too." Trent joined in. "Also because he stole something of mine. So it's unanimous then, when we're done here, we'll go after Duncan." he declared with Cody and Sky nodding in agreement.

The Rex suddenly began to stir and slowly got up, much to the fright of the three teenagers.

Cody suddenly got an idea, he reached into his pants and pulled out a bag of uncooked bacon and opened it. Pulling out a strip, he tossed it into the Rex's open mouth and the dino slurped his tongue along his jaw, showing that he liked it.

"I can't believe that worked." Cody said relieved before the Rex licked him affectionately on the face.

"And it looks like we made a new friend." Sky said hugging the dinosaur's snout.

"And it couldn't have happened at a better time." Trent said happily. "Since we're going after Duncan, Maybe Caesar here can help us out."

End Flashback

* * *

"Caesar?" Chris asked confused.

"Yeah, that's what we decided to call him." Cody explained. "Anyway, we then gathered the right materials to make the saddle he's now wearing and set off to find Duncan, who probably knows what happened next."

The punk growled under his breath in response. A chinging sound was heard and everyone turned to see it was Beardo.

"What's with him?" Cody asked confused.

"Beardo's saying the idea of having a local creature help you rings a bell." Dawn said explaining for the beatboxer while giving him a fist bump. "For B and myself had a similar idea with a Brontosaurus."

"Well, on that cheery note, I can say you three all worked together to perform a capture that is considered hilarious. Gross, but hilarious." Chris chuckled. "But, even though you worked together, there can be only one winner besides Courtney and since it was Trent's idea to have Caesar help you out, that makes him the winner and the captain of the Ravenous Raptors!"

"What?" Trent said shocked. "You're not gonna let us choose between ourselves?" the host shook his head in response, making Trent hang his head in depression. "Man, I was hoping one of you two would get the position instead of me," he said to his friends. "Not after I made an idiot of myself back in season two."

"Trent, that was years ago." Sky said putting her hand on his shoulder. "You're older and wiser since then. And besides, Chris is right, it was your plan to have Caesar help us capture Duncan and it was you who stood up to defend Cody when Duncan threatened him. You've shown that you have what it takes to be a leader."

"And we'll be with you every step of the way." Cody joined in. "That is, if you'll have us."

Trent smiled from seeing the support Cody and Sky were giving him and he put his arms on their shoulders. "Well then, I guess I'm a captain again."

"Glad to hear it, Music Man." Chris said smiling before bending down to talk to Duncan. "And how does it fell, Duncan? Knowing your plan to leave these three to the mercy of a Rex ended up backfiring on you."

"Stuff it, Mclean."

"That reminds me." Cody said coming over. He bent down and poked Duncan in both of his eyes. "That's for trying to threaten me into taking off your anklet and knocking us out afterwards."

Sky joined in by bringing a fist down on Duncan's head. "And that's for messing with our bodies while we were unconscious and leaving us to get eaten by Caesar. No offense." she said to the Rex, who softly growled in a calm manner, saying no offense was taken.

Trent bent down and reached into Duncan's shirt to take both the raptor medallion and, to Gwen's surprise, her Alien Chunks necklace. "Thank you." he smirked wiping the saliva off both of them with a hand towel Sky gave him. He then bent back down glaring at Duncan. "And this... is for cheating on Courtney behind her back during the World Tour." He delivered a swift punch to Duncan's chest with enough force to knock the punk down on his back, making everyone stare in awe at Trent's show of strength, but a certain two stared in shock from hearing what he said.

* * *

Confessional

 **Gwen:** "Did he really just do that..."

 **Courtney:** "...for me? Why would he do that for me?"

 **Trent:** "The thing I've always been ticked off about the love trangle between Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney, is that it's always Courtney or Gwen that get blamed for the cause of it. People seem to forget that it was Duncan who initiated that kiss back on the plane in London. And yeah, Courtney and Gwen weren't exactly being angels to each other during the rest of the season, but that feud still wouldn't have happened if not for Duncan. Instead of breaking up with her like any honest person would, he goes behind her back and kisses the only friend Courtney had on the plane at the time, and he knew how badly it would hurt her. Someone had to call him out on it, even if Gwen ended up dumping him afterwards."

* * *

Trent came up to Gwen, who was still shocked at what he did. He took one of her hands and placed the Alien Chunks necklace in it. "I think it's high time I give this back. It's given me and the Drama Brothers a lot of good luck, and maybe it can do the same for you."

Gwen found herself at a loss for words. "Wow. Thanks, Trent. I don't know what to say."

Trent simply shrugged. "There's really nothing to say. It was originally yours, and I think it will bring good luck to its rightful owner."

The musician turned back to his friends before Gwen stopped him. "Wait, Trent. I gotta know, why'd you punch Duncan for cheating on Courtney?"

Trent turned his head to face his old flame. "Because in my view, it's pretty much Duncan's fault you and Courtney had a falling out in the first place."

Courtney heard this and put it into thought for a few seconds. "You know, he's right." she said to her friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Touching moments aside, we now have our team captains;" Chris announced. "A former bossy future lawyer and a passionate modern-day bard. And as an added bonus for all of you, there will be no elimination ceremony tonight." the campers cheered upon hearing that. "But I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, because after tonight, every challenge will end in elimination." any cheering was soon replaced with worried gasps.

"Now, for those who maneged to get through the entire challenge without getting blasted by Chef, you get to spend the night in the Mclean Spa Hotel, and those who didn't have to sleep in the stone cabin." a mixture of applause and groans was heard from all the campers.

"But that's not all. Trent and Courtney, you two also win a bonus reward as well." the hostman told the two.

"What is the reward?" Courtney asked suspiciously.

"I will gladly tell you. Will everyone follow me into the Spa Hotel?" Chris requested.

* * *

The campers found themselves in a large room gazing at a giant vault that Chris stood in front of. "Allow me to present, the Chris Mclean Vault of Protection!" he announced.

Gwen was quick to ask "Why is it called that?"

"I'd be glad to explain;" Chris said as Chef pushed the large TV behind him. "In this vault sits..." the TV turns on and shows a simple golden crown with four upside down hearts decorated with rubies in the same shape containing a picture of Chris in each of them. "The Mclean Crown of Invincibility! This baby works just like the Mclean statues, but this is super special. Because instead of being only used once, the Crown of Invincibility can be used three times." the campers let out gasps before Chris stopped them. "Hold that gasp. And you can use those three times to save either your own butt or a fellow teammate's butt from elimination. But you can only use those three chances one elimination ceremony at a time. So, if you use it on someone else and you're the runner up, you'll be eliminated instead, and once you've used up those three chances of safety, you can't use it anymore even if you regain possesion of it afterwards. Now you may gasp." the campers picked up where they left off gasping. "And there we go."

"Wait, so you're handing the crown to them as a reward?" Cameron said confused.

"No, I'm giving them a chance to get the crown." Chris replied. "For opening the vault is first required and it can only be opened with this." the TV switched the picture of the crown to a picture of a key with a head shaped like Chris's. "The Mclean Key of Invincibility! Which is hidden somewhere in an archipelago west of the island that the company also owns called the Center. Courtney and Trent, your reward is spending the night in exile at the Center trying to find the key." the host said to the two instated team captains. "What's your answer."

The two huddled together muttering their opinion for a while before turning back to the host. "Fine."

"A wise choice." Chris said pleased. "A helicopter is outside, ready to take you two over there. While the rest of you may want to take a shower before turning in for the night for God sakes! Some of you stink."

* * *

Chris was seen watching the helicopter leave with Courtney and Trent before turning to face the camera. "And there you have it, folks. Who will Trent and Courtney pick for their teams? Find out next time on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

A mysterious figure was seen getting out of a rowboat at an unknown shore. The figure heard the sound of helicopter blades and looked to see a helicoptor flying west. The figure ignored it and proceded to gaze at a large floating structure with a red beam shining through it.

Grinning evily, the figure started to walk towards the structure before noticing the vewing camera and slashing it, causing the screen to go static.

* * *

 **And there's the first episode of the season and the second chapter of my fanfic. Let me know what you think of it through reviews and I'll see you next time.**

 **Ella's skirt acting like a parachute is a reference to Alice in Wonderland.**


	3. Raptors vs Sabertooths

**Here is the next episode of my fanfic. The teams will be formed and we'll be introduced to some OCs in this chapter.**

* * *

Episode 2: Raptors vs Sabertooths

"Last time on Total Drama ARK," Chris began his recap. "We had thirty contestants from previous seasons dropped off on an island that's owned by a nameless company I have connections to, where they will fight each other for one million dollars."

"The campers were sent on a simple Capture the Flag challenge, only instead of flags, they were capturing the most elusive prey of all, Duncan and Izzy. Some got a little friendly with the wildlife, while others did not." Chris chuckled at that last bit before continuing. "In the end, it was Courtney's desire to win and Trent's teamwork with his friends that helped them catch the psycho jungle girl and the released criminal."

Chris was shown standing between the stone cabin and the Mclean Spa Hotel. "Who will Trent and Courtney pick for their teams? Find out right here, right now, on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

Theme song.

* * *

The sun began to rise upon the Hidden Lake where Chris's camp was built.

The camera switched to the inside of the boys' side of the stone cabin, where we can see B, Max, Beardo, Dave, Scott, Shawn, Tyler, and Cameron sleeping in sleeping bags when the sound of banging on the door caused them to wake up in fright.

The door was soon opened very hard and it was revealed to be Chef, who kicked the door open before hurling a large sack at the boys, which exploded upon contact with the ground and smotherd the boys with powdered gruel, much to their shock and disgust.

"Enjoy your meal, suckers." Chef snickered as he picked up another sack of gruel and walked across the porch to the girls side.

"How dare you?! You just made my list, cook." Max ranted.

"Disgusting!" Dave complained. "I bet the girls aren't treated as cruelly." The sound of a sack bursting followed by Amy screaming was heard through the wall. "I stand corrected."

* * *

The camera switches to the girl side of the cabin to show Sierra, Dawn, Anne Maria, Ella, Amy, and Gwen wiping powdered gruel off their faces.

"Chris never mentioned this to us." Amy said angrily as she wiped gruel off her skirt.

"It was something he did back in All-Stars. Clearly it's another element he decided to bring back this season." Gwen replied sounding just as angry as Amy.

"Let's hope dat we all get on the team dat wins the next challenge and gets us into dat Spa Hotel." Anne Maria joined in brushing gruel off her hair before applying it with her hairspray, only to stop when she heard coughing behind her. She turned to see that it was Ella coughing due to being caught in the mist of her hairspray. "Oops, sorry 'bout dat, doll. On the bright side, yer lungs are now waterproof."

"Thank you." Ella said gagging.

* * *

The camera flashes to the dining hall in the Mclean Spa Hotel to show Sky, Cody, Jasmine, Samey, Rhodney, Zoey, Jo, Staci, Lightning, Brick, Leshawna, Harold, Eva, and Owen enjoying a breakfest of gormet pancakes, toast, bacon and every other breakfest food you can think of.

"It's nice to taste the goodness that this hotel has to offer." Zoey said happily eating a plate of pancakes. "It's a shame Trent, Courtney and the others had to miss out on it."

"Forget those losers." Jo brushed off. "They had their chance yesterday and blew it."

"Hey, some of those 'losers,' as you call them, are our friends!" Zoey shot back.

"Ignore her, Zoey. She obviously dosen't know how to hold on to her humanity in a game like this." Cody said, recieving support from Brick. "Agreed."

"Speaking of friends," Sky joined in. "I wonder how Trent and Courtney are doing at the Center."

"Oh please, with everytning that we've been through on this show, how bad could that place be?" Leshawna scoffed.

* * *

Trent and Courtney are shown hiding behind a redwood tree as a pack of Allosaurs pass by.

"I guess Chris forgot to mention that the Company populated this place with dinosaurs too." Trent groaned with frustration.

"You can't expect Chris to tell us all the details." Courtney replied. "It's how he likes to make drama happen with tormenting us."

"Good point." Trent said satisfied but annoyed when the sound of helicopter blades was heard. "Well, that's our ride."

* * *

"I just hope Courtney isn't the one who finds that key to the vault." Jo said. "Because if she does, she'll become too powerful to take down at elimination ceremonies."

"I agree with you on that." Leshawna said. "I don't trust that skinny rich girl."

"But didn't Gwen say that she and Courtney are on good terms again?" Harold asked, remembering that Gwen told them that.

"Yeah, she did, Harold baby." Leshawna replied. "But that dosen't mean I trust her now."

"So, what'll we do about it in the event miss counselor-in-training is the one with the key/" Eva asked.

"Simple," Jo replied. "We just swipe it off her person while she sleeps."

"That dosen't sound right." Zoey said concerned.

"Stay out of this, Apology Breath." Jo shot back.

"I have to agree with Zoey about this." Brick said supporting Zoey. "That seams like a dishonorable and unfair way to gain invincibility."

"Yeah." Jasmine and Samey agreed in unision.

"Fine." Jo said, faking defeat. "But don't come crawling to me when miss backstabbing CIT gets the crown."

The sound of an air horn was heard outside, startling everyone in both the spa hotel and the stone cabin.

"Hey, keep it down! People are trying to eat here!" Leshawna shouted out an open window, only to gasp in surprise when she saw that it was Duncan who blew the air horn.

"Sorry, hostman's orders." the delinquent replied.

"Duncan, what're you still doing here?" Harold asked when he peeked through the window sounding just as surprised as Leshawna.

"I can explain that." Chris said coming into view. "You see, the idea of being 'rehabilitated' means I have to help him get completely rehabilitated. So I thought, what could be the most character-building type of community service I could put Duncan on? And then it hit me. I decided to have Duncan work here as an intern!" he happily announced, earning several gasps from the campers and a scowl from Duncan. "It's not like I had one of the contestants work for me in the past." the hostman chuckled.

The sound of a helicopter could be heard from above. "And that's the return of our two winners of our previous challange, Courtney and Trent." Chris announced. "And good thing too, because we have a certain matter to attend to before we get on with today's challenge, the forming of the teams!"

The two aforementioned teens were shoved out of the copter and fell screaming into the lake once again.

"Seriously, you're doing that again?" Gwen said irritated.

"You should expect this kind of torture this season." Chris replied smuggly.

Trent and Courtney crawled out of the lake coughing.

"Seriously, Chris." Courtney complained. "You couldn't bother to give us parachutes instead? And what is Duncan still doing here?" she gestured to her criminal ex-boyfriend.

"Long story short, Princess, I'm now working for Chris as his new intern." Duncan explained with a deadpanned expression.

"Yep." Chris butted in. "And since you two are here, we can get on with forming the teams and starting today's challenge."

* * *

A short time later, all the campers were arranged with Courtney on Chris's left side and Trent on his right side. All the girls were next to Trent and all the boys were next to Courtney.

"Okay, we'll do this in the same style as we did in season two." Chris explained. " Boy, girl, boy, girl. As always, it's ladies first." he gestured to Courtney.

"Clearly she will choose the one with the most evil mind on the island." Max said sounding sinister.

"Yeah right. She wants to win, not be annoyed by someone like you." Scott scoffed.

"That's why she's gonna choose a man like Lightning and not a man-baby like you." Lightning joined in.

"How dare you!" Max said feeling offended. "You two just made my list!"

"Ahem!" Courtney cleared her throat, getting the boys' attention. "If you three are done throwing insults at each other, I'd like to make my first choice. I choose Scott." she said pointing to her recent ex.

Scott gave a smile of interest and walked over to where Courtney was. "Your funeral, Hotstuff." he said.

* * *

Confessional

 **Courtney:** "Was he trying to flirt with me? I know I acted seductively to him during the last challenge, but does he have to take it seriously?"

"Uh, yeah. Because I like a girl whose both bossy and seductive at the same time." Scott said from behind the door, making Courtney give an unamused expression in response.

* * *

"And Courtney selects her first teammate, the dirt farmer she dated then backstabbed despite his devotion to her." Chris chuckled, earning a pair of glared daggers from Courtney. "What? You can't expect me to let you live something like that down. Speaking of which," He then turned to face Trent. "Mr. Number Nine, it's time for you to select your first girl. I wonder who it could be." he sarcastically wondered, showing that he already suspected who Trent was going to pick.

"Nice try, Chris." the musician said catching on to Chris's act. "But I'm not gonna satisfy your twisted mind. I choose Sky." he said pointing to the athlete.

Sky smiled as she made her way to where Trent was while Chris stared wide-eyed with surprise, something that everyone, even Duncan, smiled at.

* * *

Confessional

 **Gwen:** "Seeing the look on Chris's face was so worth Trent not picking me. Like I said, sometimes the universe just gives you a freebee." She looked up smiling and giving two thumbs up.

 **Courtney:** "In my view, I think Sky was a great pick for Trent. She's athletic, fast, resourceful, kind-hearted, and above all, a team player. Makes me wish I had the chance to pick her for my team. But I have my own problems to worry about more than that."

* * *

"Well, putting that unexpected surprise aside," Chris said recovering from the surprise. "It's time for Courtney to pick her first girl."

Both Courtney and Trent were seen staring at each other as if they were telepathically talking to each other, much to the confusion of the other campers.

"Why are they staring at each other like that?" Samey asked Jasmine.

"Maybe they're trying to intimidate each other." Jasmine replied just as unsure as her friend was about what is going on.

"Any day now, Courtney." Chris said with boredom.

"All right!" Courtney shot back before letting out a heavy sigh. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but I choose... Sierra."

Squealing, the ubber-fangirl rushed over to where Courtney was.

"Well, that was unexpected." Chris said surprised that Courtney would pick someone like Sierra to be on her team.

"Not from me." Trent said, catching everyone's attention. "I was hoping Courtney would pick her, because my next pick is my buddy Cody."

"Yes!" Cody shouted happily and rushed over to where his bandmate was.

"What?! NO!" Sierra cried as she got to her knees and cried into her hands. "Say it isn't so!"

"It's so, Sierra." Chris said with finalty. "And I will take this moment to say there will be NO team swapping this season. That's the only element that will not be coming into this season on account of every season has had at least one swap."

This caused Sierra to sob into her hands again, much to the irritation of her teammates.

"Oh, nice choice, Sunshine." Scott said sarcastically with his arms crossed.

"Oh, deal with it!" Courtney shot back. "I choose Brick next by the way."

The military cadet came up to her and gave a salute. "Private Brick McArthur, reporting for duty, sir!"

"At ease, solder." Courtney said like a sargent. "Your first task is to calm her down." she said gesturing to a still-sobbing Sierra.

"Sir, yes sir." Brick replied and crouched down to talk to Sierra. "Hey now, it'll be okay, Sierra." he said trying to reassure her.

"No, it's not gonna be okay! It's no-kay!" Sierra protested with tears still in her eyes. "Me and Codykins are now seperated!"

"Uh, can't you be with him in-between challenges?" Brick reminded her.

Hearing that made Sierra suddenlt stop her waterworks and make her face slowly light up with a smile. "You're right, I can!" she happily squealed, much to Cody's worry which made him hide behind Trent.

"Well, glad that's taken care of." Chris said relieved before turning to face Trent. "Yo, Music Man, who's your next pick?"

"Well, I like to think a little strength would be good for the team." Trent replied. "So I choose Jasmine."

The Outback Survivalist smiled and walked up to her new team where she gave Trent a pat on the back to thank him. Unfortunately, she put a little too much oomph into it and caused Trent to fall to the ground face-first.

"Oops. Sorry, mate." she apologized as Sky and Cody helped him up.

"No worries." Trent reassured.

Chris couldn't help but laugh at what happened. "That was hilarious!" he said before turning to Courtney."Courtney, I hope you can pick someone who brings you some harm like Jasmine unintentionally did."

"Fortunately, I have an idea of who to pick that will not cause me unintentional harm." Courtney smirked at the host before pointing a finger at said choice. "Gwen."

Chris was taken by surprise from this, as were many of the other campers, including Gwen, who then shrugged and went over to where her new team was.

"Well, that was unexpected." the hostman said surprised.

* * *

Confessional

 **Gwen:** "Not that I'm complaining, but I'm a bit surprised that Trent didn't pick me after picking Cody. I'm pretty sure many of the others were expecting him to just as much as Chris was."

 **Trent:** "It's not that I didn't want Gwen on my team. I mean why would I not? But something happened while I was at the Center with Courtney."

* * *

Flashback

Trent and Courtney were seen sitting on the branch of a redwood tree waiting for a Carnotaurus that hadn't even noticed them to leave.

"So, Trent?" Courtney began. "Do you have any idea who you're picking to be on your team when we get back?"

"Well, I do have ideas for some." Trent replied.

"Is Gwen one of those choices?" she asked with a slight sound of worry.

"Why do you ask?" Trent asked curious.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to have her on my team." Courtney explained. "Because it would keep Chris from doing something that would destroy our restored friendship."

"Really?" Trent said with intrigue.

"Yes, really." Courtney replied. "Think about it, Trent, in every season of Total Drama, Chris has ruined our friendships one way or another, and all for his little drama show. He showed Dave and Jasmine footage of Sky and Shawn, revealing secrets that those two didn't know, which caused them to turn on their respective partners. So, I figured if me and Gwen were on the same team, that could lessen the chances of Chris messing up our friendship."

"I see your point." Trent replied understanding. "But I don't think it'll stop Chris from trying. He already did it when you and Gwen were on the same team once before, the time in London where Duncan and Gwen kissed. He orchestrated that moment to be seen by someone he knew was bad at secrets, especially under preasure, and he knew that when he blurted it out, that you were gonna react the way you did. So I don't think it'll matter whether or not you and Gwen are on the same team."

"That was because of my personality," Courtney defended. "But it's not gonna happen this time." She curled up and wrapped her arms around her legs like in a fetal position . "Believe it or not, Trent, I'm actually trying to change."

"Really?" Trent said surprised.

"Yes." Courtney began explaining. " After All-Stars, Gwen was still mad at me about the chart, and Zoey, being the gold-hearted sweetheart that she is, came to me to explain her past experience with choosing between the money and your friends. When she became Commando Zoey, she was cold-hearted and dark and seemed to care more about the prize money than her partnership with Cameron. But in the moment when she was close to winning the challenge and leaving Cameron to die in the jaws of that monster plant, she then remembered all the good times she had with him and decided to save him instead, because she realized that there's one thing that money can't buy: a real friend. And in all of Total Drama history, my selfish actions have left me with barely any friends. So, after coming to an understanding, I apologized to Gwen and vowed to never put riches above friendship ever again, and with that, we became friends again." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

Trent found himself touched by Courtney's newfound enlightinment and smiled while putting a conforting hand on Courtney's shoulder. "I'm happy that you realized that." he said. "And if you want to have Gwen on your team, then I'll let you. But there's something I'd like you to do for me in exchange." He came to Courtney's ear and whispered something to her that was indescribable to the audience, but made Courtney's eyes become wide with fright.

"Really?" she asked worriedly.

"Hey, I know you don't like it," Trent replied. "But it's actually beneficial. You get both your friend and someone both strong and knowledgeable about Total Drama on your team, and I keep a friendship intact and help my buddy get some space."

Courtney closed her eyes and after a few seconds, she regrettably said "Okay."

* * *

Confessional

 **Trent:** "The deal was that I would let her have Gwen on her team so long as she also picked Sierra to be on her team too because I'm picking Cody to be on my team. Like I said, it's beneficial."

 **Courtney:** "Well, the deed is done. Now I can make sure that my friendship with Gwen remains intact while keeping my head in the game."

* * *

"Well, I have to say I'm shocked." Chris said with said shock. "I was actually expecting Trent to pick Gwen to be on his team on account of the idea that Music Man was still holding the torch out for her."

"That's your problem, Chris. You never see that we mature throughout the seasons while you don't." Trent said smugly, causing all the other campers to laugh and Chris to give a scowl. "I choose Tyler next by the way." the musician then said.

The jock smiled as he went to where his new team was. "Aw yeah, extreme!" he shouted cheerfully.

"Woah, easy there, tiger." Trent said putting his hands up defensively, which made Tyler calm down afterward.

"Interesting choice." Courtney commented. "But I think a little brainpower is just as good for the team as strength is, that's why I choose Cameron next."

Cameron was at first reluctent to come over due to the fact that Sierra was already on the team, but relaxed when he realized that two of his friends, Brick and Gwen, were also on the team. Seeing that the good outweighed the bad, he came over where Gwen gave him a hug and Brick gave him a playful noogie.

Chris found Courtney's choice interesting before turning to face Trent and seeing someone extra was already there. "Dawn, what're you doing there?" Chris scolded. "No one heard you get picked yet."

"I'm truly sorry, Chris." the moonchild apologized. "But I was trying to speed things along. And according to Trent's aura, I was the next one he was interested in picking to be on his team. And I must say..." She turned to her new captain and bowed in respect. "Thank you for appreciating my abilities."

"She's right, Chris." Trent said supporting Dawn. "She was the next person I had in mind."

"Welcome to the team, Shortstuff." Jasmine said while playfully ruffling Dawn's hair.

"Fine by me, if it gets this done faster." Chris shrugged as he turned to Courtney. "Courtney, whose your next pick?"

Courtney put a hand to her chin to think and after five seconds finally answered, "I guess I'll go with Eva." The fittness bully just shrugged and went over to where Courtney and her new team was.

Trent was in thought on who to pick next when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Jasmine. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Well," Jasmine said as she twiddled her thumbs. "Since you're picking a boy next, I was hoping..."

"To pick your boyfriend?" Trent finished, which Jasmine replied with a nod. "All right, come on over, Shawn." he said gesturing to the zombie conspiracy nut.

"Yes." Shawn said happily as he made his way over to where his girlfriend and new team were. As soon as he made it there, Jasmine picked him up and gave him a joyful hug, which he greatly returned.

"Man, how come nobody's picked the Lightning yet?" Lightning said, completely upset with the fact nobody has picked him yet. "Doesn't either one of you wanna win?"

"I think that's why they're not picking you, Jockstrap." Jo said mockingly. "They want a team player, not a liability."

"Really? Then why haven't they picked you yet, Jo?" Lightning shot back with a smug.

Jo however, looked unfazed by Lightning's attempted insult and just shrugged. "Meh, it's probably cuz they're picking all the ones they know will be a big help to them before making random choices, which I'll most likely be due to what I did in the last two seasons I competed in."

"She's actually right." Courtney said butting in. "But if you two are going to get into an argument about it where picking you is the only way to stop it, then I choose Lightning." she declared glaring as she pointed to the bicep kisser.

"And since having you two on the same team would be a bad idea, I choose Jo." Trent said joining in.

"Sha-BAMM!" Lightning cheered as he leapt toward his new team while Jo just shrugged with a smile as she walked over to her's.

"Well, that was the fastest teammate selection I've been to." Chris stated before turning to Courtney. "Courtney, since you and Trent made your newest choices at the same time one after the other, it's technically your turn again."

Courtney put a hand to her chin to think for a few seconds before finally saying "I guess I'll go with Leshawna."

"The girls are back in town!" Leshawna happily cheered as she came up to her new team and gave Gwen a high five before getting in Courtney's face. "But don't think I'm not watching you to make sure you don't try anything." she warned giving an "I'm watching you" gesture to make her point.

"Woah, easy, Leshawna." Gwen defended getting in between the two. "I know you and Courtney haven't been on good terms, but she's really trying to change her ways."

"Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it." Duncan mocked, clearly unconvinced by Gwen's statment due to his past experience with Courtney.

"Shut up, Duncan!" Courtney and Gwen said in unison before looking at each other then laughing at how in sync they were just now.

"Right." Chris said sounding just as unconvinced as Duncan. "Trent, your turn again."

Trent was thinking again when he once again felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Sky this time. "Oh, hey Sky. What is it?" he asked.

"Well, since you have to pick a boy again, and you obliged Jasmine's request to pick her boyfriend," Sky said shyly. "I was hoping..."

"To pick him next?" Trent finished for her, jerking a thumb at Dave, who had his arms crossed and his back facing Sky in order to give her the cold shoulder. This only made Trent more unimpressed with him. "Sorry, Sky, but I'm gonna have to say no."

"But..." Sky tried to protest before Trent interupted her.

"I know you want to make things right with him," he explained understandingly. "But there's no point trying to when he refuses to lower his shields to at least listen to you. And besides, being on seperate teams might make him realize how much he misses you despite his current anger toward you. You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Sky thought about this for a second then put a smile back on her face. "I guess that makes sense." she said understanding, which made Trent nod in response.

* * *

Confessional

 **Trent:** "And I can honestly say I don't trust him to be around Sky right now. You see, me and Sky have a connection that you'll probably find out about sooner or later."

* * *

"Courtney was right before," Trent said, having finally made his decision. "Smarts are just as good for the team as strength is. And from what I see, B is the one who fills both those requirements."

The silent inventor smiled and gave a finger pistol as he made his way to his new team where he stood next to Dawn.

"Aw man, I wanted to pick B next." Courtney complained before giving a sad sigh. "I guess I'll go with Dave then." she said, clearly having heard the pep-talk Trent had with Sky.

The former normal guy just shrugged and walked over to his new team where he was quickly disgusted by Scott being covered in dirt. "Ew, gross." he cringed.

"Oh, grow a backbone already, will ya." Scott said before sniffing his armpit, which made Dave want to hurl.

"Well, wasn't seeing that pick from Courtney." Chris said surprised before turning to Trent smiling. "Hey Trent, isn't this going to be your ninth choice?"

"Really? Cool." Trent replied. earning a confused stare from the host. "What?' he asked before finally realizing what Chris was expecting. "Oh, I get it; You were hoping I'd spaz out from hearing my lucky number nine and make myself look dumb in front of everyone." he laughed. "Sorry, Chris, but I don't do that anymore. Like I said, I've matured.

Chris just groaned in frustration. "You kids are like no fun anymore." he complained, earning several laughs from the campers at his failed attempt to humiliate Trent.

"Nevertheless, since this is my ninth choice, I should at least make it a special choice." Trent stated.

"Well then, clearly you'd want the better twin." Amy commented pushing Samey aside. "Someone who is both clever and beautiful at the same time."

"Exacally, that's why I choose Sammy." Trent said pointing to the nicer twin.

"Me?" Samey asked in confusion while Amy stood in shock.

"Yes, you." Trent replied.

"I think you got her name wrong though, Trent." Chris interupted. "Her name is Samey."

"That's just what her sister tells everyone they interact with to make her seen as the inferior one." Trent shot back. "But I saw Pahkitew Island and saw Sammy's cleverness get her sister booted off the island instead of her. So I think that cleverness plus her good heart would benefit the team."

Samey's (or Sammy's) eyes sparkled as tears of joy formed as she rushed over to where Trent was and hugged him, which he returned while Jasmine came and ruffled her hair to welcome her to the team.

* * *

Confessional

 **Sammy:** "It's so nice to see that at least Trent and some of the others on my team get it, and it was so much greater seeing the look on Amy's face from being rejected by Trent in favor of me."

 **Amy:** "You'll pay for that, Trent. Nobody rejects me, NOBODY!"

"First time for everything, Cheerloser." Jo said from outside, which made Amy glare towards the door.

* * *

Amy made her way back to the other unpicked girls pouting with her arms crossed while Courtney was thinking about who to pick next. "I'll take Anne Maria next." she then said.

"Aw yeah! Badda bing, baby!" the Jersey Shore Reject cheered happily as she went to where her new team was.

"I hope you kids can wrap this up soon, cuz I'm starting to get bored." Chris complained. He suddenly heard snoring and turned to see that it was Beardo, who was mimicing snoring to prove Chris's point. "Yeah, exactly."

"I have to say, you have beatboxing skills that even I have yet to master. I respect you for it." Harold commented, making Beardo give a finger pistol to him and click his tounge in response.

"That's because you never had to put up with it last season." Dave said, clearly still annoyed by Beardo's sound effects.

"You just don't have the same kind of respect for the talent as I do." Harold shot back. "Gosh!"

"Fortunalely for you, Dave, you won't have to go through with that again." Trent said as he came over and put his left hand on Beardo's right shoulder. "Because I pick Beardo next." The human beatboxer smiled and mimiced a bell chime to show that he was happy being picked as he followed Trent to where the other teammates were.

"You peons obviously don't know an evil mastermind when you see one." Max said, sounding clearly impaitent for being picked.

Courtney was clearly being annoyed with his rambling. "Max, will you please shut up?! If you're going to pout about it, then I pick you if it will get you to stop talking."

The supervillain wannabe just shrugged and went over to where Courtney and her team was, failing to impress any of them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to pick him for the team?" Gwen whispered to her friend and captain.

"I know he's annoying," Courtney explained. "But it was the only way to get him to stop complaining. And if we end up losing the challenge, he's the only one we can currently afford to boot off the island."

"Good point." Gwen said, smiling at how satisfying it would be to get rid of Max so to not hear of his so-called evil greatness.

Trent was looking at the remaining girls and finally decided. "I'll take Staci next."

Staci made her way to where her new team was and wasted no time in telling them another tall tale. "Yeah, teams were invented by my great great great great-" That was all she could say before Trent put a hand to her mouth to stop her.

"You might wanna save that story for later."

Courtney was looking at the remaining girls also before finally deciding. "I'll go with Amy next." The mean cheerleader twin just marched over to where her team was without saying a word, clearly still angry from being rejected by Trent in favor of her sister.

"What's with picking the mean twin instead of letting her be on Trent's team where she can waste time bugging her sister instead of focusing on the challenge?" Scott said, feeling suspicious of Courtney's picks.

"I have my reasons!" Courtney said with finality, holding her head up high to show no regrets for her picks.

"I'll go with Rodney next." Trent said pointing to the farmer boy, who then made his way to his new team.

Courtney looked at the remaining boys, which were Owen and Harold, much to her dismay. Finally, she made her decision. "I pick Harold next."

"Wise choice." the ubber-nerd said as he came over.

"It was either you or Owen, and to be honest, he's much closer to Trent than to me." Courtney explained.

"She's actually right about that." Trent supported before looking at the remaining girls, which were Ella and Zoey. "I'll go with Ella next."

The fairytale princess was overjoyed and was about to sing in thanks before Chris put a finger to her mouth. "Up, up, up, up. Not so fast, Ella. Remember, you're only allowed to sing when your team gives you permission." Ella hung her head sadly in response.

"Well, since I'm a generous captain, consider permission granted." Trent said slyly.

Ella's happiness sprang back up while Chris bore a scared expression. "Trent oh so nobly took me under his wing, I won't let him down with my power to sing!" she sang happily while Chris covered his ears as a result, much to the amusment of the other campers.

After smirking at Chris's misfortune, the two captains looked at what remained of the unpicked campers and knew what came next.

"I guess Zoey is on my team." Courtney said.

"And Owen is on mine." Trent said.

Owen and Zoey smiled and made their way to their respective teams, high-fiving each other along the way.

"And with that, the teams are officially formed!" Chris announced. "Trent's team, the Ravanous Raptors, and Courtney's team, the Savage Sabertooths! Now we can get on with the first part of the challenge, which is a redo of the Getting To Know You challenge. And hopfully we can actually complete it this time." he muttered, clearly remembering what happened the last time.

* * *

The camera flashes to show the teams in different bleachers facing each other while Chris stood on a high platform.

"Now, for those of you who don't know how this challenge works, I'll explain;" Chris began. "Each team will be asked a question of what humiliating thing one of your teammates did. If the teammate who did it confesses by pushing on the buzzer in front of you, you get a point. Take too long to answer, or don't answer at all, and you get zapped with the shock collars we're reusing from the Truth or Scare challenge from last season." his point being made when it was shown that Duncan and Chef had already put collars on all of them. "The team with the most points wins an advantage in the next part of the challenge."

"Um, wasn't it getting dunked into shark-infested waters last time?" Zoey asked, remembering how this challenge went the last time.

"Yes, and we were going to do this out on the ocean again, considering the fact that the waters of this island are populated with Magalodons and Mosasaurs." Chris explained, making the campers cringe in fear of the idea of confronting said marine creatures. "But the Company feared that it would cause some needless deaths and get them in trouble with your parents. So we had to do it with something just as painful, but not likely to cause death."

This did not make the campers feel relieved, clearly seeing the shock collars as no different from shark-infested waters.

"Raptors, first question." Chris began. "Which of you got banned from the mall for singing the musical numbers of Total Drama World Tour?"

"Wait, do you mean all the musical numbers?" Cody said shocked.

"Yes, even the ones that were disturbing and not fit to be sung in public." Chris replied with a smirk.

Jo then noticed that Ella was sporting a guilty look on her face and instantly knew who it was. "She who sweats it, wets it." she said to the fairytale princess. "Do it for the team, Pinkie."

Nervous, Ella reluctantly put her hand on the buzzer in front of her which made a buzzing noise. "Fine, it was me." she confessed, earning several laughs from the mean members of the opposing team. "Though the security cop that escorted me out did say that I have a lovely singing voice." she then stated.

"Fasinating." Chris deadpanned before turning to face the Sabertooths. "Sabertooths, your question: Which one of you got pelted with paint-filled water balloons at your school dance and got it downloaded on the internet?"

Many of the campers didn't feel embarrassed from hearing the question, showing that none of them had gone through a situation like that. However, at the edge of the bleachers sat Amy, who had an look of embarrassment on her face. She reluctanly put her hand on her buzzer. "Fine, it was me." she confessed. "But only because it was Samey who staged it in the first place." she then accused pointing a finger at her sister.

"Well that's what you got for hulimiating me in front of that cute boy in school!" Sammy shot back.

"Ah, sweet tension." Chris said with joy before turning to the Raptors. "Raptors, next question: Which one of you still plays with dolls even though you're young adults?"

"Woah, one of us is a doll snuggler?" Cody said with surprise.

"It wouldn't happen to be Songbird over here again, would it?" Jo pointed accusingly to Ella. "Cuz she looks like the kind of girl who would still play with dolls."

"Maybe, but I don't think Ella's the kind of girl who would be embarrassed about something like that." Chris shrugged.

Sky on the other hand, looked like she was blushing with embarrassment. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see that it was Trent, who gave her an "I'm here with you" look. This made Sky gain the courage to push down on the buzzer and get everyone's attention. "It's me." she said, her embarrassment having been purged.

Many mambers of the Sabertooths, even Dave, laughed as a result while the other Raptors tried to hold in a few giggles in order to not make it worse.

"She's right." Chris smirked. "And to prove it, I have a video she recorded of herself doing it."

Sky's embarrassment quickly returned upon hearing that. "Seriously? It's not humiliating enough that I confessed?"

"Nope." Chris smirked. He then pushed a button on a remote that turned on the TV above him, showing a video of Sky wearing a pink dress and sitting at a small, round tea table with a variaty of different dolls.

"More tea, Mr. Suffle Bunnykins?" Sky asked on the video. This caused those who were laughing to laugh even harder while Sky sunk into her seat with embarrassment while Trent looked at her with concern.

"This is the all-famous athlete Sky?" Amy mockingly said laughing.

"How pathetic, even I would not indulge in such childish activity." Max said mocking Sky as well.

"I can't believe some of youse followed dis girl last season." Anne Maria stated in a similar mocking tone.

"All right, lay off, all of you!" Trent shouted defending his teammate, but no one that was laughing seemed to listen. Even some of the other Raptors couldn't resist giggling at this.

All laughing suddenly ceased when the video showed the door behind Sky open and reveal Trent coming in, startling Sky. "Hey Sky, have you seen my guitar?"

"Trent, how many times do I have to tell you to knock in case I'm doing something like this?!" Sky said embarrassed as she turned Trent around and pushed him out the door. "And your guitar is on the couch in the living room." she then said as she closed the door.

"Um, Trent, what were you doing at Sky's place?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Obviously your old flame is her new flame." Dave said with scorn.

"No, Dave, my relationship with Trent is not like that at all." Sky defended.

"Oh, right, you expect me to believe that?!" Dave said angrily. "You think I'll believe anything you have to say!"

"Hey, back off!" Trent shot back defending Sky.

"I agree with Trent." Leshawna joined in. "What their relationship is is none of your buisness."

"What are you doing defending them?! They're the enemy!" Dave shot back.

Soon enough, all the campers got into the argument, completely forgetting the challenge, much to Chris's annoyance.

Having enough, Chris took a megaphone that Duncan offered him and shouted into it at the top of his lungs. "ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH!"

Having gotten everyone's attention, Chris threw the megaphone away looking very irritated. "Once again, you campers have managed to prevent this challenge from getting completed in time." He then faced the viewing camera. "We'll be right back for the next challenge right here on Total...Drama...ARK! And while we're waiting..." He then pressed a button on the remote which activated the collars on all the campers, giving them very nasty shocks.

* * *

The camera brightened to show Chris and the two teams at an unknown beach.

"Welcome back." Chris said to the audience. "We are now standing at what is known as The Northern Shores! The spot we're on happens to be overlooking a small island called The Dead Island!" He then turns to the campers. "Your next challenge is a race along the beaches around the whole island!"

"A race?" Lightning said in disbelief. "You call that a sporting challenge?"

"I never said it was a sport challenge, Lightning." Chris shot back. "Now the challenge is simple, you have to race around the island along the beaches in a single lap. The first team that gets all its members back here across the finish line first wins the challenge, and a night in the Mclean Spa Hotel, while the losing team gets to send someone home. Oh, and I did mention an advantage the winners of last challenge would recieve."

"But we didn't complete the challenge." Zoey pointed out.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Chris scowled. "I might have forgot to mention that I would be giving you something to ride in this race and I was gonna give the winning team fishing poles baited with food to motivate them into going faster. But since the challenge was canceled, none of you get them."

"Baited with food? What are we riding, animals?" Courtney asked confused.

"Why yes, Courtney." Chris replied. "But not just any animals, you'll be riding your mascots! Team Raptor gets ravanous raptors," He gestured to a large metal cage full of snarling raptors wearing saddles with Duncan standing at the door with his hand on the lever that most likely opens it, which made the Raptors nervous. "And the Sabertooths get savage sabertooths!" the hostman gestured to another large metal cage full of growling smilodons wearing saddles with Chef at the door holding the lever. The Sabertooths were just as nervous as the Raptors.

"Um, Chris, I hate to be Mr. Negative here," Cameron said raising his hand. "But the raptors are technically faster than the sabertooths, which gives the Raptors a slight advantage."

"Not my problem." Chris shrugged. "Maybe you could've won the advantage if Dave hadn't started arguing with Sky for having an unimportant connection with Trent." The Sabertooths all turned and glared at Dave due to Chris having a point as he continued. "Anyway, all you have to do to win the challenge is get your whole team across the finish line." Chris then took out an air horn and held it up high. "And... GO!"

He blew the air horn and signaled Chef and Duncan to pull the levers and release the raptors and sabertooths, which then proceded to charge at the frightened campers.

* * *

The Sabertooths were shown to be having trouble getting on their mounts because they were too busy trying to avoid being eaten by them. Cameron was the only one the cats didn't seem to bother due to him not being seen as much of a meal, but more of a snack.

Courtney was up on a tree branch to stay out of the cats' reach when she saw that the Raptors had nearly every member of their team on their mounts. "How did you manage to pull it off so quickly?" she asked in awe.

"It pays to have three teammates on your team who are good with animals." Trent called back while jerking a thumb at Dawn, Jasmine and Ella, who were most likely the ones responsible for helping the team tame the raptors.

"Um, Trent, there may have a problem." Owen said getting his captain's attention. "I don't think some of these raptors are gonna be able to carry me and several others around the island due to being to heavy for them."

Trent put some thought on how to solve this problem for a few seconds before turning to ask Chris, "What's to stop us from using another animal to help some of us keep up with the rest of us?"

"Nothing." Chris shrugged. "I never said it was against the rules for you to do so. All that matters is getting all your teammates around the island and across the finish line."

"Well, in that case." Trent said smirking. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a whistle shaped like a Rex's head. He then blew into it and it released a Rex-like roar. Ten seconds later, rustling was heard in the forest and an actual Rex soon burst out of the trees, one that Sky instantly recognized when she saw it wearing a familiar saddle.

"Caesar!" she exclaimed with joy.

Trent was rubbing Caesar's nose before he turned to his chubby buddy. "You and anyone else the raptors can't carry can ride on Caesar for the race, Owen."

"Aw, thanks, buddy." Owen said high-fiving Trent before he, Rodney, B, Beardo, and Staci went up to climb onto Caesar.

"All right, Raptors, let's ride!" Trent said giving a hand gesture to move out and he and his team began to make their way south along the beaches.

"Well that's just great." Eva growled as she angrily punched on the tree trunk and made Zoey lose her balance and fall out of the tree and onto the back of a Smilodon, which proceded to try and shake the Indie Chick off him.

"I'm sorry! Please calm down!" Zoey pleaded, but the cat didn't listen and continued to try and shake her off. "Calm down!" she pleaded again, but still the cat didn't listen. Zoey had finally had enough and grabbed hold of the reins on the cat's saddle. "I said calm down!" She pulled very hardly on the reins which caused the sabertooth to rear up on its hind legs and claw at the air with its front paws, making it give the impression of a horse before geting back on all fours.

"Sorry, but I did tell you to calm down." Zoey apologized before turning to her teammates with a smile.

"A bit rough, but surprisingly effective." Courtney commented before trying it out with successful results. "We may have to use Zoey's method if we want to get in the race." she said to the rest of her team, with some such as Eva having no problem with that.

"But Courtney, even if we do manage to tame them all in time to at least get in the race, we still won't be able to catch up to the Raptors." Cameron tried to explain.

"He's right." Harold said supporting Cameron. "The Raptors' mounts are naturally faster than ours."

"Let's worry about those odds later." Courtney replied like she didn't care, being more concerned with just getting this challenge over with.

The rest of the Sabertooths then proceded to jump out of the trees and follow Zoey's example by pulling hard on the reins of the sabertooths' saddles. Some of them, such as Cameron and Harold, had trouble pulling and had to recieve help from Gwen and Leshawna to do it.

When all her teammates had successfully tamed their mounts, Courtney gave the same hand gesture Trent made to signal them to move out and they soon headed south along the beaches to follow the Raptors.

* * *

Three hours after the race began, the Sabertooths had already reached Drayo's Cove at the southeast corner of the island where they got a good look at a large floating structure with a green light going through it.

"It's amazing what this company has achieved." Cameron said amazed. "I wonder what purpose these giant structures have on this island."

"I'm not sure the Company gave Chris permission to let us find out." Gwen said to her friend.

"Man, who cares about some silly metal balloons?" Lightning muttered. "We're falling behind in the race!"

Courtney only gave a sigh of defeat. "I rarely ever say this to a brainiac, but you were right, Cameron, you and Harold both."

"That is because we are not being like real evil masterminds and cheating our way to victory." Max declared, earning a mix of confused and offended looks from his fellow teammates.

"Are we really gonna take this gnome seriously?" Leshawna said unconvinced.

"No, no cheating!" Courtney protested. "We are not gonna cheat. Cheating has gotten some of us into nothing but trouble and always becomes our undoing."

"Ha!" Max scoffed in response. "Clearly you have lost your connection with evil while I have not, and will ensure that our team achieves victory over our enemies." He reached into a backpack he was carrying the whole time and pulled out something that looked like a helmet made out of camera parts and other junk. "Behold, my new and improved evil helmet!"

"Uh, Max, I don't think that's such a good idea." Dave warned, remembering what happened the last time he used it.

"Oh, relax. I've made some upgrades to ensure whatever wears it will only attack the same enemies that its master has." Max reassured. He then proceded to put the helmet on his sabertooth mount and laugh maniacally, only to have the sabertooth buck him off its back and swipe him away with its paws.

The other sabertooths' survival instincts came up and they proceded to flip their riders off them and attack the one wearing the helmet. It soon became a ginormous catfight while the Sabertooths watched, some of them glaring daggers at the so-called supervillain before holding each other in fear when some of the cats came charging right at them.

* * *

Confessional

 **Gwen:** "And that is why I'm now a dog person."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Raptors had reached the edge of the Southern Jungle at the southwest corner of the island where they stopped to take a break. Some had their attention drawn to the large floating structure with a red light going through it.

"I wonder what purpose these things have for the island." Cody said curious. "Because they surely can't be used for climate control."

"Maybe they're food stops for the Company's staff members." Owen said with his mouth drooling over his opinion.

"Hey guys, I think we have more important things to worry about." Trent said getting his team's attention. "Look." He pointed to the sight of an abandoned rowboat and a smashed camera near it, along with a trail of footprints that led straight into the jungle toward the floating structure.

"Someone's on this island with us," Dawn said frightened. "And this person's aura feels very dark."

"Should we investigate?" Cody asked his captain and friend.

"No. We'll tell Chris, he'll call the Company, and they'll work together to find out who's on this island without their permission." Trent explained. He and his team then began to move out, with Cody deciding to bring the broken camera along to back up their claims to Chris.

Unbeknownst to the Raptors, someone was watching them from the confines of the jungle vegetation with glowing red eyes. The mysterious figure then chuckled in a voice that sounded femmine, indicating that it was a girl hiding in that robe she was wearing. The figure then turned and dissippeared into the jungle, ready to fulfil whatever plan she was thinking.

* * *

Chris was seen standing at the finish line with Duncan and Chef next to him while he held up a pair of binoculars to try and see which one of the teams would make it first. Soon, something came up from around the corner and across the finish line. "And we have our approaching winners;" Chris announced. "The Ravanous Raptors! Not surprising since Cameron and Harold were right."

"Before we begin waiting for the Sabertooths to finish their lap, we have something to tell you, Chris." Trent said sounding like the bearer of bad news.

Cody came up to the host man and showed him the destroyed camera. "We found this all smashed up next to an abandoned rowboat and a trail of human footprints."

"Which makes us suspect that there's someone else on the island besides us." Sammy joined in.

"Well, I'll have to call the Company and have them investigate." Chris said inspecting the ruined equipment before tossing it aside like it was nothing. "But first, we have to wait for the Sabertooths to catch up."

The campers were shown looking bored, hinting that it's been awhile since they started waiting. Even the raptors they were still sitting on had the look of bordom on their faces.

"How long has it been?" Sammy asked out of sheer bordom.

Cody looked at his watch to find out. "About ten hours."

"And they were worth it," Chris said joyfully."Because here they come now!"

The Sabertooths were seen coming toward the finish line looking battered and bruised and had no mounts anywhere in sight, explaining what had been keeping them.

"Okay, A: what happened to you guys? And B: what happened to your mounts?" Chris asked them as they fell on their bellies after crossing the finish line.

"Well, Mr. Evil here wanted to cheat our way to victory." Courtney said both groggy and irritated while jerking a thumb at the so-called supervillain.

"So he put his new evil helmet on his mount, and it totally went bananas on all the other sabertooths and caused them to have a gigantic catfight and make us go on without transportation." Amy complained.

"Oh my!" Dawn gasped with a hand on her mouth. She rode her raptor southward to see if she can help the squabbling sabertooths.

"Jasmine, you should go help her." Trent told the outback survivalist.

"Gotcha, mate." she replied before riding her raptor off after the moonchild.

"Well, putting that aside, we have our winners; the Ravanous Raptors! And their reward is a five star dinner made by Total Drama's very own DJ!" Chris announced, much to the joy of the rest of the Raptors while he faced the Sabertooths. "Sabertooths, I'll be seeing you at the first elimination Ceremony of the season."

The Sabertooths groaned in frustration and turned to glare daggers at Max, who gave a nervous smile.

* * *

Everyone was back at camp to get ready for tonight's events. Trent, Cody and Sky hugged Caesar's face to thank him for his help before letting the domesticated Rex return to the wilds while the rest of the Raptors sat at a set-up table full of the most delicious food that has ever been made by DJ.

"I hope you guys are hungry," the gentle giant said. "Because I don't like seeing good food go to waste."

"Trust us, DJ, since Owen's with us, there's no way any of the food is gonna go to waste." Cody assured. "Even Caesar found that steak you cooked for him delicious."

"I'm glad he liked it." DJ said, feeling proud.

"I just hope Jasmine and Dawn get back in time to try some of it before Owen eats it all." Shawn said worriedly.

The sound of sobbing caught everyone's attention and all the Raptors and Sabertooths turned to see it was coming from Dawn, who was shown riding into camp carrying something in her arms wrapped in a bundle while Jasmine rode next to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn, Jasmine, what happened?" Trent asked concerned as he and the rest of his team came over to them.

"We came to the sight of the fighting, just in time to see the helmet get knocked off the tortured one." Dawn said still crying while Jasmine showed them the now-destroyed helmet before she threw it at a tree, causng it to fully break. "And they all limped off onto the jungle afterward. I still wanted to help them, so I followed them to where they were headed. But when I caught up to them, they were already being attacked by a flock of wild terror birds and...and..." She was unable to finish the sentence and just cried into the bundle in her arms, making everyone realize what happened.

"There, there, all wasn't lost though." Jasmine said trying to comfort her. "We did manage to save one life, right?"

Dawn looked up at her teammate and smiled, knowing Jasmine was right. She then started to unwrap the blanket in her arms to show her team the life they just saved. And what the other Raptors and the Sabertooths saw amazed then, for in Dawn's arms was a sabertooth cub, most likely belonging to two of the sabertooths that were lost.

"O.M.G. he is so cute." Sammy cooed. "It is a he, isn't it?"

"Yes he is." Jasmine answered. "We named him Simba."

"Wondeful, a new minion to join my army of evil." Max said wickedly as he reached out to grab the cub, only to recoil his hand when Dawn smacked hardly at it.

"Stay away from him!" she said angrily while holding Simba protectively. "It's your fault he became orphaned in the first place!"

"How dare you! you just made my list!" Max threatened before he felt himself being pulled by his collar and found himself face-to-face with an angry Courtney.

"It was bad enough that you cost us the challenge and nearly got us killed, but your little stunt resulted in a baby losing its parents and leaving it with no way to fend for itself!" she shouted. She then tossed the supervillain wannabe over to her team where he found himself trapped in Leshawna's arms with no way to escape. "Leshawna, Eva, Sierra, I think you need to teach this guy a lesson." she told the three of them.

'Oh, don't worry, we will." Eva assured with an evil smirk as she and Sierra were cracking their knuckles while Max bore a frightened expression.

* * *

The camera flashed to nighttime with a fire being the only source of light at camp. The elimination ceremony was shown with Chris standing next to the same crate from the first day while all the Sabertooths were sitting on the same benches. Max looked to be in bad shape, showing that Eva and Sierra went a little overboard with teaching him a lesson.

"Welcome to the first elimination of Total Drama ARK!" Chris announced before gesturing to the Raptors sitting in bleachers behind the Sabertooths. "How do ya like the peanut gallery? It's another element from All-Stars that we decided to bring back this season. Now, Sabertooths, you've all cast your votes. Those that are safe will recieve a stimberry." He pointed to the plate of stimberies in his hand.

"Wasn't it marsmallows that were used for bonfire ceremonies?" Gewn said confused.

"Yes, but since we're on a new island, I thought about using something else as a tribute to it." Chris explained. "But the loser that gets booted out shall recieve a narcoberry." He pointed to a plate in Duncan's hand, which held a single narcoberry. "And after seeing the votes, it's clear who you want to give the boot. Tonight's first eliminated camper of the season is... Max."

"What?!" Max said outraged. "How dare you! you all just made my list!" he threatened to his team.

"You had it coming for being annoying, nearly getting your team killed, and for orphaning a baby sabertooth." Chris listed down all the reasons why his team just voted him off while Chef came and grabbed the poor excuse for a supervillain and carried him away. "Now, before we get to showing you the latest means of booting you off the island, I need a volunteer from the winning team for exile duty."

"I'll do it." Shawn said standing up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Shawnie?" Jasmine said worried about her boyfriend.

"Relax, Jasie, I'm sure my survival skills will help me avoid the dinosaurs there just as much as they'll help me survive zombies." Shawn reasured as Duncan escorted him to the helicopter.

* * *

The scene flashed to show everyone looking at a giant crossbow already loaded with Max tied to the arrow. "Allow me to present the Crossbow of Shame!" Chris announced. "Patent pending."

All the campers looked in awe at the giant crossbow while Sierra just took a selfie on her smartphone that she smuggled in.

"Any last words, Max?" the host asked the sad excuse for a supervillain.

"Yes, and it's that you too have made my-" That was all he got to say before the crossbow released the arrow and made him fly screaming over the horizon.

"It was a rhetorical question." Chris pointed out before facing the camera. "One down, twenty nine to go. Who's going to take a ride on the big slinger next? And who else is on the island without my knowledge or the Company's? Find out next time on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

The camera flashed to show a plateau in the middle of an island near the structure with the red beam Small lights were seen and it was shown that there are other people on this island besides Chris, Chef, and the campers. They were apparently divided into three seperate groups.

One group was dressed in a light green shirt with a dark green snake on the front, dark green pants, and green and purple shoes. They were led by a girl with long green hair tied in a ponytail and wore a form of revealing battle armor that consisted of a green breastplate and combat skirt that was open at the front with a small drape and knee-high boots. Her attire was also patterned in the same style as snake scales. In her hand was a golden staff with the headpiece modled in the shape of a cobra barring its fangs with emeralds embedded in the eyes.

The second group wore white shirts with a blue shark on it, light blue shorts, and blue and white shoes. They were led a boy with light blue hair with the back styled in the shape of a shark's dorsel fin. He was dressed in a pirate captian's attire, consisting of a blue coat and white vest underneath, dark blue pants and brown pirate boots. He also wore a belt with a gold-handled pirate saber strapped to the side.

The third group dressed in a red shirt with a yellow phoenix, black shorts, and red and black shoes. their leader was a girl with light blond hair and wore a crown adorned with long red feathers. She wore a red two-piece bikini that was made of feathers and high-heel boots, along with a red feathered cape with a pendant that had a phoenix on it.

"When will she get here?" the leader of the green gang groaned impatiently. "I'm tired of all this waiting."

"Patience, Medusa. I'm sure she'll be here soon." the leader of the red gang assured.

"Easy for you to say, Phoenix." the leader of the blue gang shot at her. "You're used to sitting around doing nothing while you wait."

"Watch your tongue, Megalodon!" Phoenix shot back.

"I hope I'm not hearing any bickering from you three." a voice was heard, which startled the three gangs. They turned to the source and saw that it was the mysterious figure who had just arrived.

"Why no, we were just expecting you." Medusa said, satisfied that she had finally arrived. "I'm Medusa of the Serpentine." she announced.

"And I'm Megalodon of the Aqua Jaws." Megalodon presented.

"I'm Phoenix of the Terrorbirds." Phoenix introduced. "We have secured this area as you requested."

"Excellent, then we will begin preparations." the mysterious figure laughed. "Medusa, you and your fellow Serpentine will organize a hunting party to capture as many nearby dinosaurs as possible."

"As you wish." Medusa bowed.

"Phoenix, you and your Terrorbirds will be in charge of the construction of our camp, starting with a facility meant for a 'special' purpose." she assigned before turning to Megalodon and his Aqua Jaws. "And Megalodon, you and your Aqua Jaws will be in charge of gathering resources, primarily those needed to help the Terrorbirds in constructing and fortifying this area." the mysterious figure ordered.

"Of course." both Megalodon and Phoenix said in unision.

The mysterious figure and the three gang leaders were soon seen standing at the edge of the plateau overlooking the surrounding landscape, eagerly awaiting the time when they can put all their plans into motion

"I will build an army of dinosaurs and conquer both Chris Mclean and the company that owns this island." the mysterious figure said darkly.

"And once this island is claimed as your domain, nothing will then stand in your way..." Phoenix said as the figure removed the top of her hood, revealing a redheaded face with red eyes that Chris might not be happy to see again. "...Mistress Scarlett."

Lightning flashes were seen in the backround as the psycho brainiac laughed maniacally into the heavens.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the teams are formed, Max is gone, Dawn has become an adoptive mother, and a great evil has emerged on the island. Feel free to send me some ideas for new challenges and who you think should be eliminated next when I get back to updating this story again.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Camping Chaos

**The challenge of this episode is bassically a redo of season one's camping episode.**

* * *

Episode 3: Camping Chaos

"Previously on Total Drama ARK," Chris began his recap. "The teams were formed, and a redo of the Getting To Know You challenge revealed that Sky has a girly side to her personality and a yet-to-be-explained connection to Trent."

"Courtney confessed to Trent that she wanted to abandon her trecherous ways and be a good sport in this game. (cough) Baloney (cough). And during a race around the island, Max pretty much got on everyone's bad side by testing his new invention on his sabertooth cat, which caused his entire team to lose all of them, including two that were the parents of a cub that is now orphaned and now adopted by Dawn. And because of that, the Sabertooths decided to punish Max by having him beaten up, and making him the first loser to ride Total Drama's newest mode of elimination: the Crossbow of Shame!"

"What danger awaits our campers? Find out here on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

In the girls' side of the stone cabin, all the girl Sabertooths were sleeping peacefully looking like there was nothing that could disturb them.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard, waking up all the girls who fearfully assumed it was Chef coming to hurl their breakfest at them again. The door swung open, which the girls all screamed in response, only to stop when they saw that it was Duncan instead.

The punk then tossed a bag of gruel towards the center of the room, which exploded on impact, smothering all the girls in powdered gruel, much to their disgust.

"Enjoy your breakfest, kitties." Duncan teased.

"You are just as vile as I remember!" Courtney scolded, her face covered in gruel. "I wonder what your parents think of you now after you were thrown in jail."

"I don't know, Alpha Tiger. I haven't gotten the chance to ask them yet." Duncan shot back with a smirk.

"Actually, a Smilodon wasn't really a tiger, it was just a cat of its own type." Cameron corrected coming over from the boys side of the cabin with Harold next to him, who nodded in agreement.

"Don't believe us, just go to the Spa Hotel and take a good look at Simba." Harold said pointing to the hotel.

"I'd love to, but I gotta get to the camera roon to help Chris and Chef check the moniters to see if the cameras picked up any recent sightings of these uninvited guests the Raptors told us about." Duncan replied before walking away towards the hotel.

"Do you really think there's other people here on the island?" Zoey asked slightly worried.

"Yeah right." Scott scoffed, clearly not believing the Raptors claims. "They probably just said that to make us feel scared. It's called luring your enemy into a false sense of security."

Courtney didn't approve of Scott's claim and smacked the back of his head in response. "Need I remind you that after we lost our mounts, we came to the same rowboat the Raptors mentioned." she scolded. "How do you think the Raptors staged that?"

"I just hope we don't have to worry about them." Zoey said feeling scared.

"Don't worry." Courtney replied coming to comfort her. "Hopefully we won't."

* * *

The Raptors were seen in the hotel enjoying a good breakfest at the dining table.

"This is the great life." Cody commented eating a pancake. "Let's never lose again!" he said with excitement.

"Let's just hope we can keep this up and it'll be a reality, little bro." Trent replied.

"I doubt that it's all perfect." Jo complained, not believing much of Chris's words about the hotel. She picked up her glass of orange juice and informed the waiter next to her. "Hey, waiter, I got a problem, this juice has a little pulp in it. I thought you were suppost to cater to our every-" she was cut off when she saw the waiter holding out a silver platter with a new glass of orange juice. "Oh, that was fast. But I still doubt that it'll be..." she took a sip and her eyes grew wide. "Perfect." she said with awe.

Unknown to Jo, Trent, Cody, Sky, Jasmine and Samey all took pieces of breakfest and hid them in their clothes to later give to Shawn when he got back from exile at the Center.

"So, Dawn, how's Simba doing after a night here in the hotel?" Trent asked the moonchild, who was shown cradling the cub in her arms and feeding him milk through a baby bottle.

"He's actually doing fine." Dawn replied. "At first, I didn't think he was going to be comfortable sleeping in a man-made structure, but he looked to be just fine this morning."

"Probably because he had both you and Jasmine to watch over him through the night." Cody commented, causing Dawn to blush and giggle with flattery.

The door was heard opening and the Raptors turned to see it was Duncan who came in.

"Hey Duncan. Been a good boy after the beating me and my friends gave you?" Cody asked mockingly.

"Keep it up and I'll give you a beating when all your teammates have their backs turned." the punk shot back.

"I'm not one to say you got what you deserved that day." Ella said wagging her finger at the delinquent while not even looking at him.

"Well I have no problems saying it." Jo shrugged. "You got exactly what you deserved!" she shouted mockingly at Duncan, who growled in response before walking away to head to the camera room while the Raptors all laughed at his expense.

* * *

Duncan had made his way to the moniter room where Chef and Chris were already looking at the moniters.

"So, anything?' he asked the two.

"Nothing so far." Chris replied. "Listen, I gotta get the next challenge started. Can I trust you to keep watching the moniters?" Chris asked with a smirk as he teasingly held out the remote to the anklet on Duncan's ankle, clearly showing that he didn't really trust Duncan to not leave his post.

Duncan sighed as he slumped his shoulders. "Yes sir." he deadpanned with a salute.

"That's a good little delinquent." Chris said mockingly, causing Duncan to growl at his tone before turning to watch the moniters while the hostman and Chef walked out to start the challenge.

Duncan was watching the moniters for a half-hour before he saw on one of them what looked like a Stegosaurus suddenly being attacked by what looked to be three people in different colored jackets riding raptors that were wearing strange metal devices on their heads and having blank expressions on their faces, looking like they were hypnotized or something.

Curious, Duncan looked closely at the people while adjusting the focus to get a better view of them. When he got perfect focus and saw the jackets, his eyes grew wide when he saw the black snake, blue shark, and yellow bird on their clothing.

"Oh no, it's them." he gasped with fright.

* * *

Confessional

 **Duncan:** "Oh man, I didn't think the people the Raptors said were on the island were the Serpentine, the Aqua Jaws, and the Terrorbirds! They're three street gangs that always clashed with each other over territorial control of the neighborhood they resided in. And I should know, because I was once a member of the Serpentine. This mohawk is actually a symbol of my membership in their gang, and it's what got me sent to Juvie in the first place. We snuck out to the school and spray-painted a crude picture of the principal just for a laugh before we heard the cops coming, including my folks. The rest of the gang managed to give them the slip, I on the other hand wasn't so lucky. And let me tell you, my parents were furious when they realized I was a member of their gang, which made them have no choice but to allow me to get sent to Juvie thinking it would be a good way to give me a time out. But if all three gangs are here on the island working together collecting dinosaurs, then we're gonna be in big trouble with whatever they've got planned."

* * *

Chris was standing at the south wall's gate to the jungle with both teams assembled before him. "Welcome campers. Before we get on with today's challenge, let's welcome back our exiled Raptor, Shawn!" he announced

A helicopter was seen flying overhead with Shawn dangling from a rope that suddenly came loose and caused him to fall straight into Jasmine's arms.

"Shawnie, are you alright?" the outback survivalist asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Jas." Shawn replied brushing off his girlfriend's concern. "I spent the night up in the trees where the zombies and predators couldn't get to me."

"Putting that aside, any luck finding that key?" Jo asked, not really caring about Shawn's explanation about how he survived.

"Nope, that thing's well hidden." the zombie nut replied, which made Jo groan in frustration.

After their conversation ended, the campers then faced Chris, who was ready to point out the next challenge. "Okay, campers, today's challenge is a redo of the camping challenge from season one." he explained.

"Seriously, Chris?" Courtney said in disbelief. "Another redo challenge?"

"That's right, Courtney." the hostman replied. "I probably didn't tell you this before the first challenge, but this season, we're giving the entire viewing audience the chance to give us ideas for new challenges. And when there aren't any new ideas coming in, we just do redos of previous challenges and give them new twists to make them more interesting for this season."

"Ugh! I hate it when he says interesting, it always means dangerous." Amy groaned.

"Correction, fun means dangerous, interesting always means life-threatening." Chris corrected, much to the displeasure of all the campers.

"So what twist did you give this challenge?" Leshawna asked with a scowl.

"Didn't have to give one. The fact that you're spending the night in the wilds that are populated with dinosaurs and other prehistoric life is a twist enough." Chris replied chuckling. "Which means you'll have to watch out for predators that are even more dangerous than bears or wolves."

All the campers gasped in fear of having to encounter predators that might be even more powerful and dangerous than what they've already encountered so far.

"Well, we don't really have to worry about that, guys." Owen reassured. "Because Trent, Cody and Sky tamed a Tyrannosaurus, which means that Caesar can ward off the other predators, since he's the largest one on the island."

"Yeah, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Owen," Chris warned. "But Caesar's kind isn't the only large predator on the island. The Company recreated other large predators, such as Giganotosaurus."

Upon hearing thet, most of the campers gasped in even more shock and horror than before. For most of them have heard about that kind of dinosaur.

"GIGANOTOSAURUS! The greatest predatory dinosaur that ever lived?!" Cameron screamed in fright.

"Yep." Chris replied. "But don't worry, they're mostly seen on a mountain called Far's Peak. Just stay away from there and you'll be just fine."

"Well, that's very reassuring." Gwen said sarcastically.

* * *

Confessional

 **Cameron:** "Mom, if you're watching this, you might want to consider having another child. Because I don't think I'm gonna make it!"

* * *

"Like I said, all you need to do is spend the night in the jungle with the dinosaurs and get back to camp at dawn." Chris said getting back to the challenge. "First team to do so wins the challenge. And Dawn, since this challenge is considered very dangerous, I'd advise you to leave Simba here at camp."

"But who will take care of him while I'm gone?" the moonchild asked concerned

"Why, Chef of course." Chris answered, ignoring Chef's protesting. "And... GO!"

The campers, though hesitant, quickly ran out into the jungle to search for the perfect spot to set up camp and get on with the challenge.

"But I haven't told Chef how to properly care for Simba." Dawn said concerned for the cub.

"Sorry, no time. GO!" Chris said firmly pointing towards the open gate, making Dawn give a sad sigh as she turned and ran to catch up with her team.

"Don't ya think you should've told them kids that Giganotosaurus was also common at Frozen Tooth?" Chef asked holding Simba in his arms, who surprisingly didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, but they're less common there than they are at Far's Peak, and even more rare everywhere else on the island." Chris replied with a shrug, causing both the burly man and the saber cub to glare at him for his lack of concern for the campers.

Suddenly, Duncan was seen running to them looking out of breath and frightened. "Chris, we got problems." he warned as he reached them.

"What is it, Duncan?" Chris asked like he didn't even care.

"I got a glimpse of some of our uninvited guests, and they happen to be people I knew back home." Duncan explained.

"Fellow inmates?" Chris asked in a slight mocking manner.

"No, a trio of street gangs called the Serpentine, the Aqua Jaws, and the Terrorbirds." Duncan corrected. "And from what I saw on the monitor, they were trying to capture a Stegosaurus and were riding raptors that looked brainwashed somehow. What scares me about this is the fact that they were working together, something they never did back home."

"Okay, since you're familiar with these dudes, maybe you should go and investigate what they're up to." Chris suggested.

"Fine." Duncan shrugged, knowing he couldn't really argue due to the anklet on him and quickly ran out the open gate.

"Oh, and watch out for predators." Chris warned the delinquent

"Please, I ran around this island already, I know my way around it." Duncan bushed off as he made his way into the jungle to find out what those three street gangs are up to, unaware of why they united in the first place.

* * *

The Sabertooths were seen trudging through the redwood forest looking for a nice place to set up camp.

"So, any idea what to use for shelter?" Gwen asked her friend and leader. "Because I doubt that Chris is going to give us supplies for this camping trip like he did the last time."

"The way I see it, we have two options." Courtney replied. "One is to build our own shelter using the resources of our enviornment, two is to find something shelter-worthy and fortify it to protect us from the predators while we spend the night in it. I'm kinda hoping for the second one, means there's less work in building shelter."

"That's a good point." Gwen replied with a chuckle, which Courtney laughed in response to due to understanding her friend's humor about her choice of words.

"Hey guys," Cameron said getting everyone's attention. "We could stay in there for the night." All the campers looked in the direction he was pointing in and their jaws dropped in awe when they saw that he was pointing to what looked like the ruins of an ancient temple

"How long has that even been here?" Harold asked in shock.

"I don't really know." Courtney replied just as shocked as the ubber nerd. "But Cameron's right, we can spend the night in there." She then turned to face Brick. "Brick, can you scope it out and see if there are any occupants already in there?" she asked the military cadet.

Brick gave a salute in response. "Affirmative, Commander." He then began to make his way to the ruin to do as Courtney asked, but after taking three steps, a figure suddenly leaped over him and ran straight towards the temple.

"Sha-please, Lightning can check things better than you can." the jock bragged.

"Lightning, no! Courtney gave me the order to scope it out!" Brick protested.

"Yeah, well Lightning don't take orders from anyone but Lightning." The jock shot back as he ran inside the temple. "Sha-BAM!"

"If he gets eaten, it's not our fault." Eva growled with her arms crossed.

A scream was suddenly heard and Lightning was seen running out of the temple being chased by a pack of dilophosaurs spitting venom at the intruder. After Lightning had left the temple completely, the dilophosaurs then turned and went back inside.

"What were those things?!" Zoey asked with fright in her voice.

"I don't know, and I actually met these guys before." Anne Maria told her, sounding just as frightened.

"They look like Dilophosaurus." Cameron identified. "But paleontology told us they never had a neck frill or the ability to spit venom."

"I concur on that." Harold added in. "Features like that is stuff you usually see in movies."

Putting Cameron and Harold's info aside, Courtney turned to the battered and bruised Lightning with an irritated look. "Well, Lightning, what do you have to say for yourself?" Courtney scolded the jock, who only responded by collapsing to the ground.

"Lightning at least found out that place is crawling with those weird chickens and that they were guarding some weird white rocks with red spots." Lightning replied dazed.

"Those aren't rocks, those are eggs." Gwen corrected.

"Great." Courtney sighed. "If there are eggs in there, that means this place is already occupied by dinos that are just starting to become a family, which means we have to look elsewhere." She gestured for her team to move out when Cameron stopped them.

"Wait. Maybe we can get the dilophosaurs to clear out with their eggs and allow us to sleep in the temple tonight." the bubble boy said.

"And how could we do that?" Courtney asked, sounding unconvinced.

Cameron gestured for his teammates to huddle together so he could tell them his plan. what he was whispering to them put smiles on some of their faces, showing that they liked this plan.

* * *

Confessional

 **Courtney:** "If this plan works, Cameron will have officially earned my respect."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Raptors were walking through the forest looking for an ideal place to set up camp, with Shawn eating the breakfest some of his teammates smuggled for him.

Trent was surveying the area when he noticed Dawn having her head lowered and her arms hanging from her shoulders. In his heart, he knew what was troubling her. "Hey Dawn, you okay?" he asked the moonchild.

"Oh, I'm fine, Trent." Dawn reassured. "I'm just worried about Simba. I never got the chance to tell Chef how to properly take care of him."

"Hey, don't worry about it so much." Trent replied trying to console her. "I'm sure Chef will figure out how to properly care for him."

"Unless he decides to feed him that gruel he makes in the kitchen." Jo teased, which only made Dawn gasp in worry and Trent to scowl at the jockette. "What? I'm only saying it's a possibility." she said defensivly.

"Just watch what you say around our other teammates." Trent warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jo deadpanned.

* * *

Confessional

 **Jo:** "Music Man may be the leader now, but what he dosen't know is that I'm not planning on taking orders from him until the merge. That's why I plan to usurp him and take over as leader since I'm probably more capable of leading the Raptors to victory than he is. But I'm gonna be a team player for the time being until the time is right to make my move and remove Trent from power. And I don't think I have to worry about Chris chewing me out on my future attempt of rebellion, since I'm sure he'll think it'll be great for ratings."

 **Chris:** "Jo's absolutly right about that. And I love the fact that the Raptors already have a traitor in their midst. Jo's secret treachery is gonna make for some awsome television."

* * *

"Hey guys, look." Shawn cried getting everyone's attention. "We can set up camp here." All the Raptors looked in the direction Shawn was pointing in and saw a valley that looked like the perfect place to set up camp.

"All right. Nice work, Shawn." Trent commented giving him a pat on the back. "All right, guys, let's get to work setting up camp."

Everyone went to do that which they were most suited for contributing to help build up camp. Cody and B worked on the structural design of the camp's buildings, Jasmine and Shawn went to gather the fruits and veggies that were safe to eat, Dawn and Ella worked together to clear out the local dinosaurs in the area, and everyone else worked on gathering the materials necessary for the building.

All was going well until Trent noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Owen?"

Rustling was soon heard in the nearby bushes, making everyone jump in fear of what it could be, only to breath sighs of relief when they saw that it was only Owen, who came into camp holding a string with several Coelacanths hooked to it by their jaws.

"I am man! I bring fish!" he said proudly.

"Nice work, Family Size." Jo commented, proud of there being something to eat other than berries and vegetables. "It's nice to have a little protein in our stomachs."

Soon, everyone was helping each other out in constructing the building in which they will be spending the night for the challenge.

* * *

The dilophosaurs were standing at the entrance to the temple in order to guard their eggs, unaware of the plan that was being set upon them. For on top of the entrance above, Anne Maria was crouched down, getting ready to execute her part of Cameron's plan.

From the undergrowth, Courtney was looking at Anne Maria through a pair of binoculars given to her by Cameron. "Okay, Anne Maria's in position." she stated before turning to Sierra, who was weaving a basket out of grass. "Sierra, how's that basket coming?"

"It's all done and ready to hold some eggs." the ubber-fan replied before going into a fantasy-like state. "Eggs that will soon hatch into little dinos that the parents will want to all name Cody." That remark made all the other Sabertooths creeped out and back away from her while Courtney facepalmed herself at Sierra's obsession with Cody.

"Get your head out of fantasy land for a while, will you?" she groaned before turning to Cameron. "Cameron, I think you might need to explain your plan again."

"It's pretty simple." the bubble boy began. "Eva makes a dinosaur-like roar from her spot to get the dilophosaurs' attention so they won't notice Anne Maria at her post. Then Anne Maria will jump fron the temple entrance and land behind the dilophosaurs before they have a chance to run into the temple and spray them with her hairspray and cause them to run off into the forest. When that happens, Sierra will have to move fast and gather the eggs into her basket and put them somewhere the parents can pick them up while we make a break for the temple and seal the entrance with that slab-like boulder near it."

"Sounds a hundred percent foolproof to me." Harold commented.

"Well, we'll soon see." Courtney replied with her opinion before turning to Brick, who was stationed up in a tree. "Brick, time to give the signal."

The military cadet gave a salute and turned to where Eva was; behind a tree just ahead of the dilophoaurs, and gave a thumbs up to signal Eva to execute the plan.

Seeing the signal, Eva gave a wicked smirk and pulled out a megaphone, which she used to make the most realistic dinosaur roar she could produce. "RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

The dilophosaurs were alerted to what sounded like a Tyrannosaurus and were beginning to turn and run into the temple, only to go face-first into a cloud of purple mist that came from none other than Anne Maria's hairspray. The Jersey Shore Reject had jumped from her spot at the same time Eva made her roar in order to get the jump on the dilophosaurs should they get the idea to run into the temple instead of into the forest. The dilophosaurs then turned and ran gagging into the forest, running just past Eva.

"Yeah, dat's right, you better run, ya no-good lizards!" Anne Maria shouted to the fleeing dinos.

"Sierra, now!" Courtney ordered the ubber-fan, who quickly made a mad dash for the temple entrance and quickly gathered all the eggs into her basket. Sierra then walked out of the temple while everyone else ran inside and placed the basket full of eggs on the ground in the middle of the temple courtyard for the dilophosaur parents, who were just returning.

"Here you go, Mommy and Daddy," she cooed backing away from the basket as the parents snarled at her.

The dilophosaurs then looked at the eggs in the basket before they started snarling at the campers in the temple, giving the Sabertooths confused looks.

"Why are they growling at us like that?" Zoey asked with confusion. "Are they mad at us for taking their home?"

"I think I know the reason." Courtney muttered turning to Sierra and narrowing her eyes at her. "Sierra, did you keep an egg for yourself?"

Sierra gave a sheepish smile and pulled the stolen egg out of its hiding place, which made her entire team glare at her. "Aw, can't I have just one, and call it Cody Jr?"

Courtney angrily snatched the egg right out of her hands. "No!" she said firmly before crouching down and giving the egg a gentle roll towards the dilophosaurs, one of which grabbed it in its jaws and placed it in the basket while the other picked it up by the handle and dashed into the jungle with its mate not far behind.

"Ah, family." Courtney sighed happily before turning to her team. "Eva, Leshawna, Lightning, Brick, you guys think you can pull that slab in front of the entrance to act as a door?" she asked the four, pointing to said slab.

"Please, Lightning don't need any help." Lightning bragged as he made his way to the slab and tried to pull it all by himself, falling miserably to absolutly no one's surprise.

Courtney looked unimpressed with Lightning's failed attempt at pulling the slab by himself and gave a nod of approval to Leshawna, Brick, and Eva, who immediately went over and helped Lightning pull the slab despite his protests and successfully sealed the temple entrance, leaving it open just a crack in order to have air.

* * *

The Raptors had finally finished their shelter and were already cooking the fish that Owen caught over a bonfire.

"Okay, fire is burning, fish are grilling, shelter is holding." Owen said observing all the team's handywork. "I'd say we got this challenge in the bag."

"You may be right, buddy." Trent commented his friend. "Fish are looking excellent. It's nice to see you haven't lost your touch with fishing."

"Thanks. I still owe grandpa for it." Owen replied feeling proud of himself.

Trent then noticed that Jo was wittling a piece of wood. "Hey Jo, what are you doing?"

"Making a spear." the jockette replied. "You never know when one might come in handy when dealing with predators."

"Hm, good point." Trent replied agreeing with Jo's point of view.

"Hey, Trent?" Cody said getting Trent's attention. "Some of us were wondering about the connection you have with Sky after seeing that video last challenge. You care to tell us?"

Trent gave a small smile to his honorary little brother. "Well, little bro, me and Sky-" That's all he could say before he was interupted by rustling in the nearby forest. All the Raptors got up and huddled together on order to protect each other from what was coming. When the trees parted, they wore faces of fright at what they saw.

"GIGANOTOSAURUS!" Cody screamed. "Everyone into the shelter!"

All the Raptors instantly ran inside the shelter they made while the Giganotosaurus didn't seem to notice, instead caught in the aroma of the cooked fish. The large predator eyed the cooking meat, paying no mind to the man-made structure nearby, and began eating them.

"Great, now we have no fish to eat." Jo pouted. "And I was looking foward to those."

"How is a Giganotosaurus even in this part of the island?" Cody asked with both fright and confusion. "This spot isn't anywhere near Far's Peak."

"Since when does Chris tell us all the details about the dinosaurs' territories?" Jasmine said with annoyance at Chris's habit of withholding information.

"Good point." Cody deadpanned in response.

"Let's think about getting back at Chris later, we first need to get that dinosaur to leave." Trent pointed out, which the others nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I can scare it off." Rodney claimed. "I was capable of scaring off wolves back on the farm."

"It's a good idea, in theory." Trent said sounding not entirely convinced. "But this isn't a wolf we're dealing with, it's a Giganotosaurus."

"I still think I can do it." Rodney replied firmly. He then ran out towards the large dinosaur, ignoring his teammates' protests and gave a loud roar at it. The Giganotosaurus looked at the large farm boy and glared at him. Turning its head at him, the dinosaur gave a roar back at him that was even more fearsome than his.

Rodney yelped in fright and quickly ran back inside and cowered behind his teammates. "Never mind."

Ella gave a sad whine which got everyone's attention. "I think this is all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Trent asked in confuson.

"When you told me to help Dawn clear out the local animals, I thought it meant I had permission to use my singing to help out." the fairytale princess explained sobbing. "I think my singing might have lured him here."

"Well, that might be one theory." Jo said sounding unconvinced. "Maybe I can get rid of him with my spear." Before Trent could talk with her about it, Jo immediately ran outside with her spear and hurled it straight at the dinosaurr's face.

The Giganotosaurus felt the sharp pain fron the spear and grew so enraged that his eyes turned yellow. He looked at the jockette with a menacing look on him, which made her and the other Raptors feel nervous. Jo realized she messed up big time and quickly ran back in the shelter, narrowly avoiding the giant predator's jaws as it snapped at her.

"He looks really mad now." Owen said nervous. "Maybe we should send Dawn out there to calm him down."

"I don't think that will help us now." Dawn said concerned. "His aura tells me he will not listen to me when he's in this state. Oh how I wished I had gone out there sooner to calm his tortured soul."

"Let's worry about that later," Jo said, still feeling scared. "He's getting ready to charge! Do you guys think this building will hold?"

"It's made of stone. What are the chances he'll actually break through stone?" Cody asked, feeling convinced that their shelter will withstand the dinosaur's assault.

He was proven wrong however when the Giganotosaurus busted through the entire stone building with no trouble at all and toppled the whole thing over, just missing the campers as he passed right over them. The Raptors all had shocked expressions on them from seeing the dinosaur successfully destroy their shelter.

"Apparently the chances were very high." Cody gasped in shock. "I guess that's why Chris's walls are made of metal.

"Yeah, that's why. RUN!" Trent cried to his teammates. "Everyone get to the treetops so he can't get you!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, mate!" Jasmine replied as she scooped up both Shawn and Sammy in her arms and made a mad dash for the forest with the rest of her team while being pursued by the Giganotosaurus.

Unbeknownst to the Raptors, their situation was being watched by two unknown figures, who came out of the shadows and revealed themselves to be members of the Serpentine riding brainboxed raptors. One was a boy with short, dark green hair, tan skin, and a slightly muscular build. He wore a dark green tunic with the Serpentine's emblem on the front, a green cape, dark green pants and shoes, and shoulder pads shaped like snake heads. The other a girl with long, lime green hair, fair skin, and a curvy build. She wore an outfit styled similar to Medusa's, along with green metal armbands and an egyptian tiara with the ornament molded in the shape of a cobra.

"Did you see the power that beast has? I think our boss will want to get her hands on this." the boy said, pleased that they found something that could be very useful to them.

The girl however, wasn't as convinced. "But you heard that kid, Python, the beast might not be able to bust through metal."

"Don't worry about that, Viper." Python replied brushing off his partner's doubts. "She's already found a way of bringing down those walls. Now, let's get back to camp and report to her what we saw."

Python and Viper both rode off back to their camp, unaware that Duncan was hiding in the nearby bushes and continued to stalk his former friends.

* * *

The Sabertooths were sitting comfortably in their current shelter for the night with a bonfire to provide them light. They were doing random activities to pass the time. Harold and Cameron were looking at the hieroglyphics on the temple walls to figure out this temple's origin, Brick and Lightning were doing push-ups, and everyone else was doing whatever it was they wanted to do.

Courtney, Gwen, Zoey and Leshawna were sitting around the bonfire having a conversation about their current situation with being on this show for another season.

"Can you believe Chris decided to drag us back here for another season after all the junk we had to go through already?" Courtney grumbled irritated.

"Yeah, and on an island full of ancient lizards. He's really making us earn the million this season." Leshawna replied. "Even Anne Maria was complaining about her nails getting ruined."

"Yeah, but that's Anne Maria." Zoey pointed out. "But you know, there is one good thing that came out of this; seeing old friends and making new ones."

"You're actually right about that, Honey." Leshawna commented. She was actually glad to meet Zoey because Gwen had told her about how nice and helpful she was to her. She also heard about how Zoey helped talk some sense into Courtney and help her rekindle her friendship with Gwen despite the fact that she still dosen't trust her.

Courtney smiled at how well her friends and teammates were getting along before she noticed Gwen staring at the ceiling as if in a trance. "Hey Gwen, you look like you got something on your mind."

Gwen turned her head to look at her friend before letting out a soft sigh. "Sorry, Courtney, but I just can't stop thinking about how Trent punched Duncan for cheating on you. I mean why would he do that for you?"

Courtney gave a soft sigh of her own in response. "Well, I think I know. Don't tell anyone, but I overheard Trent's confessional due to being just as curious about it as you. He said that he blamed Duncan for making you and me have a falling out during season three. And after putting it into much thought, I realized he was right."

"Well I'm just glad that little criminal got just what was coming to him." Leshawna chuckled alongside everyone else.

Courtney chuckled as well before turning to her gothic friend. "But something tells me that's not the only thing you're thinking about."

Gwen looked down at her feet and sighed. "Well, there actually is. After Trent gave me back my necklace, I noticed something different about him. He showed great leadership and acted like a real team player. It's like..."

"Like he's become the Trent you knew back in season one?" Leshawna finished for her with a smirk.

Gwen gave a small smile and had a shy look in her eyes. "Yeah, it's like that.

"You know, my mom once told me something." Courtney said. "When a guy loses his girlfriend because of a mistake he made, but then learns from that mistake and matures from it, that guy should deserve a second chance."

"You think I should give Trent another chance and get back with him?" Gwen asked. "I don't know, for all we know, he's probably found another girl."

"Yeah, like Sky." Dave said butting in, much to the girls' irritation.

"Sky already said that her relationship with Trent is not like that." Zoey reminded.

Leshawna angrily picked up a rock. "And I told you that whatever their relationship is, it's none of yo buisness!" She angrily threw the rock at the germophobe and it hit him square in the head, knocking him out.

Gwen smiled at Dave's unconscious body, satisfied that Leshawna was able to finally shut him up. "But I still wonder, if Trent's relationship with Sky isn't one of romance, then what relationship is it?" she then wondered.

"Girl, I gotta feeling we'll eventually find out." Leshawna sighed.

"But before that, we should probably turn in for the night." Courtney suggested letting out a yawn.

Everyone apparently agreed with her as they too felt like yawning. So all the Sabertooths gathered around the bonfire and fell asleep, while the Raptors were shown having to spend the night up in a tree in order to keep out of the Giganotosaurus's reach.

* * *

The sun had finally risen and the Raptors were shown just getting out of the tree where they spent the night. With the exception of Jasmine and Shawn, all the others looked very tired, showing that they had a hard time sleeping in a tree.

"I literally don't know how you and Shawn do it, Jasmine." Sammy said feeling in pain as she tried to straighten her back.

"You learn to deal with it." Jasmine replied as she came over and helped her friend straighten her back, making her spine give cracking sounds that were somewhat alarming to the good cheerleader twin.

"Let's worry about a good night sleep later." Trent said straighening out his own back. "It's morning so we have to get back to camp if we want to win this challenge."

His teammates all nodded in agreement and quickly ran in the direction of camp, only to come face-to-face with the same Giganotosaurus from last night, which quickly chased them off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The stone slab in front of the temple entrance was pushed out of the way and the Sabertooths were shown feeling relaxed and well rested, showing that they slept well within the temple.

"So, we all slept fine?" Courtney asked her team.

"Oh, like a log." Scott sighed happily stretching.

"Well then, let's get back to camp." Courtney ordered calmly.

All the Sabertooths nodded in agreement and quickly made their way back to camp, unaware that the two dilophosaur parents were nearby the whole time waiting for them to leave. As soon as the they were gone, the two dinos rushed back into their home with the grass basket holding their eggs and quickly put their home back in order.

* * *

Chris was standing at the gate waiting for the campers to return from their camping trip. Chef stood next to him while Simba was shown playing with a ball of yarn like a common house cat.

"You think they survived?" the hostman asked.

"Ten bucks says they all come back alive." Chef betted.

"Yer on." Chris replied taking the bet.

The two were soon alerted to the sound of running footsteps and turned to see the Sabertooths were the first ones coming.

"Welcome back, Sabertooths." Chris said smiling. "You're the winners of this challenge!"

All the Sabertooths cheered at their victory before being interupted by the sound of a large roar. Everyone turned to see the Raptors running towards them screaming with a Giganotosaurus in hot pursuit, which made everyone gasp in fright.

"Fire the turrets!" Chris screamed.

No sooner had he gave the order, that the turrets instantly fired on the approaching dinosaur while the Raptors quickly made their way into camp before the gate had completely closed. The Giganotosaurus was agitated, but decided to turn around and head back to his own territory before things got too hairy.

"You guys camped out at Far's Peak?" Cameron asked accusingly.

"No, we camped out near a mountain called Frozen Tooth." Cody grumbled. "But someone didn't bother to tell us all the places certain predators were common." He and all the Raptors and Sabertooths glared daggers at the host.

"I told you ya shoulda told them." Chef scolded.

"Shoulda, coulda, didn't." Chris shrugged. "But they're alive, and that's what matters. And congratulations, Raptors, you made it back alive just like the Sabertooths, which means I just lost ten dollars." he mumbled handing a ten dollar bill to a smirking Chef. "But, the Sabertooths made it back here before you did, which means that they are the winners of this challenge!"

The Sabertooths picked up where they left off cheering while the Raptors gave off groans of disappointment.

Dawn put her disappointment aside when she saw Simba still playing with the yarn ball. "Oh, there you are." she said picking him up. "I see that Chef found a way to keep you entertained while I was gone."

"I knew I could handle it." Chef said with pride.

"Did you also feed him the right kind of milk?" Dawn asked, but soon got her answer when Simba barfed on the floor, much to the disgust of the other campers.

"Uh, whoops." Chef said feeling guilty. "Maybe you should've told me how to properly take care of him, because then I wouldn't have gave him soy milk." he growled as he and Dawn both glared daggers at the host.

"At least it wasn't gruel." Jo joked, much to Dawn's annoyance at how she thought this situation was funny and to Chef's offense.

"Speaking of gruel, I hope you Raptors are hungry for it. Because you'll be staying in the stone cabin tonight after you vote someone off." Chris pointed out, much to the Raptors sorrow.

* * *

It was nighttime with the fire from the bonfire ceremony as the only source of light in the camp. Chris was seen standing next to the crate with the Raptors sitting on the benches and the Sabertooths sitting in the peanut gallery. Chef stood next to the host holding two plates, one full of stimberries and one holding a single narcoberry.

"Well, campers, I'd say not much of you are safe tonight." Chris teased.

"Can we just get on with it!?" Jo complained, clearly not in the mood for Chris's humor after the bad night she and the other Raptors had.

"Fine." Chris groaned. "When I call your name, you will recieve a berry, even the loser. But the loser will recieve a different berry and be the one going home. The following are safe; Trent, Sky, Cody, Tyler, Jasmine, Shawn, Dawn, B, Samey, Beardo, Staci, Owen, and Jo."

The only ones left were Ella and Rodney. "Ella, you're on the chopping block because you thought it was your fault the Giganotosaurus came into camp because you sang without knowing if you had permission or not." Ella hung her head in shame. "And Rodney, you're on the chopping block for trying to scare off the Giganotosaurus in order to most likely try and impress all the ladies." The farmer boy gave a nervous look due to it being true. "And the Narcoberry of Loserdom goes to... Rodney."

The farm boy hung his head in shame as he caught the narcoberry while Chris turned to Ella. "Ella, let this be a lesson, don't sing unless you absolutely have permission."

Ella gave a nod in response before turning to face her teammates. "I'm sorry I got you all into that mess." she apologized.

"You've got nothing to apologize for." Trent replied. "We're pretty sure that it wasn't your fault. And besides, you didn't even get the second most votes anyway. Most of us voted for Rodney, and those who didn't just randomly voted for someone else."

"He's right." Cody said in agreement. "We actually suspected that the dinosaur smelled the fish we were cooking. And we know you would never put us in any danger."

Ella's eyes sparkled with tears from seeing how much her team trusted her and joyfully embraced Trent with a hug, briefly catching the musician off guard before he returned it with a hug of his own, later joined by the other Raptors (except for Jo).

From the peanut gallery, Gwen saw how Trent comforted Ella and smiled happily. "He really is like the Trent I remembered him as back in season one." she said to Courtney, who nodded in agreement along with Zoey and Leshawna before they were interupted by Chris.

"Sabertooths, who's going into exile at the Center tonight?" the host man asked.

"I volunteer!" Amy shouted raising her hand.

"What? No way!" Scott protested. "I have better experience finding immunity items."

"Sorry, Scott, but Amy volunteered first." Chris rejected. "You'll have to wait your turn." The host then turned to Chef. "Chef, take this cheerleader away!"

"Wait, where's Duncan?" Courtney asked, curious about where her old ex boyfriend was.

"Duncan is otherwise engaged in a special errand I sent him to run." Chris replied.

As Chef escorted Amy to the chopper, Sammy looked at her spoiled sister with suspision.

* * *

Confessional

 **Sammy:** "Since when does Amy go to where it's dirty and full of creatures that will most likely eat her? I'm guessing she's going after the key so she can get the crown. She's always wanted everything I've wanted. And if she gets the crown, she'll become the most powerful player in the competition and use it to save only herself. She's gotta be stopped."

 **Amy:** "There's like no way I'm going to let anyone else have that Crown of Invincibility. I'm the one whose gonna win the million. But before I do that, I have to eliminate the competition, and I'll start with getting rid of those who may be a threat to me, such as my inferior sister."

* * *

Rodney was tied to the arrow on the Crossbow of Shame with Chris standing nearby with his finger on the trigger.

"Any last words, Rodney?" the host man asked.

"Girl...dino...love...camp..." that was all he could say before Chris pulled the trigger and sent him flying in the horizon.

"Glad that ended before it got anymore awkward." Chris said before turing to the audience. "That's two down, twenty eight to go. Who will be taking the big arrow ride next? And what will Duncan find out about his old friends? Find out next time on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

Duncan was hiking in the jungle just next to the red floating structure in pursuit of his old friends. He parted some bushes and soon laid eyes on their camp, which was built at the top of a large plateau. From what he could see, the encampment mostly consisted of large wooden houses and metal enclosures and cages containing captured dinosaurs, some of which were wearing some sort of high-tech helmet. Surrounding it was a high wall made entirely of stone, with guard towers at some points to help survey the area and behemoth gates at the slopes serving as the only means of entering and leaving.

Duncan silently climbed up the cliff wall and to the edge of the gate, keeping absolutally quiet so not to alert anyone of his presence, and waited for a moment when the gate would open. The gate soon opened to let out a pair of Terrorbirds riding triceratops, and Duncan quickly ran inside as it closed and ducked behind a pile of crates to avoid being seen. Looking around, he soon caught sight of a group of Aqua Jaws wrangling a Triceratops that was trying to resist until another member holding another one of those weird helmets managed to slap it on the creature's head. When that happened, the Triceratops stopped struggling and bore the same blank expression as the other dinosaurs.

Duncan was shocked at seeing this, but was able to hear the gang members talking. One of those voices was that of the Aqua Jaws' leader Megalodon.

"I still find it surprising that the brainboxes work." Megalodon said. "What are they even made of, White Tip?" he then asked, not recognizing the material they're made of.

"I honestly have no idea myself." White Tip replied with a shrug. "It must be something our boss was able to create." He then turned to face all the dinosaurs, both brainboxed and not, locked up in all the metal cages in their compound. "And things are going smoothly to make enough of them to bend these beasts to our will."

"Excellent." Megalodon said pleased. "Pretty soon, we'll have this army of dinosaurs ready for her to use to conquer both Chris and the Company." he laughed sinisterly.

Duncan got confused upon hearing that they were going against Chris for some weird reason. What did Chris ever do to them? And who was this boss they were talking about? As he pondered on these questions, he was unaware that two members of the Serpentine were sneaking up on him, one being Viper holding a wooden bat in hand.

As soon as Viper was just behind Duncan as he was pulling out his walkie to contact Chris, She raised her bat and smashed it down hard in his head, knocking him out before he could make contact.

The two Serpentines looked down at Duncan's unconscious body with scowls before Viper noticed his mohawk and eyebrow ring and instantly recognized him.

"Basilisk?" she said in shock. The last time she saw him, he was arrested and sent to Juvie. The last time she heard about him, he was said to have been sent to jail for blowing up a major piece of property.

"It can't be." her partner scoffed in denial before seeing his mohawk and eyebrow ring, "By the Great Serpent, it is him. I think both our bosses Medusa and Scarlett will want to see him." he said to Viper, who nodded in agreement before looking at her unconscious old friend.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Rodney's gone, Duncan's been captured, and both teams have traitors within their ranks. What will happen next? Send me some ideas for new challenges and who to vote off next through your reviews.**

 **The part where Chris said the audience is allowed to give him ideas for new challenges is actually a message to all who read this fanfic saying they can put some of their ideas for challenges into this fanfic, just so long as they're within the boundries of either Total Drama or Ark Survival Evolved.**

 **It was unknown what Duncan did to get sent to Juvie, so I gave an idea of my own and also gave him ties to the Serpentine to give more of a backstory to him.**

 **The Temple that the Sabertooths rested in was the Ruins in the redwood I heard was suppost to be in the game now.**

 **The Valley the Raptors camped at was the Maw.**


	5. Archery Tag

**The challenge in this episode was given to me by a viewer named Lightwing.**

* * *

Episode 4: Archery Tag

"Last time on Total Drama Ark," Chris began his recap. "Our campers went on another camping trip, just not the kind with fun in it."

"It looked like the Raptors had this challenge in the bag, before a Giganotosaurus came and crashed their party, literally! Hahaha! Ella thought it was her singing that cost her team the win and feared that she was the next one leaving. But fortunately for her, and unfortunately for me, they didn't put any of the blame on her and decided to cut Rodney loose instead. Hurray." he said sarcastically.

"Meanwhile, I sent Duncan out on a recon mission to investigate what our uninvited guests are up to, but have yet to hear back from him. Will he find out just what those intruders are planning? And who's taking a ride on the big arrow this time? Find out right here, right now, on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

Theme song

* * *

The sun shined down on camp as the camera panned toward the stone cabin and flashed to the inside of the boys' side, showing them sleeping comfortably in sleeping bags despite the hard stone floor.

Their good rest was soon ended by the sound of heavy footsteps, which made them wake up with fright, for they knew the source of those footsteps, and they cringed in fear of what is to come from it.

The door was suddenly kicked open, revealing Chef, who smiled wickedly as he proceded to hurl one of the gruel-filled bags he was carrying over his shoulder at the cringing boys. The bag exploded on impact, splattering gruel everywhere, even on the campers, much to their disgust and Chef's amusement.

"Ugh, disgusting!" Shawn said with disgust. "Seriously, Chef. Are you going to do this to us every morning?"

"What do you think?!" Chef shot back with an angered look since to him, the answer was obvious. "Just eat yer grub before the next challenge starts!" he ordered before making his way across the porch to the girls' side.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Owen stated while eating a handfull of the stuff, much to the disgust of some of his fellow teammates and the surprise of others, who had never seen someone like Owen eat before.

"Whoa, does he have a stomach or a trash compactor in his belly?" Shawn said with a bit of fear. "I'd hate to encounter him as a zombie."

"Relax, Shawn. Owen's not a zombie, just a big guy with an appetite to match." Trent said putting a comforting hand on the zombie nut's shoulder.

"And besides, there's no zombies on this island or anywhere in a hundred miles of it." Cody said joining in.

"Meaning we can enjoy food like normal people." Owen said before grabbing a chunk of grule bigger that his own mouth and stuffing it in with little effort, much to the surprise of the other boys. Beardo even gave an impressed whistle.

"Or like ten normal people in your case." Tyler said in shock.

* * *

Confessional

 **Owen:** "I'm well known for my consumption skills, which is why I'm hoping the next challenge involves eating. I could easily win that for the team."

* * *

In the girls' side, the girls were already wiping themselves clean of the gruel that Chef "provided" them with, and were already having enough of it.

"Seriously, I wish Chef would just forget the bed-n-breakfest thing and let us starve instead." Jo complained. "It would be more humane."

"You should know, Chris gains pleasure from tormenting us." Sky said dusting the gruel off her before looking around and noticing that Jasmine and Sammy weren't anywhere in sight. "Where are Jasmine and Sammy?"

"They both went out to gather some berries for us to eat." Ella answered while dusting some gruel off her dress. "Dawn also asked them to try and get some milk from the Spa Hotel for Simba."

"Well, that's good. At least we'll have some real food to eat." Jo said with a bit of relief in her voice.

"I can agree with you on that." Sky commented while looking at a chunk of gruel in her hand with disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Spa Hotel, the Sabertooths were in the dining room having the opposite of bad cooking. Instead having the most delicious breakfest ever known.

"I still can't believe they can make eggs so perfectly hard boiled." Cameron said surprised. "The odds are still ten trillion to one."

"I don't really care how they do it, honey, just so long as they still taste good." Leshawna said without a care about how it was done as she scooped up some scrambled eggs with a fork and ate it joyfully.

"It's like I always say," Brick joined in. "Go into the heat of battle, and come back as war heroes rewarded with the best food you could ever eat."

"I don't know it that saying is true in the military. But if it is, I agree." Harold replied while holding a fork with a sausage on it.

Courtney was at the far end of the dining room table enjoying a plate of waffles, with Gwen sitting next to her having a plate of pancakes, when they were alerted to the sound of tapping on glass. Getting up, the girls turned in the direction of a window where the sound seemed to be coming from. Opening it, they saw that it was Sammy who was tapping on the window in order to get their attention.

"Sammy, what brings you here?" Courtney asked.

"I was hoping you could spare some milk." the good cheerleader twin requested. "It's for Simba on account of not trusting Chef's cooking to be good for him."

"Say no more." Gwen said before dashing off for a brief moment and coming back with a baby bottle filled with milk. "Here you go."

Sammy took the bottle and held it to her chest. "Thanks, guys. You're life-savers."

"Happy to help." Courtney replied smiling. "And tell Simba and our other friends on the Raptor team we said hi."

Sammy nodded in response to say yes before they saw Jasmine coming over, each one of her arms carrying a basket. One was filled with different colored berries, and the other filled with different kinds of vegetables, showing that Jo was right about what they were doing.

"Sammy, I managed to find enough berries and vegetables for our whole team. Did ya get the milk?"

"Yep, got it right here." Samey replied holding out the bottle to prove it. "It's nice that there's people in the Sabertooth Team who haven't neglected their humanity." she then commented jerking a thumb at Gwen and Courtney, who both smiled in response.

"It's nothing really." Courtney brushed off. "Since Simba is a growing sabertooth, he needs the right nutriets to help him grow big and strong. By the way, have his sabers started growing in?"

"Not yet, but we'll let you and the others know." Jasmine replied.

"Okay then, tell Trent and the other Raptors we said hi." Gwen said waving as they started to leave.

"We will." Sammy said waving back.

"Well, well, aiding the enemy are we." a voice was heard behind Gwen and Courtney, startling them as they turned around to see that it was Scott, who looked at them with narrowed eyes and had his arms crossed.

"Scott, don't scare us like that!" Courtney shouted before taking a deep breath to calm down. "And for your information, we only gave the Raptors milk to properly feed Simba because Chef's cooking would not agree with him."

"Can't really say no to dat." Anne Maria said coming over while spraying her hair with a new type of hairspray. "Dis hotel has everything a growing kitten would need, and not just milk. I mean look at dis hairspray." she held out the can she was using. "It says dat it's both waterproof and fireproof."

"I think that's something that you're interested in, not Simba." Zoey said, having heard the whole conversation.

"Ah, what do you knows, Red?" Anne Maria shot back. "Your hair ain't exactly a symbol of beauty."

"Hey, everyone has their own kind of looks!" Gwen defended her friend. "You don't hear us insulting your looks, do you?"

"Alright, yeash." the Jersey Shore Reject said holding her hands up defensively. "Sensetive much, Pasty?"

The sound of an air horn was heard outside, signaling everyone that it was time for Chris to start the next challenge. "All contestants to the south gate. It's time to test your tolerance to pain today." the hostman said through a megaphone so everyone could hear him, much to the chagrin of both teams.

* * *

All the campers were standing next to Chris at the south gate leading into the jungles outside the campgrounds. Dawn was already feeding Simba the milk that Gwen and Courtney gave Jasmine and Sammy. Courtney and Gwen smiled at this, knowing they did the right thing for the sabertooth cub.

"It's nice to know that the Sabertooths have members with kind souls that help Mother Earth's children when they have need of it." Dawn said kindly about Gwen and Courtney, who smiled at the comment along with every other member of the Sabertooths who know they would've done the same.

"Fascinating." Chris deadpanned, not really caring. "Before we explain the challenge, let's welcome back our exiled Sabertooth, Amy."

The sound of helicopter blades was heard from above, and everyone looked up to see the copter flying back to camp with a long rope hanging out of it. at the bottom of the rope, Amy was seen clinging to it with only one hand and one leg wrapped around it. She wore an unsatisfied look on her face, hinting that she failed to find the key to the vault.

As soon as she was within a good distance from the ground, she quickly let go of the rope and landed on her feet, allowing everyone to get a good look at her, which everyone was surprised at when they saw she didn't have a single scratch on her.

"Okay, A: how are you still alive after a night on the Center? And B: why are you not covered in bite or claw marks?" Chris asked just as surprised as everyone else.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just that good." Amy shrugged in response.

* * *

Flashback

Amy was seen backed up into a corner by a wild Rex that bared its teeth at her, ready to strike.

Suddenly, Amy's fear faded away and was replaced with a look of courage. She walked straight up to the Rex without even flinching and started to speak in a seductive tone. "Now, now, I don't think you should waste your time with something like me. After all, a creature as handsome as yourself should deserve so much better than a skinny mammal like me."

The Rex gave a confused look before looking at his own reflection in the lake nearby.

"Yes, I said handsome."

The Rex looked flattered by Amy's complement and started stroking his lower jaw.

"Sadly, the only thing that would be considered more handsome than you would be that Dilophosaurus over there." she said pointing at said nearby Dilophosaurus. "With those bright colors and all."

The Dilophosaurus only gave a confused look in response, while the Rex only growled with jealousy before roaring in anger. The Dilophosaurus shrieked in fright and quickly ran away with the Rex in pursuit, while Amy looked at the handiwork of her cleverness and smiled wickedly.

End Flashback

* * *

"Also, I can be very manipulative." she then said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sammy said sarcastically with her arms crossed.

"Well, putting that aside, we can get on with today's challenge." Chris said, wanting to get on with the show. "It comes from one of our viewers and combines two kinds of games to make this very exciting. And by exciting, I'm sure you know I mean painful. It's archery and tag!"

"C'mon, Chris. I thought we were doing sporting challenges, not hurling twigs at each other." Lightning complained, not impressed with this kind of challenge.

"Shows what you know, Lightning. Archery is a modern sport." Harold scoffed. "It started out as a means of warfare and an effective hunting method. Even nobility does it for fun at ceremonial events."

Lightning only scowled and crossed his arms, not believing a word that Harold said, while Chris smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'd have to agree with you, Harold. Fun for nobility, and famous hosts like moi. But this challenge involves you using archery like in more ancient times as you described, making like primitive hunters and shooting each other. You'll be using arrows that have suction cup heads instead of traditional arrowheads. First team to tag at least ten members of the opposing team wins." Chef held out said kind of arrow to prove Chris's point.

All the campers sighed at this, happy that they won't be hurting each other with real arrows while Chris continued explaining "Now, in the woods, you'll find two crates. One is full of high-tech crossbows, and the other is full of crummy old-school bows. Since the Sabertooths won the last challenge, they get a one minute headstart before the Raptors follow them." the hostman then explained. "Also, if you get hit by an arrow, yer tagged, and you have to return to camp to wait for the challenge to end."

"What's to stop us from taking the arrows off and lying about not being hit?" Scott asked, challenging Chris.

Chris however, only smiled in response. "I was hoping one of you would ask that. You see, these suction cup arrowheads are coated with a special kind of glue, one that can only be dissolved with Chef's special lemon juice." Chef held out a picture of the juice to show what it looked like. "So hope you don't get hit somewhere tender, kiddies."

"Now I'm sorry I asked." Scott said nervous.

"And... GO!"

At the sound of Chris's air horn, the Sabertooths wasted no time in running through the open gate and into the jungle to find one of the two crates.

* * *

Confessional

 **Jo:** "This may be the best challenge yet. It looks like a nod to the war movie challenge from season two as well as the leach gun challenge from season five. And with Brick here, I have a chance to show him what a G.I. Joke he is."

 **Brick:** "Finally, a challenge where I can put all my military training to use, and a chance for me to show Jo just what I'm capible of."

* * *

"Dawn, since we're going back into the jungle again, I think Simba would be safer here." Trent advised.

"I agree with you, Trent." Dawn replied putting Simba down. "And since Gwen and Courtney's generousity has allowed him to be fed this morning, I don't have to worry so much this time."

Trent smiled at that before turning to Ella. "And Ella, Since we could be more effective by being as quiet as possible, I have to ask you to reframe from singing." Ella smiled and nodded in response, followed by her making a zipped lip gesture. Staci made the same gesture due to knowing her tall tales would most likely give them away as well.

"Okay, glad we got that taken care of." Trent said proudly.

"Raptors, the Sabertooths headstart has ended." Chris stated. "Which means it's time for you to get a move on. And GO!"

The Raptors immediately ran out the gate and into the jungle to try and catch up with the Sabertooths.

* * *

In an unknown part of the jungle, the Sabertooths were shown trekking through the vegetation, trying to find one of the two crates that Chris told them to find. Most were hoping to find the one with the high-tech crossbows.

"So, Blondie, any luck finding that key?" Scott asked slyly.

"Did the look on my face not answer that for you?" Amy replied with a scowl. "Of course I didn't find it! I'm starting to question whether or not Chris was telling the truth when he said the key was hidden on that cluster of islands."

"Yes it is." Chris' voice was heard from the Sabertooths' walkie talkies. "But it's hidden in a secret place on the Center I don't think you've found yet. I wouldn't be surprused if our viewers could guess right about where it is."

All the Sabertooths just glared while Chris chuckled at this. "Now get your butts moving, Sabertooths, because the Raptors are now on the move. And if they find the crate with all the crossbows, you're all gonna need to pray for good luck."

"Sha-please, I still think this archery tag ain't no sport." Lightning complained.

"Oh, will you stop being such a baby." Courtney shot back. "The sooner we get this challenge over with, the sooner you can go back to doing whatever you want to do."

"Don't need to worry about that, cuz Lightnung's goin long. Sha-BAM!" Lightning replied back arrogantly, much to Courtney's irritation.

* * *

Confessional

 **Courtney:** "Okay, I'm starting to agree with Gwen. Does he ever sha-shut up?"

 **Sierra:** "In all the episodes I've seen Lightning in, I can tell that arrogance like that will most surely lead him to his downfall. And by downfall, I mean him getting on the crossbow next. Which is good because his brawn might be hazardous to my Codybear."

* * *

A clearing was shown in the jungle. It was here that the two crates had been hidden, one being twice as large as the other one, most likely the one containing the crossbows. The Raptors were surpisingly the first ones to find this place, and wasted no time in rushing towards the crates.

"The big one, go for the big one!" Sky cried out.

Just before they could reach the larger crate, the Sabertooths popped out of nowhere and quickly laid claim to the large crate, much to the Raptors' surprise.

"Oh yeah! Badda bing, baby!" Anne Maria cheered.

"How did they find this place so fast?" Cody wondered in shock.

"Cody, need I remind you that I can track you from miles away." Sierra giggled, making Cody feel a bit uncomfortible from that kind of information.

"Well, now you know how we found this place." Courtney then said to halt the awkwardness before dragging Sierra back to the large crate with the rest of their team.

Eva then made a hard punch to the thing and in an instant, the front of it came falling over, revealing the insides of the crate to indeed be the crossbows that Chris mentioned, but also, much to both teams surprise, a large, portable crossbow turret.

"Are you kidding us?!" Jo said in disbelief.

"Perfect, a weapon of war fit for a battle like this!" Brick cried in delight.

"So, who gets to man it?" Cameron asked, only to get grabbed by the head and shoved over by Lightning, who then quickly ran over to the turret and laid claim to it.

"Like any of you need to ask." he said smirking back at his teammates, who only gave irritated looks. "Lightning's the only one who can use it."

"Do you even know how to man that thing?" Courtney asked with annoyance.

"Sure I do. Because I'm a man, only I can fire it." Lightning stated incorrectly while flexing his muscles.

Courtney only facepalmed in response to that. "No, I mean do you even lnow how to operate it?" she tried to correct, only to be met with a confused look from Lightning, showing that he didn't even know the meaning of the word 'operate.'

This only made Courtney growl in frustration before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Okay, do you at least know how to push it?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lightning said offended. "Of course Lightning knows how to push. What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Okay then. Sabertooths, let's get ready to go Raptor hunting." Courtney then said in a somewhat sinister tone while her teammates were loading their crossbows.

Meanwhile, the Raptors were at the small crate pulling out the bows and arrows they ended up stuck with. Some of them however, such as Jasmine and Sammy, weren't really disappointed in this turn of events, since they had learned archery one way or another.

"Okay, we need a plan to ensure we get more of them than they get of us." Trent thought for a while. Based on the situation, it seemed that they'd have a good chance of taking advantage of Lightning's short attention span and take him out first. But the only problem was that someone else could man the turret afterwards, someone much smarter than Lightning. If that happens, then the Raptors would have something to worry about. There was also the matter of keeping themselves from being hit. The Raptors didn't have any means of protection, which means they would be considered sitting ducks for the Sabertooths to easily take out fast.

It wasn't long before he was broken out of his train of thought by the feeling of a finger tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Dawn.

"Oh, Dawn. Is there something you wanna tell me?" he asked.

"Jasmine, Ella and myself have been discusing a means of defending ourselves, and we may have an idea that could protect us and help us take the Sabertooths by surprise." Dawn replied while Jasmine and Ella stood next to her smiling.

"Really?" Trent said sounding interested.

"Yes, but it requires Ella's singing in order for it to work." Dawn replied while Ella gave a pleading look, hoping Trent will comply.

This was apparently enought to make Trent give off a sad sigh of defeat, because he was clearly weak against eyes full of innocence. "Okay, you have my permission to sing."

This made Ella squeal with happiness as she ran over and gave Trent a joyful hug. "Oh, thank you!"

* * *

Confessional

 **Trent:** "Okay, I'll admit that I'm suseptable to Ella's innocent charm. I mean how can you say no to a face like that belonging to someone sweet enough to be another sister to you?"

* * *

"I'm glad you support the plan, because I've got another plan that could very well turn the tide in our favor." Jasmine smirked.

"Really? Let's hear it." Trent replied.

Jasmine came over and put both her mouth and one hand to Trent's ear, whispering to him the plan she had in mind. Trent apparently liked this plan, as he was seen smiling as Jasmine told him every single detail.

* * *

The Sabertooths were seen trudging through the forest looking for any sign of the Raptors, with Lightning falling behind due to having to push the heavy crossbow turret.

"Maybe we should split up." Courtney suggested. "We could cover more ground that way."

"But that would put us at a disadvantage as well." Cameron protested. "If the Raptors are intending to work as a group like raptors in nature, they could outnumber us and pick us off one by one."

"I'd have to agree with Cameron on that." Harold supported. "It does sound like an effective strategy for them to use."

Knowing they were right, Courtney gave a sigh of defeat. "Okay, we need to come up with something to help us against them."

Their discussion was suddenly interupted by the sound of singing being heard just past the undergrowth, startling everyone.

"Is that someone singing?" Scott asked confused.

"I'll give you three guesses who that someone is." Eva growled annoyed.

"Ella. That girl just doesn't seem to learn her lesson." Dave groaned irritated.

"Well, better than us being the ones ambushed." Scott grinned evily.

The Sabertooths wasted no time in running towards the direction of the singing, eager to take Ella by surprise. When they parted the last bushes in their way, they found themselves in a large clearing, but were met with confusion when they saw that Ella was nowhere to be found, just a large herd of Stegosaurus.

"Where is she?" Scott complained. "She couldn't have just disappered."

"When a situation like this happens, it's best to split up and search this whole clearing." Brick suggested.

"It looks like that may be our only option if we want to find her." Courtney complied.

With that, the Sabertooths set to searching every inch of this clearing for any sign of Ella, keeping in mind to stay away from the stegosaurs so as not to disturb them. They had searched under every rock and behind every nearby tree in hopes of finding her, only to be disappointed in finding nothing.

Anne Maria was searching around a small bush when she was suddenly struck by something that hit her square in the back of her head. "Ow! what was that?" she cried.

Everyone turned their attention to Anne Maria and gasped in shock, for what struck her was an arrow that was now stuck to her hair. This was a sign that someone from the Ravenous Raptors was nearby, knowing that they didn't fire that shot on one of their own teammate. But where they were in this clearing, they still had no idea.

"Where'd that shot come from? And whose the one who fired it?" Lightning asked coming next to Gwen.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be looking for them." Gwen groaned in frustration before she noticed something that was alarming to her. "Hold on. If you're here, then whose at the turret?"

This alarmed everyone else, which made them all turn their heads toward where Lightning left the turret, only to gasp in fright when they saw Jo now standing at it with her hand on the trigger, grinning evily.

"Another thing about raptors in nature, Pencil Neck, they know how to use the element of surprise." With that said, she then pulled the trigger and sent the turret's large arrow flying, which struck Cameron clear on the cheek and forced him onto his backside.

"If you're the one who dang shot me in the head, Blondie, you're so gettin' a beatdown!" Anne Maria threatened while trying to pull the stuck arrow out of her hair.

"As much as I love to take the credit for that shot, Poof-Head, I can't." Jo replied humbly. "That credit goes to Songbird."

"Ella?" Dave said in disbelief. "But we looked everywhere for her, she wasn't anywhere near here."

"Actually, she is." Jo replied smuggly. "She and a few others are hiding in the one place you Snaggletooths didn't even think to look."

Eva took a moment to process what Jo meant by the one place they didn't even think to look for Ella. They had looked under every rock, behind every tree, and inside every bush, without success. So where in this entire clearing could Ella and a few others hide safely... And then it hit her.

"The stegosaurs!"

In response to that, everyone turned to where the stegosaurus herd was, once again taken by surprise when Ella suddenly popped out from behind one of the stegosaurs' spinal plates and let fly another arrow, which hit Harold square in the chest and made him land on his backside.

"Sorry about that." she apologized before ducking behind the plate to avoid any retaliateing attacks.

* * *

Confessional

 **Ella:** "Yes, this was the two plans that me, Dawn, and Jasmine thought of to give us an advantage. The first was to use both my singing and Jasmine and Dawn's way with animals to charm the stegosaurs into letting us use their backplates as cover so we could ambush the Sabertooths. The second plan that Jasmine thought up was to take advantage of Lightning's short attention span and take the crossbow turret just as soon as he left it, as I'm sure Jo knew he would. Now we have the Sabertooths outmached in this challenge."

* * *

"In a situation like this, it's best to scatter in order to avoid losing more troops and regroup elsewhere." Brick suggested with fright from how much of a disadvantage they were currently at.

"I'm afraid you're right, Brick." Courtney said in agreement. If they stayed around, they would surely be taken out all at once. "Everybody scatter!"

In fear, everyone followed that order and immediately ran in different directions while Jo let fly another arrow from the turret, which flew towards Sierra and struck her in the butt. Jo laughed at this before pulling up the back of the turret and rolling it off into the jungle.

"Hey, that belongs to the Lightning!" Lightning cried, still believing the crossbow turret was still his despite what just happened. He then snatched Anne Maria's crossbow from her hands and ran straight after Jo, the Jersey Shore Reject not really caring due to being already tagged.

"Lightning, what are you doing?!" Courtney shouted. "You can't just chase after her like that!"

"Who said anything about going after just Jo? Lightning's going after all of them, and he don't need to be backed up by a buncha losers that'll only get in his way." Lightning shouted back arrogantly.

This made the other Sabertooths offended of the idea of being called losers and immediately decided to just let him go off on his own and let him get caught. While they weren't looking, Ella put out a hand and gave the Stegosaurus she was on a gentle double-tap on his back, signaling the dino to start moving elsewhere. This caught the Sabertooths' attention just to see Dawn pop out from behind another stegosaur's plates and fire an arrow of her own, which hit Scott right in the chest, much to his disappointment.

"I'm not one to hold a grudge, but I still had the intention of getting back at you for stealing some of the other campers' belonngings and framing me for it." she told the scheming farm boy..

"Wait, I actually thought it was Shorty that did dat. It was you?!" Anne Maria growled glaring daggers at the dirt farmer, who gave a sheepish smile before she angrily pounced on him and gave him the savage beating he's had coming for three seasons. This lasted until both Brick and Leshawna managed to pull them apart on Courtney's orders.

"Will you both calm down?!" she demanded before taking a deep breath to calm down herself. "Look, we are currently behind, and the Raptors already have half the points needed to win. So we gotta catch up with them and find a way to score at least five more after that. I'm afraid we might have to split up after all if we want any chance of finding enough of them to make ten."

All the other Sabertooths nodded in agreement and immediately went off in different directions to find any trace of the Raptors and their whereabouts. Some went off in teams, while others wanted to go it alone. Courtney then turned her attention to the five Sabertooths that were already struck out, with Anne Maria still glaring daggers at Scott.

"You guys should probably head back to camp to get those arrows removed." she suggested.

She had just begun to leave with Gwen when she felt a tug on the back of her shirt. Turning around, she saw that it was Sierra, giving a pleading look to Courtney for something. Courtney gave a sigh of annoyance, knowing what it was she wanted.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we get Cody for you."

This made Sierra's face light up with joy, followed by a leap and cheer, much to Courtney's irritation. With that, the ubber-fan turned and ran to catch up with the other struck-out Sabertooths, while Courtney made her way to where Gwen was waiting for her.

"Just how are we going to even find Cody?" the goth girl asked curiously.

"Simple, Cody would most likely stick close to one of his stronger friends." Courtney replied. "So, if we find the said friend he chose to be with, we'll most likely find Cody. It's a common survival tactic used by those that are physically weaker than the others."

"Good point." Gwen replied, feeling how much sense that made.

With that, the two girls set off to find Cody and any other Raptor to catch up with their number of points while everyone else set off to hunt all the others.

* * *

Amy was seen walking through an unknown part of the redwoods looking for any sign of the Raptors, specifically Her sister Samey, Jasmine, and Trent. Before the team split up, Amy had decided to target those three personally in order to get back at them for the things they had done. Samey for tricking her into eating a poisoned apple and getting her kicked off the island in her place last season, Jasmine for getting her knocked out by a Pachycephelosaurus and taking back Samey's diary after she stole it to blackmail her sister, and Trent for choosing her sister to be on his team over her. This challenge seemed like the perfect oppertunity to get even with all three of them at once.

Amy had just come to a group of trees when she suddenly heard a loud rustling sound up in the branches. She had her crossbow ready to fire, but refrained from firing as she didn't even know if it was a member of the Raptors, one of the intruders that they warned about, or a tree-dwelling dinosaur that lives in these parts of the island.

Her answer soon came when a figure fell out of the trees and landed right in front of her. The figure straightened up to reveal that it was Sammy, already having her bow ready to fire.

"Hey sis. Looking for me?" the good twin asked mockingly.

"I'm so glad you showed yourself." Amy shot back just as mockingly. "Because it's time to make you pay for that humiliation you gave me last season."

"You deserved that!" Sammy shot back. "You always think you're better than me just because you're slightly older than me!"

"I don't think, I know it!" Amy spat out venomously.

Finally having enough, the mean twin decided to end this once and for all and prepared to fire her crossbow at her sister, Sammy doing the same with her bow. However, the good twin then took notice of someone familiar behind Amy and smiled, as the figure also had a bow, which she quickly used to fire an arrow directly at Amy, hitting her square in the back of her head and taking her by surprise.

"Ow! Who did that?!" Amy barked turning around to see who it was that hit her, only to gasp when she saw that it was Jasmine who caught her by surprise. "You!"

"Funny thing about raptors in nature, they always travel in packs, kinda like dingos." Jasmine explained, unknowingly explaining to the mean twin the same way Cameron warned the rest of the Sabertooths. "So we decided to be no different in this challenge."

Amy was now seathing with anger, and quickly fired one of her arrows at the outback survivalist, revenge being on her mind more than the challenge. But Jasmine quickly dodged in response to that and made the arrow hit nothing but the ground.

Sammy, disappointed that her sister is ignoring the fact that she's been tagged already, decided to punish her even more, which she did by letting fly the arrow she had already put to her bow. The arrow hit its mark right on Amy's butt, which took her by surprise once again.

"Hey!"

That was all the distraction Jasmine needed to retaliate. She quickly ran over to Amy and swung he leg at hers, causing the mean twin to collapse on the ground belly-first. After that, Jasmine then scooped her up and trapped her under her left arm like a captured animal, which she acted like by struggling.

"I think we best get this willy dingo back to camp ourselves, since she's not too keen on giving up." she suggested.

"Why not? I'm sure the others can get at least four more of the Sabertooths and end this challange quicker." Sammy complied.

With that, the two began to make their way back to camp, with Sammy grabbing her sister's legs and tying them with a vine so to restrain her from kicking on the way back. This was something Jasmine smiled at, seeing the hunter talent her friend had in her. She decided to make it even more funny by picking a piece of fruit from a tree they were passing and stuff it into Amy's mouth to gag her, so as not to hear her constant complaining.

* * *

Confessional

 **Sammy:** "Not that this matters, but there were other creatures in that tree with me. A family of Mesopithecus. I spent some time bomding with them while I was waiting for Amy. One even plucked a berry off the tree and put it in my mouth like a mommy does to her baby. I think that was a way of saying I've become part of the family."

* * *

Eva was seen walking in an unknown part of the forest searching for any sign of the Raptors. She had come to a halt when she was suddenly alerted by the sound of a twig snapping and instinctively turned around. And she was surprised with the encounter, for it was none other than Jo, lacking the turret but holding a crossbow.

"Well, well, if it isn't the turret thief." Eva said slightly mockingly. "What happened to it anyway?"

"Oh, big accident. I rolled it into the migration path of a Diplodocus herd and had it sorta crushed." Jo explained embarrassed. "But I came back to the clearing afterward and found that Sharkbait left his crossbow after getting tagged."

This only made Eva steamed with Scott for his stupidity. "That idiot! I oughta strangle him for his idiocity! But first, I'm gonna have to take you out first." she then said raising her own crossbow at the jockette.

The two girls looked at each other with narrowed eyes, ready to start an epic battle to see who has the strongest will. Eva was the first to fire, and let loose three arrows on Jo. But she had quickly jumped out of the way and avoided getting tagged. She then responded with firing an arrow of her own at Eva, who quickly ducked out of the way and let the arrow fly over her. The whole scene began moving in slow motion as she looked at the arrow flying over her head and then to Jo with narrowed eyes, while Jo gasped wide-eyed with disbelief. The motion went back to normal at this time when Eva retaliated by firing three more arrows. Jo managed to dodge the first two, but was caught off guard by the third one, which struck her in the chest with enough force to push her off her feet and land on her back. And like that, Jo had been defeated, and Eva was the victor.

Eva walked up to the beaten jockette looking proud, only to bear a look of confusion when she heard Jo laughing under her breath. "Huh, what's so funny?"

"What's funny is that I finally found someone that can be a great adversary to me in this game besides Captain Wets-a-lot." Jo laughed. "I mean, I haven't had a good old brawl like that in a long time."

This only made Eva smile in response, for she hadn't had a good fight like this in some time too. She then held out her hand for Jo to grab so she can pull her up. "You know, you're alright yourself. We should hang out more when there aren't any dumb challenges." she suggested.

"I might just take you up on that offer." Jo replied before turning around to head back to camp so to get the arrow removed, waving back to Eva to let her know they'll meet again back at camp.

* * *

Confessional

 **Jo:** "Eva's apparently alright. It's actually nice to have someone to make this season a good competition. And it'll be even more fun battling her after I knock Trent off his throne and take his place as leader of the Raptors. I wonder if Eva's planning the same thing with Courtney though."

* * *

Courtney and Gwen were seen walking through the redwoods looking for any signs of the Raptors. They had searched everywhere in the forest without success. They were just about to give up and search elsewhere when the sound of guitar music caught their attention, and they quickly figured out who it was.

"Trent, looks like we're getting the chance to take down the head honcho first." Courtney smirked, eager to get some points for her team.

"Yeah, great." Gwen said nervous. She was still worried about talking to Trent after everything she had done against him.

This was something Courtney had taken notice of. "Don't worry, if you don't want to do this, then I'll take care of it." she said wrapping an arm around her friend's neck.

"It's not that, I just don't know if Trent won't throw this challenge and miss on purpose like he did in season two." Gwen explained. "I mean sure it was nice of him to give me back my necklace, but I don't know if that means he's gotten over me or not."

"Gwen, you need to stop worrying about Trent. If he wasn't over you, he would've picked you first out of that love." Courtney explained. "Also, I should've told you this, but he's part of the reason you're on my team in the first place. You see, while me and Trent were at the Center, we talked about who we were picking to be on our teams. And I told him of how I wanted you on my team so I could protect our friendship from whatever Chris could throw at us. Trent at first disagreed with my motive, but understood that it was because of my possessiveness that broke it. So he agreed to let me have you on the team in the end."

"And what was in it for Trent?" Gwen asked, interested in this story.

"That it would be so as long as I also picked Sierra to be on my team so she'd stay away from Cody during challenges." Courtney answered in a deadpan tone.

Gwen seemed to find this humorous and giggled from it. "Yeah, that seems like something Trent would want. He's come to treat Cody as the little brother he says he never had, but I do remember him telling me he has two sisters back home. Also, it's nice that he respects our friendship."

"What can I say, you two got along so well before the Duncan issue." a voice was heard. The two girls looked in its direction and saw that it was Trent, sitting on a rock while playing his guitar. "By the way, don't tell Sierra. You know how she is."

"Like I was planning to." Courtney replied rolling her eyes. "But now that we're here, it's time to take care of something.

Both she and Gwen then prepared to fire their crossbows at Trent, who didn't even look terrified or even grab his bow. It was like he didn't even care. Courtney put her crossbow near her face and closed one eye to get better aim, like a hunter preparing to take down his prey. she and Gwen were just about to fire when the sound of rustling in he bushes beside them caught their attention. They turned in its direction to see Cody and Sky reveal themselves, already having their own bows ready to fire at them.

Courtney was apparently surprised at them for being so quiet, she didn't even know they were there. "Clever Raptors." she said under her breath. But before she and Gwen could react, Sky and Cody had already let fly their arrows, each one striking them in the chest.

"Our team name has the word 'raptor' in it." Trent pointed out. "So we decided to make like actual raptors and work in small packs. I'm sure Cameron assumed that was our strategy."

"Actually, yes. But he thought you'd all work together as one large pack instead of spliting up into smaller ones." Gwen replied.

"Funny, we thought you would do the same." Sky said politely. "Guess we both had similar assumptions of what the other team was doing." This led to everyone laughing at the events that led to this moment.

Afterwards, Gwen took a breath and turned her attention to both Sky and Trent. "Hey Sky, Trent, I'm still curious about that connection you have that keeps being mentioned. I know it's none of my buisness like Leshawna keeps saying, but I feel like I should know. What is it if not one of romance?"

Sky looked at Trent, who smiled in approval, and she did the same before looking to Gwen again. "Well, Gwen, the truth is, Trent is my-" That was all she could say before she felt an arrow strike her in the back, catching her by surprise.

"Ow! Who shot that?!"

"I did." Dave came out from behind the trees, much to Sky's shock. "Now you know how I felt when you stabbed me in the back last season."

"Oh will you just get over it already?!" Courtney crossed her arms irritaded. "And besides, you picked a bad time to try and get your 'revenge.' Sky was just about to tell us what her connection with Trent is!"

"What do you mean tell you what it is? The answer is already obvious!" Dave growled in response. "Their connection is they're a couple!"

"No, Dave, that's not it!" Sky continued to protest, but was ignored as Dave proceded to fire more arrows at her, laughing maniacally as she felt pain from every one that hit her.

Trent didn't like seeing this and turned to Cody, who nodded in understanding of what he wanted him to do. The two quickly took an arrow from each of their quivers and fired them at the former normal guy, both striking him in the chest.

But Dave only saw this as a means to prove his point. "See?! He wouldn't defend her like that if they weren't dating!"

Gwen however, decided that she's had enough of his accusations and immediately fired one of her own arrows at him, hitting him right in the mouth to finally shut him up.

"Is that even allowed?" Cody felt like asking.

"I never said the campers that were already tagged couldn't shoot at each other." Chris said from the walkie. "It just makes it more fun to watch."

The campers only gave deadpan expressions at this before Sky pulled out the Rex whistle and blew into it, which was followed by the sound of breaking branches in the distance. Shortly after that, Caesar burst out of the trees and lowered himself so that Sky could climb on and get a ride back to camp.

Once she got on, she looked back to Gwen and Courtney. "You guys care for a lift?"

The two looked at each other and smiled, knowing it would be rude to reject a generous offer. "Sure."

With that said, the two ran up to the Rex and climbed on, with Trent giving them a boost. Once they were on, Caesar then rose back up and turned to snatch Dave in his jaws so he could be carried back to camp, whether he wanted it or not. With all the tagged Raptors and Sabertooths loaded, the Rex then made his way in the direction of camp while Trent and Cody went off to see if they could find any other Sabertooths, currently unaware that they only needed one more tag to win.

* * *

Lightning was walking through the forest searching for any trace of Jo and the turret she stole from him, unaware that it had been destroyed and that Jo had already been tagged by Eva.

"Attention, campers." Chris said on the walkie. "As of now, nine of the Sabertooths have been tagged, while only two Raptors are now with me. So I suggest you get yer butts in gear, Sabertooths. Cuz if one more of you gets tagged, that's gonna be the end of it."

"Like Lightning said, nothing but a buncha losers." Lightning scoffed. "It's time for Lightning to save the day! Sha-BAM!"

It wasn't long before he came to a large cave that looked to be deserted, He was just about to leave when the sound of DJ music coming from it caught his attention.

"So, the loser Raptors think they can hide from the Lightning? Well, not this time." he smirked and made a mad dash straight into the cave.

He wasn't even in there for a minute when he found the source of the music. It was Beardo mimicing the sound effects of an unknown hip-hop song, with B finger snapping in sync with it. Owen was also seen in here doing a duet dance with Staci.

Lightning could only stare in confusion at this before butting in. "Woah, sha-hold on, what is going on here?"

"Oh, it's actually a funny story;" Owen began explaining. "You see, Trent thought we could best lure in passing Sabertooths from this cave. But then we got bored just waiting around and decided to have a music party to pass the time."

"Well, it's too bad about that, because the Lightning's here to crash the party!" Lightning declared before firing four arrows from his crossbow, each one hitting the four Raptors clear in the chest. Lightning could only dance proudly at his victory.

Unknown to him however, there was someone else at this cave. Trent thought it would be a good idea to have someone to back them up while they waited. That someone had the idea to camouflage himself to hide from the predators and ambush any passing Sabertooths. While Lightning was busy gloating, that someone came out of hiding, covered in dirt that matched the color of the cave walls to do just that. Shaking off the dirt, the Raptor guard was revealed to be Shawn.

Lightning was alerted to Shawn's presence by the sound of his shaking and narrowed his eyes at him without even turning his head. "Lightning already took out these four losers, what chance do you think you got?"

"On the contrary, they make excellent bait." Shawn shot back.

Lightning only spun around and fired a single arrow at the zombie conspiracy nut, quckly wanting to finish him off. But Shawn was quick to jump out of the way, the scene going into slow motion at this point. Shawn instinctively caught the passing arrow in mid-air and placed in to his bow before landing on his feet. Then let it fly straight back at Lightning, the motion returning to normal at the moment it struck him in the forehead and made him give a slight yelp of pain. This was something that Owen, B, Beardo, and Staci found humorous.

"Sha-bam!" Owen teased with a chuckle.

"Attention, campers, with Lightning recklessly letting himself become the tenth Sabertooth to be tagged, victory goes to the Ravenous Raptors!" Chris announced over the walkie. "So, it's time to return to camp and get some arrows removed, and for the Sabertooths to decide who to kick off the island."

* * *

It had become nighttime at camp, with only the fire being the source of light. Chris stood behind the small crate holding a plate of stimberries. With all the arrows removed, the Sabertooths sat at the benches while the Raptors sat in the peanut gallery.

"So who do you think is going this time?" Sky asked Trent, who paused for a moment to think.

"My money's on Dave after what he did today." he finally answered, with Sky nodding in agreement.

"I heard that!" Dave shouted to the two, who only turned their heads away and acted like he was already gone.

"Sabertooths, you didn't really do so well on this challenge today." Chris pointed out, much to the Sabertooths' annoyance of being reminded. "Anyway, the following are safe; Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Sierra, Brick, Cameron, Eva, Leshawna, Harold, Anne Maria, Zoey, Amy." The only ones left were Dave and Lightning. "Dave, Lightning, you both got hit really hard this time, Dave for being a pain in the keister who repeatedly fired on a camper even after he tagged her."

"She deserved it!" Dave ranted, only to get a rock thrown at his head, courtesy of Leshawna.

"And Lightning for being a pain in the keister who let his weapon get hijacked by the opposing team." Chris then said pointing at Lightning.

"Hey, Lightning don't let that stop him." Lightning replied arrogantly while flexing his muscles. "Sha-yeah!"

Chris only ignored this and proceded to announce the loser. "And the loser is... Lightning!"

"Sha-What?! I demand a recount!" Lightning protested, but was met with deaf ears when Chef just picked him up and dragged him to the Crossbow of Shame.

Cameron then raised his hand to get Chris's attention. "Uh, Chris? I hate to be Mr. Curious, but what was that glue made out of if the only thing that could dissolve it was Chef's special lemon juice?"

"Beats me. Why don't you ask the one who made it? Total Drama's resident LARPer, Leonard!" Chris said jerking a thumb to said so-called wizard, who was suddenly seen standing right next to him, much to Dave's chagrin.

"Did my potion work and make the arrows magically attatch to the players?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, it did." Chris replied proudly. "But, I'm afraid your services are no longer needed now." he then said, much to Leonard's disappointment.

"I should organize a play date with that guy. That kind of alchemy could really benefit mankind." Harold suggested, with Cameron nodding in agreement.

"Now before we get to firing Lightning the Turret Loser off the island, whose volunteering for exile?" Chris asked the Raptors.

"Why not let Jasmine have a go at it?" Sammy suggested, which was met with mutterings of agreement, even from Jasmine.

With that said, a claw came out of nowhere and pulled Jasmine up right out of her seat. She waved goodbye to her teammates as she was taken via helicopter to the Center to try and find that key.

* * *

Confessional

 **Sammy:** "If Amy's wanting to go after that key, then we have to find it first. So, we talked with Trent before the elimination ceremony, and he agreed to let all the experts in wilderness survival handle exile duty on the Center. This way, we'll have a better shot at finding that key before Amy does."

* * *

Lightning was seen tied to the Crossbow's arrow with Chris standing near him with his hand on the trigger, ready to fire.

"Any last words, Lightning?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Sha-yeah, you'll all regret denying Lightning the million!" Lightning shot back, only making Chris give a fake yawn and pull the trigger, sending him flying off the island. "Sha-AHHHHHHHHH!"

"I will not miss him, just like everyone else here." Chris then said to the audience. "That's three down, and lots more to go. Whose going next? Will Gwen ever learn the connection Trent and Sky have? And what's happened to Duncan? Find out next time on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

Duncan woke up to find himself in some kind of jail cell made entirely out of metal, iluminated by an omnidirectional lampost attached to the ceiling.

Duncan stared in awe at this before he realized he was wearing handcuffs. "Hey, whose idea is this? Nobody locks me up like this... except my parents."

"Times change." a voice was heard, startling Duncan, who turned to where it came from and froze with fright, looking like he'd seen a ghost. For it was none other than Viper, who came in through the cell's door with a scowl on her face. "Hello, Basilisk, long time."

"Viper, isn't this a surprise. I haven't seen you in a while." Duncan said nervous.

"You mean since you dumped me in favor of someone trying to become associated with the law!" Viper screamed back, obviously talking about Courtney.

"Whoa, easy girl. Don't get your fangs in a pinch." Duncan said defensively. "Courtney was just a passing fling. And another thing, don't call me Basilisk. I'm no longer a part of Medusa's gang."

"If that's true, then why do you still wear that mohawk we slapped on you to symbolize your ties with us?" Viper shot back pointing to said mohawk.

Duncan looked at his mohawk for a brief moment before scoffing. "No reason, I just think it's still cool. Now before you push the issue further, Sweetness, I've got a question of my own. What are the Serpentine doing on this island catching dinosaurs with the Aqua Jaws and the Terrorbirds?"

"That would be my doing." another voice was heard.

Duncan turned in its direction only to freeze with fear again. For this time, it was Scarlett who came into the room, with Medusa and Python at her sides. Her eyes glowed red as she stared evily at the frightened delinquent.

* * *

 **Lightning's gone, Jasmine is at the Center, and Duncan and Scarlett are meeting for the first time. Let me know through reviews if you have any ideas for new challenges and who should be kicked off next.**

 **I thought it would be a good idea to have Duncan and Viper have a past relationship long before he met Courtney.**

 **The scene where Cody and Sky surprise Courtney and Gwen is a reference to Jurassic Park.**


	6. Artifact of the Clever

**This challenge will be the start of a new arc that will bring the campers in more contact with the elements of the game.**

* * *

Episode 5: Artifact of the Clever

"Last time on Total Drama ARK," Chris began his recap. "We pitted the campers against each other in a full-on game of archery tag. It was Raptors vs Sabertooths."

"The Raptors teamed it up big time when they ambushed them with the element of surprise. And Dave showed just how much he hated Sky right now, and how much Trent will go to defend her from such assault."

"In the end, it was Lightning's arrogance that cost his team the win, which gave them the decision to give him the boot in retaliation."

Chris' recap was soon interupted when his cellphone rang. The host man quickly picked it up and answered the call. "Hello?" indiscribable muttering could be heard. "Really? Well, in that case." Chris said surprised before hanging up and turning back to the audience. "Well folks, that was the Company that called, and they just told me something that's made me have to make a slight change of plans for today's challenge, right here on Total...Dramma...ARK!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

Scarlett's base was seen teaming with heavy activity. Members of all three gangs worked hard to capture as many different dinosaurs and slap brainboxes on them as they could, while others rode on those they already brainboxed to patrol the area, making sure there was nobody attempting to intrude upon their base camp and discover their operations. There were those riding on raptors and Triceratops to scout the ground and those on Pteranodons and Tapejaras surveying the skies.

Of all the buildings in the camp, the biggest one could easily be identified as Scarlett's palace, which was found right at the center of it. And down in the dungeon within, Scarlett was face-to-face with Duncan, who was caught spying on her troops' operations. She was accompanied by Medusa, leader of the Serpentine, Viper and Python.

"Hello, Duncan, been a long time." the redheaded warlord said politely but dark at the same time.

"Scarlett, is that you? I haven't seen you in years." Duncan said nervous. "What brings you to this dino-infested island anyway?"

"Oh, nothing much," Scarlett replied pulling out a nail file and filing her nails. "Just some fresh air, revenge, maybe a million dollars that should rightfully be mine."

"Revenge? Man, you must really hate Chris right now after what he did to you last season." Duncan said with a slight chuckle, earning a small glare from Scarlett.

"What did you expect, Basilisk?" Viper butted in. "After she took over Pahkitew Island's control room and threatened to blow it up if Chris didn't give her the million, some of the other contestants still on the island managed to stop her, and Chris then disqualified her afterwards, even pelted her with marshmallows. Do you have any idea how insulting that is?"

"Nope, mostly because I never experienced that kind if thing before." Duncan replied with an uncaring expression.

"Putting that aside, how do you even know each other?" Medusa joined in.

"Oooh, me and Scarlett go way back to before even season one." Duncan replied. "She was an inmate in the same juvie I went to after that whole graffiti incident, and she ran it in a way that was so hardcore, me and the others nicknamed her 'Scarlett Overkill.'"

* * *

Confessional

 **Duncan:** "And that was after Mike got rid of Mal and got out of Juvie for good behaviour. Lucky guy."

* * *

Scarlett found herself flattered by the nickname. "Scarlett Overkill. I like the sound of that. But enough with small talk, it's time you gave me answers. For starters, what were you doing here spying on my forces and our operations?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that, Sweetcheeks." Duncan said, confident he could endure anything Scarlett and the Medusa could throw at him that they haven't already.

Scarlett however, seemed to be very calm with this. "Fine, let's see how a few days without food does to your tongue." she said darkly before turning to Python as they left. "And while we're waiting for the spy I sent to watch Chris' camp to report back, why don't you tell me all about that Giganotosaurus you and Viper saw."

"Certainly." Python replied sounding formal.

Outside the cell, after Scarlett and Python had already left, Medusa turned to Viper for a special task of her own. "Viper, I need you to stay here and guard him." Like every other member of the Serpentine, she knew how resourceful Duncan was when in a situation like this, and knew he would try to escape.

Viper wasn't too thrilled with the job due to still being mad at Duncan for leaving her, but decided to follow her orders due to her loyalty to Medusa. "Very well."

With no one around, Duncan found himself alone once again. But this time, he was happy about it. He reached down into his shoes and pulled out a lockpick, kept secret from everyone he's ever encountured in his life, even Chris. He then proceded to pick the lock on his handcuffs to try and remove them.

* * *

Confessional

 **Duncan:** "I've been locked in both Juvie and my bedroom so many times, I've become an expert at escaping. Except of course this cursed anklet."

* * *

The weather was different at Chris' camp, The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

The camera panned over to the boys' side of the stone cabin to show most of the boys in the Sabertooths resting peacefully, dreaming sweet dreams.

Their sleep was suddenly disturbed by the sound of the door slamming open, and they woke up to see that it was only Dave, who snuck out for unknown reasons, only to come back looking frightened by something.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked out of curiosity.

"I tried to raid Chef's kitchen for any edible food, but ended up caught." Dave answered.

"I don't blame you," Harold joined in. "The gruel he feeds us isn't really good for the stomach. Like Sam said, there's a reason gruel rhymes with cruel."

This only made Scott chuckle at them, much to their confusion. "You guys are such wimps. I grew up on powdered gruel. It's the sawdust that gives it the flavor."

The door suddenly slammed open as Chef came in, holding a large bag of said gruel. "Glad ya like it, Dirt Boy," he said, having heard him through the door. "Cuz once again, it's your breakfest." He tossed the bag to them and it burst open on impact, sending gruel on all the boys, much to the disgust of everyone except Scott.

"Thank you, Chef." the farm boy said politely as the burly man went over to the girl side of the cabin.

* * *

In the girls' side of the cabin, the girls had just gotten their delivery of gruel, and were already wiping it off their faces in disgust.

"Okay, that dude is really starting to get on my last nerves!' Leshawna growled, clearly having enough of this.

"That's something we can agree on." Amy said in agreement while spitting out some of the gruel that got in her mouth. "Meanwhile, the Raptors are living in luxury, thanks to Lightning's arrogance. Glad we don't have to worry about that again."

"Hopefully that taught him that there's no 'I' in team." Courtney joined in before hearing the door knock. She went and opened it and saw that it was Scott, holding a bucket full of gruel. "Yes, Scott?"

"Any of you gonna eat your gruel?" he asked.

"What?! Ew, no! Help yourself." Amy replied, deciding to just starve rather than eat Chef's cooking.

Scott wasted no time in picking a piece of gruel off Courtney's head after hearing that and taking a bite out of it. "You still clean up real nice." he said to his old flame, who looked at him with wide eyes and surprise as he turned and walked back to the boys' side of the cabin.

Gwen was heard making fake barfing noises as she and Zoey both came over, much to Courtney's humor. "I know, right?"

"Still, I can't help but think about what Amy said about the Raptors' living conditions." Zoey said changing the subject. "I mean, where do Chris and Chef even get the food to stock up both the Spa Hotel's fridge and their own?"

Zoey soon got her answer, when a small beam of light appered out of nowhere and was apparently lowering some kind of crystal shaped object from the sky. Chef was standing nearby when the object landed, and he quickly fiddled with a panal on its side. This made the top of the object open, and the girls stared in awe. For inside was a large pile of food and cooking ingredients, revealing that this was a cargo container, or as the Company calls it, a beacon.

"Well, that answers that question." Zoey said, still just as surprised as all the other girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Raptors were sitting peacefully in the dining roon, enjoying their own breakfest.

"I gotta tell you guys, this is the great life." Cody said enjoying a plate of pancakes. "I hope the next challenge is something that'll be easy for us to win."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jo protested. She always liked a good challenge. "If things are too easy, it won't be considered fun."

"Easy for you to say, you like going into danger." Cody replied with an unamused expression.

Their argument was soon put aside when they heard the sound of a cat making small growls. They turned to the source and saw that it was Simba, who was trying to pounce on a picture of a small, pig-like creature that Dawn held with a fishing pole.

"Come on, Simba, get the prey." she said playfully.

"Is that a Phiomia?' Cody asked her before he realized what she was doing. "Oh, you're teaching Simba to hunt, aren't you?"

"Yes." Dawn replied, though she gave a sad sigh soon after. "Although I'm a little sad about it. Because even though I refuse to eat the Great Earth Mother's creatures, doesn't mean I can lead Simba away from the predatory nature he was born to have. Besides, this morning I saw his sabers growing in, which means the time is coming for him to learn to hunt."

"Well, keep up the good work, Nature Girl." Jo encouraged, being supported by Cody, who gave a thumbs up to also encourage Dawn.

At the other end of the dining room, Trent was shown playing his guitar, with Sky sitting next to him enjoying a plate of scrambled eggs.

"You've really gotten good with that tune." she commented. "What song is that anyway?"

"One of my own written songs." Trent replied.

"Really?" Sky said impressed. She then decided to change the subject to something she thought more important. "Hey Trent, I think we should tell Gwen what our connection is, so to end her worries. Because, to be honest, I think you two made a cute couple back in season one."

"Thanks. That means so much to me coming from you." Trent replied flattered. "And let's hope Dave doesn't interupt us and bug us with his beliefs." he then said, with Sky nodding in agreement.

"All contestants to the south gate, it's time to get on with today's challenge." Chris was heard saying through his megaphone.

* * *

All the campers were soon at the south gate like Chris wanted them to be. Most of them weren't really looking forward to going back into the jungle with all the vicious dinosaurs out there, but knew they didn't really have much of a choice.

Chris was eager to begin this challenge, but had something to take care of first. "Before we get on with explaining today's challenge, let's all welcome back the exiled Raptor, Jasmine!"

A helicopter was soon seen flying over camp, with Jasmine holding onto the rope dangling from it. As soon as she was a good distance from the ground, she quickly let go and fell towards it, landng on her feet unharmed.

Shawn quickly ran up to his girfriend and gave her a joyful hug. "Jasmine, I'm so glad you're back!"

"Glad to be back too, Shawnie." she replied as she hugged him in return.

"Now that you're back with us, Jasmine, you and the others can prepare for one of the most dangerous challenges you might never have imagined!" Chris cried with joy. "In fact, some of you might not make it back from it uninjured."

The campers all groaned at this, knowing Chris would want that because, in his mind, it's great for ratings. And Courtney became the first to ask. "What is it this time, Chris?"

"Now that's a funny story, Courtney." Chris chuckled in response. "I was originally going to give you a challenge that would be done in the safety of this camp, but I got a call from the Company, and they told me to change plans. You see, there's a secret about the obelisks here on the island that I wasn't supposed to tell you during our stay here, but the Company picked up something that made them change their minds."

"Really?" Cameron said with glee, excited to learn something about the obelisks.

"Yep. The secret is that the obelisks can be unlocked with special objects the Company calls 'Artifacts', and the Company suspects that what's happening with one of the obelisks is someone trying to seize control of it." the hostman continued. "The Company is scared of this, so they made me in charge of finding the Artifacts and keeping them out of the wrong hands. But, I decided to make this mission into a challenge, and have all of you do the dirty work instead."

All the campers gasped at this, having to search the entire island for objects they don't even know where to find, or what they even look like.

"Seriously, you're making us search the entire island for who knows how many of the Company's things?" Jo complained. "That's low, even for you, Mclean!"

"Relax, Jo. There's only ten Artifacts on the island, and you're only going after one today." Chris reassured. "Today, you're all going to find the one in the cave called the Central Cave. Once you find it, all you have to do is get the Artifact and bring it back to camp. First team to do so wins the challenge, and the losing team has to give someone the boot."

"But we don't even know where to find the stupid cave!" Amy complained.

"That's cool, because finding the cave is going to be the first part of the challenge." Chris chuckled before continuing. "And... GO!" The campers wasted no time in running out the open gate to search for the Central Cave as Chris smiled at his cleverness.

Unbeknonst to the sadistic host however, their whole talk was being listened to by someone not of Chris' staff. Up on the ledge of the valley's cliff, a girl was seen standing with a Pteranodon wearing a brainbox. She was nost likely a member of the Terrorbirds, due to wearing an outfit similar to Phoenix's. She was most likely sent here by Scarlett as a scout to find out anything about Chris' activities that she could use to her benefit. Having heard about the Artifacts, the girl gave a mischevous smile and hopped on the back of her Pteranodon and took of into the sky and back to Scarlett's camp, completely unnoticed by all of Chris' interns.

* * *

The Sabertooths were seen running through an unknown part of the jumgle. It had already been two minutes since they headed off into the wilds to find the cave containing the Artifact Chris told them to get, and already, they found themselves lost with no idea which way to go.

"Man, It's hard to find your way around here when you don't know where you're going." Scott complained.

"I'll try and see if we can find our way from above." Zoey then decided. She then made a great jump up into a nearby tree and proceded to do acrobatic stunts to get higher up, jumping and swinging from one branch to the other while her teammates stared in awe at this. As soon as she reached a good enough height, she put a hand over her eyes to give them shade as she scoped out the area.

"See anything?" Courtney called from below, hoping there was some clue Zoey saw that could help them find their way.

"Sorry, but no." Zoey answered regretably, much to Courtney's saddness before Zoey spotted something nearby. "Wait, I see something! It looks like the Raptors. Maybe they found out which way to go."

With that said, Zoey then leaped off the tree and landed safely on the ground, joining her team as they quickly ran in the direction she saw the Raptors in hopes of finding out where to go.

As soon as they reached a good distance from where Zoey saw them, Eva then parted some branches to get a view of the Raptors in the clearing they were in, careful not to make too much noise and give away their position.

The Raptors were apparently huddled around Dawn, who was sitting down meditating while holding a small teacup filled with water and having tea leaves floating around on the surface. She was most likely trying to use tham to try and find their way to the Central Cave.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cody asked, not really sure if this plan would work. "Not that I'm doubting Dawn's connection with nature of course."

"In a situation like this, we should have faith in nature and the signs it gives us, Cody." Trent replied, having full trust in Dawn.

Dawn obviously heard their conversation without losing focus and smiled before suddenly opening her eyes with fright. "Oh dear!" she said with worry as she got up.

"What, what did the leaves say?" Sammy asked concerned.

"They didn't give me the way to go, but they gave a warning." Dawn replied as the tea leaves shifted to form the image of an unknown theropod dinosaur. "If we continue our quest for the Artifact, we will encounter an obstacal that will try to prevent us from triumphing." This made most of the other Raptors feel uneasy about what they might face.

"We should worry about that later." Jo said, not really worried like all the rest. "We still have to find the cave it's in first."

Dawn only put down her teacup before standing back up and taking a calming breath. "I'm afraid in a situation like this, the only thing left to do is ask for directions."

"Okay, fine." Jo said sarcastically. "Who do you wanna ask, the flowers? There's nobody here except us and everyone at both Chris' camp and those that tresspassed on this island!"

"There's plenty who know their way around when you know who to ask." Dawn countered. "Like him." She pointed offscreen and the Raptors turned to look at what she was pointing at, only to gasp in fright when they saw that she was pointing to a Pachyrhinosaurus. The Raptors knew well that, being a member of the cerasaur family, this dino was just as capable of inflicting much harm on them as a Triceratops would.

"Dawn, are you crazy!?" Tyler said in fear. "That dude would flatten us if he's disturbed in any way!"

"Don't worry, my friends, just let me do the talking." Dawn reassured as she walked up to the dinosaur, who was too busy eating low plants to even notice her. As soon as she was right in front of him, Dawn crouched down to help get his attention. "Hello."

The dinosaur looked up at the Moonchild who caught his attention as she continued. "I don't mean to interupt your lunch, but do you know where we can find a place called the Central Cave?"

The dinosaur responded by getting up and turning around and running away, only stopping to turn his head towards the campers and jerk it in the direction he was going.

Dawn quickly understood and turned to her teammates. "He wants us to follow him."

With that said, the Raptors wasted no time in following both Dawn and the Pachyrhinosaurus to where he was leading them. As soon as they were out of sight, the Sabertooths crawled out of hiding and looked in the direction the Raptors went, looking just as impressed with Dawn's idea to ask a dinosaur for directions.

"You have to admit, she is good." Zoey commented. "But it makes me wonder if she's really a wizard. Not like Leonard of course."

"Too bad none of us have that same skill, or we'd be able to find our way to the cave too." Leshawna sighed.

"We might not have to." Courtney replied with a smile, having already come up with a plan. "We can just follow them."

"But Courtney, at the rate they're running, we might not be able to keep up with them befoe they reach the cave." Cameron protested, having made the calculations.

But Courtney's smile didn't fade, hinting that her plan had a way of dealing with that. She then turned to Sierra, who was looking at a picture of Cody on her smartphone instead of focusing on the challenge.

* * *

Confessional

 **Courtney:** "There's a time when someone's annoying habit can actually come in handy. This has become one of those times."

* * *

Sierra was then seen having Gwen tie the end of a rope around her neck with Courtney holding onto the other end, practically putting Sierra on a leash.

"All right, Sierra, we need you to sniff out Cody so we know which way to go." Courtney said firmly, Sierra getting down on all fours and mimicing the position of a pointer to show that she understood. "Good, now sic 'em!"

As soon as she gave that order, Sierra wasted no time in bolting in the direction the Raptors went, running on all fours and panting like a dog with her tongue sticking out. The other Sabertooths quickly followed both Courtney and her improvised hunting dog, hoping this would work and lead them to their objective.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Scarlett's base, Duncan was still trying to pick the lock on the handcuffs around his wrists. It was no secret to how difficult it is trying to remove something from your own wrists. Finally, after some time, Duncan was able to unlock the handcuffs and free his wrists, the metal restraints falling to the floor clanking.

"Glad to have those annoying things off." he sighed happily as he rubbed his wrists. "And my parents say nothing good comes from being a delinquent.

His relief was cut short when the knob of his cell door started turning. Duncan assumed that the clanking of his handcuffs to the floor alerted Viper of his escape. Thinking fast, the teenage criminal ducked to the wall next to the door and laid flat against it just before Viper opened the door to see what her ex was up to, not noticing him.

"Basilisk, what are you doing in here?" she asked before seeing the room was empty, "Where did you go?" she said worried before catching sight of the disgarded handcuffs, realizing that Duncan had slipped out of them and looks to have managed to escape somehow. She went into thought about how her ex managed to pull this off before feeling something sharp pierce her neck. She pulled the thing out and found that it was a tranqualizer dart, then turning to see Duncan standing at the open door with a longneck rifle in his hands, him being the one who shot the dart at her. Viper gave an angry growl at him before the drugs took effect and she fell to the floor unconsious.

Tossing the rifle away, Duncan decided to show sympathy and calmly picked up his unconsious ex girlfriend and put her on the bed. "Sorry 'bout that, Angel Fangs, but I've got orders to follow." he apologized before taking the keys from her pocket and heading out the door.

Upon exiting the prison compund, Duncan once again laid eyes on Scarlett's camp, with troops from all three gangs patroling the place on the backs of brainboxed dinosaurs. Duncan felt worried about what could happen if he gets caught again, and so needed to be very careful in sneaking out of here. He stepped lightly between buildings to reach the nearest gate, ducking behind barrels and crates every time a guard came near and was close to spotting him. Duncan soon made if to the gate, taking a pause to see the variaty of different dinosaurs Scarlett has in her services.

"Man, she's got enough dino-muscle to take on Chris already." he said to himself. "I can't really picture her needing that Giga thing for the fight she's preparing for." His thoughts were soon silenced when a tranqualizer dart suddenly came and struck the storage box he was hiding behind, making him jump back in fright. Turning in its direction, he saw that it was Medusa with a rifle in her hands, having sensed his escape and rushed to stop him. The Serpentine leader was soon backed up by all the guards that heard the gun fire, and had all their weapons aimed at the escaped prisoner.

"I gotta hand it to you, Duncan, I really didn't expect you to bust out of there so fast." she commented her old partner.

"What can I say? This isn't the first time I've busted out of a cage." the delinquent replied with a shrug.

"Yes, I can believe that." Medusa said rolling her eyes before taking aim with her rifle loaded again with a tranqualizer dart. "But I'm afraid this is where your escape attempt ends, Snake Hands."

Duncan didn't really have a lot of options here. He's surrounded by all his old friends and their enemies, he has no way to defend himself, and has no backup. He was just about to consider surrendering when the gate suddenly started opening. This gave him a new window.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Honey." he said with a smirk, Medusa feeling confused on that statement.

When the gate was open big enough, Duncan wasted no time in bolting for it, Medusa being caught off guard and quickly firing another dart and missing the delinquent and hitting an unfortunate Terrorbird soldier instead. Duncan was then soon jumping on the backs of wrangled dinosaurs and over surprised gang menbers, using his concealed knife to cut some of the ropes along the way and causing the freed dinos to bolt for it too. Duncan then grasped the edge of the slope and started sliding down the mountain in style. When he hit the bottom, Duncan made a mad dash fot the thick jungles ahead, managing to stay ahead of the tranqualizer arrows and darts coming at him and dissapearing from their range.

"Later, suckers!"

Medusa slammed the back of her rifle against the ground in frustration, angry that Duncan was able to elude her. Her expression then turned to one of worry. "Scarlett's not gonna like this."

* * *

"You're telling me that Duncan has managed to escape from right under your nose while you were on guard?!" Scarlett asked with anger in her voice as she talked with Medusa with her back facing her, with Megalodon and Phoenix and a recovered Viper present.

"Unfortunately, yes." Medusa said hanging her head with shame. "I can rally my friends to give pursuit and recapture him."

"No, that's not happening!" Scarlett shot back turning to face the Serpentine leader. "You see, due to Duncan's history with you, it's possible he knows all your tactics and can figure out how to work around them. I think it would be more effective to send someone else to recover him." She then turned to the Aqua Jaw leader. "Megalodon, I'm putting you in charge of this task." Megalodon gave a bow to his mistress before departing.

Medusa only gave a resentful look at her current boss. She didn't really like the idea of sending someone else to capture one of her former comrads due to worrying about him getting hurt, but knew she couldn't really do anything about it right now and chose to accept it. Giving a bow of her own, she and Viper then turned to leave the room.

After they left, Scarlett then turned to face Phoenix. "Has your scout Hawkra gotten back from spying on Chris?"

"Not yet I'm afraid." the Terrorbird leader replied with confusion on her face. In her eyes, Hawkra was the best scout in her gang, and could be trusted to carry out this task. "I don't get what's keeping her. It's not like her to be late." Her question was answered to the audience when the scene cut to show Hawkra and her Pteranodon being harassed by a flock of Argentavis after she so recklessly flew into their territory.

"Well let me know when she does return." Scarlett brushed of before heading to the door, Phoenix showing curiosity of where she was going. "Where are you going, Mistress?"

"To try and harness the power of this island."

* * *

The Raptors soon came upon a large cave entrance that the pachyrhinosaur had led them too, and Owen was quick to recognize it.

"Wait a minute, this is the same cave that me, B, Beardo, Staci and Shawn hid in during the Archery Tag challenge!" he said slapping his forehead in disbelief and chuckling. "If we'd known that this was the Central Cave, we would've brought us here to this place from the start."

Cody decided to do a quick check on something and pulled a calculator out from his pocket, which he then fiddled with. "According to my calculations, we are approximately 41.5 degrees latitude and 46.9 degrees longitude. Huh, guess that's about as central as it gets for this cave."

There was rustling in the nearby bushes, but not enough to alert the Raptorss, and the Sabertooths quietly popped out from behind it, Courtney's plan to have Sierra track Cody down apparently working.

Cameron looked at the calculator he too brought with him. "I got the same calculations on mine."

Dawn went over to the Pachyrhinosaurus and gave a gentle stroke on his head. "Thank you for helping us, my friend."

The dinosaur was quick to respond with an affectionate lick on the moonchild's face before turning to run to where a Triceratops herd was, the herd not seeming to mind having him tag along with them.

"Okay, before we head on in," Trent said before turning to his friend. "Owen, is there something you and the others who stuck with you found out about this cave that we should know about?"

"Well, only that further down than we went last time, the place is crawling with all sorts of cave-dwelling creatures." Owen replied nervous.

"What kind of creatures?" Sammy asked, sounding just as nervous as he was.

"Oh, the usual." Owen replied before listing them down. "Large bats, large snakes, giant scorpions and spiders..."

"Please tell me he did not say spiders." Leshawna exclaimed with fright, having heard the conversation just as much as the rest of her teammates.

"Oh, and there was this large, centipede-like creature that tried to shoot this weird yellow stuff at us that seems to melt whatever it touches." Owen then revealed, which made the other Raptors shiver with fright of the idea of having to encounter such a creature.

"Centipede-like?" Cody asked confused. He then placed a hand to his chin and thought about what kind of prehistoric creature matched that description. "The only creature in the fossil record I can think of that matches that description is... Arthropluera." he realized with fright.

"Okay then, let's try to be cautious." Trent decided. "We'll try to make our presence unnoticed to those guys, and if something happens that blows your cover, get yourself out. Everyone clear on that?"

All his teammates nodded in response to his question, showing that they understood. "Good, then let's get going." Trent ordered before stopping Owen. "Except you, Owen, I need you out here so you can stay safe from the predators because they would go for you the most out of all of us."

"Good point," Owen said in agreement. "I'm like a buffet to most predators." He then went to sit down on a rearby rock at the cave entrance to wait for them to get back.

Trent smiled at his buddy for following his orders and quickly ran into the cave to catch up with the rest of his teammates. As soon as he and the other Raptors were gone, the Sabertooths jumped out of their hiding place, catching Owen by surprise.

"Sabertooths!" he cried. "I wasn't expecting you guys to find this place so fast. Just out of curiosity, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear what you and some of the other Raptors encountered in that cave." Courtney replied.

"Well then, I guess that means you now know that the cave is kinda dangerous." Owen pointed out nervous.

But Scott only scoffed at Owen's warning due to everything they've encountered since they first came to the island. "Please, everything on this island outside of camp is dangerous."

"OK, good point." Owen said in agreement after realizing he was right. "But I can't let you pass!" he then declared getting between the Sabertooths and the mouth of the cave.

Eva was quick to challenge Owen's bravery and quietly walked right up to the party guy, where she then flashed the meanest look she ever made.

This was enough to make Owen squeal with fright and began to cower at Eva's feet. "Please don't hurt me!"

"How pathetic." Eva said disapponted before turning to her teammates. "The trick is to act as the more fearsome predator."

With that said, Eva then walked around the cowering Owen and into the cave, with the rest of her team following afterwards. As they went in, Courtney noticed that Gwen was breathing heavily and holding her hands tight, and realized that her claustrophobia was acting up, which made her quick to handle the matter.

"It's okay, Gwen, your friends are here with you." she said trying to comfort her friend. "Besides, remember Zoey's trick? Take a deep breath."

Gwen was quick to do so as Zoey held out a finger to act as a candle. "Blow out the candle." she instructed, which Gwen did without hesitatin. "There. All better?"

"Yes." Gwen replied, more relaxed than she was before.

Leshawna smiled at this and turned to look at Zoey. "It's official, girl, you are a good influence." she said to the Indie Chick, which made her smile with pride as they continued further into the cave to find the Artifact before the Raptors did.

* * *

The Raptors were seen walking down the passageway through the cave, with Sammy apparently comforting Jasmine with her claustrophobia as they went along.

"It's okay, Jasmine, nothing bad is going to happen while your friends are here." she said soothingly as she rubbed her friend's arm.

After a while, Jasmine was finally able to calm down. "Okay, I'm alright." she said with relief before turning to her friend. "Sorry 'bout that, Sammy, I just can't stand enclosed spaces."

"Gwen can actually relate to you on that." Trent said as they kept walking through the cave. "She hates enclosed spaces, even being buried alive."

"He's right. But I find it surprising that the both of you recieved your claustrophobia in the exact same way." Dawn joined in, catching all the others' attention. "Stuffed into a crate by three cruel people who saw you as nothing but abominations and threatened to bury them with you inside."

"How do you even know that?" Jasmine asked, surprised that Dawn even knew that despite having not told her.

"It's written in your aura, both yours and Gwen's." the moonchild replied as they continued along the cave.

Sammy found herself impressed by Dawn's abilities. "O.M.G, you're really good. How'd you even gain such abilities?"

"Hmm?" Dawn turned her head to the Good Cheerleader Twin. "Oh, I was born with these abilities. It's part of the culture of my homeland."

"Really? What homeland is that?" Sammy then asked interested.

"I think you might need to save that story for later." Trent interupted as he pointed to the chamber ahead of them. "Look."

Up ahead, the Raptors saw that the chamber was lit due to the presence of glowing crystals and bioluminesent mushrooms. The walls were covered in webs as giant spiders crawled all over the place, spinning their webs around a species of beetle that they ensnare in them. This apparently terrified Sammy, who then turned to Dawn for hope due to her connection with animals.

"I don't suppose you can convince them to let us pass, can you?" she asked the Moonchild.

"I'll see if I can." Dawn replied, but didn't get the chance to do it before she and everyone else heard a loud screech coming from the other side of the chamber.

The campers all looked in the direction of the passageway on the other side of the spider nest just in time to see a large, centipede-like creature suddenly run out of it. The beast reared up on its hind legs and hissed at the spiders, who all just hissed back in response, which made the giant centipede retaliate by shooting some sort of acid-like substance at the webs, which dissolved both them and burnt any spider caught in the shot. The Raptors were alarmed at this, for it gave them a clear idea of what species this is.

"Arthropleura." Cody said under his breath with fright. "I always thought they were vegetarians."

"Yeah, not on this island." Chris said on their walkies. "They're actually carrion-feeders here. And while they mostly eat the flesh of the dead, they won't hesitate to kill in order to eat when food becomes scarce. So you and the Sabertooths might wanna think of a plan to get past all the cave-dwelling predators in there." the hostman chuckled as he hung up.

After that, the campers then turned their attention to the battle between the giant centipede and giant spiders, which became a lot more brutal when giant scorpions suddenly crawled out of the passagway and joined the fight, attacking the spiders the most.

"Pulmonoscorpius!?" Cameron said surprised as he and the Sabertooths finally caught up, startling the Raptor team. "How does the Company even manage to recreate these prehistoric arthropods?"

"Probably through techniques they're never gonna tell us. But that's not important." Courtney waved off. "We have to find a way to get passed this monster bug war before they even notice we're here." She then pulled out a container from her pocket and opened it, revealing a lime green, gel-like substance inside. "Fortunately, I have a means to do so."

"What is that?" Shawn asked curious.

"It's bug repellant." Courtney answered. "An old family recipe that my mom taught me to make. And for someone who plans to run for office one day, it's a good idea to carry some on you in case of a situation like this."

"I suppose this means you're gonna get ahead of us then." Trent deadpanned under his breath.

"How's about this, we'll call a temporary truce and work together to get the Artifact and get out of her with both it and all our lives." Courtney proposed. "But once we get out of this cave, the truce is then off. Got it?"

"Sounds fine to me." Trent accepted, with his teammates all nodding in agreement.

With that said, Courtney handed the bug repellant to Gwen, who then handed it to Cameron after she was done, and so on until every camper in both the Sabertooths and Raptors had applied the bug repellant on themselves.

"The effect will only last for ten minutes, so let's be careful not to waste any time." Courtney warned as they began to walk along the left side of the wall, which was where the Arthropleura dissolved most of the webs. Surprisingly, the clashing arthropods weren't even aware of their presence as they did so.

"That's funny, they don't even know we're here." Cody observed. "It's like we've become invisible."

"Technically we have, thanks to the repellant." Courtney confirmed. "It literally makes us invisible to the eyes of insects and arachnids."

"Incredible." Cameron said impressed as they made it to the other side of the chamber, where they then ran along the passageway to find the Artifact before the clashing arthropods could even notice they were there.

* * *

The two teams soon came to a large chamber that contained an underground lake, much to their surprise. The lake was reachable by falling off the ledge they stood on, but was not seen as a good idea due to the fact that they could see that it was inhabited by piranhas. Up above, large bats were seen hanging from the cave ceiling. Suddenly, one bat then let go and dove straight towards the lake, only getting airborn just before hitting the water. The bat then quickly dipped its feet and retracted them in a second, clutching a piranha in them, much to the campers' surprise. The bat then flew back up to the ceiling and returned to its spot, where it then proceded to eat the carnivorous fish.

"Amazing, an entire ecosystem within this cave." Cameron said with awe.

"Yeah, amazing." Courtney said, but with nervousness about their situation. "I think we should keep to the walls along the ledge." she suggested, with Trent agreeing. "Agreed."

The campers the proceded to walk along the edge of the wall and keep away from the edge of the cliff so they can avoid falling into the piranha-infested lake. Their walk however, was suddenly halted when a giant snake came out of nowhere, rearing itself up and barring its fangs at the campers. Sammy was startled by the snake's surprise attack and jumped in fright, landing in Jasmine's arms.

Jasmine decided to handle this one and went right up to the snake. "Whoa there, fella. Easy... easy..." her voice echoed as she spoke. The snake found itself in a trance and slithered back to its nest, where it curled up and went to sleep.

Dawn found herself impressed with Jasmine's skill. "I didn't know you were a snake whisperer."

"Hmm?" Jasmine said turning to the Moonchild. "Oh, that's just something you learn from surviving in the outback. Now let's carry on, mates." she then said, which everyone agreed on.

Their walk was soon halted just before it could continue however, when the sound of several screeches was heard from the entrance they came in from. The two teams turned to said entrance just in time to see the giant scorpions crawling out of it, most likely been defeated by the spiders.

"Looks like we got company." Courtney said with worry. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight them if we wanna survive." She raised her fists to make her point.

"Although, we should send someone to find the Artifact while we hold them back." Trent suggested before turning to Dawn, knowing she wouldn't want to raise a fist at any creature. "Dawn, can you go find the Artifact while we hold these guys back?"

"Okay, but please don't hurt them." the Moonchild pleaded, not wanting to see any creature get hurt. "They are still children of the Great Earth Mother."

Trent put a comforting hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll go easy on them." he said before turning to look at Jo and Eva, who cracked their knuckles and looked at the approaching scorpions with sinister looks. "Though I can't guarantee all of us will."

Dawn nodded her head in response to that, understaning the situation. But then asked her leader, "Would it be okay if Cody could accompany me?"

"WHAT!?" Sierra said outraged, only to be hushed by Courtney. "Quiet, you wanna make the whole cave know we're here?"

"I don't see why not." Trent agreed before turning to Cody and gesturing for him to go along with Dawn, which he agreed to do and made his way along the ledges with the Moonchild, continuing their mission to find the Artifact, while Sierra looked at them with narrowed eyes and tried to follow them, failing to do so as she was still wearing the leash Courtney put on her.

"Now then, with that taken care of, let's wrestle with some scorpions." Jo said with enthusiasm, being supported by Eva, who was just as eager. "Count me in."

"Alright, but try to go easy on them, we don't want Dawn to be mad at us." Courtney instructed, which made the two groan in annoyance, but agree nonetheless. Courtney then noticed the leash in her hand felt slack all of a sudden and took a look, only to gasp in shock when she saw that Sierra was no longer attatched to it. "Ding-dong dang it, Sierra!" she groaned, knowing where she went off to.

* * *

Confessional

 **Sierra:** "Like I'm gonna let any other girl try and win my Cody!"

* * *

Dawn and Cody were seen walking along the ledges of the chamber to find the Artifact, unaware that Sierra was stalking them, glaring daggers at Dawn as she did so.

Cody then noticed a glowing pulse that appered around the corner of the cave walls. "Look at that, I bet it's the Artifact."

The two then went around the corner to get a look at the Artifact, only to gasp in shock when they came to a small room containing a small lake. The pulse came from an upside-down, pyramid-shaped object with white, glowing markings that stood on top of a small triangular platform. The object was found in the middle of the lake, only reachable by a stone bridge, and behind it, lay an oddly-shaped rock.

"That's the Artifact?" Cody asked surprised.

"No, it doesn't feel like it." Dawn rubbed the sides of her forehead. "It feels more like the container for it, like those beacons the Company sends Chris and Chef."

"Oh, that makes sense." Cody said in realization. "Well, let's grab whatever's inside and get outta here." He then proceded to walk over to the lake and carefully made his way across the stone bridge to reach the Artifact, holding out his arms as if he was walking along a tightrope.

"Be careful, Cody." Dawn called out with worry. She was still worried about her tea leaves' warning about an obstecal getting in their way.

"Don't worry, Dawn, I'm okay." Cody reassured before turning to look at the container. Looking closer, Cody noticed that the side of it had a hand-shaped panel on it, making him realize what it is. "Oh great, a handprint scanner, meaning it'll only open to the hand of a Company employee."

"Yeah, this may be a good time to tell you why the Company was so scared of these Artifacts falling into the wrong hands." Chris said on his walkie. "You see, these scanners weren't designed to allow only Company employees to open the boxes, but the human race as a whole."

"What!?" Cody said in disbelief. "You mean the Company made these scanners to let any human access these containers?!"

"Yeah, guess they didn't think to upgrade that feature since before we came in, there weren't any other people on the island." Chris chuckled nervously before hanging up.

Cody facepalmed himself and groaned in frustration at the Company's lack of security before focusing back to the container. Placing his hand on the scanner, the crate then opened on all sides like double-doors and revealed the Artifact sitting on a small pedestal. It resembled a bright green cylinder made of crystal with small spikes on its lower side.

On the pedestal, Cody noticed an inscription that he could surprisingly understand. " _Wit and quick thinking may turn the odds in one's favor, even when nature has other plans._ Hm, wonder what that means." He wondered before proceding to carefully remove the Artifact from its resting place, much to Dawn's worry. Suddenly, the rock behind the container began to rumble and open up, revealing that it wasn't a rock at all, but a large theropod dinosaur that was curled up and mistaken for a rock.

"A Megalosaurus!?" Cody cried in fright. "Why would it be waking up during the daytime?!"

"This was what my tea leaves were trying to warn us about, a Megalosaurus that was made to act as a type of guardian!" Dawn realized. "Cody, get out of there!"

Suddenly, Sierra jumped out of her hiding place and ran straight towards the Megalosaurus, eager to protect her so-called boyfriend and win his love. "Don't you dare lay a tooth or claw on my Cody!"

"Sierra, what are you doing?!" Dawn asked with shock. "You don't stand a chance against a dinosaur of that strength!"

Sierra however, didn't seem to listen, and proceded to give the Megalosaurus a flying kick, hitting him square on the nose. Unfortunately, the hit didn't seem to effect the dinosaur at all, but only make him focus his attention on Sierra. The ubber-fan gave a nervous giggle at the situation she just put herself in that Dawn tried to stop her from getting into, while the Megalosaurus stared at her with an unamused expression and quickly turned around, striking Sierra with his tail and sending her flying straight at the wall, whare she hit it face-first and slid down to the floor next to Dawn.

"Did we won?" she asked in a dazed state before falling into unconsciousness.

"Um, no, not yet." Cody said as he came over and picked up Sierra by her shoulders while Dawn picked her up by her legs. The two then ran out through the way they came in to get out of this cave, with the Megalosaurus in hot pursuit to try and get the Artifact back, surprisingly moving faster than normal in the daylight hours due to his status as a guardian.

The fleeing campers managed to return to the rest of the campers, seeing that all the scorpions were happily resting for some weird reason, much to Jo and Eva's chagrin.

"What happened here?" Cody asked surprised at this while Dawn smiled at how they respected her wishes.

"All we did was have Ella sing a song and put the Scorpions to sleep." Trent answered to his returning friend before noticing the rampaging Megalosaurus. "Holy cow!"

"Yeah, a Megalosaurus. Can we run, like now?!" Cody asked breathing heavily as he continued to carry both Sierra and the Artifact.

All the other campers were quick to agree with Cody's idea to run, and wasted no time in doing so, leaping over the snoozing scorpions and running through the exit they used to enter this underground lake chamber, while the Megalosaurus's thundering stomps only squashed some of the scorpions and sent others flying into the lake, where they were quickly devouered by the piranhas. The campers were already running through the spiders' nest, dodging the webs they spat at them and avoiding their strikes before making it to the other side of the chamber and running through it to reach the exit. The Megalosaurus on the other hand, plowed right through the horde of arachnids, killing off those that were in its way and tearing the webs that hung from their walls, releasing the beetles that were imprisoned within them.

* * *

Owen was sitting on his rock at the mouth of the cave, having recovered from the scare he recieved from Eva, and waiting for his team to return. His wait was soon ended when he heard screaming coming from the cave and saw both his teammates and the Sabertooths tumbling out of the cave, with the Megalosaurus showing up soon after.

"Great Gasping, what is that?!" he cried in fright as the dinosaur lunged at his exhausted friends, only to have it replaced with a look of confusion when the dinosaur suddenly stopped and stood there for a few moments before turning back into the cave. "What the."

"Yeah, the Company trained some of these dinosaurs to act as guardians for the Artifacts to keep them from falling into the wrong hands." Chris explained over the walkie talkie. "But even they had their doubts that these guys can protect them from whoever's messing with the obilesks. That's why they ordered me to retrieve them." he said before hanging up just as Owen's friends began to wake up.

When Cody woke up, he silently gasped in surprise, for he was laying on top of Dawn, who was looking at him with the same surprised expression. And it got more awkward when they saw that their lips were touching each other, which made them blush with embarrassment.

This only made Sierra's jealousy reach its boiling point when she woke up and saw this. "Hey, get your lips away from my Cody's!" Her ranting was suddenly halted when she found herself struck on the head and knocked out again, courtesy of Eva's fist.

"Now that we got the Artifact out of the cave along with all of our lives, we can call off the truce." the fitness bully then pointed out, only to be met with deadpan looks from her teammates, almost like they didn't even care, only looking at Sierra's unconsious body. It was obvious they were mad at her for leaving them to pursue her childish crush instead of aid them.

* * *

Chris was seen standing at the gate of the wall when the two teams came back. "Welcome back campers. Did you get the Artifact?"

Cody reached into his pack and pulled out said Artifact. "Here it is."

"Congratulations, campers. Thanks to you and your teamwork, the Atifact of the Clever has been recovered." Chris said with a calm expression.

"I didn't know they had labels." Sammy said surprised, joined in by Anne Maria. "I don't think any of us knew, doll."

"Yeah, they all have names like that." Chris replied. "As I recall, the Company told me all their titles: The Clever, the Devourer, the Hunter, the Immune, the Massive, the Pack, the Skylord, the Strong, the Brute, and the Cunning. But enough about that, it's time to get back to the challenge, and since it was Cody who carried the Artifact into camp, it makes the Ravenous Raptors our big winners!" the Raptors all cheered at this while the Sabertooths all groaned, but not a lot. "Sabertooths, I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony tonight."

* * *

Hawkra was finally able to make it back to base, having finally managed to shake the Argentavis flock of her tail. She quickly closed in on the metal platform that the Terrorbirds use to house their brainboxed pterosaurs and made a perfect landing. Hawkra soon saw that Phoenix came to see her, looking quite relieved that she was able to make it back.

"Hawkra, where have you been?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"It's a long story, my queen." Hawkra replied with her voice sounding out of breath for a short time. "But I do have information that Mistress Scarlett can use. Where is she?"

"Down at the obelisk trying to figure out how to open it." Phoenix answered pointing to said obelisk, Hawkra mounting up on her Pteranodon and taking off in the direction of it.

Upon reaching the obelisk, Hawkra spotted Scarlett standing at the terminal beneath it with Medusa and her Serpentine troops as bodyguards, looking at the red light with lustful eyes. She then reached out to touch it, hoping it would give her power over the island, only to retract it in pain when the light gave her a painful shock instead.

"Why can't I make this obelisk open to me!?" she asked in anger, apparently having tried this many times before. She soon turned around and caught sight of Hawkra landing before her. "Ah, Hawkra. I'm happy you were able to make it back to report to me. I hope to have some good news right now."

"Oh, I've got news for you." Hawkra said with a mischivous smirk. "I've learned that the reason the obelisk won't open for you is because we lack ten special artifacts found in each one of the caves that exist on this island. Once you obtain them, nothing will stop you from opening the obelisks and seizing control of the island."

This clearly pleased Scarlett, as she smiled wickedly in response to Hawkra's report. "Excellent. I will finally make this ialsnd my own personal domain." she said happily and turned to Medusa. "Medusa, come tomarrow, I want you and some of your comrads to head to the nearest cave and retrieve the Artifact inside."

"As you wish." Medusa replied to her boss, albeit with slight reluctance in her voice and a small glare. She and her friends then mounted on their raptors and she gestured for them to follow her back to base.

Meanwhile, Duncan was watching the whole scene from atop the cliffs surrounding the rock platform the terminal laid on, having followed Scarlett to the obelisk to find out what she was up to. He was filled with fear of that Scarlett could do if she ever gained control of the island, and was quick to stard heading back to Chris to tell him what he learned. Unfortunately, he was soon alerted to the sound of distant yelling, recognizing them as the voices of Megalodon and his Aqua Jaws hot on his trail.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to shake these guys off before I can head back to Chris." Duncan said with a calm smile on his face. "Mostly because I find it fun running them around for hours on end."

Duncan then turned to run in the jungle in the opposite direction of his followers, laughing at the fun he intends to have leading the Aqua Jaws all over the island, possibly until he manages to give them the slip, whenever that happens.

* * *

It had just become nighttime, with the campfire being the only source of light. Chris stood behind the crate while the Sabertooths sat at the bleachers and the Raptors sat in the peanut gallery.

"Now, you've all cast your votes. When I call your name, you will recieve a stimberry, while the loser going home tonight will recieve a narcoberry." Chris briefly explained before listing those that were safe tonight. "Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Leshawna, Zoey, Brick, Cameron, Harold, Dave, Anne Maria, Amy." The only two left were Eva and Sierra. "And the final stimberry goes to... Eva. Sierra, yer done."

"What?!" Sierra said outraged. "But I didn't get a chance to be with my man." Cody ducking behind Trent in response to that.

"Don't care." Chris said snapping his fingers to let Chef know what to do, the burly man walking over and grabbing the ubber-fan to take her to the Crossbow of Shame while Chris turned to the Raptors. "And who's going to the Center in exile tonight?"

"I'll go this time." Sky declared raising her hand, a claw coming down and pulling her out of her seat in response.

"Fine with me." the hostman said before turning to the camera. "We have one Artifact aquired, which will prevent whoever's messing with the obelisks from truly unlocking them. But the Company will most likely want us to obtain all the others. Which one will we go after next? Find out next time on Total... Drama... ARK!"

* * *

 **And there you have it. Sierra's gone, Duncan's escaped, and the race to find the Artifacts has begun. Let me know in your reviews what ideas you have for challenges and who should go next.**

 **Scarlett Overkill is the name of the main antagonist in the movie "Minions", and seemed like a good nickname for Total Drama Scarlett.**

 **I decided to put a means of opening the crates containing the Artifacts, as well as a use for the beacons.**


	7. Aftermath: The Land Before Geoff

**Sorry this took so long, I was distracted. In the first episode, I mentioned many elements from past Total Drama seasons making a comeback. Now is the time for the Aftermath show to return after five episodes already.**

* * *

Episode 6: Aftermath: The Land Before Geoff

A cluster of rectangular stones and glowing gems floated for a while before positioning themselves to form the initials of this season's name, the gems being on the corners with their colors mirroring the three obelisks, followed by the word "aftermath" popping up from below. Afterward, random clips were shown of all the campers eliminated so far.

"Oh please." Max scoffed. "As if that pea-brained pigeon would know who you were talking about." The dodo felt insulted to being called a pea-brained pigeon and proceded to bite Max on the arm. "AH, GET IT OFF!" the supervillain wannabe shrieked trying to shake the bird off.

"I'll go with Rodney next." Trent said pointing to the farmer boy, who then made his way to his new team.

"Lightning's going after all of them, and he don't need to be backed up by a buncha losers that'll only get in his way." Lightning shouted back arrogantly, making the rest of his teammates offended.

"All right, Sierra, we need you to sniff out Cody so we know which way to go." Courtney said firmly to Sierra when she was put on a leash, Sierra getting down on all fours and mimicing the position of a pointer to show that she understood. "Good, now sic 'em."

* * *

Theme song

* * *

The initials for the season's name with the added word 'aftermath' formed once again before the camera flashed to view what looked like a replica of the Aftermath Studio. A single three-person couch positioned right in the middle of the stage with two bleacher boxes on either side. A large flatscreen TV hovered above the couch, on it were two figures concealed in the shadows. Suddenly, a spotlight shined down on the couch, revealing the two figures to be none other than Bridget and Geoff, two former contestants from Total Drama, and the hosts for the Aftermath Show.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first Total Drama ARK Aftermath!" Bridget happily announced, glad to be back for another Aftermath Show.

"That's right, dudes and dudettes, we're back to show you the unseen clips of this season so far, as well as interview the contestants that've already been given the boot." Geoff cried happily, just as excited to be back in the hosting buisness as Bridget.

"You're probably wondering why the studio looks different from what it used to be." Bridget said calmly, certain that the viewers have noticed the changes. "Well, that's because we're using a whole new studio that the Company provided us with. And it's found on a special island in the Center. It's called Secluded Island." the camera flashed to prove her point by showing the studio standing on said island.

"We were going to use the old studio, but we got a call from the producers saying it got destroyed when the construction workers tore down the old movie lot." Geoff explained sadly.

"Ha. Good riddance to that death trap, I say." a voice was heard from outside the spotlight, alerting the two hosts that that there were other people in this studio. More spotlights shined down on the bleacher boxes, revealing them to be filled with all the other contestants that didn't get picked to compete this season.

"Oh, that's right, we forgot to introduce our peanut gallery for this season." Bridget muttered with a sheepish smile before putting on a calm expression to introduce everyone joining them this time. "From Total Drama Island, let's welcome..."

"Heather." The mean girl only scowled at the camera.

"DJ." DJ gave a smile and a wave.

"Justin." Justin flashed his signature smile at the camera.

"Beth." Beth gave a smile and a wave at the camera.

"Izzy." The jungle girl gave a smile and a peace sign at the camera.

"Lindsey." Lindsey didn't even seem to notice the camera looking at her.

"Noah." Noah was looking into a good book before taking his eyes off it to look at the camera for a brief moment.

"Katie and Sadie." The two BFFFLs hugged each other tightly while squealing with excitement.

"And finally, from Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro! Ezekiel couldn't be here this time, on account of him still in his feral state, and living on Boney Island with all the mutant animals." Bridget explained while the Spaniard looked at the camera in a seductive tone.

"And from Total Drama Revenge of the Island, we have Mike." Mike gave a smile and waved at the camera.

"Sam, and his mutant girlfriend, Dakotazoid!" Sam was seen playing a GameGuy while sitting in the lap of his girlfriend, who gave a gentle tap with her elbow to let him know the camera was watching. He took his eyes off the game and realized what was happening, causing him to follow Dakotazoid's lead and wave to the camera.

"And from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, let's introduce Topher." The Chris Mclean Wannabe smiled at the camera trying to look like Chris' smile.

"Leonard." Leonard was seen looking into a handwritten spellbook, not really noticing the camera was looking at him.

"And finally, Sugar!" Sugar was smiling and waving at the camera as if she was at a beauty pagant.

"I for one, am stoked to be here!" Geoff said happily. "As well as happy to be hosting another Aftermath Show. I still can't believe the producers wanted us to bring it back after three short seasons."

The TV screen suddenly turned on and revealed Chris on it, which startled everyone. The hostman bore an annoyed look as he looked down on Bridget and Geoff. "Not everyone was happy about this being brought back to the show." he said with irritation.

"Well you might not have liked it, but the producers sure did." Geoff shot back. "And that's where you're gonna have to deal with it."

"Fine, but I won't like it." Chris growled in defeat before the TV screen turned off.

"Well, with that out of the way, we can begin this show with asking our peanut gallery how they feel to be back for another Aftermath show." Bridget said trying to put Chris' interuption behind them.

"Honestly, I'm not really happy being back on this death trap excuse of a show." Noah deadpanned. "Still, being on this Aftermath Show is much better than being on that island with Chris and Chef, and having to fight for both the million and your own life at the same time."

"Yeah, I think Chris went way too far this season by putting us on an island populated with dinosaurs that could kill you in any way." Beth said in agreement.

"Beth, you do know that the islands surrounding this one are populated with dinosaurs too, right?" Mike asked.

"Sure I do, but they don't come anywhere near here, which means we're at least safe here." Beth replied. "While the others are stuck on the main island fightning both the dinosaurs and each other for Chris' amusement."

"For once, I'd have to agree with you, Beth." Heather said in agreement. "There's no way I would let Chris drag me to that obvious death trap."

"Well, putting aside our obvious hatred for Chris, we should get to interviewing the unlucky contestants that have been eliminated so far." Bridget suggested. "Let's start with that boy who dreams of ruling the world someday, Max!"

The surpervillian wannabe came out from behind the left curtain and sat at the left edge of Bridget and Geoff's couch, not even acknowledging everyone's presence.

"Welcome, Max. So, how does it feel being the first contestant eliminated on Total Drama ARK?" Bridget asked the supervillain wannabe.

"Evil does not know feeling." Max replied with a face deprived of feeling. "Besides, I should've known better than to trust peons like those Sabertooths to not plot my downfall from the very start."

"Uh, dude? I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I remember you getting kicked off was because you made a total nuisance of yourself and causing a sabertooh cub to be orphaned." Geoff recalled.

"Nonsense, there was no such incident!" Max protested, not wanting to acknowledge said incident.

"Now he's being in denial. So sad." Heather declared mockingly, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"We had a feeling you'd forget, so we took the liberty of recording said incident on tape, for all to see again." Geoff said grinning mischievously. He pulled out a remote and pushed one of the buttons.

The television came on and showed the moment when Dawn and Jasmine came back into camp, Dawn having a sad look on her face while carrying Simba in a blanket.

"We came to the sight of the fighting, just in time to see the helmet get knocked off the tourtered one. And they all limped off into the jungle afterward. I still wanted to help them, so I followed them to where they were headed. But when I caught up to them, they were already being attacked by a flock of wild terror birds and...and..." Dawn then cried into the bundle in her arms, Bridget and many others in the peanut gallery having tears in their eyes along with her.

Max only scoffed at the clip. "Whatever. If that proves one thing however, it's that I am truely the most evil person on the face of the earth!" he then laughed maniacally to his statement, much to everyone's lack of amusement.

"I think he's missing the point of why he was kicked off the team." Geoff deadpanned before Bridget decided to explain to the supervillian wannabe. "Everyone else didn't like what you did to them and Simba, so they gave you the boot in retaliation."

"So what? They just don't know true evil when they see it." Max shot back. "Some of them have even lost their taste for it. Take Courtney for example."

"He has a point on that one." Beth replied, having heard about Courtney's change of heart. "I never expected Courtney to actually value friendship above all else this season."

"Well, you'll find that Zoey can be a good influence on people who have trouble learning what's more important in life." Mike shrugged, knowing it was his girlfriend who had a hand to play in Courtney's reforming.

"And that, Mike, is why your girlfriend has officially won my respect." Bridget replied with a smile, many other in the peanut gallery who suffered Courtney's bossiness nodding in agreement.

"Whatever." Max scoffed as he got up from his couch and went to an empty spot in the left bleachers, most likely having enough of his interview.

"Well, since Max clearly feels like his interview is over, we should get to interviewing the next booted contestant, Rodney!" Bridget announced.

The Country Boy came out from behind the curtian, the audience cheering in response as he smiled and waved back at them. He then came to the empty spot on the center couch to get ready for his interview.

"So, Rodney, how does it feel to be booted off the island so early this season?" Bridget asked politely.

Unfortunately, Rodney, always so anti-social around girls, only responded with an infaturated look at Bridget, his vision on her showing nothing but pink in the backround, while Bridget only looked back with a confused look.

Fortunately, Geoff realized what was going on, and was quick to intervene. "Rodney, dude, I know you have a hard time talking to girls, but that doesn't mean you should make that look at every girl you look at, especially those that already have boyfriends."

"You're right. Sorry, Geoff." Rodney apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with shame. "It's just hard to talk to a girl you just met without doing that."

"It's cool, dude. How 'bout I talk to you on Bridget's behalf?" Geoff suggested, with both Bridget and Rodney nodding in agreement. "Okay. Now, as Bridgey-bear asked before, how does it feel to be booted off the island so early this season?"

"Honestly, it's a real bummer." Rodney replied with a sad sigh. "I mean, I lasted longer last season than I did this season. But I guess my idea that I could handle a situation like that were proven wrong."

"I thought you got kicked off because you tried to pull that stunt in order to impress all the girls on your team." DJ remembered hearing Chris say.

"Well, yes. But that was a minor reason. The real reason was that I helped the family fend off thieving critters all the time back home. I figured it would be no different chasing off a big lizard."

"Well, if your failed attempt at scaring off a Giganotosaurus proved anything to you, it's that dinosaurs are not the same as modern-day animals." Alejandro replied.

Rodney only sank down in his seat with sorrow, knowing Alejandro was correct. This was what he got for comparing dinosaurs to modern animals he's familiar with.

Geoff only responded to this with a comforting hand placed on the Country Boy's shoulder. "Relax, dude. You made a mistake, okay? It happens."

This made Rodney smile back, knowing Geoff was right. "Thanks, Geoff." he said smiling as he got up from his seat and went over to the bleachers of the right to sit down, his interview having ended.

"With half of our eliminated consestants interviewed already, let's take this moment to hear an opinion from one of our viewers!" Bridget declared, some of the peanut gallery cheering while others groaned in annoyance. Bridget ignored the groans and takes an envelope from a nearby intern that was holding it. "And our video guest is..." she opens the envelope and looks at the name, only to stare wide-eyed in shock at who it was. "Blaineley?!"

Everyone who knew her gasped in shock as the television came on, showing the face of their second least favorite person besides Chris. "Hello, Total Drama fans. That's right, Blaineley Stacey Amdrews O'Halloran is back to provide you with the dirtiest juice and the juiciest dirt!" she announced before turning down to her old partners. "So, Bridget, Geoff, can you answer me how it feels to be denied another chance at the million?"

"Are you kidding? I'd have to agree with my buds on their opinions from season three. It's not worth the torment;" Geoff shot back. "Especially since Chris decided to host the show on an island populated with all kinds of dangerous dino-dudes."

"I actually think Chris had a good idea with that." Blainely smirked. "What better way to stir up drama than making the campers' fight for the million also be a fight for survival too." This only made everyone recoil in disgust at how she thinks Chris' idea is a good one, not even sounding like she cares if people could die in the process. "Also, they get a chance to see formerly extinct creatures thrive in the wild. Of course, they also have a problem in the form of Scarlett being there on the island following her own agenda."

"Wait, Scarlett was on the island!?" Max shrieked in fright, still remembering the scare she gave him last season.

"That's right." Blaineley replied. "And she still is, operating her own agenda of brainboxing dinosaurs so she can conquer both Chris and the Company while Chris carries on with his show. And as I recall from watching the footage of last episode, both her and Chris' parties are now on a race to collect all the Artifacts before the other does."

"And her being there instead of here is why I decided to restore an old season three favorite..." Geoff happily announced.

* * *

 **"Total Drama Fugitives!"** A silhouette of Scarlett was shown running before a cage came down on her as the lights came on to reveal her.

A clip was shown of when Scarlett arrived on the island while wearing her cloak before smashing the camera. "After getting onto the island under the Company's radar, it was revealed that Scarlett had recruited three gangs of juvenile delinquents and already had them on the island before she even arrived." A clip was shown of the three gangs in Scarlett's party. "And they've already gone on a harsh campaign to enslave as many dinosaurs as they can find and build an army capable of crushing our buddies there." A clip was shown of the three gangs working together to subdue a Stegosaurus.

* * *

"This makes me worry about what's gonna happen to both our friends and those poor dinosaurs in the future." Bridget expressed with worry, being a lover of animals herself, both modern and prehistoric alike.

"Speaking of the future, congratulations, Bridget." Blaineley compliments, raising everyone's curiosity about what she was congratulating Bridget for. "I didn't think Geoff would do it anytime this century, but it looks like he proved me wrong."

"What's she talking about?" Justin asked confused.

"You mean they never told you?" Blaineley said surprised. "I guess this means you all failed to notice the ring on Bridget's finger too." Her point was proven when the camera showed that a solid gold ring was indeed on Bridget's middle finger, much to everyone's surprise. "Well, kiddies, here's the big scoop. Geoff has finally-" that was all she could say before the television suddenly turned off, courtesy of Geoff.

"What's going on here?" Mike asked curious.

"Nothing's going on. We just don't want anyone to know about it until we're ready to tell you." Bridget replied, she and Geoff making sheepish smiles afterward before she decided to get back to the interviews. "So, let's meet our next eliminated contestant, Lightning!"

The Athletic Overachiever came right in acting like a show-off, flexing his muscles as he came over to his seat, much to everyone's annoyance with him, particularly those who knew him all too well.

"So, Lightning, what do you think about your elimination this season?" Bridget asked politely.

"I think they made a big mistake voting off the Lightning." he replied, still mad about being voted off. "Those sha-traitors just voted off the man who was supposed to win this season. Now instead of winning the whole sha-bang, I'm stuck here with all you buncha losers who didn't even get picked for the game!"

Everyone only gave glares at Lightning for calling them losers. They were also disappointed in him for the fact that he hadn't learned that calling his teamates that is what got him booted in the first place.

"Dude, that attitude of yours is what provoked your teammates to give you the heave-ho in the first place." Geoff pointed out with Bridget backing him up. "He's right. Don't you know there's no 'I' in team?"

"Of course I know that. What do you think I am, sha-stupid?" Lightning asked, with everyone not knowing how to answer his question. "But I also know that in Total Drama, only one can go home with the prize. And Lightning was looking out for the one that was meant to have it, Lightning."

"Dude, in everyone's view here, it only seems wise to look out only for yourself in this game when the teams are dissolved." Noah lectured, taking his eyes away from his book to give it. "Cuz when you're on a team, it's best to work with them in order to last long enough to make it to the merge instead of abandoning them. And I think that everyone here that knows it can agree with me on that." Everyone who had the same thoughts nodded in agreement with him.

Lightning only scoffed at Noah's lecture with his arms crossed. "Whatever." He then got up and began to walk away, not really wanting to continue his interview. "I'm gonna find a phone and call the producers, so I can sha-file a complaint." And with that, he was offstage.

"Well, that interview lasted shorter than Max's." Geoff said downhearted, not happy how fast this was going.

Bridget however, was quick to reasure him. "Don't worry, Geoffy-bear, our next guest is most likely going to be a more interesting book of knowledge." This made Geoff smile back.

"'Sierra' and 'interesting'? Never thought I would hear that as a description of her." Heather said in disbelief of Bridget choosing those words together.

But Bridget decided to ignore Heather's doubt and happily announce their final guest. "Please welcome the one person who knows more about Total Drama than anyone else in the world besides Chris, Sierra!"

The Ubber-Fan was quick to hop onstage wearing a big smile. This was her first time being on the Aftermath Show. And knowing Sierra, she was excited to finally have a chance to be interviewed. She went and sat down on the couch without hesitation. "I can't believe it, my first time being interviewed on the Aftermath Show!"

"Believe it, Sierra." Bridget replied while keeping her ring hidden behind her back in order to make sure Sierra didn't spoil the big secret she had with Geoff before getting down to business. "So tell us, how does it feel being voted off the show this season?"

"Honestly, I find it super-duper sad this time." Sierra said downhearted. "I didn't even last longer than I did last time. And to make matters worse, even though my Codykins was here for this season, we were placed on seperate teams." her saddness quickly changed to anger as she then recalled what happened in the last episode. "And then that tree-hugger Dawn stole a kiss from him, when he was already MINE!" she ranted, her fists shaking with rage, much to everyone's worry as they've seen what Sierra is capable of when she's angry.

"Now Sierra, from what we saw, I'm pretty sure that kiss was an accident." Bridget said soothingly in order to calm her down, with Geoff lending aid. "Bridget has a point, Sierra. Everyone on this show, even Cody, knows how emotionally sensitive you are, and would never intentionally kiss someone else right in front of you."

Bridget and Geoff's words of therapy apparentally got to Sierra, as she began to slowly lower her arms and let go of her rage. She then took a deep breath and was finally relaxed, knowing that they made a good point. "You're right, guys. I guess I was just worried that Codykins forgot about the special connection we share with each other." she said with worry, with everyone jokingly nodding in agreement, knowing Cody doesn't really see it the same way she does.

It was at this time that Sierra decided to change the subject. "Speaking of connections, I'm pretty sure that like everyone back on the island that thinks about it, everyone in the world is curious about what Trent's connection to Sky is, since they've made it perfectly clear it's not the romantic kind."

"I couldn't care less about what connection they have, since it's none of my business." Heather growled crossing her arns and legs.

"And that is why, in response to that, we created a brand-new segmat in dedication to this mystery." Geoff was quick to announce. "It's called..."

* * *

 **"The Link Between Trent And Sky!"** an icon appered in the form of two different colored circles that overlapped each other. One circle was pink, and the other was blue. An image of Trent's face was shown in the blue circle while an image of Sky's face was shown in the pink one.

* * *

"This is a segmat which will help everyone figure out what the big connection is between Trent and Sky." Bridget began explaining. "Which will be quite easy since Dave isn't here to bug us with his own paranoid ideas about what it is." This made everyone giggle in response to that detail.

Geoff picked up the remote and pushed a button, causing the TV to turn on with an image of a blue circle and a red X. "Here's how this segmate works; we ask a question out of the many we recieved from the audience, and the screen with either flash the circle or the X to answer yes or no. If the circle flashes, it means yes. If the X flashes, it means no."

"So far, the only assumption we've recieved is the idea that Trent and Sky are cousins." Bridget joined in. "Let's find out if that's the case."

Geoff typed in the question and pushed the answer button. the circle and the X were flashing wildy back and forth. "And the answer to the question, "Are Tent and Sky cousins?" is..." Geoff began before the flashing stopped on the X. "No."

"I guess those two aren't connected like that." Sierra said disappointed. "Are you sure there aren't any other questions?"

"Yes, Sierra." Bridget replied. "And even it there were, we wouldn't answer them all in a single episode." she then turned to the camera. "You see, everyone, we decided to give Trent and Sky a chance to try and reveal it themselves. So we decided to use this segmat on one question per aftermath episode."

"And with that done, and no more interviews to have, we can conclude this Aftermath with my most favorite segmat of all." Geoff happily announced. "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!"

* * *

A series of clips were then shown onscreen. The first was the unseen moment when Amy got rammed into unconsiousness by the Pachy. "Boy, I could feel that myself." Heather teased. The second was the moment when Sierra found herself swatted by the Megalosaurus' tail and crashing into the cave wall. "Not my most graceful moment." Sierra cringed. The third clip was when Cody poked Duncan in the eyes, followed by Sky punching him in the stomach, and ending with Trent punching him in the face. "Undoubtedly, most people's favorite moment." Bridget happily declared, everyone in the peanut gallery muttering in agreement. The fourth and final clip was when Chef blasted Gwen and Cameron with his spaghetti bazooka. Unfortunately, the splatter startled the Triceratops, and it angrily charged straight at the burly man, ramming him and dragging him offscreen. "Oh, now that's gotta leave a mark." Geoff chuckled.

* * *

"Ah, that segmat never stops being so funny." Geoff sighed laying back on the couch, with Bridget agreeing with him while doing the same. "No, Geoffy-poo, it doesn't."

Their moment of taking in all that humor was suddenly interupted when an postman showed up out of nowhere pushing a big box onstage (Coincidentally, the same postman who delivered the contracts to Chris in the first place). "Delivery for the Aftermath Studio." he said before leaving.

"Funny, I don't remember ordering anything in the mail for the studio." Geoff said confused while Bridget walked over to the box to open it. And what she saw made her gasp with her eyes widened.

"What is it, Bridgy-bear?" he asked concerned.

His answer came when Bridget pulled out a part of the box's contents, which was a blue dress that looked like it was made from an animal pelt, made specifically for a cavewoman. "Our new costumes." she deadpanned.

"What?!" everyone in the peanut gallery said in shock.

It was at that moment that the TV suddenly came back on to show Chris' face, flashing his signature smile. "Yeah, I didn't get Bridget and Geoff fully filled in on this, but this season, I decided to make everyone on both the main show and the Aftermath Show blend in with this season's theme by making them dress up as cave people this season."

"Seriously, Chris." Heather began complaining. "It's bad enough you made us do that for one challenge, but now you're making us do it for a whole season?!"

"Quit your whining, Heather." Chris shot back. "You don't hear Justin or Alejandro complaining."

"That's because wearing animal pelts makes us look more attractive." Justin explained, with Alejandro giving him a fist bump to show that he agreed with him.

"Besides, I'm sure many fans thought it was funny back in season two. So I decided to bring the joke back this season." Chris continued.

"So why didn't you give them to us at the start of the season?" Rodney asked confused about that.

"Because they hadn't arrived yet." Chris scowled before turning off the TV.

"Well, humiliation aside, this concludes our first Aftermath of this season!" Geoff announced, trying to lighten the mood. "We'll see you next time, right here on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

 **And here it is, the first Aftermath chapter of my fanfic. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

 **The idea of putting everyone in cavepeople outfits came from one of the viewers, but the idea of extending their use to the whole season and making everyone in the aftermath studio wear them was all my idea.**

 **I wanted to give a reason why the studio was relocated on the Secluded Island, so I came up with the idea that the old movie lot was torn down.**


	8. Cretaceous Cooking

**You gave me great ideas for new challenges, but I decided to save them for later chapters. Instead, this chapter's challenge will be a redo of the cooking challenge from season one. Also, if you read the previous chapter, then you know that from now on, all the contestants will be dressed like cavepeople like in the caveman movie challenge from season two. It was an idea that was given to me by CMC, but I decided to expand that idea to the rest of the fanfic.**

* * *

Episode 7: Cretaceous Cooking

"Last time on Total Drama ARK," Chris began his recap. "The Company called me and asked that I pick up a few things. But I decided to make like a generous host and send the campers to do it instead."

"Dawn got a warning from Mother Nature, which was proven true when it was revealed that a guardian was at the sight of the Artifact's hiding place. And Cody proved he really was good with the ladies after getting up close with her Royal Wood Elf." Chris chuckled as he watched Cody's accidental kiss with Dawn.

"In the end though, Cody still managed to retrieve the Artifact of the Clever and claim victory for the Raptors after the truce they made with the Sabertooths was dissolved, and Sierra was given the boot after focusing more on keeping her 'husband' to herself while Sky volunteered for exile duty."

"Will we collect all the other Artifacts before those intruders do? And can my teeth possibly get any whiter?" A small sparkle flashed on his teeth. "Find out right here, right now, on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

In an unknown part of the redwoods, a group of three members of the Serpentine were shown riding through on brainboxed raptors, surveying the area in search of the nearest cave that their mistress Scarlett ordered them to find. Among them was Medusa.

"Medusa, I think I see a cave entrance over there." one of the other members called and pointed out..

Looking in his direction, Medusa indeed saw the mouth of a cave through the trees. "Excellent work, Boa." she praised before turning to the third member. "Spitter, did you bring the gear?"

"Yes, Medusa." the one called Spitter replied, taking off his backpack and opening it to reveal many items to confirm it, such as bug repellants and suits made out of hide, fiber, and organic polymer.

Good work, Spitter." Medusa congratulated picking up one of the ghillie masks and putting it on. "Then let's suit up and take what Scarlett requires."

Once they were all suited up and had the repellants applied, even providing their raptors with dinosaur-type breathing masks, the three gang members rode right into the cave without hesitation. Once inside, it soon became clear why they brought this particular equitment to this cave. The air itself was filled with poisonous gas and it gave off high levels of heat. The cave was also home to large amounts of prehistoric insects, such as araneo, pulmonoscorpius, and meganeura. Fortunately, the three were smart to bring rifles to handle that kind of problem. And after many twists, turns, and battles with the giant bugs, the three delinquents managed to find the Artifact's container and open it to reveal the Artifact inside, which resembled an egg-shaped stone with glowing red markings.

Medusa took a look at the inscriptions on the pedestal. " _With a mastery of one's equilibrium, no simple poison or toxin can be a threat._ Interesting." she commented before taking the Artifact off. Unfortunately, in doing so, she had awakened the guardian that watched over this artifact: a Megalania. The beast gave an angry roar at the intruders for trying to take the Artifact and gave pursuit.

The three wasted no time in bolting away on their raptor slaves and firing at the tailing lizard to try and slow him down. Outrunning him was not considered easy as the Megalania could get around this cave better than the fleeing thieves by crawling on the walls and ceiling to get in front of them, but they managed to manuver around him before making it to the exit where the guardian didn't follow. With that, the Megalania gave a defeated growl before turning back.

Medusa only gave a chuckle in response to that excitement, much to the confusion of her comrads. "Apparently Hawkra's report of Chris telling of there being guardians in the caves to his campers was actually true. Now we know to be prepared for something like that the next time." She then dismounted and faced her partners and handed the Artifact to Boa. "You can take this to Scarlett while I stay behind to briefly call her before catching up."

"Got it, boss." Boa replied before he and Spitter rode off towards their campsite. After they left, Medusa reached into her pocket and pulled out a walkie talkie and used it to contact Scarlett of her team's success. "Scarlett, it's Medusa."

"Medusa, what news have you got for me?" the Mistress of Evil asked in a calm manner.

"We have captured the nearest Artifact as you ordered." the Serpentine leader replied in a calm tone. "Boa and Spitter are bringing it to you as we speak."

"Excellent!" Scarlett felt pleased with this news. "You've done well. Now return to camp, I think Viper is in need of your company."

"Alright. Medusa out." Medusa said from Scarlett's transmiter and hung up.

At the base camp, Scarlett was overseeing a demonstration of a squadron of Terrorbirds riding brainboxed Triceratops and Stegosaurus while holding rifles that looked high-tech, presumably made by Scarlett herself, with Phoenix supervising the operation.

"Phoenix, Did you test out the new tek rifles beforehand?" she asked the Terrorbird leader calmly.

"Indeed, Lady Scarlett." Phoenix replied with confidence. "And to prove it, I've arranged this demonstration to show you by having some of my comrads use them on a single target while on the backs of our dinosaur slaves." The aformentioned Terrorbirds arranged themselves into position for the demonstration, aiming the laser guns at a large boulder. When Scarlett gave a nod to allow them to begin, Phoenix gave the order for her comrads to fire, which easily reduced the rock to pebbles.

Scarlett, though impressed with the effectiveness of her new toy, felt like it wasn't complete. "It's not enough. If this army is to successfully stomp Chris, I think it must have the mightiest dinosaur of all added to it... Giganotosaurus!"

* * *

At Chris' camp, Gwen was seen sitting against a rock, with Courtney and Leshawna beside her. Leshawna also looked to be smiling at Courtney, hinting that she was starting to trust her more.

Courtney then noticed that Gwen was sketching a picture of the time when she and Trent kissed in season one. "Have you put some thought in what we suggested?" she asked her friend.

This made Gwen snap out of her concentration and give a nervous look. "I don't know, Courtney. What if he's not interested in me anymore or has someone new?"

"Actually, he is." a voice was heard, which startled the three girls. They turned in its direction to see that it was Dawn, who was sitting on the rock in lotus position.

"Girl, I can't believe you managed to get there without us noticing." Leshawna said impressed but angry with her for scaring them like that. "And what do you mean he is?"

"I'm saying he still does have feelings for Gwen, he just isn't showing it." Dawn replied opening her eyes and facing the three Sabertooths. "You see, like Gwen, he's not sure if she's willing to give him another chance. So he's decided to wait until she lets him know she is."

"Really?" Gwen said surprised, Dawn nodding to say yes. This made Courtney and Leshawna give comforting pats on their friend's back to encourage her to tell Trent the first chance she gets.

This moment however, was ruined when Chris' voice was herd on the loudspesker. "All campers report to the mess hall! It's time to get on with today's challenge!" he ordered, much to the girls' annoyance.

* * *

A short time later, all the Raptors and Sabertooths were gathered at the front of the mess hall, not really wanting to do what Chris has in store for them.

"Before I reveal today's challenge, Let's first welcome back the exiled Raptor, Sky!" Chris gestured to the coming helicopter, with Sky holding onto a dangling rope.

As soon as she was right above them, the athlete let go of the rope and fell to an outstretched tree branch and grabbed it, spinning on it before letting go and landing on her feet next to her fellow Raptors.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Sky greeted with a wave.

"Glad you could join us, Sky." Chris greeted sarcastically before continuing his announcement. "Also, we have some stuff for you to use for the rest of the season." Chef came in pushing a large crate, which he then opened for Chris to reach in and pull out, much to the campers' shock, a loincloth styled in leapord pattern. "Loincloths! AKA, your new outfits."

"Are you serious, Chris?!" Leshawna screamed in outrage, remembering the last time they did that. "You're making us wear loincloths again?! And for the whole season this time?!"

"Yep." Chris replied. "We were planning this from the start, but the shipment hadn't arrived until now." the hostman chuckled while the campers complained. But Chris just ignored them and continued. "Now for the challenge. While our viewers did give us good ideas, I decided to save them for later and instead do the challenge we had planned for the last episode but didn't get to do. It happens to be a redo of season one's cooking challenge."

"You gonna make us cook like cavepeople too?" Anne Maria asked irritated.

"No, but I might make you next time." Chris challenged before continuing. "For those of you who weren't there during the challenge, it's simple; You'll cook a three-course meal and serve it to me, Chef, and a mystery judge for tasting. But, I'm not gonna tell you who the judge is, because that wouldn't be fun...for me."

A beacon was then shown coming down and landed next to the mess hall. "As some of you already figured out, a beacon delivers us some food and supplies for us to stock the kitchen. You'll be using what they brought us today to make your meals. And don't worry about choosing a head chef this time. Due to their positions as your team captains, Trent and Courtney automatically get those posts." Chris explained before gesturing to the open box of fake animal pelts. "Now, get into character kiddies, because this is what you'll be wearing for the rest of the season."

"There is like no way I'm dressing up as a cavewoman!" Amy protested.

"Fine." Chris replied in a non-caring manner. "If you don't wanna wear the costume, then I guess you don't wanna win a million dollars." This made Amy growl in frustration, but Chris knew she gave in.

* * *

Confessional

 **Amy:** "I will make him pay for this humiliation one day."

* * *

The camera flashed ahead to show that everyone (excluding Chris and Chef) was now dressed in their new cavepeople outfits. And as obvious, most of them were not happy with having to wear loincloths, especially those who already did in past seasons.

"I'm gonna murder Chris for this later." Eva growled, not happy being dressed in a cavewoman's outfit that was in the same color as her usual outfit, with Amy, who was now wearing a red, two-piece, tiger-skin bikini, being in agreement. "Save some of that action for me." she requested, wanting to get Chris for this just as much.

"I don't know, gals. It don't feel so bad to me." Anne Maria gave her opinion, admiring the red leapord-skin bikini she was wearing. She didn't even feel offended about waering a loincloth like she did earlier. "I think dis outfit makes me look hot." She struck a pose, not really noticing the deadpan expressions some of the other campers were giving her.

"It's nice to hear someone saying something other than a complaint." Chris smirked before noticing someone's cave outfit was completely different from everybody else's "Dawn, I said to dress up like cavepeople, and cavepeople wear clothes made of animal pelts. Does that look like it's made of animal pelts?"

True to Chris' words, Dawn's outfit was indeed different from the others. It resembled a two piece outfit with a bra that looked like it was made out of leaves and a skirt that was made out of grass. "No it doesn't, but it was what Chef gave me." the Moonchild explained, making Chris give a cold stare at his assistant.

"Producers said it would match her tree-hugging personality." Chef explained in a deadpan expression. "And besides, I'm sure there were cavepeople who wore leaf outfits in the Stone Age."

"Fine." Chris said defeated. "Let's just get on with today's challenge." Chris ordered the campers, who went and did so. Chris suddenly got a call and pulled out his phone to find it was the Company. Taking the call, he heard someone making worried rants that couldn't be described by anyone but Chris.

"Who was it?" Chef asked curious as Chris hung up. "It was the Company. They're saying the Artifact of the Immune was disturbed."

"Then shouldn't we focus on recovering the other Artifacts?" Chef then reminded the host, but Chris denied it. "Nah. We got one already, so the other nine won't be much help to these intruders without it." the hostman explained, which Chef shook his head in disappointment.

Suddenly, Duncan showed up out of nowhere, looking all out of breath, telling that he ran all the way here. "Chris... we got... problems."

"Duncan, so nice of you to make it back." Chris said sarcastically, Duncan having been gone for days. "So, what've you got?"

"Well, I learned the source of the three gangs' reason for uniting." Duncan began, having caught his breath. "Does the name 'Scarlett' ring a bell?"

The mere mention of that name made Chef and Chris' faces turn pale, knowing which Scarlett he was talking about. "You mean the same Scarlett that tried to blow up Pahkitew Island last season?!" Chris asked with fright.

"Yep." Duncan answered. "And to make things worse, she's wanting to open the Obelisks by finding the Artifacts!" he then exclaimed with fear.

Chris paused to take a few deep breaths in order to calm down. "Okay, okay, okay. Look, we just started a challenge. After this, we can discuss which Artifact to go after next." Chris choked out before returning to his regular sadistic tone. "And since you're back, here's your new uniform." He tossed the delinquent the same loincloth he wore in season two, much to Duncan's shock.

"Uh, you're kidding, right?"

"I never kid." Chris remarked before letting out a chuckle. "Actually, I do, but never about something that's still this funny. And this time, you'll be wearing it for the whole season." The hostman then laughed before leaving to the dinning room, leaving Duncan to scowl at both him and the loincloth in his hand.

* * *

In the mess hall kitchen, both teams had already gathered their choice of ingredients and began discussing what to make for the judges.

At the Sabertooths' side of the kitchen, Courtney, now wearing the same fur bikini she wore in season two, finally got an idea. "We could do a lobster dinner with a side of salad and strawberry shortcake for dessert." At this, there was no argument from anyone, seeing as they had all the necessary ingredients to make that kind of meal. Afterwards, Courtney then decided to start picking who will be in charge of each course. "Zoey, since you once made a salad, I'm putting you in charge of the salad." she told Zoey, who was now wearing a red, tiger-skin dress.

"Okay." Zoey said without complaint as Courtney decided on her partner. "I think Anne Maria can help you with it." she said with finalty, ignoring the protests from the Jersey Shore Reject.

The Sabertooth leader then turned to her friend Gwen, who was now wearing a two-piece fur bikini that was as black as a panther. Gwen, you and Leshawna will be in charge of the lobster." she decided, with both Gwen and Leshawna, now wearing the same cavewoman outfit she wore in season two, not even showing any form of protest.

Finally, Courtney turned to face Cameron and Harold, both of whom were wearing similar loincloths that only covered their lower regions. "Harold and Cameron, you'll be in charge of the strawberry shortcake."

"Wise choice." Harold slightly bragged. "As both me and Cameron have good knowledge of the right amounts of sugar, flour, and..." That was all he could say before Courtney clapped her hand to his mouth to silence him.

"You really don't need to point out why I picked you two." she remarked before turning to the rest of her teammates. "The rest of you will be on stand by and act as helpers when the cookers require your assistance." she explained to them, with them making an okay gesture, even having Brick, who now wore a baby-barf, leapord-skin loincloth, reply with a salute.

At the other end of the kitchen, the Raptors were having the same discussion. And Trent, now wearing a leopard-skin loincloth, finally decided on something.

"I was thinking on a large dish of orange chicken, a fruit salad side-dish, and a plate of eclairs for dessert." he suggested.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Sky supported, now wearing a black leapord-skin dress, with everyone else nodding in agreement, particularly Owen, now wearing a loincloth that only covered his lower regions, whose mouth drooled at the mention of orange chicken and eclairs.

"Yeah, my great, great grandmother invented gourmet dinners. Before her, people used to eat just as much as they wanted to only fill their bellies." Staci blabbed, now wearing a pink, leopard-skin dress. All her teammates just smiled while shaking their heads, showing that they didn't believe her story, but chose not to criticize her about it.

* * *

Confessional

 **Trent:** "I'll admit, we all know Staci's stories of her relatives aren't really true, but we decided to play along because we don't wanna hurt her feelings."

 **Staci:** "I'm aware everyone knows my stories about my relatives aren't really true, but I still like to do it because it feels fun telling made-up stories. It's like a hobby of mine. Plus, I know that everyone plays along with it because they don't wanna hurt my feelings."

* * *

"Dawn, you'll be in charge of the fruit salad, and Ella will be your partner." Trent informed the Moonchild while jerking a thumb at the fairytale princess, who was now wearing a pink, cheetah-skin dress that resembled her princess dress. Both of them nodding approvingly.

Trent then turned to both Jo and Jasmine, who were now wearing a gray fur dress and a khaki-colored, two-piece, leopard-skin bikini respectively. "Jo and Jasmine, you two will be in charge of the orange chicken." The two nodded with acceptence.

Trent then turned to face Cody, now wearing a beige loincloth that only covered his lower regions. "Cody, you'll be in charge of the dessert, and B will be your partner." he assigned while gesturing to the silent inventor, who was shown wearing a dark gray fur coat.. B shooting a finger-pistol and Cody nodding in agreement.

With that, Trent turned to everyone else. "The rest of you will be in charge of acting as help to the others, as well as make sure Owen doesn't get anywhere near the food." he explained, making Owen whimper like a dog due to knowing why he said that.

* * *

It had already been ten minutes since this challenge began, and already things were going along smoothly for both teams. It was all overseen by Duncan, whom everyone was surprised to see back.

"So where have you been?" Courtney asked in a snarky tone.

"Been running an errand for Chris, Princess." Duncan replied in a cocky atitude. "Went searching for any signs of our uninvited guests on the island."

"Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?" Courtney said pushing a finger against Duncan's nose, angry of how long he was gone and how long she worried about his safety.

"I thought you didn't care." Duncan said, with Courtney shooting back, "I don't. I just don't wanna see anyone get killed."

"Whatever." Duncan shrugged as he turned to leave the room, obviously still not convinced that Courtney's tale of reforming was true.

As Courtney turned to oversee the cooking, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched in a perverse way. Looking around, she saw that the feeling was coming from Scott, who was now wearing a white leapord-skin loincloth.

"What is it, Scott?" Courtney asked in a deadpan tone, clearly not liking the way he was staring at her.

"Nothing, it's just that bikini you're wearing makes you look a hundred times sexier than before." the dirtboy said with a smirk, which earned him a slap to the face by Courtney, while Gwen, having overheard, made more fake barfing noises, which Leshawna chuckled at.

* * *

Confessional

 **Scott:** "Okay, I had that coming. But if you saw a hot girl in a fur bikini, wouldn't you have thought the same?"

 **Courtney:** "Scott's comment, though pervy, was kinda flattering. And for the record, I did not worry about Duncan over lingering romantic feelings, I worried about him because I feared he could've gotten himself killed. There's no telling what those vandals hiding who-knows-where on this island are capible of."

 **Duncan:** "Courtney may have everyone else fooled with her talk about being a changed woman, but I don't buy it one bit. Trust a guy whose had his kiwis brused by her more times than he can count."

* * *

Gwen was shown overseeing the pot filled with water as she waited for it to reach the right boiling point, while Leshawna was shown wrestling with the lobster. Gwen's attention suddenly shifted from the pot and over to Trent, who she saw looking at the progress of the orange chicken, and Leshawna and Courtney both noticed this. Knowing what was going on in their friend's head, the two girls smiled at each other with a nod and both came over to her.

"If you want to try your luck, I won't stand in your way." Courtney encouraged giving Gwen a gentle push towards her old flame. "I'll have Dave fill in for you." she declared jerking a thumb at said former normal guy, who was shown wearing a teal loincloth that only covered his lower regions. And the look on his face made it quite obvious that he wasn't enjoying the idea of wearing something made out of fur.

"Ugh, who knows what parasites may have been picked up by the animals these pelts belonged to." Dave openly complained.

"Dude, you do know these are made with fake fur, right?" Harold pointed out, making nearly everyone in the kitchen laugh at Dave, and having him blush with embarrassment at not realizing that earlier.

Gwen looked unimpressed with Dave's antic, but nonetheless smiled at Courtney giving her permission to try and talk with her old ex. Taking a breath, Gwen walked right over to Trent and gave a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Uh, Trent?"

Hearing his name, the musician turned to see that it was Gewn. "Oh, Gwen. What brings you here?" he said in a calm manner.

"I was just wondering." Gwen began, slightly nervous. Turning around, she saw that her friends were all looking at her, encouraging her to go through with it. Finally, she managed to find the right words that felt right to say. "Do you wanna go for a stroll around camp?"

Surprised at first by his ex-girlfriend's invitation, Trent gave a smile to her and held her hand. "Sure." he said before turning to Sky. "Sky, can you watch over things here while I'm gone?"

Seeing both Trent and Gwen holding hands, Sky instantly got wise to why he asked and replied with both a smile and a nod. And with that, the two walked straight out the door, with Gwen giving a wink at her friends in the Sabertooth team as they left.

"Girl's just waiting 'til the right time to ask." Leshawna assured, having figured out why Gwen didn't just ask if she could get back with him at that moment, Courtney nodding in agreement before turning to face Dave. "Dave, get over here and help Leshawna with the lobster!" she ordered, Dave yelping in fright and doing what he was told.

* * *

Confessional

 **Sky:** "While I do want to win this game, I also approve of Gwen's intention of getting back with Trent. They were such a good couple back in season one. Plus, I want Trent to be happy. After all, he is my-" The camera turns to static at this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three judges, Chris, Chef, and the third judge, revealed to be Heather, who was wearing the same cavewoman bikini from season two, with her hair styled to resemble the wig she wore along with it, were sitting in the dinning room waiting for the teams' meals to arrive.

"Ugh, I can't believe you decided to make not only the contestants, but everyone at the Aftermath Show do this again." Heather complained gesturing to her outfit, showing that she was not happy with wearing it again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chris said sarcastically, showing that he wasn't. "But as the host, I can do anything I want on my show, even humiliate all my contestants in both the game and the Aftermath Show anyway I want." Heather pouted in response to that remark.

It was at this time that Duncan came into the room and up to Chris with a concerned look on his face. He was worried about Scarlett and her newfound desire to posses the Artifacts. "So Chris, you plan on telling the campers about Scarlett being on the Island and making a dinosaur army to try and destroy us?"

"Nah." Chris replied with a shrug, Chef bearing a look of confusion as to why. "It's probably best they not know 'til I think the time is right. Don't want them erupting into a panic, do we?"

His suggestion put everyone on edge, for they felt like keeping everyone else in the dark about the fact that Scarlett was on the island building an army of enslaved dinosaurs with three street gangs Duncan knew and currently hunting for the Artifacts was a bad idea.

Unbeknownst to them however, Dawn was standing at the doorframe that connected the kitchen to the dinning room. And hearing that Scarlett was on the island made her eyes widen with shock as she held Simba protectively.

* * *

Confessional

 **Dawn:** "Oh my, I knew I sensed a dark aura when we found that rowboat. It was Scarlett's, and it's as black as the night, telling me that her soul is as corrupted as it gets. And she's out there enslaving innocent children of the Great Earth Mother as we speak!" She reached into her grass skirt and pulled out a deck of cards "On the positive side though, now that I've 'been informed' of who we're up against, I can finally use my tarot cards to help figure out what Scarlett's up to right this moment." She shuffled the deck and pulled out the first three cards at the top "The Dark Queen, the Bow and Arrow, and the Dragon. The Dark Queen symbilozes a cult's dark leader, the Bow and Arrow symbolizes a hunt, and the Dragon symbolizes a feared and mighty beast. This means that Scarlett is leading a hunt for a feared and mighty beast! I pray to the Great Earth Mother that she does not succed in the end."

* * *

The camera flashed to show an unknown part of a forest, littered with the bones of many fallen dinosaurs. The sound of pterasaurs screeching could be heard as a feeling of danger filled the air.

Suddenly, the bushes were trampled as a group of brainboxed triceratops and raptors came crashing through. On the lead triceratops was none other than Scarlett, and it soon became clear that this area was the same place were the Ravenous Raptors decided to set up camp, only for it to become flattened by an angry Giganotosaurus. It was pretty clear what the psycotic redhead was here for.

"Python, you're sure this is the place." she asked the Serpentine boy with a somewhat skeptical look.

"Yes, this is the same spot where me and Viper saw the beast." Python assured. His memory was quite sharp, and he could always trust it.

Scarlett still bore a look of skepticism, but decided not to push the issue and take Python's word. She then noticed a large shadow suddenly pass over them. Looking up, she saw that it was the brainbox they made just for the Giganotosaurus, being carried by four brainboxed pteranodons being ridden by members of the Terrorbirds. They were carrying it by having it suspended by ropes tied to the pterasaurs' necks. Standing on top of the brainbox was Phoenix.

"If Phoenix fails this mission, I'll see to it that she recieves punishment." Scarlett said venomously, not wanting this hunt to end in failure. This shows that Scarlett doesn't hesitate to punish her generals if they ever fail their missions.

Her ranting was put aside however when the sound of thundering footsteps was heard. Everyone slightly panicked and put their guard up, suspecting what it was that was making those footsteps. Suddenly, two trees fell over and revealed that it was none other than the Giganotosaurus, the very creature they came all this way to get.

"Excellent." Scarlett flashed a wicked smile as she layed eyes on the powerful predator. She then waved her hand and shouted "Everyone, fire at him to lure him into our trap!"

Everyone wasted no time in firing stones from slingshots at the predatory giant, as their objective was to capture the creature instead of kill it. And Scarlett wanted this giant to be in healthy condition in order for it to be useful to her cause. The Giganotosaurs found himself taken by surprise by the sudden assault on him and attempted to retaliate with a lunge at the attackers. The hunters however, quickly scattered in response to that, and the dinosaur barely missed them. The Giganotosaurus then tried a tail swipe at those that were running behind him, but that was ineffective as the riders were on raptors, which jumped right over the beast's tail as he swung, the riders firing at his back while in midair. this was making the dinosaur even more aggravated than before, and it made him more enraged that his eyes began to turn yellow. The Giganotosaurus had gone into rage mode, and wasted no time in purusuing the fleeing hunters.

Scarlett however, wasn't scared at all as she fled, because what the beast doesn't know is that their running is all part of the plan to capture him. "Soon you'll be mine." she whispered evily as she and her cohorts continued firing at the pursuing theropod in order to keep him chasing them.

It wasn't long until they came to their destination, an unknown canyon where the Aqua Jaws had set up two large wooden snares at the end of it. They were held up by two ropes at their necks to keep them from falling prematurely. Next to both of them was an Aqua Jaw holding a sword to use to cut the ropes when the time was right.

The sound of rumbling was soon heard, and before anyone knew it, Scarlett's party could be seen stampeding around the corner. The cutters immediately got into position, waiting for the signal. When Scarlett and her group had reached the exit, with the Giganotosaurus still tailing them, the dark queen wasted no time in giving the signal.

"NOW!"

The cutters instantly swung their swords at the ropes, cleaving right through them. The snares started falling over just as the Giganotosaurus was passing, ensnaring the large theropod by the neck. The beast, still in rage mode, began struggling to break free.

"Phoenix, quick, brainbox him!" Scarlett cried with haste in her voice.

Hearing the order, Phoenix gave a silent gesture to her colleagues riding the pterasaurs, and they began descending to lower the brainbox upon the dinosaur's head to enslave it. She was nervous however, for in her line of sight, she could see cracks forming on the snares, alerting her that they were taking too much pressure against the dinosaur's strength. As soon as she felt they were close enough, the Terrorbird leader reached into her boot and pulled out a small dagger. Standing up, she made a quick spin and cut clean through all the ropes holding the brainbox and causing it to fall towards the beast. As she fell with the machine, Phoenix jumped right off of it and put her hands through a pair of metal armbands that were cleverly hidden at the corners of her cape. And when she put her hands outward, it turned her cape into a pair of makeshift wings, allowing her to glide safely through the sky.

The Giganotosaurus tried desperately to break free from the trap Scarlett put him in, but it was not to be, for by the time he managed to fully break one of the snares, the brainbox had landed safely on his head. Electricity surged through it as it overcame every ounce of resistance in the theropod's mind. The beast's eyes then instantly turned red and blank, almost as if he was in a trance.

And just like that, the hunters had won this day.

Scarlett bore a look of absolute wicked joy as their new addition to their army walked obediantly towards them like a mindless servent. "At last, Giganotosaurus, the ultimate dinosaur warrior, is mine." She then turned to Phoenix, who landed next to her after getting close enough to the ground. "You have done well, Phoenix." she praised, certain that this would be a step closer to having everything she needed to conquer Chris.

* * *

Cody and B were seen stuffing the eclairs with their cream, with Sky overseeing it.

"Are you sure you're giving them all the same amount of cream?" Sky asked curious, But the boys just shrugged, not really sure themselves.

Sky just brushed it off, knowing even she had no idea herself. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." she accepted, but then turned her attention elswhere. "I wonder what Trent's doing right now with Gwen."

* * *

Outside, Trent and Gwen were shown taking a stroll at the edge of the lake, chatting about past experiences.

"And then Chris showed every clip on her Gwencan blog! Seriously, he has no respect for privacy!" Gwen ranted, obviously talking about the events in All-Stars.

"Yeah, that was pretty low, even for Chris." Trent agreed, but then decided to change the subject. "So, what've you been doing since we last saw each other... besides dump Duncan?"

That only made Gwen giggle in response from hearing that Trent heard that. "Where'd you hear that?"

"It's not what I heard, it's what I've seen." the musician answered, followed by them both chuckling at the events.

"Well, I did manage to make some new friends in the gothic world." Gwen calmly announced. Reaching into an unseen pocket in the lower part of her outfit, she pulled out a picture that showed her with two other goths. They both wore white makeup and black lipstick and eyeliner. One was a girl with her hair dyed white in the front and black in the back. The other was a boy whose hair was also black, but with red at the front edges. He also looked like he had a goatee that was also dyed red and percings on each side. The girl wore black dress and red gloves, and also wore some kind of collar and had a bat tatoo just below her neck. The boy wore a red shirt with black sleaves and some kind of symbol on it, and had a spiked dog collar.

"This is Crimson and Ennui." Gwen introduced, leaving Trent surprised that she managed to encounter others who shared her intrests. "Well, you certainly know how to find other people who live in your world."

"Yeah." Gwen replied flattered, only to replace it with a look of sarrow. "But the thing is, when I look at them and myself, I feel like I'm not in the same league with them." she pointed to the picture. "I mean, they wear makeup while I don't. It's like I don't take the gothic lifestyle seriously compared to them."

"Gwen, none of that matters to any of us here." Trent comforted holding Gwen's shoulders. "You're as much a goth as they are, and everyone here likes you just the way you are."

"Really? That's so sweet." Gwen said with joy.

"The makeup they wear is just part of their gothic fashion. Your look is just as dark as theirs, makeup or not." Trent pointed out. "So don't change your image just to be equal to them, and just continue being your own kind of goth."

Gwen found herself at a loss for words from hearing Trent's pearl of wisdom. After all, he was right, every one of her friends did like her just the way she was, and after hearing Trent's advice, so did she. She rushed in and gave her old flame a heart-warming hug, which the musician didn't look surprised at, as if he expected it.

When the hug ended, Gwen then decided to do what she finally gained the courage to tell him. "Trent, I also wanted to say... I'm sorry for going behind your back and telling your team to vote you off after dumping you." she said with guilt in her voice. "It was stupid and I should've known better."

"Ah, as far as I'm concerned, that's all in the past." Trent just brushed off, showing how he's matured by leaving it in the past. "Besides, I guess I deserved it. After all, I made such an idiot of myself because I put our relationship above the game and tried to make it too easy for you instead of at least trying to make it challenging." he pointed out. "Besides, that was years ago. I've gotten older and wiser since then, and learned from my mistake. So in a way, you actually helped me by breaking up with me."

Gwen found herself unable to stop smiling after hearing that she actually helped him mature from his past arrogance, and started feeling like Courtney was right, an old flame that matures from the actions that led to their break-up, does indeed deserve another chance. She quickly leaned over and gave him a long and hard kiss on the lips, which Trent was caught completely off guard for, but decided to go along with it and started kissing back. When the kiss ended, they both looked at each other smiling.

"So, does this mean we can..." Trent began, but no further talking was needed when Gwen confirmed what he was trying to ask. "Yeah, I think I'm cool with us starting our relationship over." she said before pushing against him for an embracing hug.

Nearby, the bushes rustled and out popped the heads of Courtney and Leshawna, who decided to follow them sometime between now and the time they left to see how this turned out. And from what they saw, they found no better time to bear smiles than right now, even giving each other a fist bump in honor of their shared approval of this development.

After a while, Gwen finally parted so she could ask Trent something she felt was still really important. "Trent, there's something I still need to know; Just what is the relationship you have with Sky?"

Trent only responded with a smile before leaning in to whisper it in Gwen's ear. What she was being told made her eyes widen, followed by her saying "Ooooh, I get it." in a realizing tone, followed by her giggling from this realization.

* * *

Trent and Gwen had just gotten back in time to see the Sabertooths missing and the Raptors overlooking their finished meal. Knowing where she needed to be, Gwen wasted no time in making her way to the kitchen, giving a small wink to her redeemed boyfriend as she left.

The musician gave a small wave, which Sky took notice of and smiled at, before turning to face his teammates and ask about the results. "So, how're things looking?"

"With everything looking so well, we might just win this one yet." Sky confirmed, with Trent smiling before turning to Jasmine and Jo. "Jasmine, Jo, guard the food." he assigned, with the two responding with a salute, while everyone else walked straight towards the kitchen... save for one, who looked at the food with lustful eyes.

* * *

In the dinning room, Chris, Chef and Heather were already being served the Sabertooths' meal, each one given one of the three courses. Chef had the salad, Chris had the lobster, and Heather recieved the cake.

Chef decided to go first and scooped up a piece of salad with a fork and stuffed it in his mouth. As he savored the taste, he realized there was something unique about it.

"Do I detect the taste of seaweed?" he asked astonished.

"My grandma taught me that it makes a good sauce." Zoey explained, while Anne Maria looked at her with disapproving eyes, making it clear that she didn't believe the seaweed sauce was a good idea. But she would get the surprise of her life with what Chef's opinion was.

"I didn't know you could use seaweed as a sauce. That deserves a perfect ten, for both tastyness and creativity." he announced, much to Anne Maria's shock and the rest of the Sabertooths' joy.

* * *

Confessional

 **Zoey:** "Thank you, Grandma."

* * *

Next it was Chris' turn to see how the Sabertooths did with the lobster. Taking a piece of lobster meat with a fork, he placed it in his mouth and savored the flavor before bearing a surprised look on his face. Swallowing, he flashed his signature smile and blew a kiss of delight.

"On a scale of one-to-ten, fifteen!" he happily announced, much to the Sabertooths' joy.

Next it was Heather's turn with the strawberry shortcake. She calmly carved a piece with a fork and knife and placed it in her mouth. Savoring the flavor for a moment, she then swallowed and looked at the cake, not really knowing what to think of it.

"It was okay, I guess." she finally spoke. "But to be honest, I've tasted strawberry shortcake many times at home, and they've all tasted the same. This is no different from it. So I'll give it a solid five due to lack of creativity." she judged.

"What!? But it's detailed to every amount of ingrediants the cookbook told us!" Harold argued offended. "Gosh!"

"You dim-witted weasal! Don't ya know the book is only a guide?!" Chef scolded. "Cooking is like art, which means you make the food your own recipie." he then lectured in a wiseman manner, making Herold and Cameron hang their heads in shame.

"On the bright side, your meal managed to score you a total of thirty points; a perfect score, which puts the Savage Sabertooths in the lead!" Chris happily announced, making the Sabertooths cheer as he turned to face the camera. "How will the Raptors respond?"

The sound of crashing was suddenly heard coming from the kitchen, leaving everyone bearing looks of confusion to what was going on in there... except Chef, who bore a look of anger instead.

"You punks better not be making a mees of my kitchen again!"

Sky hastly opened the kitchen doors to see what was going on, and reacted with horror at what she saw. Everything was covered in sweet 'n sour sauce, and the dishes that held their meal were completely empty, not one trace of the food they prepared anywhere in sight. Looking down, she saw both Jasmine and Jo lying on the floor, bumps and bruises covered their skin.

"Jasmine! Jo! What happened?" Sky said worried as she got down on her knees at their side.

"We were guarding the food like we were told," Jasmine groaned as she regained consciousness. "When he came out of nowhere and thrashed us like a willy dingo. Then he devoured all the food at his leisure."

Trent came over and was about to ask who it was when he heard the sound of slobbering. Turning around, he saw that the culprit was none other than Owen, who was seen scarfing down the eclairs, hooting like an ape and beating his chest as he did so.

It wasn't long before he eventually regained his sences and looked at the empty plates, gasping in shock at realizing what he had done. "Oh no, I did it again!"

Chuckling could be heard, and everyone turned to see it was Chris. "Oh man, after three seasons with this guy, I thought you would've known this is what would happen to Owen when he's near good food." the hostman teased, much to the Raptors' irritation. "Well, with this turn of events, I have to declare the Savage Sabertooths our big winners!" he announced, making the Sabertooths cheer with delight while the Raptors groaned with annoyance. "Raptors, time for you to pick your favorite loser to take a ride on the big crossbow."

* * *

It had just become nighttime, with the campfire being the only source of light. The Raptors were shown sitting on the benches, while the Sabertooths were sitting in the peanut gallery.

Courtney leaned over to Gwen so she could talk to her friend about what Trent had whispered to her. "So, Gwen, what was it that Trent told you about Sky?"

Gwen gave a smooth look and leaned in to whisper it into her ear, Leshawna leaning in to get an earful of what she had to say too. And what they were hearing made them put on surprised smiles.

"Ha, I knew it." Leshawna said smugly, knowing Dave was completely wrong.

Chris then came over holding the plate of stimberries. "Raptors, you've had a disappointing day. From what you told me your dish was, it sounds like you would've made a good number of points had Owen not went full-on caveman and devoured it." the hostman mocked, making Owen hang his head in shame for his uncontrollable appetite.

Having done what felt needed to be done, Chris then went on with passing on the berries. "The following are safe; Trent, Sky, Cody, Jasmine, Tyler, Dawn, Shawn, Jo, B, Samey, Staci, and Ella." The only ones were Owen and Beardo, who was now wearing a leapord-skin loiuncloth. "Owen," our favorate big buddy had a nervous look on his face. "I'm sorry but... Heads up!" Chris had tossed him the final stimberry, much to both his and everyone else's surprise. "Yeah, Beardo's the one goin' home tonight!" Chris announced, Beardo making the sound effect of Pac-Man's game over in response.

"Whoa, I thought you'd give Owen the boot after he messed everything up for you." Zoey said shocked.

"We were at the start." Dawn began explaining. "But after looking into his aura, I found that it only happened because we neglected to provide him with his own samples to satisfy his taste buds."

"Knowing that, we really couldn't stay mad at him." Trent shrugged. "So we took a vote and decided to give our buddy some slack and let someone else go instead. And Beardo kindly volunteered, even voted for himself to support it."

"No lie there, it's shown in the vote box." Chris said without denial.

"Personally, I think you guys are being too soft on the big lummox." Jo pouted with her arms crossed.

"Hey, this is what you do for a friend." Trent remarked, before recieving a hug from Owen in thanks for the second chance.

Chris then turned to face the Sabertooths. "Now, before we get on with firing our human beatboxer off the island, I need a volunteer from the Sabertooths to spend the night in exile at the Center."

"I'll go this time." Zoey volunteered, Chris not showing any care on the matter, just pressing a button on his remote to make a claw come down and pluck her right out of her seat and whisk her away to the Center.

* * *

Confessional

 **Brick:** "I know Owen cost his team the win, but seeing him scarf down a whole three-course meal in a matter of moments!" his eyes start tearing up and he wipes them from his left eye. "There's a soldier in the making."

* * *

Beardo was shown already tied to the Crossbow of Shame, ready to fire.

"Any last words, Beardo?" Chris asked mockingly with his hand holding the trigger rope. But Beardo only responded with mimicking the sound of a gun being locked and loaded. "Good enough for me." the hostman replied before pulling on the rope and launching Beardo into the distance.

"Well that was fun." Chris said happily before turning to the camera. "Who's goin' next? Will we stop Scarlett and get the remaining Artifacts before she does? Find out next time on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

Trent was shown sitting at the edge of the valley playing his guitar to enjoy himself. Gwen then came over to talk with her reformed boyfriend.

"Hey, how're things going?" she asked shyly.

"They're goin' fine." Trent replied with a smile. "How many of your teammates know?"

"The only ones who know of our restored relationship are Courtney, Leshawna, Cameron, Brick, and Zoey." Gwen answered. "And they sound really cool with it."

"That's nice. As for my team, the only one who's kept in the dark about it is Jo." Trent informed, making Gwen give off a giggle at the news. After a moment, Gwen then decided to talk to him about his actions towards Owen.

"Hey, Trent, that was a nice thing you did for Owen."

"Well, the fact is we can't stay mad at him." Trent rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Especially when Dawn's right about his taste buds and his stomach getting the better of him."

With that said, the two then looked at each other smiling, both happy that they're giving their broken relationship another chance. Of course, the whole moment was not going unnoticed, as Owen was seen up in the branches of a nearby tree, looking at the two with interested eyes.

"You guys gonna make love now?" Owen asked teasingly, practically blowing his cover and getting a faceful of braches for what he asked. His body fell to the ground with a thump as Gwen and Trent laughed.

* * *

 **Well, Beardo's gone, Gwen and Trent have renewed their relationship, and Scarlett has aquired both the Artifact of the Immune and the Giganotosaurus. Let me know what you think of these developments in the reviews, and be sure to share your ideas for new challenges and who you think should be voted off next.**

 **Chris' words about seeing some of your challenges as good but using them for later was a message to you about what I think of them.**

 **The seaweed sauce being used in the salad was a referance to an episode in Cyberchase.**

 **The moment when Owen attacked Jasmine and Jo to get to the food is a reflection of how he broke out of a vault in season two after Beth made him smell roast chicken.**

 **I'm sure you can figure out what Owen meant when he said "make love".**

 **(Author's Note) If you're logged onto Deviantart, feel free to make a deviant that shows the entire Total Drama cast in their new cave outfits (except Scarlett, whose not participating in the gaame, though you can give her an outfit that best symbolizes her position as the dark leader of her private army. And Ezekiel, whose still nowhere to be found and still feral).**


	9. The Eggs-Tinction Event

**Today's episode will be the first with a challenge taking place off the island.**

* * *

Episode 8: The Eggs-Tinction Event

"Last time on Total Drama ARK," Chris began. "The teams were sent back into the Stone Age with a delivery of caveman outfits and then put into the kitchen to see how well they do at cooking. Hahaha!"

"Courtney showed her caring side when she allowed Gwen to try and reconnect with Trent, resulting in the most heartwarming moment of the whole season when they locked lips with each other. I'm pretty sure I saw tongue there."

"When is seemed like the Raptors had it in the bag, Owen's uncontrolable hunger caused him to go full-on caveman and devour the whole thing. It led to the Sabertooths winning the game and sending the Raptors to the loser bench. But in a twist, the Raptors decided to cut Owen some slack and send Beardo home instead."

"Will Gwen and Trent's relationship remain intact or be found out by the rest of the campers? Will Owen screw up a second time? Find out today on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

Gwen was shown sitting at the dining room table looking in a good mood this morning, something that all her friends present with her right now could notice.

"It sounds like your time with Trent last night went pretty well." Courtney said with a smirk.

"Pretty much." Gwen smirked back. "We hung out at the side of the lake and looked at the stars, like we did during season one. We talked about stuff that happened to us. He went to the Olympics to watch one of his sisters compete. He told me she won a gold metal at every event."

"Oooh, respect to that." Leshawna commented in her sassy tone.

"It's really nice that you've managed to make up with Trent." Courtney said calmly. "To be honest, we really thought of you two as a good couple."

"Thanks." Gwen replied flattered. "I just hope certain people don't try and drive a wedge between us, like Heather once did." she then scowled, recalling how Heather tried to ruin their relationship by kissing Trent in front of her.

"Girl, that won't happen so long as we remain the only ones on the team that know about it." Leshawna said brushing off that idea as she ate her breakfest.

"She's right, as long as we keep pretending to compete for the million, the odds of all our enemies finding out are highly unlikely." Cameron supported.

Unbeknownst to the group of friends, someone was shown to have been eavesdropping on their conversation: a certain mean cheerleader twin who still harbors a vendetta against Trent. Hearing this has caused Amy to bear a wicked smile as an evil plan formed in her head.

* * *

Confessional

 **Amy:** "Talk about a perfect plan for revenge. With Gwen and Trent back in a relationship, I can totes finally make Trent pay for favoring Sparamey over me! And I know just how to do it."

* * *

Sky was walking back to the stone cabin when she noticed Dawn playing with her tarot cards, while Sammy and Ella were playing with Simba. "Dawn, what are you doing?" she asked the Moonchild.

"I'm using my tarot cards to try and learn what our enemies are doing right now." Dawn replied while continuing to focus on the cards.

"You mean the Sabertooths?" Sky asked confused.

"No, she means the people who are here on the island with us." Ella corrected. "She told us she overheard Duncan and Chris talking about them and learned something about their leader."

"Really? What did you hear?" Sky asked now interested.

Dawn only gave a sad sigh in response. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet. You might wish you had never heard it." she told the athlete, who only sighed with disappointment from her response.

* * *

Confessional

 **Dawn:** "I fear how everyone will react if they learn that Scarlett is leading a coup against Chris with us caught in the crossfire. That is why I've chosen to remain silent until the time is right to tell them."

* * *

Focusing on the tarot cards, Dawn was finally able to foresee what would happen in the enemy fraction. "The Serpents, which symbolize the disloyal. The False Grail, symbolizing a replica of something." She took a look at the third card and grew wide-eyed at that it was. "The Dragon! Another great and mighty beast is prophesied to fall victim to someone disloyal with the use of a fake item!" she cried in fright, everyone around her feeling concern with what she saw in the cards.

"Whatever your fortune-telling voodoo showed you, Dawn, it'll have to wait." Chris said on his walkie. "Because it's time to get on with today's challenge! So all Raptors and Sabertooths to the lake!" he instructed, much to everyone's displeasure.

Dawn got up and just started heading to the lake when she felt something brushing against her leg. Looking down, she saw that it was Simba pawing at her and meowing in a manner similar to whining.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Simba." she apologized to the cub. "But I can't bring you to challenges with me. Some of them are considered unsafe for you." she explained before continuing towards the lake.

* * *

The scene cuts to the lake with Chris and everyone gathered together, not really ready for whatever their sadistic host has planned.

"Welcome, campers." Chris greeted happily, the campers not really dignifying with a response due to their hatred for the sadistic host. "Today's challenge is actually gonna be very special."

"Really?" Courtney remarked suspicious. "What is it, another Artifact run 'cause you're too lazy to do the work yourself?" she asked sarcastically, Chef and Dunacn snickering behind the hostman's back while Chris bore an annoyed look.

"Nope, that's for another time." he replied mockingly.

"Wait, I thought we were because the Company told you to." Duncan protested, but Chris just brushed it off. "Hush, Duncan, I have a challenge to announce." he said before turning to the teams. "Today's challenge is considered special because it'll be taking place off the island!"

All the contestants gasped upon hearing that, Chris flashing a smile with being satisfied from their response to his surprise. He was right, all the challenges so far have taken place on the island. But his connections with the Company have given him knowledge to the existence of all the other sites that they use for their project. This was something that Chris never even told the Company he was doing.

"Excuse me, we're going off the island to do a challenge?!" Leshawna said shocked.

"Yep." Chris replied. "But if you'd rather go back into the jungle with all the vicious prehistoric animals who wanna eat you."

"We'll take the off-island challenge." Trent deadpanned, everyone else nodding in agreement, seeing a break from the island's inhabitants as much better.

"As you wish." Chris said with a satisfied grin.

Everyone soon heard the sound of helicopter blades whirring and turned in its direction. Soon the helicopter was in sight, most likely the one bringing Zoey back from exile at the Center.

"Ah, both our exiled Sabertooth and our ride are here." Chris said happily, while the campers looked confused at what he said. Upon landing, Zoey tried to climb out of the copter, only to be shoved back in by Chris. "Everyone aboard!"

Not seeing much choice, since they chose the challenge, the campers reluctantly started climbing into the helicopter and taking their seats, with Chris and Duncan coming along while Chef stayed behind.

Rustling was soon seen in nearby bushes and Simba's head soon popped out. The little saber cub decided to try and follow his mother this time instead of staying behind. Seeing Dawn climbing into the copter, Simba scampered over and jumped onto the feet of the aircraft just before it took off into the sky, completely unnoticed by everyone, including Chef.

* * *

Looking out the window, failing to notice the sabertooth stowaway, Gwen got a good look at where they were going. "Our challenge is at the Center?" This made everyone exclaim in disbelief. Chris said they would get a break from the dinosaurs this time. Now they realize it was another fib, which they sould have seen coming.

"Yep, it makes it a surprise that way." Chris said mischivously, while Duncan only rolled his eyes. "And who knows? Maybe someone will finally find the Key of Invincibility."

"Not unless the challenge is finding it." Courtney said sarcastically, earning several chuckles from the other campers and a high-five from Gwen.

Chris just ignored Courtney's joke and continued. "Nope, but it's considered optional during this challenge."

Soon the helicopter made its landing in a clearing at the Snowy Grasslands, Simba hopping off and hunkering in the grass before the door opened for the campers to climb out. Once everyone was on the ground, Chris pulled a TV screen from the copter's ceiling and turned it on to help explain today's challenge.

"Now the challenge is mostly a nod to the egg-gathering challenge from season five, only you'll be gathering eggs laid by the native dinosaurs this time." the hostman chuckled. the screen displayed many of the dinosaurs and other native prehistoric creatures native to the archipelago. "So like before, you'll have to search the whole Center for nests containing any eggs and bring them to where the baskets are to put in to score a point, all while avoiding the dinosaur parents who'll try to smash your bodies and/or eat you if they're predators. The team who collects ten eggs wins the challenge, while the loser gets to cut someone loose."

"Oooh, talk about an original challenge." Duncan said mockingly, earning a glare from Chris, who then pulled out the remote to his anklet and threatened to push the button. This made the delinquent cease his mocking and remain silent.

"You want us to steal eggs from dinosaurs?!" Leshawna said shocked. "Are you out of yo mind?! People could die!"

"Relax, they're only wild prehistoric animals trying to protect their unhatched offspring." Chris said trying to reassure them, though it didn't work. The campers still saw this as dangerous.

* * *

Confessional

 **Jasmine:** "This is so bad! Even stealing croc eggs is dangerous, because you should know what happens when you get between a mother croc and her eggs."

 **Dawn:** "The thought of tearing helpless unborn children from their parents just fills me with so much pain. I swear by the Great Earth Mother if Chris ever does this again, I'll see to it that he gets punished by her will!"

* * *

"Of course you will be putting those unhatched children back to their parents after this challenge is over, right?" Dawn said glaring at the hostman.

"Moi?" Chris asked, faking innocence. "Of course, I'm not some heartless and devilishly handsome monster." He looked and saw that Dawn only glared harder at him, making him sigh in annoyance. "Fine. I solemnly swear on my Chris Mclean Brand Hair-Gel that I, or really Duncan, will have the eggs returned to their nests after the challenge. Okay, savvy?" Dawn gave a pleased smile, with the campers smiling at the Moonchild for standing up to Chris.

"Anyway," Chris interupted, wanting to continue explaining the challenge before Dawn could get any more upset with him. "All you have to do is collect ten eggs and put them in your team's basket to win." The screen turned to reveal two large baskets. "The red one is for the Sabertooths, and the blue one is for the Raptors. They'll be found just outside the Aftermath Studio on the Secluded Island, where I'll be chillin' with Bridgette, Geoff, and all the other losers who didn't make it in this season and those who got the boot." The helicopter started rising into the sky as the hostman began the challenge. "I'd wish you good luck, but it's considered bad for ratings. So, I hope some of you get seriously hurt. And...GO!"

The teams instantly scattered to try and find any nearby nest for eggs.

* * *

Courtney, Gwen, and Cameron were seen trudging through the swamps surrounding the lake beneath the floating island, with Cameron staring in awe at it.

"I wonder how the Company managed to make such a large piece of land gain a means of levitation." he thought to himself.

"Probably through means they'll never tell us." Courtney said with a deadpan expression, knowing the Company will never share all their secrets with them in order to keep the entire viewing world from finding out everything about their little project in these remote areas.

Gwen took the moment to survey the area for any nests containing any eggs and managed to spot one with black eggs with green spots. "Hey guys, I found some eggs." she whispered, not wanting to alert the parents of their presence.

Courtney decided to fetch them and got down on all fours, slowly crawling towards the nest while keeping a lookout for the parents. When she reached the next, she looked at the eggs and quickly grabbed the nearest one at the edge of it. She was about to grab another to make this challenge end quicker when a loud roar was heard, making her freeze with fear.

The vegetation up ahead was fiercely parted when a large, bipedal, crocodile-like creature stomped into view, which Cameron was able to recognize. "It's a Kaprosuchus!" he shrieked with fright. "Highly dangerous when provoked!"

Pressed for time, Courtney ran away screaming while holding the only egg she could grab tightly to her chest, with her and her friends pursued by the angry crocodile.

The camera zooms out to show Chris and Duncan watching the whole thing while Chris was sitting in a lawn chair. It was also shown that he was sitting just outside the Aftermath Studio on the Secluded Island, with Bridgette and Geoff standing next to him. The two Aftermath hosts were shown wearing a cyan blue cavewoman dress with Bridgette and a leapord-skin loincloth for Geoff, with his signature hat along with it.

"Do you guys have a medic here with you?" Chris asked worried. "You know, in case of emergencies?" The couple only shook their heads with regret.

"This... will get ugly." the hostman said with slight concern in his voice.

"I still think we should've sent them after another Artifact." Duncan continued pestering Chris on. "I've been answering your calls from the Company, and they're not happy that you're continuing to neglect the responsibility they gave you."

"Eh, I still don't think we need to worry about Scarlett getting the rest." the hostman shrugged, not really caring about the Company's concern. "As long as we have the Artifact of the Clever, there's no worry." Everyone only shot disapproving looks at Chris for his slacker behavior. "But don't worry, we'll focus on the next one." he tried to reasure, everyone present not really feeling all that convinced.

The issue was put aside however when splashing was heard offscreen. Chris looked in its direction, giving an annoyed look when he saw it was Lightning, now wearing a dark blue caveman outfit, trying to leave the island on a raft and continue competing for the million despite being eliminated..

"Lightning, what're you doing? You're not competing anymore!"

"Say's you!" Lightning called back in a defiant tone. "Lightning's goin' long! Sha-whoo!"

"I know how to handle this." Bridgette stepped in before turning to the crowd and calling at the top of her lungs, "Dakota!"

The mutant girl, now wearing a pink, two-piece fur bikini, immediately walked over to the shore and gave a soft growl as she raised her fist. Lightning tried to row his raft faster, but was proven in vain as Dakota slammed her fist down, smashing the raft in two and cataputing the jock up in the air to be caught in her open palm.

"Let go! Lightning's gotta get back in the game and win it!" Lightning protested, trying to free himself from Dakotazoid's grasp, but to no avail.

Dakota carried the rebellious jock back to the studio and got into a position similar to taking a shot in bowling. Pulling Lightning back, Dakotazoid thrust him into the open door with Bridgette and Geoff closing it behind him, the sounds of crashes being heard inside.

"Glad that's taken care of." Chris said smirking at Lightning's pain. "Now as I was saying, we don't really have to worry about Scarlett getting ahold of the other Artifacts so long as we keep the one we already have back at camp away from her. But we'll get them eventually." he said laying back while everyone else gave him dissatisfied looks about his decision.

Unfortunately for Chris, his discussion did not go unheard by a certain member of Scarlett's fraction. The Terrorbird scout Hawkra had followed Chris' copter to the Center to find any more info on him or at least about the Artifacts, this time using a brainboxed Tapejara so she could latch onto the large rock on the island, choosing the side opposite of the one the studio stood against.

Hearing that they have the Artifact of the Clever in their possession, Hawkra gave a brief glare at the hostman before taking off and heading back to the island, completely unnoticed by everyone, even Dakota.

* * *

Dawn, Jasmine, and Sammy were seen in one of the jungles, with Sammy climbing up a tree and picking an egg that was black with teal spots. "Got it."

"I still feel disturbed about doing this." Dawn softly whined, still uncomfortable with taking eggs from their parents.

"Don't worry, Dawn." Jasmine said giving a comforting pat on her back. "I'm sure Mother Nature will forgive us."

"She's right." Sammy supported coming out of the tree and landing on her feet. "After all, we're only doing this because Chris is making us."

Giving a reassured smile, Dawn breathed a sigh of relief and the three went to bring the egg back to their basket. They had not gone very far when the Moonchild suddenly stopped with her eyes looking shocked about something.

"Uh, Dawn, is there something wrong?" Sammy asked confused.

Dawn didn't answer, only turned herself around and stared at a nearby bush. She sensed a presence in this jungle, something she was all too familiar with back at the ialsnd. Walking over to the bush, Dawn reached into it and came out holding someone that the girls were surprised to see here.

"Simba?" Jasmine and Sammy gasped in surprise.

Dawn put a gentle hand on the cub's head and closed her eyes, being that way for a short while before opening them again. "I see, you hitched a ride on the copter's feet and followed us here to be with me." The cub gave a calm growl to the Moonchild, which Dawn says he admitted.

* * *

Confessional

 **Jasmine:** "Well, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting him to follow us this time. He's really becoming more independent as he grows up. I feel a tad proud of him."

 **Dawn:** She is shown holding Simba in her arms. "I should be mad at Simba for following me when I told him not to, but instead I feel proud of him. I guess I see this as a sign that he's growing up." She gives the cub a motherly hug.

* * *

"So what do we do with Simba?" Sammy asked, feeling like this is considered a major problem for them in the challenge.

"Don't worry, I'll keep watch over him." Dawn replied holding the cub close. With that, the three set off to deliver the egg to their team's basket.

* * *

Courtney, Gwen, and Cameron were rowing a raft to the Secluded Island where Chris apparently decided to place the baskets for the challenge, surprisingly having outrun the Karposuchus. Reaching shore, the trio ran straight to their basket where Courtney gentily placed the egg down.

"And team Sabertooth scores the first point!" Chris happily announced, the three cheering themselves.

Not too soon, Dawn, Jasmine and Sammy arrived with their egg and to everyone's surprise... Simba. Sammy walked over and placed the egg in their team's basket, giving them a point as well.

"And the Raptors score a point as well, putting the teams in a tie."

The two groups began walking back to their rafts when Courtney suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Wait; I'm pretty sure Chris will still make it allowed for the teams to steal eggs from the other's basket." she suspected, Chris not even trying to hide it with his smile. "I'll stay and guard the basket." she declared.

"I think I should stay behind to guard ours as well." Dawn decided. Agreeing on the idea, the two parties nodded and went back to search for more eggs while their respective teammates stayed to guard their respective team's collected eggs from being stolen. Dawn decided to play with Simba while she waited and Courtney chatted with her friends in the Aftermath peanut gallery to pass the time, particularly Bridgette.

"So, Bridgette, is that ring what I think it is?" she asked intrigued.

Bridgette only gave a nervous smile to her friend. "Okay, it is. But me and Geoff wanna save it for a surprise." she explained. "So please don't say anything."

"Don't worry, I'll let you tell them when you're ready." Courtney complied, not really wanting to betray Bridgette's trust. "And Dawn, you should probably not say anything too, just to not spoil the surprise." Dawn nodded, understanding the subject.

"Nice to see you haven't stabbed all you friends in the back." Duncan tried to tease his old flame.

"I hope you don't expect me to digify that with a response." Courtney shot with a scowl. It was clear she was still mad at Duncan for going behind her back and kissing Gwen back in London. Having said what needed being said, Courtney turned and walked away from her old ex with a huff.

"Aw come on, Court. Can't we forget the past and try another shot?" Duncan asked. He didn't show it, but part of him did still have feelings for the bossy C.I.T.

"Forget it, Duncan." Courtney brushed off. "What we had is over." She continued to look away, leaving Duncan disappointed.

Chris decided to cut in and speak to the audience. "One point for each team. Will one of them emerge victorious, or will they become scrambled?" He pulls out a script to get a better view of a line. "Your 'yolk' is as good as mine." Duncan silently snickered at that, earning an unamused look from Chris as he threw the script away. "Find out here on Total...Drama...ARK! Yeah, I'm gonna fire whoever wrote that."

* * *

Tyler was shown wandering the forest searching for any eggs when he soon stumbled upon a nest containing a single egg that was dark green with light green spots.

"Jackpot!" he exclaimed with excitement. He reached down to grab the egg but found himself alerted to a large spike coiming between his legs. He turned his head to see that it came from a Kentrosaurus, which looked at him with an irritated expression for trying to steal her egg.

"Uh, hi ma'am." Tyler greeted nervously.

The mother however, only gave a light growl before flinging her tail upwards, sending the jock screaming into the distance. After which, she then gently nuzzled her egg in a motherly fashion.

* * *

The scene comes to a forest with Leshawna and Harold shown hiding behind a rock from a prowling pack of Allosaurus. The theropods sniffed around the area for any sign of food, with the two campers worrying about being discovered and eaten. In a perfect timing, one of the allosaurs spotted a lone Parasaur and silently growled to the rest of his pack, who wasted no time in charging it. The plant eater caught sight of the approaching carnivores and ran away in fear, still chased by the hungry pack. This allowed the two Sabertooths to breath a sigh of relief.

"Whew, that was too close." Leshawna wiped her forehead before bearing a concerned look in the direction the dinosaurs ran in. "I just hope the same can be said for that parasaur."

"From what I've seen about this species of Parasaurolophus, it seems like it's quite adaptible in the water, and most likely uses that nature to escape predators when necessary." Harold told her, recalling seeing these creatures in action once before. "All he'd need to do is find a large body of water and swim across it and he'll be fine."

"Well, that helps me feel better." Leshawna replied with a smile and ruffling Harold's hair, much to his pleasure. Then Leshawna caught sight of something interesting. "Harold baby, look there." She pointed to a nearby nest full of eggs that were brown with lighter brown spots, most likely belonnging to the allosaurs.

"Talk about a lucky score." Harold said happily as he and Leshawna each took an egg from the nest to help score a point.

Their moment however, was suddenly put aside when they heard the sound of humming nearby. Leshawna parted some bushes and both her and Harold caught sight of Amy crouching at the edge of a river. The mean cheerleader twin pulled out a make-up kit and opened it to apply some over her beauty mark, making her fully resemble her sister.

"Now all I have to do is kiss Trent in front of Gwen and I'll have revenge on both Trent for picking my sister over me and on Sparamey for trying to outwit me." she said with a wicked grin as she left the sight, unaware that some of her teammates, who actually support Gwen's rekindled romance, were watching the whole thing. And they were not happy with what she was up to.

* * *

Confessional

 **Leshawna:** "Oh, that is where I draw the line at someone pulling a Heather and trying to ruin someone's love life."

* * *

"If that little Heather wannabe thinks she's gettin' between Gwen and Trent and repeatin' history, she's got another thing comin'." Leshawna growled under her breath, not happy that Amy was attempting to ruin Gwen's restored relationship with Trent like Heather did back in season one. "How did she even find out about it?"

"She must've eavsdropped on our talk about it back in the Spa Hotel." Harold assumed. "And she must be trying to put some friction in the Raptors by framing her sister for the crime."

"I don't see why she has to be so mean to her sister like that." Leshawna complained. From what she's seen about Sammy so far, she has proven to be one of the sweetest girls she has ever met on this show. She has acted like a team player in all the challenges, been a big help to her teammates, and lent a helping hand to Jasmine in gathering food without a single complaint.

"We should probably warn Gwen and Trent about what she's up to." Harold suggested, Leshawna nodding in agreement. With that, the two started walking toward the Secluded Island to put the eggs they have in their team's basket, but soon began running when they heard the allosaurs roaring in the distance, fearing what they'll do if they catch them.

* * *

Back at the studio, Jasmine and Sammy managed to return with another egg, scoring another point for their team.

"And the Raptors take the lead!" Chris cheerfully announced. Just them, Leshawna and Harold arrived and place the two eggs they brought in their team's basket. "Make that the Sabertooths take the lead with three points!"

Leshawna took this oppertunity to warn Sammy about her sister's scheme and ran over to her and Jasmine. "Hey girl, I gotta warn you 'bout somethin'." Leshawna told the nice cheerleader twin. "Your sister is trying to bust up Trent and Gwen's relationship by kissing him in front of her."

"WHAT?!" Courtney screamed in outrage, having overheard the whole thing. "Why that little brat!"

"It gets worse." Harold joined in. "She's posing as you so it'll cause fome friction in your team and draw suspision away from her." he told Sammy.

"Why am I not suprised?" Sammy rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. "She always wants to make me look bad everytime I try to make new friends, then steals them away from me! I'm sick of it!" She angrily stomps her foot, venting her anger at how Amy always wants to ruin her life just because she thinks she's better than her.

"Well she's not getting away with it this time." Courtney growled with narrowed eyes. "I'm gonna find that little demon in human skin and make sure she learns there are some things that should not be messed with, like Heather did in season one."

"Hey!" Heather's voice called from inside the studio.

Courtney just ignored her and started going to find Amy, stopping to turn her head to her teammates. "You coming, Leshawna?"

"I don't see why not." Leshawna smirked before turning to Harold. "Harold baby, can you guard the basket while we're gone?"

"Sure thing." the ubber-nerd said enthusiastically. "With me and my wicked skills, no one will come anywhere near our eggs." He pulled out a pair of nunchuks and showed off his 'wicked skills' to prove his point.

Courtney and Leshawna only rolled their eyes in response, with Leshawna doing so with a smile due to how amusing she finds Harold's antics. They still felt convinced though and hopped on the raft to find their scheming teammate.

"You should stay here too, Sammy." Jasmine advised her friend. "Don't want them attacking you by mistake." Sammy nodded in agreement and went over to sit next to Dawn and help her guard the eggs. And Jasmine got on her own team's raft to continue searching for eggs for the challenge.

"Ah, deceptive schemes, my favorite." Chris chuckled with interest. "Don't you just love trecherous game plans?" he asked both Duncan and the two Aftermath hosts, all three of them just responding with rolled eyes and crossed arms. "Hmm, must be an aquired taste." the hostman muttered.

* * *

Tyler was shown wandering another forest in search of any eggs. It wasn't long before he came across a nest containg another single egg. It was red with light brown spots on it.

"Okay, this time I'm gonna get one." he said to himself. But before he could grab it, an angry honk was heard. Tyler turned in its direction just in time to be headbutted by a mother Pachycephalosaurus and sent flying back into the forest. The mother Pachy gave another angry honk at the jock before giving her egg a kiss.

* * *

Elsewhere, Trent, Cody and Sky were looking in the redwoods for any sign of eggs, so far finding nothing. As they searched, they took the time to discuss Trent's restored relationship with Gwen. As shown with the look on her face, Sky was actually quite happy with them, and Cody looked perfectly calm about it.

"So, how did your date go?" Cody asked.

"It went well." Trent replied. "We sat at the edge of the lake and looked at the stars, talked about past events, Gwen even showed me a new picture she made. It was of a black dragon and a knight in golden armor getting ready to duke it out."

"That sounds cool." Sky said impressed. "I can see why you liked her back in season one." She gave a small giggle at that. "Just hope you don't let your romance with her cloud your focus in the game we're currently playing, like you did the last time." she slightly joked. All three of them let out some laughter at Sky's little joke, knowing that wasn't likely to happen again due to how much Trent has matured from the incident.

Afterwards, the musician then turned his attention to Cody. "And how about you, Cody? You cool with me and Gwen being back together?" he asked his honorary little brother. He knew how much he liked Gwen since season one, and didn't really want his rekindled relationship with her to get in the way of his friendship with him.

"It's cool, bro." Cody replied calmly. "I do still like Gwen, but I've come to understand that I'm not really her type. So I'm cool being just friends with her." Trent found himself smiling at how proud his honorary little brother has matured through the years and gave a brotherly pat on his back, Sky shown smiling as well and giving him a warm hug. This made Cody blush a bit.

Soon after, the three went back to searching for any eggs nearby. Cody went up to see if there were any in the trees. Unfortunately, he found none, much to his disappointment. Sky decided to try searching behind the large rocks nearby. Sadly, there wasn't a single nest to be found, much to her sorrow. Finally, Trent went to look in the nearby bushes. He barely started when they suddenly started shaking, lightly startling him. The bushes then parted to reveal who it was, putting some relief on Trent's heart.

"Oh, it's just you, Sammy."

"Yeah, it's me." 'Sammy' said in a slight sarcastic tone, which Trent felt a bit suspicious about, but wasn't able to look at when his teammate suddenly stepped closer. "Hey Trent, can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh, sure." the musician replied, although feeling a bit uncomfortable with how clingy she was being.

"Well, I've put this into some thought, and I've come to realize there's something about you I find remarkably attractive." she said in a seductive tone, taking more steps closer to the creeped-out musician, who tried to back away from her advances. But she just made her steps faster and soon clasped her arms around him so he wouldn't escape. She looked at him with a seductive look and slowly closed her eyes and prepared to kiss him on the lips.

The cheerleader was caught completely by surprise when a pair of hands suddenly clasped onto her face and a pair of legs coiled around her waist. Sky was trying to pry her and Trent apart, with Cody helping her by wrapping his arms around her waist to help pull, and Trent by trying to back away and break free of the cheerleader's grasp. 'Sammy' was not going to face defeat and tried to force her way to kiss Trent, struggling against the athlete's grip.

Unfortunately, she was unable to shake their resistance off and found herself losing her grip on Trent, who was able to finally break free of her grip and send her and his friends stumbling backward and landing in a dogpile. Sky got up groaning in miled dizzyness and rubbed her forehead. But that was when she noticed it was covered in make-up that matched Sammy's skin tone, and she looked down and saw a beauty mark on the cheerleader's cheek, revealing her for who she really was.

"Amy!"

The mean cheerleader twin gave an annoyed growl smacking her fists on the ground. "You guys just had to get in the way of getting my payback on Trent for choosing my useless sister over me and framing her for stealing Trent from Gwen, didn't you?!"

"To be honest, we pretty much realized it was you when you tried acting seductively towards me." Trent said walking over while dusting off his outfit. "Because your sister already knows me and Gwen are dating and would never try and do something so cruel."

"But it's something people like Heather would do." Cody remarked. "And apparently mean-spirited brats like you."

"Hey, I'm willing to admit it's sneaky and underhanded." Amy said getting up and dusting her outfit. "The question is who on my team is gonna know?" she asked smugly, only to regret that question when a pale hand suddenly grabbed her by the ear and pulled her painfully to face a certain goth girl glaring down on her.

"How 'bout the girl who's boyfriend you tried to kiss?"

"Gwen!" Trent exclaimed in surprise. He didn't even see her coming. "How long were you watching this?"

"Oh, I watched the whole thing." Gwen replied calmly before turning back to Amy with an annoyed look. "As for you, stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Oohh, I'm so scared." Amy exclaimed in a sarcastic shriek. "Even if I did do as you say, I could just look for another way to bust you two up. Like I could tell everyone on our team that would disagree with the two of you being together. That would have a target put on your back for them to have as an excuss to sent you home. What do you have to say about that?" she challenged. She soon came to regret that when a dark tan hand suddenly grabbed her by the other ear and pulled her to face Courtney, with Leshawna standing beside her with her arms crossed and a disapproving look of her own.

"You'd be surprised how many members of our team actually support their relationship." the Type A said jerking a thumb at Leshawna and Cameron as an example before she and Gwen both pushed her toward the forest. "Now you should get back out there finding eggs instead of wasting precious time! We'll discuss your punishment for attempting this later." she calmly growled at the cheerleader, who shot a scowl before angrily stomping into the forest to do what she was told.

* * *

Confessional

 **Amy:** "I have officially had it with Courtney! Not only is she bossing me around like I'm inferior compared to her, but she's supporting that goth's romantic pursuit of that mop-headed jerk on the enemy team! Well, if that's the kind of leader the Sabertooths have, then I think it's time for a change in leadership."

* * *

Courtney dusted her hands off from taking care of that loose end and turned to face both her teammates and Trent and his friends. "Sorry about that, guys. I'll keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try anything like this again." she assured. She then started walking into the forest in the same direction as Amy while Leshawna and Cameron went off in another direction to try and find some more eggs, Sky and Cody doing the same. Gwen and Trent were the only ones still standing in the area, looking away from each other in an awkward fashion after what just transpired.

"Sorry that history had to try and repeat itself." Gwen sighed with regret in her voice. If she and her friends remembered to make sure there was no one else listening to them back at the Spa Hotel, then Amy wouldn't have tried to pull the same stunt Heather did back in season one. "I wish we had the time to check to make sure no one was listening in on our conversation back at the hotel."

"You don't have to feel sorry for this." Trent brushed off her shame. "I figured someone outside our inner circle of friends was bound to find out about it eventually."

"You really think so?" Gwen said.

"Yeah. And I'm glad we were able to stop Amy from making it happen." Trent replied coming over and giving his girfriend a comforting hug, Gwen giving one back.

"So, we're cool?" Gwen asked.

"We're cool." Trent confirmed as he put a comforting hand on Gwen's shoulder, the goth smiling back at him. Afterward the two parted ways to catch up with their respective teams so they could help collect eggs.

* * *

Confessional

 **Gwen:** "I know Amy's gonna be a bigger problem now that she knows me and Trent are together, but honestly, I think me and my friends can keep her in check."

* * *

Back at the Aftermath Studio, much of both teams had come back with enough eggs to put both teams at a total of nine eggs each. This meant that both needed only one egg to win the challenge.

"And the score is nine to nine!" Chris happily announced. "It's still anybody's game!"

"I'll stay and guard the basket." Scott volunteered, everyone else having no objection to it and walked off back to the raft.

As soon as they were gone, save for only Dawn and Sammy, Scott turned his head and took a look and the large clutch of eggs in the Raptors' basket. The Schemer gave a mischivous smirk and quietly started inching toward their basket, Chris watching the whole thing with interest. Scott took a brief glimpse at the two girls in charge of guarding the basket, feeling relief when he saw that Dawn and Sammy were focused on Dawn's tarot cards. The farm boy then reached out and took one of the eggs from the Raptors' basket, but got startled when Simba jumped out of nowhere and growled at him from the edge of the basket.

"Oh please, like I'm gonna be taken down by a baby kitten." Scott chuckled before the sabertooth cub leaped at him and forced him to his back. "AHHH! I'm being taken down by a baby kitten!" he screamed in pain and fright.

Scott kept screaming from Simba sinking his claws into his skin before feeling the egg being pulled from his hands, Simba stopping soon after and being picked up. The dirt boy looked up to see Dawn and Sammy both looking down at him with unamused looks, Dawn holding Simba and Sammy holding the egg respectively.

"Nice try, Scott." Dawn scolded. "But you will not be cheating your team's way to victory this time. And Courtney has made that perfectly clear as her aura tells me." She then pointed back to the Sabertooths' basket to tell Scott to return to his post, the dirt boy complying with a pout.

"Looks like the Raptors have an official guard dog on their side." Chris commented with a chuckle.

* * *

Elsewhere, Courtney was seen wandering the redwoods searching for any sign of Amy or an unguarded nest. She was just about to leave to look elsewhere when the sound of frustrated grunting was heard alongside angry shrieking. Taking another look, the Type A surveyed the area until she caught sight of Amy on a high ledge holding an egg that was light blue with yellow spots while trying to fend off a Pteranodon, presumably the egg's mother.

"Shoo! Go bug a Raptor!" the mean cheerleader suggested. "I don't really care which kind that is!" She was finally able to land a blow to the pterasaur's head and caused it to fly away in both pain and sorrow. Giving a smirk, Amy turned to head down the slope she used to get up there so she could take the egg back to the basket and win this challenge for the Sabertooths. Suddenly, she lost her footing and slipped on the edge, causing her to fall screaming down to the bottom with a light thud, the egg slipping from her grasp on the way and splatting on a rock on impact.

"NO!" she screamed in anger slamming her fists on the ground before getting back up and stomping back to the studio, choosing to give up the hunt.

"Well, that seemed like prefect karma." Courtney giggled coming out of the bushes after Amy was gone, the mean girl having failed to notice her presence. She then looked at the smashed egg with a sad expression. "Dawn's not gonna like this."

She was soon alerted to the sound of wing flaps and turned to see they were coming from an Argentavis with, much to her surprise, Zoey riding upon its back. At a good enough distance, the Indie Chick leaped off the bird's back and laded on her feet in front of Courtney.

"Hi."

"Hi." Courtney replied, still a little awed before recovering and giving an impressed smile for Zoey's achievement at riding a large bird bareback. "Did you manage to find any eggs from your ride?" she then asked.

"No. Sorry." Zoey apologized with her hands behind her back in shame, before going back to her cheerful spirit. "But I did find something just as interesting." She reached behind her dress to bring out what she found. And what it was made Courtney stare with her mouth agape. It was the Key of Invincibility.

"Where did you get that?"

Zoey gave a small giggle as she bagan explaining. "Well, it started like this."

* * *

Flashback

Zoey was trudging the Snowy Grasslands for any sign of unguarded dinosaur nests, hoping to find any eggs for her to bring to her team's basket to help win the challenge. So far she has had no success in aquiring any, as all the nests she has come across are strongly protected by their parents, who proceded to drive her off from their home.

Eventually her wanderings brought her to the western edge of the grasslands, as well as the Center as a whole, where she laid eyes on roaring waterfalls that poured into oceans that led to an unexplored reigon. She took notice that the seafloor rose to a rocky shoreline that existed along the edges. Zoey felt herself shivering in fear from what she was seeing and was just about to turn and leave before she spotted something in the corner of her eye. It was a ramp-like slope that seemed to lead downward along the cliffside.

"I wonder where that leads." she wondered putting a finger to her chin. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Zoey started making her way down the slope to find out what lies at the end of it.

After some time, Zoey found herself seeing a gigantic cave opening in the side of the cliffside. Still controlled by her curiosity, the Indie Chick proceded to enter the cave. And what she saw made her mouth fall agape and her irises shrink with awe. The inside of the cavern was apparently so big that it now contains its own ecosystem consisting of lush forests and cascading waterways that house a wide range of wildlife. large blue crystals emited light all over the cave. But what amazed Zoey the most was a palace at the center of the cave that, on close inspection, was completely made out of ice.

"There's no telling what's in there." Zoey said still in awe.

Unable to resist the urge to explore, she quickly ran through the forests to reach the ice palace. The path was quite winding, with many ups and downs, as well as numerous encounters with Direbears, but Zoey finally managed to reach the ice castle. It was quite large and had a canal running along the middle of it. She also took notice that large numbers of Kairuku had made themselves at home, which she giggled at. She then entered the palace to see what she might find. Her search has led her to find a large pool the Kairuku liked to swim in, as well as a diposite of metal. Finally, her wanderings led her to the end of the canal, where she took notice of a container like the one Cody and Dawn described that contained the Artifact of the Clever.

That must be another Artifact." she assumed. Putting her hand on the scanner, the chest opened to reveal to Zoey that it wasn't an Artifact, but the Key of Invincibility. "Or something just as good." she exclaimed with joy taking the key. "Now, I think I should be getting back to the game." she decided.

Coming out of the palace, Zoey pondered on how to get back with the others when a screech was heard from above. Looking up, she saw that it came from a circling Argentavis, which took notice of the Indie Chick and divebombed toward her, Zoey giving a worried look.

End Flashback

* * *

"To make the ending short, we got into a tussle that resulted in me being on his back and having him fly me out of the cave." Zoey concluded.

"So all this time the key was in a castle made of ice in a large cave that was located at the one place we were all to nervous to even think to look for it?" Courtney said in disbelief, letting out a frustrated groan from Chris' choice of a hiding spot. This revilation made her suspect that Chris intentionally put the key there because he knew she and everyone else would be too intimidated by the Edge of the World to even think of looking for it there. "And here I was hoping Chris would be losing his touch after six seasons."

"Yeah, you'd think that." Chris said chuckling over the walkie, Courtney giving an annoyed look at the camera.

* * *

Confessional

 **Chris:** "To be honest, I didn't know how long it was gonna be until these kids decided to take a chance on the Cliffside Caverns. Sure took them long enough. Ha ha ha."

* * *

Courtney let out an irritated sigh from Chris' sick sense of humor. "I am so sueing him when this show ends." she told Zoey. "Well, we better try and find another egg." she then suggested turning to walk away, only to lay her eyes on a giant nest. The two peeked over to lay eyes on a large number of grey eggs with light blue spots.

"Well, you did want us to find some eggs." Zoey said trying to lighten the mood, Courtney smiling while shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

* * *

Tyler was wandering the Snowy Grasslands, now covered in scratches and bruises from all the angry mother dinos that caught him, hoping to have better luck at finding an egg that would be easy to grab.

* * *

Confessional

 **Tyler:** "I was pretty sure I'd have this challenge in the bag. Taking eggs from nests is kinda like football. You gotta grab the ball and make a break for the opposing team's goalpost. So yeah, I can do this."

* * *

Tyler's wanderig soon brought him to a clearing where he could see an nest containing a clutch of eggs that were in a shade of green with brown spots.

"Jackpot." he said quietly. He took this time to take a look around the area to make sure the mother wasn't present, wanting to make sure he was in the clear to take one of the eggs before the mother returned. When it seemed like the coast was clear, Tyler came out of his hiding place and walked slowly toward the nest. When he reached it, Tyler took another look around to make sure the coast was still clear before bending down and picking up an egg, giving a cringing look for fear of the nest's mother about to beat him. When nothing happened, Tyler opened an eye to see that there was still no one here, giving a sigh of relief.

"It looks like I'm finally gonna get an egg instead of getting pummled."

His moment of relief was suddenly ruined when he heard a growl beside him. He turned and saw that it was an Ankylosaurus, flashing him an angry glare and raising her clubbed tail, ready to strike the jock for tresspassing on her nest and trying to steal one of her eggs.

Tyler gave a nervous smile and placed the egg back where it was. "Now let's not get hasty here, Mrs. Ankylo." he said trying to calm her down. "I was just gonna borrow it for a bit. I was gonna give it back when I was done."

The mother however, didn't seem to listen and spun herself to strike with her tail, Tyler bearing a look of fright when the club struck him square in the face and sent him flying into the distance, his screaming being heard as he flew. The mother gave an angry grunt before lying down near her nest.

* * *

The camera flashes back to Chris sitting in his lawn chair. "The score is still tied to nine on nine." he said before noticing Courtney and Zoey coming back on the raft with not one egg, but the entire nest they found. Apparently the two decided to take the whole thing instead of just one. "But I see a lot of eggs approaching."

Everyone was alerted to the sudden sound of screaming and soon caught sight of Tyler falling from the sky and crashing hard on the ground.

"Tyler!" Lindsey cried with worry, running over to her injured boyfriend to check if he was alright.

Trent came over to him with concern for his well-being as well. "What happened?" he asked with worry.

"Basically, I couldn't get past the watchful eye of protective mother dinos, all of whom hit hard." Tyler replied lifting his head in a daze before it fell back to the ground.

"Wow, that'll get some good ratings." Chris chuckled at Tyler's expense, earing him angry looks from everyone present.

Everyone soon turned their attention to Courtney and Zoey continuing their final voyage to their basket, which was soon being approached by Jo on the other raft, who was in possession of an egg that was brown with light orange spots.

"And it looks like it's gonna be a close one." Chris announced with joy at the tension this final stretch was causing.

"I had to wrestle some winged lizard with a bright colored fan on its head to get this." the Jockette bragged.

"You must be talking about a Tapejara." Harold assumed. "Their headcrest is actually a sensery organ that helps them with their turning radius."

"No one cares, Harold." the hostman deadpanned.

Jo tried desperately to row faster than Courtney and Zoey on the other raft. Sadly, the fact that there's two of them makes it so much easier to keep ahead of her. Suddenly getting an idea, the Jockette grabbed her egg and proceded to toss it to her teammates like a softball, Dawn crying in protest against such an act.

"NO!"

In an unexpected surprise however, a fully grown Tapejara, presumably the egg's mother, came out of nowhere and snatched the egg in her beak mid-toss and flew it back to her nest in the mainland.

"I guess the mother didn't like the idea of her baby being tossed either." Courtney said, shaking her head disappontingly at the Jockette, who only got to her knees and cried in defeat, "NOOO!"

Courtney and Zoey were the first ones to reach the shore. The two soon lifted the nest they brought and carried it over to their team's nest, everyone on the Sabertooths cheering as they gently poured all the eggs inside into their basket.

"And the Sabertooths win with nineteen eggs!" Chris happily announced. "Now, before we head home," He hears someone clearing their throat and sees Dawn flashing a glare at him, Simba doing the same in her arms with a low growl. "While Duncan's returning all the eggs to their mothers, and apparently the nest that Courtney and Zoey brought too, did anyone manage to find the Key of Invincibility?"

"Even if one of us did find it this time, what makes you think they'd tell you in front of everyone here?" Courtney pointed out, choosing to keep Zoey finding it a secret so those who couldn't be trusted wouldn't try to steal it from her.

"Fine then, don't tell us. We'll find out eventually." Chris shrugged smiling, seeing keeping the secret a good way to make tension. "Raptors, I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight." he said to the Raptors, all of them groaning at this.

* * *

Chef was seen standing just outside the Spa Hotel with a worried look on his face. He was expected to take care of things here at camp, encluding keeping an eye on Simba. But to his shock and concern, the little sabertooth cub was nowhere to be found. He worried what would happen when Dawn came back and learned what happened.

He soon caught sight of the helicopter coming above the landing sight and descending to the ground. The burly man came over just as Duncan opened the door and Chris climbed out first.

"So, Chef, everything okay here at camp?"

"Uh, Chris, I got some bad news for Dawn." Chef said regretably. "Simba, he sorta... disappeared. And I don't know where he coulda run off to."

"Oh yeah, we found that out for you." Chris replied with a shrug. Chef felt confused on that before gasping in shock when he saw Dawn climb out of the copter with Simba snuggled in her arms.

"What the- All this time he-" Chef was at a loss for words from this. All this time he was with Chris and the campers while he searched all over camp for him with no success.

"Yeah, the little cub decided to play stowaway." Chris chuckled.

Chef still felt aewstruck from the cub sneaking aboard the copter to follow Dawn, but soon started lightly chuckling about the scene. "Well well, I didn't think he had it in him." he said with a proud look on his face, clearly liking the cub's spirit.

"Thank you, Chef." Dawn said with a bow before turning her eyes to the cub. "Simba, promise me you will never try to follow me outside the camp unless I find it safe, okay?" she asked Simba with motherly affection, the cub giving an agreeing meow in response, making the Moonchild hug him affectionately.

* * *

It was soon nighttime on the island, with the campfire being the only source of light at camp. The Sabertooths were sitting in the Peanut Gallery, while the Raptors were sitting on the benches. Tyler was seen wearing a full body cast due to the amount of injuries he took this challenge.

"Raptors, you've all cast your votes." Chris said calmly holding a plate of stimberries. "The following are safe; Trent, Cody, Sky, Samey, Owen, Dawn, B, Staci, Jasmine, Ella, Shawn." The only two left were Jo and Tyler. "And the Narcoberry of Loserdom goes to... Tyler."

The Jock hung his head in sadness before feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked to see that it was Trent.

"Sorry, buddy," he said with regret. "But with you all broken up like this, we think it's best you get some medical treatment back home."

"And the Company stands with you on that, Music Man." Chris joined in. "Because they didn't really appreciate me hosting a challenge on the Center without telling them. So, they demanded I send Tyler home so he can recover or I'd be sued by them. And to avoid causing further injury, we'll be sending you off the island via the copter instead of the Crossbow of Shame."

"Well, at least I tried to get far this season." Tyler said in shame, not really seeing this as any further than his time in season one.

"Look on the bright side buddy, at least you can be with Lindsey again." Cody pointed out, trying to cheer their friend up, his point working with Tyler putting on a smile as Chef gently carried him to the copter to take him home.

Chris sulked over the crate with a sad look on his face. "Well, I can honestly say I'm disappointed there's gonna be no using the crossbow tonight." he whined.

"Uh, Chris." Courtney said coming over, with Gwen, Leshawna, Harold, and Cameron alongside her. "I think we can offer and compromise, You see, someone acted against our orders and focused more on her agenda than the game. We think she should be punished for it." she requested.

"Really?" Chris said interested. "Do tell." Courtney put a hand to his ear and whispered who it was, the hostman giving an eager smile about it.

* * *

Chris and the small group of Sabertooths were seen standing at the crossbow, with Amy tied to the arrow. Courtney had decided to make this the mean cheerleader's punishment for trying to get between Gwen and Trent, the goth smirking at this.

"What are you doing this to me for!?" Amy asked angrily.

"Because I wanna fire someone from this crossbow and because Courtney feels you deserve this." Chris answered. "Besides, you can swim back." he added in before pulling the rope and sending Amy screaming into the distance, Courtney and her friends giving satisfied sighs before turning in for the night.

"Ah, that felt better." Chris said satisfied himself before turning to the audience. "Will Courtney manage to keep Amy in her place? Will Gwen and Trent keep their relationship intact? I sincerely doubt that."

"I heard that!" Gwen yelled from offscreen.

"See you next time, kiddies, on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

 **And there we go. Tyler's gone due to injuries. Amy knows about Gwen and Trent and wants to use it for her own benifit. And Simba is getting more independent. Like I said, this is the first of many chapters that will take place off the island. feel free to send me some new ideas for challenges and who you think should be voted off next. And feel free to reread all my previous chapters when I'm done tweaking them.**

 **I wanted to originally hide the key in the underground world, but the ice palace in the Cliffside Cavern added a taste of significance to it.**

 **I didn't know the exact color of the eggs, so I put in my best guess.**


	10. Into the Giga's Den

**Hello everyone. Sorry this took so long, I was busy doing a lot of tweaking and spell correcting on all my previous pages. I felt unsatisfied with some of the gang names and had to change them. I apologize in advance for that as I'm sure it may be confusing you at this point. Hopefully this is the last time I have to do that. Anyway, the Black Serpents and Great Whites are now the Serpentine and Aqua Jaws because "black" did not sound in sync with the gang's real signature color and "great white" felt like it was cultured around the species itself instead of the entire shark family, and Anaconda is now called Python. Also, I changed my mind on Scarlett not having access to the tek tier after coming up with a plot about how she gets the Element despite the island having no natural deposits, which led me to adjust the final scene in Episode 2 to fit into that plot. On an added note, I also expanded the first Artifact recovery challenge with scenes detailing Duncan's escape from Scarlett's base. You can read it if you want. This episode will be another Artifact run, but I'm not gonna tell you which Atifact the protagonists are going after because that will spoil the excitement, though the title of the episode may give you a hint.**

* * *

Episode 9: Into the Giga's Den

"Last time on Total Drama ARK," Chris began recalling. "Our campers were treated to an Easter Egg Hunt, the kind that awards you with pain instead of chocolate." he laughs at that.

Simba followed Dawn to partake in the challenge, forcing the Moonchild to babysit him and the eggs through the whole thing. And Amy put her agenda of revenge above the task at hand, earning a well-deserved punishment for it." Chris laughs once again at that last statement.

"But, the one camper this challenge really took its toll on was Tyler, who found himself recieving serious beatings at the hands, spikes, skulls, and clubs of super-protective mother dinos. This led to the Raptors having to cut Tyler loose so he could easily recover.

"Will the Raptors manage to recover from their current losing streak? Or can the Sabertooths be able to pull ahead? Find out now on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

It was currently nightime, with the stars shining in the clear black sky. And down in the campsite, Duncan was doing nightly patrols around the valley, with a torch to help him see, much to his annoyance. Apparently Chris thought it would be funny to equip Duncan with primattive caveman equipment to help him with his duties, and Duncan could really openly refuse for obvious reasons.

After checking the north wall to see if it was secure, Duncan felt like everytning was fine and turned to head back inside the Spa Hotel when he caught sight of the silhouette of someone running out the door, with something in its arms.

"Hey you! Freaze!" he cried giving pursuit. But the figure briefly looked back and started sprinting in order to try and escape with whatever was in its arms.

Fortunately, Duncan was more equiped than originally seen. Reacing into his loincloth, the delinquent pulled out a bola and twirled it above his head for a few moments before letting it fly. The bola hit its mark when it wrapped itself around the figure's legs, causing it to drop to the ground with a grunt that sounded like that of a girl. Rushing over, Duncan put out his torch to get a better view of who attempted to steal from the camp.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hawkra." Duncan smirked recognizing the Terrorbird scout. "Haven't seen you in a while. Ya still following that birdbrain, Phoenix?"

"Like you're one to talk." Hawkra said to counter Duncan. "You're currently kissing the boots of that sadistic excuse for a host Chris. I bet he still prcatices illegal activities like he did with dumping toxic waste on his old island."

Duncan only responded with a scoff, not really gonna disagree with Hawkra on that. He soon spotted what the Terrorbird scout was trying to make off with moments ago: the Artifact of the Clever.

"So Scarlett's now trying to rip us off, is she?" Duncan scowled at this. "I figured it was only a matter of time before she turned her attention to the one we've got."

"To be honest, I didn't really want to go on this kind of fool's errand." Hawkra deadpanned, not really liking Scarlett. "But since she has Phoenix's loyalty, I have to do as she says."

"How'd go even get this? Chris has the room this was in fitted with a special security system." he pointed out. But Hawkra refused to answer his question. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

* * *

Duncan dragged a handcuffed Hawkra to the door to the room housing the Vault of Invincibility, which was also being used to house the Artifact due to the door being fitted with a remote keypad to serve as extra security, making it the safest place in camp to store the Artifact. Duncan looked at the keypad and saw the power was off, suspecting there was something wrong with the wiring. Duncan then made his way to the generator room with his prisoner and a gasoline tank in hand in case the generator needed refueling. But that proved to not be the case when he caught sight of the real reason for the keypad's malfunction: the cable connecting it was cut, most likely Hawkra's handiwork.

"Pretty clever, Hawkra." Dunan commented, appreciating her tactics. "The old cripple method."

"What can I say? The old classics still work and are still fun." Hawkra said flattered.

"And thanks to that, the Vault Room's gonna be this way 'til Chris can afford to replace the cable." Duncan said with an unhappy look. "I can imagine how much he's gonna complain about the cost."

"And remind me; Why do you serve that shark in dolphin's clothing?" Hawkra decided to ask. "Cuz from what I've seen, you seem to care more about what the Company wants him to do than he does."

"Good point." Duncan commented in agreement. "But that's because guys like you and me know how dangerous and determined Scarlett Overkill is. And Chris thinks he doesn't have to worry about her 'cause he thinks his resources can handle her."

"The way I see it, if something isn't done about it, Scarlett wil eventually have all the Artifacts and use them for their intended purpose." Hawkra said concerned. "I mean, does Chris even know how they even work?"

"I'm starting to think he really doesn't." Duncan muttered under his breath annoyed. Eventually Duncan decided to end the conversation and escorted the captured Terrorbird to the part of the Hotel that served as the dungeon, plopping her in the nearest cell and locking the door.

"Oh, one more thing." Hawkra said before he left. "Could you tell Cody I said hi?" she requested, Duncan giving a confused look at that request due to not understanding why she made it, but decided not to say anything and just nod back and leave the room.

Walking down the halls, Duncan was deep in so much thought about his conversation with Hawkra and the points she brought up in it. Chris didn't seem to be taking the Company's assignment for him seriously, nor did he seem to care about it. Scarlett most likely has the Artifact of the Immune already and already has her attention on the Artifact of the Clever they've got. And Hawkra was right; if Scarlett gets ahold of all the Artifacts, there's no telling what power she could gain from them.

Coming to a decision, Duncan made his way to the Communication room, where he seated himself in the chair and pressed a button on the panel. The main screen turned on and displayed a solhouette of a woman with short hair.

"What can I do for you, Duncan?" she asked calmly.

"We need to talk."

* * *

We find ourselves in the daytime, and all the campers are each seen doing their own activities all around the valley. Sammy and Jasmine were playing with Ella by braiding each other's hair on the porch of the stone cabin before noticing Dawn making fur coats next to them.

"Any idea what the cards are saying this time?" Sammy asked her Moonchild friend.

"Sadly, they still say the same thing: The Serpent, the False Grail, and the Dragon. It must mean that prophecy has yet to come."

"Any idea when?" Jasmine asked curious. But Dawn only shook her head in response. "Well, I hope we can figure out what it means soon."

"I hope so too." Dawn said with worry in her voice. "I can't bear the thought of innocent creatures being tormented."

Ella had the same feeling in her heart, being just as much an animal lover as Dawn, and both getting into a hug with each other out of their sharred feelings.

Elsewhere, Courtney and Gwen were sitting on the porch of the Spa Hotel discussing typical girl things.

"And can you believe the cheer squad was able to come up with a cheer that complicated and actually pull it off in the contest?" Curtney said in awe. "It practically gave them the win!"

"And I thought Alejandro was the only one that flexible." Gwen said with a chuckle. The goth then wiped the sweat off her brow at the end of her giggling and let out a joyful sigh. "Man, Courtney, you've really changed much after the Duncan Fiasco."

"Yeah, and I hope I can stay that way for the rest of the season." Courtney replied with a slight hint of worry in her voice, remembering Trent's words during their shared time at the Center.

"You know," Gwen then started. "Somethimes I wonder; With everything Duncan's done throughout the show that's gotten on both our nerves, I wonder if we're the only girls that put up with him besides all his female relatives."

"I honestly don't know." Courtney said rolling her eyes. "Even when we were dating, there was a lot of Duncan's history he didn't tell me about. Sometimes I wonder if there's something he's hiding from me."

"You know, I went through the same thing when we were dating." Gwen said when she realized that. "Whenever I asked him about his history, he dodges the question like he's hiding something."

Both girls then went on scratching their chins trying to figure out waht such thing that is before they and everyone else was startled by the sound of an air horn, courtesy of Chris. "All campers gather outside the Spa Hotel. It's challenge time!" The girls gave off annoyed groans at how annoying their so-called generous host was, but decided to get up and do as they were told.

* * *

Soon enough, all the campers of both teams were gathered outside the Spa Hotel to hear Chris' challenge of the day. Chef was also present, and so was Duncan, who handed the hostman a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, my good man." Chris thanked as he took a sip and faced the campers. "Today's challenge is gonna be one that's considered very special."

"Is it gonna be another Artifact run?" Cody decided to guess. "Cuz the Company's really running their breath down your neck to keep doing that."

"Nope." Chris replied with a scoff. "As I said; as long as we hold onto the one we've already got in the Vault Room, the other nine will be useless to our uninvited guests"

"Chris, you've said that many times already and still the Company nags at you to collect the rest of them." Courtney pointed out. "I'm starting to suspect that's not how it goes."

"Yes it is." Chris insisted, not liking his intelligence being questioned, before taking another sip from his coffee. "For today's challenge, you're going..." he suddenly stopped mid-sentence and let out a yawn. "you're going to... (yawn)" He soon felt his eyes getting heavy and started feeling drowsey, eventually started slowly collapsing on the gound and was sound asleep.

Both Chef and the campers only stared in confusion at why Chris suddenly fell asleep, with Cody being the first to asked what happened. "Hm, I wonder what could've made him suddenly fall asleep like that."

"Especially since he was drinking coffee, which is meant to help wake you up." Cameron pointed out, which everyone nodded in agreement to.

"Do you think maybe the coffee beans were bad and unable to work their magic?" Dave randomly guessed.

"Nope, that's actually my handiwork." Duncan said with s smirk, catching everyone's attention. The delinquent then pulled out a cup of some green liquid to show them. "All I needed to do was slip some narcotics in his coffee when he wasn't looking." he explained.

"You did this?!" Chef said outraged to the little criminal.

"I had a good reason to do this." Duncan said defensively. "Me and a represenative of the Company had a talk last night. Since it seems clear that Chris has no intention of completing their assignment for him, we decided to take charge of it." He then turned to the campers. "So they want today's challenge to be an Atifact run, and they were really clear which one they want us to go after."

"When you think about it, his lack of cooperation really makes this a reasonable prank." Gwen whispered to her friends, who all snickered in agreement. The goth then pulled out a black marker from her loincloth and doodled a moustache on Chris' face, much to everyone's amusement, even Chef, who didn't actually mind due to agreeing with the Company and smiling too.

"So Duncan, which Artifact do they want us going after this time?" Harold then asked. "It's not someplace dangerous, is it?"

"Eh, kinda dangerous." Duncan replied, albeit hesitated. "Though it's probably better to explain if I first tell you guys something important." he sighed with great reluctance. "For those of you who were there on Pahkitew Island when it happened, does the name 'Scarlett' ring a bell?"

The faces of Sky, Jasmine, and Shawn all turned pale upon hearing that name. "You mean the same Scarlett we played with last season who turned out to be truely evil and tried to blow up the island with us on it?" Shawn said with fear in his voice, Duncan nodding in response and Shawn fainting afterwards.

"Wait, you mean Brainiac Scarlett?" Dave said confused due to not being around when Scarlett showed her true colors, nor watching the episode due to spending that time crying over Sky. "That's impossible. In all the time I've seen her, she hasn't shown having any single evil bone in her body. I think you guys are confused."

"No, Dave, we're not." Sky countered. "That harmless brainiac personality was just a ruse. Scarlett was really a psycotic warlord who tried to kill us just to get the prize money."

"Oh yeah, right." Dave said with a sarcastic tone, still not buying it due to still not trusting Sky and turning his back to her. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Duncan didn't like the idea of people disbelieving his claims about people he knew in Juvie. In fact, he was annoyed by it, and immediately grabbed the Normal Guy by the neck and pulled him to his face. "They're not lying, dork. I actually had to live in fear of that girl back in Juvie. So we all know what we're saying." he said with a death glare, Dave giving a whimper of fright before the delinquent dropped him on his butt."

"Anyway, when I was out scouting for Chris, I found that Scarlett Overkill's the one leading the island's uninvited party." Duncan then explained. "They're actually three gangs of people I know back home: the Serpentine, the Aqua Jaws, and the Terrorbirds. They've been running around the place capturing and enslaving dinosaurs for our power-hungry friend to use against us." Dawn and Ella both gasped at that. "And now she's after the Artifacts too."

"That's, like, totes not good." Sammy said with fear in her voice. "If Scarlett gets ahold of those Artifacts and finds out how to open the obelisks with them... I don't even want to know what'll happen." Everyone else besides Dave nodded in agreement, having watched the episode, even Amy.

"That girl's already shown us how evil she can be." Leshawna shuddered. "She'll be down-right dangerous if she gets both those Artifacts and her dino army completed."

"Exactly why the Company wants us to get the Artifacts first, to keep them out of her hands." Duncan said. "You were actually right before, Court." he said to his ex. "Each of the obelisks don't need all ten Artifacts to open, just different sets. The Artifact of the Clever we've got is one of those needed for the green one."

"That's what I figured." Courtney deadpanned looking down on a sleeping Chris, having been right to question his intelligence.

"And the Company's deduced that Scarlett Overkill's gotten the Artifact of the Immune from the Swamp Cave, one of the ones needed to unlock the red obelisk near where her base is found. So, you're task is to find a way to sneak into her base and get the Artifact out of there before she has a chance to use it."

"Wait, you want us to sneak behind enemy lines undetected and retrieve precious cargo from under their noses?" Brick exclaimed. "Far be it from me to perform an authentic war tactic, but I don't really see how we're gonna pull it off."

"I've got you covered on that, cadet." Duncan replied calmly as he picked up a pair of backpacks and tossed them to Courtney and Trent. "Inside these are uniforms for new members of the three gangs that're working for Scarlett. They're... a few things I got ahold of sometime ago."

Courtney opened hers and pulled out a Serpentine shirt. "Where did you even get these?" she asked Duncan, suspicous of how he was able to come across these.

"I have my ways." the delinquent simply shrugged. "By the way, there's also a bonus; If you guys manage to pull this off, then the Company will make Chris forbiddon to have an elimination ceremony tonight. That's right, there'll be no vote tonight, regarless of which team brings back the stuff."

* * *

Confessional

 **Duncan:** "I get something in return for this too. If they manage to retrieve the Artifact, then my friend will pull some strings and convince my parol officer to give me early release from Chris' services. And I'll finally be free of that jerk."

* * *

This news caused all the campers to give off cheers of happiness. None of them were going home if they managed to complete this challenge. Gwen, Courtney and Leshawna gave each other hugs, Jasmine and Shawn made out joyfully, even Jo and Eva gave friendly elbow bumps to wish each other good luck.

"Alright, let's get started." Duncan declared. "I've already downloaded the location of Scarlett's base on you're GPSs so you'll know where to look. And...GO!"

Without a second thought, the two teams immediately bolted for the south gate, knowing they had to get that Artifact away from Scarlett before she could collect the others that go woth it in the red obelisk.

"Ya do know Chris is gonna punish you for usurpin' his show, right?" Chef reminded the teen criminal.

"Eh, I'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Duncan said with a shrug, feeling the penalty will be worth getting the jump on Scarlett. Duncan however, soon realized something. "Hey, where's Simba?"

* * *

The two teams were soon seen having already made their way through the swamp, though having had a bit of difficulty getting through for different reasons. There was the heat of the water and the presence of many giant bugs and predatory dinosaurs.

It was quite obvious that Dave was the one most unhappy about being here, as he was frantically using his hands to swat away swarms of Meganeura and Titanomyrma soldiers.

"Get back, you disgusting bugs!" he ordered in his freaked out tone before shrieking in fright when he felt something attatch to his butt. He then raised it out of the water to find that it was a giant leech. The sight of this made Dave let out a panicked scream from the sight of such a thing touching him, much to the annoyence of his fellow campers.

Sky could only shake her head in disapproval at Dave's foolishness and turned to Dawn. "Dawn, could you..." The athlete soon saw no further words were needed when she saw the Moonchild already removing the leech with her gentle touch, putting it back in the water afterwards.

"Swim safe, little one." she said softly and turned to rejoin her team before sensing a familiar presence. She turned in its direction and walked over to the nearby bushes just to have said familiar presence jump out of them and land in her arms.

"Simba!" she said surprised as the cub snuggled in her arms.

"That willy dingo really is getting more willing to follow you." Jasmine said just as surprised.

"Maybe you should consider putting a leash on him." Jo suggested. But that was apparently a poor choice of words, as it earned her a slap to the face by Dawn, who then gave a scary glare to tell her to never think such a thing again.

The kids were soon alerted to the sound of nearby grunting coming from a distance, and most of them were worried of it being a large predator. They didn't know if it was a wild Tyrannosaurus, a pack of Allosaurus or Carnotaurus, or worst of all, a Giganotosaurus. Dawn put a hand to her ear to get a better hearing of what it was and after a short time was able to make iit out.

"It sounds like a male primate, and it sounds like it's singing."

"Of course." Cameron said after recognizing the grunting too. "It's a Gigantopithecus! I encountered some one time ago and heard them make that sound before. It must be mating season for them."

"But if they're anything like modern gorillas around that time, it's probably best to move as far away as possible." Harold advised with worry. "Gorillas are known to be hostile around their mating season."

"Oh please. Like they're gonna find out we're here." Amy scoffed, not believing that these prehistoric apes have that much hightened senses. She suddenly heard a grunt behind her and turned her head to gasp at the sight of an approaching Gigantopithecus lumbering over to them, stopping to stare at the mean cheerleader twin.

"You were saying." Harold said.

"Judging from his size, I'd say he's a teenager." Cameron calculated. "And this must be his frist time partaking in the mating season."

"I think it's best we back away fast before he get's grumpy." Jasmine suggested, with most of the others nodding in agreement and doing so.

Amy however, was too nervous to even move an inch, as the giant ape was looming over her. Every bone in her body felt like heavy boulders and preventing her from moving, no matter how much she wanted to run. The ape however, seemed to look at the little female human with curious eyes, looking like he was inspecting her. Suddenlt, his behavor turned from one of curiosity to one of excitement, giving happy hoots.

"Uh, why is he looking at Amy like that?" Gwen asked confused.

"Oh my." Dawn gasped. "I think he's found Amy to be attractive."

Amy felt a bit flattered at hearing that. "Well, who can blame him? At least he knows who's the prettier twin." she bragged to her sister before she suddenly found herself grabbed by the ape and plopped over his shoulder like a caught animal.

"You misunderstand, Amy." Dawn tried to correct. "It means he thinks you're the perfect mate for him."

"WHAT?!" Amy shrieked as the Gigantopithecus carried her off into the forest, with her being heard struggling for a bit before calling back to the other contestants. "Um, if it's not too much trouble, could you guys like... HELP ME?!"

Sammy let out a sad groan, knowing they had to do it. "Well, some of us better go rescue her before it's too late." she said.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, girl?" Leshawna asked. "After everything she's put you through since birth?"

"I don't really expect her to be greatful, but she is still my sister." the good cheerleader twin replied, albeit with a deadpan expression due to how much she dislikes being related to Amy.

* * *

Confessional

 **Sammy:** "I know she doesn't really deserve to be helped after all she's put me and everyone else through, but Mom and Dad always wanted us to get along. Besides, I don't think things will work out between those two."

* * *

Sammy just started following the giant ape before hearing Jasmine catch up. "I'll come help you with that." she said before pulling out the Rex whistle. "And Trent let us borrow Caesar to help with the job." She then blew the whistle and after a short pause, thundering footsteps were heard coming in their direction. Soon enough, Caesar burst through the trees just at Sammy and Jasmine's feet. The tyrannosaur lowered its head to allow them onboard and they soon rode off after the Gigantopithecus to save Amy.

"And while they're handling that, we'll keep to the challenge and hopefully be back by the time they are." Trent said as he and Courtney gestured for their respective teams to follow them.

* * *

Duncan and Chef were seen watching the whole thing from the moniter room, both of them taking extreme amusement from Amy's current predicament.

"How much you wanna bet those two don't make it before Amy and King Kong fully get hitched?" the delinquent asked the burly man, who only gave a mischivous smile in response. "Seventy five dollars." he said holding out said amount of money.

The two soon heard the curtains to the room open and turned to see it was Chris. The effects of the narcotics have finally wore off, though leaving him with a bit of a headache as shown by him holding his head and groaning. The hostman came to see what had happened during his unexpected nap.

"What's going on?"

"Uh, we were just getting the challenge ready for you when you woke up." Duncan quickly made an excusse. "The campers are already on their way to where you want it to take place."

"Really? That's awesome." Chris said with a yawn. "Well, better get there. Don't wann keep the kiddies watin'."

Duncan then picked up a cup of coffee and held it out to Chris. "Maybe you should take some of this to help wake you up." he advised.

Chris gave a smile with a nod as he took the cup and took a large sip from it. He let a sigh of relief before suddenly falling to the ground, falling back asleep. Duncan could only smirk as he pulled out another cup of narcotics to show Chef, who gave a smirk of his own.

* * *

Confessional

 **Duncan:** "Man, I am good."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlett's camp was filled with busy activity. There were guards patroling both the ground and skies on the backs of brainboxed Triceratops and Pteranodons, as well as guards at the gates that were built at the three entry points. And inside the camp, just outside Scarlett's main building, the red-haired warlord and her generals were gathered around the Artifact of the Immune, which stood upon a small pedestal.

"Do any of you have an idea of how to unlock it?" Scarlett asked the three gang leaders.

"Perhaps I could try something, Mistress Scarlett." Phoenix stepped up. The Terrorbird leader then pulled out some feathers from her pockets and threw them upon the Artifact. "With my black magic, we will uncover the secrets of the Artifact and use its power to conquer the island."

Scarlett could only roll her eyes at Phoenix's attempt. "Are we really gonna let her try this?" she asked both Medusa and Megalodon.

"Eh, it's best to just go along." Medusa replied with a shrug. "Besides, we don't really have any other ideas." she pointed out, Scarlett shrugging in agreement.

Unknown to the four, the whole scene was being watched. In a good distance, Brick was using a telescope to get a clear view of what they'll be up against. The military cadet looked on as Phoenix started doing a shaman-like dance as part of her ritual.

"What's the layout, Brick?" Courtney asked her military teammate.

Brick put down the telescope. There's three points of entry that are heavily guarded." he said to his captain. "And the target is currently being monitored by the enemy... with the one called Phoenix performing some kind of magic ritual."

"She must be trying to use black magic to open the Artifact." Duncan was heard over the walkie. "Phoenix is a firm believer in that stuff. Though I doubt that birdbrained excuse of a witch will be able to open it that way."

"No, but her so-called arcane ritual might damage it and get us in trouble with the Company." Harold said. "I think some of us may need to wear the outfits Duncan gave us." he advised.

"I'm not sure any of us from Pahkitew Island should do that plan." Sky said with caution. "Scarlett may recognize us."

"Agreed." Courtney replied. "So, maybe three of us from both teams should go undercover while the rest of us follow undetected.' she then suggested. "And we should decide who does who fast, before Scarlett finds out we're here and why we're here, or before Chris wakes up and finds out what's really going on."

Everyone nodded in agreement to that and immediately went to deciding who does what. Soon enough, everything was sorted out.

"So it's decided then; The ones posing as Serpentine members will be Dawn and Courtney." Trent gestured to the Type-A and the Moonchild. "Eva and Jo will infiltrate the Aqua Jaws." He gestured to the Bully and the Fitness Jockette. "And Brick and Cody will spy on the Terrorbirds. And the rest of us will follow behind without being spotted to help in anyway." Everyone nodded in understanding their roles. "Alright then, let's do this."

* * *

The kids decided to have the three pairs enter seperately at each one of the three entry points, so to avoid suspision from the guards and sentries. At the first point, Courtney and Dawn approached calmly, not even bothered by being spotted by the patroling guards due to them being Boa and Spitter of the Serpentine.

"You two, state you're buisness!" Boa demanded holding his rifle ready to fire.

Courtney however, didn't even flinch and simply replied. "We're here to aid in the Serpentine's operations at this location." she said, with Dawn nodding in support. "We're new recruits that just come from the mainland and were assigned to this outpost."

"Oh, really?" Boa said surprised, not hearing this from Medusa. "Well, what are your Serpentine names?"

Courtney felt herself caught between a rock and a hard place with that question. She knew she couldn't use her real name and risk being recognized by anyone who've most likely watched the show. "And are they based on any snakes or snake-like creatures or deities?" Boa then asked.

"Oh, of course they are." she said trying to act confident. "I'm... um... Lamia. That's it, Lamia."

"Wait. Do you mean that long-necked mini giraffe people ride in some countries?" Spitter asked confused.

Boa just facepalmed himself. "No, Spitter. That's a llama. A _''_ lamia' is a creature that resembles a woman with a serpent's tail in place of legs." he corrected.

"Oh." Spitter understood finally. "I guess you're in then." he said before turning to Dawn. "And what do you call yourself?"

"Oh. I'm... Echidna? Yes, Echidna." Dawn quickly came up with.

Spitter once again felt confused. "Isn't that the spiney mammal from Australia?" he asked, only for Boa to correct him again. "No, she means the creature from Greek Mythology who resembles a woman with a serpent's tail and gave birth to many of the other monsters from the Greek legends."

"Really?" Spitter said surprised. "I wonder why Medusa didn't pick that for her name, or our resident animal lover, Naga." he then pointed out.

"Anyway, I guess you guys are in now." Boa said gesturing for them to follow him and Spitter inside to meet Medusa. Dawn and Courtney gave smiles and did so. Behind them, Gwen, Trent, Sky, Cameron and Zoey followed them in, able to get inside now that the guards were gone.

At the second gate, Eva and Jo walked calmly toward the door, with Thresher and another Aqua Jaw on guard duty. As soon as they spotted the two intruders, the two sentries readied their weapons loaded with tranqualizer darts.

"State your buisness!" Thresher demanded.

Eva first responded by lunging forward and snapping her teeth at the Aqua Jaw, making him jump with fright as she answered him. "We're new recruits. We were summoned here from the mainland to help out." she said with a growl.

"Really? That's good timing." the other guard commented. "And what are your names for the gang?" he then asked.

"She's Bullshark, and I'm Blacktip." Jo told him.

"Well, I guess that's cool." Thresher said calming down. "I guess you can follow me and Hammerhead inside." He gestured for them to follow him and Hammerhead into the base camp, unaware that Owen, Leshawna, B, Dave, and Ella were sneaking behind them unnoticed.

At the third entry, Brick and Cody approached the gates under guard by the Terrorbirds. The two guards that were in charge were a boy with brown hair and an average build, and a boy whose build was similar to Harold's and had hair in a similar color. The two instantly readied their weapons when the two kids came into range.

"Who goes there?!" the first guard asked with assertiveness.

Brick was quick to reply with a salute and identify himself and Cody with their disguise names. "Privates Eagle and Falcon, reporting for duty, sir!"

"We were sent here from your buddies back on the mainland to help in your operations with Scarlett." Cody added calmly.

"Really?" the first guard said, surprised to hear that new recruits were coming. "Well, I'm Thunderbird and he's Vulture." He jerked a thumb at his fellow guard. "Come on in." he said as he and Vulture led the two 'newcomers' inside. Behind them, Scott, Shawn, Staci, Anne Maria and Harold were able to follow them inside without being noticed.

* * *

Scarlett and the others were seen looking at Phoenix's failed attempt to use black magic on the Artifact with unamused looks on their faces, not that they were expecting it to really work, as Phoenix's magic arts have not really been successful in past events.

"Well, there's ten minutes we'll never get back." Medusa said rolling her eyes before hearing Boa's voice calling her. "Medusa!" The Serpentine leader turned to see Boa and Spitter approach her with two girls she was unfamiliar with. "We found two new recruits coming in."

"Same with us." Thresher said coming over to Megalodon with Hammerhead and two new members of the Aqua Jaws.

"And us." Thunderbird joined in coming over to Phoenix with Vulture and two newcomers in the Terrorbirds.

"New help? Excellent.' Scarlett said pleased. "Well, I'll leave you three to decide the contributions of your respective new recruits." she saidas she retreated to her private building, closing the door behind her.

Viper was able to get a good look at one of the new recruits and noticed there was something odd about her. "Your face looks a bit familiar. Have I seen you before?"

The new member, which was Courtney, looked at Viper with confusion. "That can't be. I don't remember seeing anyone like you before." she replied. "Anyway, I think we should get to work."

"Well," Medusa picked the Artifact from the pedestal and handed it to Courtney. "You can follow me to our Vault Room to help Viper guard this for today." She then turned to Dawn and noticed the sabertooth cub in her arms. "You seem like a nature-type person. I think you and Naga will get along fine." She then gestured for them to follow her. Courtney and Dawn, despite having the Artifact in hand, felt like it wasn't the best time to try and escape with it and obediantly followed her.

Hammerhead was in his own fantasy world in his head before taking notice of Eva's MP3 player. The curious Aqua Jaw moved his finger to touch it. Eva caught sight of this approach and snapped her teath at him, making him recoil with fright as the newcomer growled at him to tell him never to try that again.

Megalodon couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Now that was amusing.' he said. "And I'm impressed. I think you two have what it takes to be Aqua Jaws. And I'm surprised that two girls decided to join our gang."

"So we're the only girls in the gang?" Jo asked, feeling a tad offended.

"Not really, there is one girl here before you came along." Thresher corrected. "Her name is Nurse."

"I'll let you two get aquanted later." Megalodon waved. "In the meantime, I think you can help with training our troops in combat, considering you've got the right amount of toughness to help."

Jo found herself flattered at the captain's comment. "Well, I guess we can handle that." she said starting to make her way to where that was, before Eva grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I thought we were only here to get the Artifact from them, not help them get better at kicking our butts." the fitness bully whispered to Jo's ear, Jo whispering back, "We'll play along for now, just to keep them busy while the rest of our teammates get it. I don't see any reason to focus on the challenge, since none of us are going home this time."

"Oh, right." Eva said slapping her forehead for forgetting that and followed Megalodon with Jo.

Phoenix then turned to her gang members and the new recruits. "And you two can relieve your post so the new guys can take over and get settled in." she said before starting to leave. "Right now I need to find out what's keeping Hawkra from getting back with the enemy's Artifact."

Brick leaned over to Cody to whisper in his ear. "This may work to our advantage. when our comrads secure the package, we'll have the gate we're guarding to use as an escape route." he said, Cody nodding in agreement with the plan. The two then made their way back to the gate.

Meanwhile, behind large piles of crates, all the other Raptors and Sabertooths poked their heads out from behind to get a better view of their enemy's base camp.

"You know, this looks like a perfect way to get the Artifact from Scarlett." Owen began pointing out the arrangement their friends were in. "With Courtney being assigned to guard the Artifact, she can grab it anytime. Then when she does, we can make a run for it out the gate that Brick and Cody are guarding."

"I think it would be more effective if we made a distraction for good measure.' Cameron suggested.

"Alright. And the first chance we get, we're outta here." Trent declared. All the campers then ducked back behind the crates before any sentries could spot them.

* * *

Courtney and Dawn followed Medusa around the base camp so the Serpentine leader could show them around the place and get a better view of how things are run here. There were members of all three gangs seen everywhere with dinosaurs that were fitted with helmets that looked high-tech at a very high level. This was most likely what made even the predatory dinosaurs so obediant around here. Courtney suddenly caught sight of the building Scarlett went into, a bit curious about its function.

"Um, what's that building for?" the Type A asked pointing to said building.

"I asked Scarlett the same thing, she never answered." Medusa replied, with Viper joining in. "She never lets anyone else in besides herself. But she sometimes comes out with all-new devices to help in our upcoming war against Chris. So maybe it's her private workshop."

"Oh." Courtney replied satisfied, albeit less enthusiastic.

As they walked around the camp, Dawn couldn't help but look at everyone here with confision on her face, as if there was something off about these people. "It feels strange." she muttered under her breath. "Compared to Scarlett's black aura, Medusa and everyone else's seem to be in different shades of blue, green, or yellow. this means they might not be anywhere near as dark as Scarlett. So why are they helping her?"

Courtney was perhaps the only one that was able to hear the Moonchild's question. "I think we'll find out later." she told her.

Suddenly, both Courtney and Dawn realized that Medusa was taking them outside the camp, through the gate that was guarded by fellow Serpentine. They soon followed her to what looked like a large stable at the foot of the plateau. It looked like only the Serpentine were aware of this place, as they're the only ones present here.

Medusa soon led them inside, where the Type A and the Moonchiled came face-to-face with a large Brontosaurus that was eating berries and vegetables out of a feeding trough. Tending to the bronto was a girl about the same hight as Dawn. She wore an outfit that looked similar to Medusa's, but in a purple color with green highlights. She also had black hair with a green streak tied in a ponytail. But what was more surprising about her was the fact she had the same pale skin and pointed ears as Dawn, hinting she comes from the same place as the Moonchild.

"Lamia, Echidna, I'd like you to meet Naga, out resident beast tamer." Medusa introduced. "Naga, this is Lamia and Echidna, new recruits." Naga gave a respectful bow to the newcomers, Dawn doing the same. "Since Echidna seems to have a connection with animals as you do, I figured she could help you with our guest here." Medusa said gesturing to Simba in Dawn's arms and then to the brontosaurus.

"That would be wonderful.' Naga said. "It would be nice having another helper around. Especially in helping us with our secret plan."

"Secret plan?' Courtney said curious. "What secret plan?"

"The one that involves betraying Scarlett and leaving her to be arrested by Chris and his followers." Viper answered. "She thinks we'll follow her out of fear, but she doesn't know us at all."

* * *

Confessional

 **Courtney:** "Well, this is an unexpected turn on events. Scarlett has people in her ranks that don't even like her? Now I'm confused."

* * *

"So how did you even catch this gentle creature without Scarlett even noticing?" Dawn politely asked.

"That was actually my doing." Naga replied as the memory of the event came into her mind. "I was scouting the island one day and came upon a river where I could see a group on people on the other side with one of them looking like a purple-haired gnome that was screaming for no reason. Our friend here was nearby and felt himself agitated by the gnome's unexplained crying. After he stampeded past them and the folks were shot by some large man with a spagetti bazooka, I hurried after the bronto and quickly calmed down his troubled heart."

* * *

Confessional

 **Dawn:** "So this bronto is the same one that was upset by Max's painful screaming. I feel so relieved that gentle giant was able to be soothed after the incident."

* * *

"We couldn't really keep him inside the camp where Scarlett would just plant one of her brainboxes on him." Medusa explained. "So we built this stable to house him until the time was right."

"Ugh, I can't stand those things!" Viper spat out. "It's inhumane to steal an innocent creature's free will." Dawn found herself agreeing with her on that. "That's why, when we present this big guy to Scarlett eventually, we'll be having him wear this." She gestured for Courtney to come over and take a look at it herself.

The C.I.T slowly walked over and closely inspected the large brainbox. Up close, she could see something different about its texture compared to the ones she saw prior throughout the camp. And when she lifted up one end to see the inside of it, she gasped at seeing nothing but a blank metal surface.

"It doesn't look like this thing's meant to control the dino."

"That's the point." Medusa said. "This is actually a regular helmet painted to look like a brainbox. That way, he'll retain his free will when the time comes to ditch Scarlett."

"Since Scarlett doesn't know about Naga's ability to commune with nature, she can guide the bronto to act like he's brainboxed and Old Ball-And-Chain will be none the wiser." Viper added in.

Courtney and Dawn couldn't help but stare in awe at this. The Serpentine were clearly more clever than they realized. Even Scarlett doesn't know that there are people among her ranks that are secretly plotting against her, right under her nose. For Dawn however, it helped her realize what her tarot cards were telling her; that there were people that may prove to be valuable allies. This was enough to make the Moonchild give a smile.

"Anyway, you and Viper should get that Artifact to its pedestal and guard it until further notice." Medusa told Courtney before escorting both her and Viper out of the stable, with Dawn and Simba staying behind to care for the brontosaurus and other animals present.

* * *

Elsewhere, Eva was sparring with another Aqua Jaw in the training court, while Jo was sitting at the sidelines chatting with others about things going on in the world to pass the time. The Fitness Bully and her partner constantly exchanged blows with each other in hand-to-hand combat, with it looking like neither one of them tiring out. Finally, Eva's opponent made the first error by pulling an uppercut, with Eva dodged and took advantage of him exposing his chest and landing a hard punch to it. The boy curled up in pain from the blow at Eva's feet.

Eva, however, gave a smile at him and put out her hand to help him up. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm not gonna lie, you really held out. Keep that up and you'll be just as good a fighter as me." she praised him, the boy giving a nod to agree.

All of a sudden, a girl with ocean blue hair and a curvy build came onto the scene. She was dressed in a blue dress with a white apron and wore a standard nurse's hat. "All right, let's see how bad it is."

"Thank you, Nurse." the boy said as she treated his bruise.

"So you're Nurse." Jo said coming over.

"That's right." she replied. "I'm basically in charge of treating the wounds of everyone in our gang."

"Well, that's nice." Jo praised, though with a bit of disinterest. "But tell me this; what kind of girl joins a band of shark-worshiping heavy hitters like these guys? I mean, not that I'm criticizing, but you don't seem like you can hold up in a fight."

Nurse was quick to respond with a light chuckle "Actually..." She then spun herself and swung a leg at Jo's, sending the jockette falling to her side with a grunt.

"Megalodon's not the kind to restrict girls from learning how to defend themselves." Nurse explained. "And most people don't really expect it coming from someone with a build like mine."

Jo could only help but chuckle at this, feeling like she's found herself at home with these shark delinquents. "Man, I love you guys." she said as Nurse helped her up.

"You known something, Blacktip? I think you and me are going to get along real nice." Nurse commented. "You and Bullshark are probably the first girls to join this gang since me. Before you, it's felt like a boys club."

The Aqua Jaw medic put an arm around both Jo and Eva, happy that she found two girlfriends to hang with. After Eva's sparring partner was well enough to walk again, the three then went off to hang out with each other at the mess hall.

* * *

Back at the bronto's stable, Dawn was helping Naga care for the large sauropod while Simba was playing with a ball of yarn that the Serpentine provided him with to keep him occupied.

Dawn had just poured a fresh batch of kibble in the dinosaur's feeding trough when she heard someone give a "Psst" from somewhere. Looking around, she found that it came from a nearby open window and went over to see what it was. Taking a look outside, Dawn found that it came from Sky.

"Did you find anything?" the athlete asked.

"Actually, yes." Dawn began. "Apparently the Serpentine don't really like working with Scarlett at all. So they're planning to betray her when the time comes for her to launch her attack on Chris. So we don't need to be bothered with them."

"That's nice." Sky said, though found that unimportant at the time. "But we need to be prepared to make a run for it when the time comes to snatch the Artifact. Cameron thought it would be a good idea to create a distraction. Do you know anything we could use?"

Dawn just shook her head to say no before Naga's voice was heard. "Echidna?" Dawn quickly pulled back inside while Sky quickly ducked before she could be seen.

"I just realized something; Some of our friends are having trouble with the dinosaurs in the camp's own compound. And since I need to follow Medusa's orders in tending to our guest here, could you take care of it for me?"

Dawn felt like an opportunity had come upon hearing that and smiled. "Of course." she said picking up Simba and walking out the front door. As soon as they closed behind her, Dawn gestured for Sky to come out of hiding and follow her back to camp, choosing to take the gate guarded by Brick and Cody so Sky didn't have to try and sneak back in so hard.

* * *

Hawkra was picking the lock of her handcuffs with a bobby pin she conveniently kept in her hair. She was hoping she could slip out of the cuffs and escape her cell so she can complete her mission to steal the Artifact of the Clever. But her intentions were ruined when the bobby pin suddenly broke against the lock, much to her frustration.

"Dang it."

The door suddenly opened and Hawkra came face-to-face with the Hostman himself: Chris. He was holding his head with discomfort, most likely due to still suffering a headache from the narcotics Duncan was secretly drugging him with.

Chris' head soon became clear enough for him to finally see the strange girl dressed like a bird-themed tribeswoman that was locked in a cage. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"You mean Duncan hasn't informed you of my capture?" Hawkra replied just as confused as Chris was.

"Actually, I was planning on filling you in on that later." Duncan said coming into the dungeon with a hot cup of tea in his hand. "But with having to help prepare for these challenges all the time, I didn't get the chance." he said to pacify Chris' suspisions before handing him the tea. "Here, Chris. Have this. It'll help make your head feel better."

"Thanks." Chris said taking the cup and having a sip. His face was full of satisfaction before he noticed the light on Duncan's anklet was flashing red. "Duncan, why's your anklte blinking red? have you been doing things behind...my..." He suddenly fell back asleep, thanks to the narcotics Duncan cleverly laced in his drink again.

"You're an evil genius." Hawkra said impressed while Duncan smiled down on the knocked out host, Chef standing in the backround smiling as well.

* * *

Courtney and Viper were standing in the middle of a metal room facing the only door that led in. The Artifact of the Immune was settled on a pedestal they stood on opposite sides of with a rifle in their hands loaded with tranqualizer darts.

Courtney couldn't help but glance at Viper an wonder what was going on with her. For some reason, she couldn't get what Dawn said about her and the Serpentine not being anything like Scarlett out of her head. If that was so, then why were they following such a psycho.

"So, what reason did you have for joining the Serpentine?" she then decided to start a conversation.

Viper turned her head when she heard the question and gave a reluctant sigh. "To be honest, there's a lot of bad people out there who want to always have their way, even at the expence of others." she answered. "And the Serpentine are just kids who felt like doing something to make them realize that. Like my parents." She then decided to ask Courtney a question. "What about you?"

Courtney exclaimed from that question, but was able to make a quick excuse. "Oh, well, I wanted to join because there's so many two-timing jerks who always leave you for some other girl and break your heart without any remorse."

Viper looked at Courtney with a somewhat shocked expression, almost as if she understood that, then looked away with a heavy sigh. "Well, I know a thing about two-timers."

Courtney could only look at her new friend with curiosity in her head. "Why's that?"

"Well, there used to be this guy in the Serpentine." Viper explained. "And me and him became real close, almost inseperable. Then one day he went to some island somewhere in Muskoka to partake in this reality show he sighed up for... And that's when it all changed. While he was there, he started pursuing this girl who was on the same team as him, said she was a counsoler-in-training."

That made Courtney's irises shrink, fearing her suspicions of who she was talking about. "Um, just a bit curious, but what did this guy look like?" she asked.

"Well, he's got these broad shoulders and likes to wear a spiked dog collor and an eyebrow ring." Viper described, gesturing said shoulders and pointing to her neck and left eyebrow to show where they were. "But the most distinguishing feature about him is that he styled his hair in a lime greem mohawk."

Courtney could only cover her mouth when she gasped in complete shock. It was quite clear who Viper was talking about. Duncan was a member of the Serpentine, and Viper was his girlfriend before he started pursuing her in season one.

"Before I stopped watching, I saw it all: the flirting, wearing antlers and getting them stuck together, sneaking in Chef's kitchen and raiding his fridge." Viper pointed out. "And when she kissed him and he tossed her a wooden skull, I just couldn't take it anymore!" Viper cried throwing her rifle against the wall in anger and crouching down and sobbing. Courtney could even see she was trying to fight back tears.

Courtney could feel nothing but sorry for the Serpentine girl. She had known Duncan far longer than herself, and felt like they had something. But that something was instantly shattered when Duncan and her met, and Duncan choosing to form a relationship with her despite already having a girfriend back home. This made her feel even more angry with Duncan's two-timing behavior than she was when he pursued Gwen, making her wonder if that guy even had a heart.

* * *

Confessional

 **Courtney:** "Duncan, when I get back to camp, we're going to have a seroius talk. Do you hear what I'm saying? You're in big trouble, mister!"

 **Chef:** "Ooooh, Duncan's busted!" He chuckles at this.

 **Duncan:** Duncan only whinpers in fear of what Courtney will do to him, even more worried about what'll happen if she tell Gwen and the other girls first.

* * *

Courtney decided to try and make it up to Viper, considering she was indirectly responsible for breaking her heart when she kissed her boyfriend, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, wanna go have some fun?"

Viper let out a sniff and wiped her tears from her eyes. "But what about the Artifact?"

"Eh, I don't think we really need to worry." Courtney said with a shrug. "I mean, who's gonna sneak into a base camp that's on an island populated with dozens of dangerous dinosaurs?" she joked, albeit a bit nervously since she was such a person.

Feeling her new friend had a point, Viper fully dried her eyes and got up while putting the rifle down. "All right, let's go." she said heading to the door.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute. I need to tighten my sandles." Courtney came up with a excuse. Viper seemed to buy it and gave a shrug before leaving. Courtney then turned her attention to the now-unguarded Artifact of the Immune, feeling a bit of guilt for having to betray the new friend she just made.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn had made it to the compound containing all the dinosaurs in Scarlett's army. She had managed to get all the handlers to clear out, convincing them she could handle all the dinos herself. This was however a ruse to get the place clear for Trent, Gwen and all her other friends to come out of hiding and help her in getting all the brainboxes off so the liberated dinosaurs could rampage around the camp. This was apparently Dawn's idea of a distraction.

Cameron decided to get a closer look at a brainbox on one of the raptors. "This is incredible. The technology in these helmets must be years ahead. We should take one back to study it." He then reached out ro remove the brainbox from the raptor, only to find it ome off easy and reveal it to be another one of the Serpentine's fake replicas. "Weird, this thing doesn't look like it controls this raptor's mind." The raptor quickly snapped at the bubble boy, causing him to jump back in fright.

"Actually, only two thirds of the dinosaurs here are wearing actual brainboxes." Dawn explained. "The rest are those under the ownership of the Serpentine. Apparently they don't really like Scarlett and only pretend to brainbox their dinosaurs with fake ones."

"Yeah, and their much easier to get off than the real ones." Leshawna complained, struggling to remove one off a Baryonyx, failing missirably as she lost her grip and stumbled back, landing on her butt.

Cameron went into thought on what to do to get all the brainboxes off. From the looks of things, they were fitted with a special locking mechanism that prevented them from being removed by normal means. Clearly Scarlett didn't want it to be easy for her enimies to liberate her dinosaur slaves. Then suddenly, an idea came to his head.

"I got it!" he shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Back in season four, I managed to create an electromagnetic pulse with my watch to disable the locks on collars that Chef fitted us with." he explained, Zoey and Scott recalling even though Scott never wore one. "Maybe it can do the same with these brainboxes."

Opening his watch, Cameron made a few adjustments that instantly let out the electromagnetic pulse. Reaching all the brainboxes in the compound and outside, all of them started sparking and releasing their locks. The dinosaurs soon regained their consiousness and quickly shook off the mind control helmets before trying to bust out of their cages. All the campers were a bit worried with the carnivores regaining their free will.

"I think we better get out of here before these guys start trying to eat us." Gwen said with fright in her voice, which got more intense when a loud roar was heard behind a pair of large metal doors that were discovered to have had a similar lock that the EMP shut down as well. "And maybe before whatever's in there breaks out."

* * *

Viper and Courtney were wandering around the camp looking for things to do when they soon came upon Vulture, who was fast asleep. Getting an idea, Viper pulled out a cup and filled it with warm water from a nearby tap. She then picked up the sleeping Terrorbird's hand and placed the cup beneath it and let his hand down, his fingers touching the water. Vulture let out a sigh for some reason.

"Aw, gross! It works! Vulture peed his loincloth!" Viper cried out to the whole camp, making Vulture wake up and see his loincloth damp, causing him to yelp and cover himself in embarrassment as everyone from both the Serpentine and Aqua Jaws laughed at him. Courtney however, just rolled her eyes, remembering hearing Duncan pulled this kind of prank on Harold.

* * *

Confessional

 **Courtney:** "Oh yeah, she and Duncan were made for each other."

* * *

"I'll get you for this, Viper!" Vulture threatened, getting into an attack-based fighting position, Viper getting into a defensive one in order to retaliate. Members of all three gangs gathered around to see what happens next, while Courtney looked with concern. But everything was soon halted when Vulture was struck in the back by Medusa's golden snake staff, falling to the ground.

"What is going on here and why aren't you two guarding the Artifact?" she demanded.

Viper couldn't answer out of nervousness, so Courtney came in. "We got a little bored from following Scarlett's orders and wanted to have some fun. We didn't think there would be a problem since only an idiot would try and sneak into a heavily fortified base camp stationed on an island full of dangerous dinosaurs."

Medusa took some time to process that kind of logic for a short time before realizing Lamia had a point. "I guess that's true." she replied. "Even I need a break from Scarlett every now and then. Okay, you can go. But maybe you shouldn't rattle the Terrorbirds' cages or tap the Aqua Jaws' fish tanks right now." She then turned and left.

Viper let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Lamia."

"That's what friends are for." Courtney replied.

"You know, I'm actually glad you came around." Viper told her. "For a while I've been a little wound up in the whole cheating boyfriend ordeal, and Medusa's tried everything to help me get out of it. She suggested I needed a friend to help." She looked at Courtney with her irises sparkling and tears of joy leaking. "So thanks."

Viper's confession put Courtney in an awkward position regarding her current sitiation. She was glad to have cheered her up, but felt a bit guilty due to the fact she and the other campers came here to rip off Scarlett of her Artifact, which now means betraying Viper. She remembered how enraged she got when she found out Duncan kissed Gwen and lashed out at her. So she feared that Viper would do the same after she gave her her trust.

Loud screaming was suddenly head and the two turned to see it was caused by escaped dinosaurs that were rampaging around the entire camp in order to find a way to leave. Wooden houses were smashed wide open, weapon stocks were trampled, and everyone was in a panicked state as they tried to dodge the angry herbivores and savage carnivores.

"How on Earth did they get those brainboxes off?!" Viper asked Lamia, only to discover she wasn't next to her anymore. She then caught sight of people who she quickly recognized as Chris' campers and saw Lamia suddenly join them in fleeing... with the Artifact of the Immune tucked in her arms. It was at this time that Viper's memories snapped into remembering where she saw that girl before... She was the girl that Duncan dumped her for back in season one. To think that the one person she hated with all her heart at the time came right under her nose, and she never suspected anything.

Rage filling up in her heart for the deception, Viper angrily swipes a rifle from a passing Aqua Jaw and quickly tries to shoot Courtney with a tranq dart, barely missing as if hits a wall in front of her face. Courtney took a brief glace at Viper with a regretful look before continuing to run with the other campers, Eva and Jo joining in shortly, much to Nurse's heartbreak.

"What is going on?!" Scarlett shouted coming out of her palace in response to all the noise and seeing the chaos unfold in her camp. She then spotted the Giganotosaurus stomping towards her with is eyes all yellow with rage, most likely still mad at the redhead for enslaving him. Scarlett screamed in fright and quickly dodged the predator's snapping jaws. She was soon running away with the Giganotosaurus in pursuit while calling out for any of her subordinates to help her.

The campers were soon heading straight for the gate that Brick and Cody were guarding. On cue, the two quickly opened it for their friends to escape. As they ran, they had to dodge some of the rampaging dinosaurs whenever they tried snapping their jaws at them.

"Dawn, why didn't you use your magic touch with animals to calm them down?!" Jo asked the Moonchild in a panicked state.

"Sadly, they're all too upset with being enslaved to want to listen to me." Dawn replied sadly.

Not far behind, a group of gang members, led by Viper, made an attempt to tranq them so they could be captured for interogation. Aming their rifles, they let fly more tranq darts. The campers however, were successful at dodging all of them and making it out the gate safely. Viper pressed on and attempted to at least shoot Courtney, only to back out to dodge a stampeding Triceratops, allowing the Type A to get away.

"Whew, that was close." Trent sighed wiping his forehead before hearing a thud. He turned and saw Owen flat on his stomach, three tranq darts sticking out of his butt. He apparently wasn't as lucky.

"Did we won?"

"Oh boy." Trent facepalmed before pulling out his walkie. "Jasmine, if you and Sammy managed to rescue Amy already, you might need to bring Caesar to where we are. We're gonna need his help carrying something heavy."

* * *

Pretty soon all the dinosaurs managed to get out of the camp by heading out the opened gate or breaking through the other two. The camp was left in complete shambles, with the exception of Scarlett's palace. All three gangs were in complete shock about what just happened, though no one was hurt.

"I can't believe those kids played us like that." Nurse vented in outrage. "I feel so betrayed."

Everyone soon turned their attention to Scarlett, who had managed to escape the Giganotosaurus. Her eyes glowing red and steam coming out of her ears were clear signs that she was really angry with what transpired here.

"What just happened?!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress Scarlett." Viper said in a steadfest tone and position. "Chris sent his lapdogs to sneak into our base and sabotage our operations by freeing the dinosaurs we had. They also made off with the Artifact of the Immune in the process."

Scarlett didn't take this news very well. Chris has taken possession of the Artifact she found and sent his errend kids to ruin her operations by releasing all the dinosaurs she enslaved. Letting out a rage-filled scream, she kicked a crate to its side and slammed her fists down on it and shattered it to splinters, much to everyone's fear.

"Well, thanks to all of your incompatence, we're now on a delay!" she scolded everyone. "Now we need to start over and rebuild my dinosaur army! And while we're at that, we'll also look for a chance to teach Chris a lesson he'll never forget." she said darkly.

* * *

The campers were seen heading back to camp on the backs of some of the dinosaurs that escaped, most of them herbivores, though Owen was being carried in Caesar's jaws while Jasmine, Sammy and Amy rode on his back. Some took notice that Amy looked like she was tramatized about something that happened during her time with the Gigantopithecus. She was whimpering while hugging herself and her cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

"What happened?" Ella said out of concern.

"Believe us, Ella, you don't wanna know." Sammy defended while trying to at least comfort her sister by rubbing her shoulders.

Gwen then noticed Courtney looking at the Artifact with a sad expression, telling there was something going on in her mind. "Hey, Court, something on your mind?"

Courtney took a moment to glance at her gothic friend before facing the Artifact again and letting out a sigh. "Gwen, did you ever feel like you crossed a line when you kissed someone's boyfriend?" she asked.

"Is this about me dating Duncan when you were still interested in him?" Gwen asked confused. "I thought we were past that."

"No, no, no, no. I am, I really am past that." Courtney defended. "It's just that, I may have found out I crossed that line before that." she answered. "I just learned that Duncan was a member of the Serpentine and was already dating someone also in the gang before we met."

Gwen and Leshawna both gasped upon hearing this, followed by giving off angry looks about it. "That snake!" Gwen scowled. "I knew he was hiding something about his past."

"Snake is appropriate for someone who used to run with those guys." Courtney replied with a scowl of her own. She then softened down when her thoughts turned back to Viper and their brief friendship. "The problem is, Viper's been hurt by Duncan when he started flirting with me back in season one, and I only made it worse by kissing him." she explained. "She's held a grudge against me ever since. And we had just became fast friends today."

Gewn and Leshawna were able to understand what's going on: Courtney unintentionally hurt Viper's feelings. Gwen recalled how enraged Courtney was when Duncan started dating her back in Total Drama World Tour just after becoming friends and became obsessed with eliminating the both of them. Now history was repeating itself with Courtney betraying Viper's friendship even though it was a long time ago and she has no more interest in Duncan.

Gwen then put a gentle hand on Courtney's shoulder for comfort. "Hey, I know what it's like." she told her, refering to that past event. "But even though you weren't willing to let go for a whole year, I never gave up on trying to make amends. We just need to wait 'til Viper has a chance to calm down a little, then we can try to make things right with her."

Courtney only stared at Gwen for a short while before putting on a hearwarming smile. She remembered how she wouldn't lower her guard around Gwen for over a year, and how Gwen didn't give up on trying to make things right with her. And maybe she was right, maybe she should be patient with Viper. She passed the Artifact over to Leshawna so she could give Gwen a thanking hug, Leshawna smiling proudly at them both.

* * *

The Raptors and Sabertooths soon made it back to the south gate, which quickly opened to let them in. Duncan was seen standing on the other side to greet them back, and Leshawna showed him the Artifact of the immune to prove they didn't return empty-handed.

"Good work, guys." Duncan praised as everyone slid down off the dinosaurs, with Caesar putting down a slowly-recovering Owen. Dawn then gave the lead herbivore a gentle pat on his head to thank him and escorted him and the others back out the gate.

"You would not believe what we went through to get that." Trent said wiping his forehead with relief.

"Actually I think I can, knowing how deranged Scarlett is." Duncan countered.

"Also, Duncan, we learned a few things about you during our visit there." Courtney said with an icy glare at her former flame. "And we'd like to have a word with you about them."

"We'll have to do that later, Court." Duncan brushed off, not wanting to discuss that right now. "Right now, we can take a breather knowing you put a serious dent in Scarlett Overkill's agenda. And I'm not just talking about ripping her off the Artifact of the Immune here. I'm talking about releasing just about every dinosaur in her possession." The campers couldn't help but feel flattered at that comment. "And, since the Company are people of their word, there will be no elimination ceremony tonight." All the campers cheered at that.

"AHA!"

Everyone exclaimed when they saw Chris, who glared at Duncan with an annoyed look. "So, this is what you were doing: the complete opposite of what I had in mind for today's challenge."

"Well you weren't going to do anything about it." Duncan countered irritated. "You apparently weren't listening when the Company was explaining how the Artifacts and Obelisks work." he then scolded, much to Chris' irritation.

"And the Company decided to punish you by allying with Duncan to continue gathering the Artifacts behind your back." Cody added in, with Courtney continuing. "And to add further insult, you're forbiddon to have any elimination ceremony tonight."

Hearing that caused Chris to clench his fists and grind his teeth with a growl. He angrily reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, frantically diating a number and answering the call. "Hey! Yeah, I can't believe you went and did this to me!" the Hostman ranted, only to have angry ranting thrown back at him for his lack of cooperation, much to the amusment of both Chef and the kids. "But... I mean... Look here, pal, this is my show, and I'll do whatev..." Chris found that this was a losing argument and gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine." ha said hanging up and turned to the teams.

"Since the Company reminded me that this is their island I'm hosting on, I'll accept my punishment and have no elimination ceremony." All the campers cheered upon hearing that before Chris gave a smirk. "However, they didn't say I couldn't have one of you go into exile on the Center. Now, since the Sabertooths broght the Artifact in, as I can see it in Leshawna's hands, that means one of them is gone for the night." He then pointed at the camper of his choice. "Amy, pack your stuff, cuz you're our lucky loser."

"What?!" Why me?' Amy protested.

"Since you were busy having a romantic affair with a prehistoric ape, you didn't really do anything for this challenge." Chris explained with a shrug. "So, it seems only fair."

Amy pouted at how unfair this felt like, but couldn't really do anything when Chef grabbed her by her bra and got carried over to the helicopter.

"Well, not exactly how I planned this challenge." Chris said to the audience. "What new surprises await us? And will I be able to keep Duncan in line without the Company's interference? Find out next time, here on Total...Drama...ARK! But first..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote to Duncan's anklet.

The scene cuts to a view of the jungle as the sounds of electric shocks and Duncan's screaming could be heard in the distance.

* * *

 **Hawkra's been captured, the Artifact of the Immune has been retrieved, and Scarlett's army has been crippled with the release of all her enslaved dinosaurs. Let me know what you think of it and if you hae any new ideas for challenges and who you think should be booted next. And again, sorry about all the constant changes.**


	11. Artifact of the Devourer

Episode 10: Artifact of the Devourer

"Last time on Total Drama ARK, our contestants were sent on a simple errand to retrieve one of the Artifacts from She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned while yours truely was put out of commission for reasons that will never be mentioned." Chris explained before noticing a clip of himself drinking Duncan's coffee and falling asleep. "Hey, who put that in?" he said before clearing his throat.

"Amy was unable to help due to getting hitched with a lovesick primate." he chuckled. "And Courtney made a new friend, who, unfortunately had a total grudge against her. Awkward." Another clip suddenly came up of him getting knocked out the second time. "Okay, someone's so getting fired."

"The teams retrieved the Artifact and caused a lot of chaos in the enemy camp, leaving their leader blowing steam from her ears." Chris laughed before seeing the final clip be of his final knockout moment, before the screen went black. the camera panned out to show that Chris pulled the plug on the T.V.

"That is it!" he growled tossing the plug before regaining his calm pose. "Fortunately, nothing gets me out of a bad mood like another epic episode of Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

The screen opens to show all the campers on both teams sitting in the mess hall, with Duncan sitting with them and having their full attention. This morning everyone decided to have Duncan explain everything about the Serpentine, the gang he used to be a part of before season one.

"So basically, the Serpentine you used to run with are just a bunch of punks who like to spit in the face of corruption?" Leshawna tried to progress.

"How does that work?" Owen asked confused.

"Well, Owen, let me explain how things go on in the world." Duncan said to his chubby friend. "You see, there's good people and also bad people." Owen gasped upon hearing that. "Yep. And sometimes the bad people come into posession of some power, and use it for their own selfish desires."

"You mean like Chris putting us through complete torture for his own sadistic amusment and get ratings for his crummy show?" Courtney said as an example, Duncan nodding in response.

"And the Serpentine is a group of teens that can see the corruption and feel like doing something about it." he told them. "So we went around performing all acts of vandalism to let the public know how corrupt some of the local companies are."

"Okay, I guess I can understand that." Sky shrugged in acceptance. "But there's something I don't get. Why are they working for an evil psycho like Scarlett? I mean she practically embodies corruption."

"I think Medusa's planning on going for a double strike." Duncan replied. "I've seen her do this sometimes. She and some of the guys agree to help a corrupt leader of some company eliminate competition in the form of another corrupt company by stealing evidence of it's illegal activities, only to get some dirt on them too and leave them both to take the fall."

"So I guess Chris's selfish interests make him unpopular to your old friends?" Harold suspected.

"Guess so." Duncan shrugged. "So Medusa's probably planning to help Scarlett take down Chris and then betray her so they can both be dragged off to the big house for their actions."

"Kill two jerks with one stone. I like her style." Leshawna said impressed. "Which means we could be rid of Chris sooner than we want."

"That is if he doesn't make us fight them." Jo pointed out, much to everyone's concern.

"We might have to." Duncan said sadly, before suddenly being painfully shocked by his ankle band, thanks to Chris coming in and pushing the button on his remote in order to get everyone's attention. The hostman gave a cold glare at the campers.

"Gosh! What's got you so worked up? Harold said, a bit alarmed at the host's decision to shock Duncan despite his band not flashing red.

"I'm so glad you asked." Chris said with a scowl. "It's because I'm still mad about you all siding with Duncan and doing some unscheduled challenge instead of the one I already picked."

"What was it suppost to be? A day in the frozen north?" Eva said with her signature glare.

"Yes, and without any kind of fur coat to help fight the cold and make it more fun for me to watch." Chris replied holding one of said fur coats to tease them and toss it to Chef. "But now I have to reschedule it for some other time and plan today's challenge." All the campers groaned at that. "Now, since you traitors are all willing to do what the Company says more than me, I decided to make today's challenge another Artifact hunt."

"Really?" Gwen said sarcastically. " Which one are we going after now?"

Chris let out a small chuckle in response. "Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

All the campers were soon at the beach with a small island off its coast. There was also a large pile of wood next to each team. Atop a large rock, Chris and Chef were seen staring down on the campers with a sadistic smirk on his face, with Simba resting snuggly in Chef's arm due to Dawn asking him to care for the cub while she's in the challenge.

"Before I explain the full detials of today's challenge, let's welcome back our exiled Sabertooth, Amy!" the hostman gestured to an approaching helicopter that had Amy dangling on a hook by her bra straps. The moment she was close enough to the ground, the hook released her and sent the bad cheerleader twin falling and landing in a belly flop.

"Real mature, Chris." she growled while dusting off her loincloth before noticing the piles of wood next to each team. "What are we doing this time, some wood structure build or something?" she then asked.

"Something like that." Chris just shrugged. "This is actually the first part of your challenge."

"Wait, I thought we were doing another Artifact run." Cody said confused.

"Oh, you are." Chris told him. "But you need whatever these piles are meant to be turned into in order to get to where the cave housing it is." the hostman chuckled.

Cameron decided to figure out their destination. "Let's see. Given that if the nearest cave on the mainland would make these piles of wood unnnecessary to use, I'm gonna assume the Artifact's location is on..." He pointed his finger out to see, the campers looking in its direction. "That island."

"So that means we're building a boat or something to help us get there." Courtney said, feeling a bit suspicious. "It can't be that easy without a twist."

"It's not." Chris smirked back. "Because the island you're all going to is known as Dead Island, AKA, the most dangerous place on the island due to the fact that the only resident creatures there are predators, such as Carnotaurs. Hence its other names: Carnivore Island, Carno Island, and some other I'm not really allowed to say on national TV."

"Whoa, back up! Are you tellin' us we're goin' to an island full of nothin' but meat-eaters just to get another Artifact?!" Anne Maria said in shock. "Are you demented?!"

"Nope. I'm just reminding you kids whose show this is and making you think twice before siding with Duncan and following the Company's agenda instead of mine." Chris replied with a wicked smirk. This made the campers obviously annoyed due to how dangerous they knew Scarlett can be, Chef being in agreement as he and Simba glared daggers at Chris without him even caring to see.

* * *

Confessional

 **Courtney:** "Okay, now I get what's going on here. He's trying to punish us for going against his plans and joining Duncan and the Company by putting us in extreme danger in order to make us submit to his way of thinking. But news flash, Chris. We're not gonna be intimidated!" She suddenly puts on a fearful expression. "I just hope we also don't get killed."

 **Sky:** "Seriously, has he forgotten what Scarlett did last season? We had to get the Artifact out of her hands, otherwise she'd gain access to a power we don't even know."

 **Duncan:** "I'm starting to wonder if it's me who needs rehabilitation or Chris." Duncan instantly suffers another shock for that choice of words.

* * *

"Anyway, all you need to do is reach the island in your watercraft, find the cave with the Artifact in it, and bring it back. the first team that does so wins the challenge while the losers give someone the boot." Chris explained. "I'd wish you luck, but it's still bad for ratings and this challenge is a form of punishment. So, I hope some of you get seriously hurt. And...GO!"

As quick as possible, the two teams were set to making whatever kind of watercraft they were supposed to be making, though all of them were doing so with annoyed expressions on their faces. This annoyance came from Chris's ulterior motives for this challenge and the fact that he doesn't seem to acknowledge the kind of threat Scarlett poses.

Cameron got a good look at some of the parts that were present to help figure out what they were building. "Judging from the barrel-like parts, the rope nets and the sail, it stands to reason that we're building a raft." he told Gwen, Courtney and Leshawna, who quickly went to work on making a part of it.

"No-good, two-faced sadistic excuse for a host." Leshawna grumbled angrily about her opinion of Chris's behavior while hammering a nail into pieces of wood that Gwen and Courtney held together.

"Suddenly joining the Serpentine's not sounding like such a bad idea." Gwen expressed her own thoughts.

"Can you believe he's acting like we did something bad?" Courtney wasted no time pointing out how Chris is acting like a spoiled child today. "We had to get that Artifact away from Scarlett, especially considering how ignorent he was about how they and the Obelisks work."

"I heard that!" Chris shouted from offscreen.

"Well, if it's any consolation, we're at least retrieving another Artifact and keeping it out of Scarlett's hands." Zoey said coming over as she worked on building the sail. This made everyone settle with that and resume working on the raft.

"Unknown to everyone, they were being watched from the forest. It was Viper and Python. Since Hawkra is being held captive in the hotel's dungeon, though she is unaware of that, Scarlett sent those two to spy on Chris and the campers. Hearing about the Artifact hidden on Dead Island, the two exchanged nods and rode off on their raptors to inform Scarlett.

* * *

In a random part of the forest, all looked peaceful. The sounds of different animal calls filled the air. Suddenly, a Quetzalcotalus flew into view, scattering many flying creatures as it came. The giant pterosaur soared through the sky, feeling at home in the air, not a care in the world.

Just then, something shot out from the trees and caught the Quetzal by surprise. The beas found itself tangled in some sort of chain-like bola and fell to the ground. After the dust cleared, Terrorbirds jumped out of hiding and used grappling hooks to pin the pterosaur's neck down, the beast shrieked fearfully as two other Terrorbirds placed a brainbox designed just for it on its head, putting it under their control. The giant pterosaur soon found itself with a group of Pteranodons and Tapijaras. Scarlett had apparently gotten everyone busy in rebuilding their army of dinosaur slaves, starting with their air troops to cover more ground.

"This is perfect." Phoenix said admirring their new catch with Scarlett. "I saw one of these arial titans when I fist got to this island and felt like it would be of great help to us in a special way." She reached into her pocket and took out a rolled-up paper.

"What's that?" Scarlett asked with interest.

Phoenix simply unrolled the paper to show a blueprint of the Quetzal fitted with a platform saddle that had a small fort on it. And the top had the words "PROJECT QUETZAL" written on it. "It's a small project I planned to work on the side. You see, I though our air force would be more organized if we had an air base acting as the heart of it." she told her leader.

"Hmm, not bad." Scarlett said looking at the plan with a pleased look. "Maybe we can even mount some turrets on the platform."

"Nice." Megalodon said with an unhappy tone. "The Birds get their own air base. But why can't we Aqua Jaws have a naval force to symbolize our shark motif?"

"Megalodon, we talked about this. In our fight against Chris, a naval force isn't gonna help when he's on dry land." Scarlett tried to remind him, the shark captain crossing his arms and pouting about it. There was no complaint from Medusa and the Serpentine, mainly due to the fact they already had a Brontosaurus in their secret garage that they're pretending to enslave and serve as a mobile base for their land-based forces.

As the Terrorbirds took their new Quetzalcotalus slave away, Viper and Python has arrived to tell Scarlett the news. "Scarlett, we just found out Chris is sending the kids on another Artifact run." Viper told her.

"Really? Excellent." Scarlett took the news well. "This could be a chance to compensate from the loss of the Artifact we lost. Where are they going to find it?"

"Chris said it was on the island in the northeast." Megalodon answered. "And it's said to be populated by nothing but predators."

That last part felt alarming to Scarlett, but then she realized she could just let Chris's lackeys do most of the work then take the Artifact from them. She then turned to the Aqua Jaws leader. "Megalodon, did you hold onto those ships you and the others used to get on the island?"

"Yeah. I left them in the lagoon at the Southern Islets in case we still needed them." Megalodon replied, pleasing Scarlett.

"All right, everyone. Saddle up." she ordered her subordinates. "We're going on a sea voyage."

* * *

As the Sabertooths continued working on the raft, one of them decided to try and cause a little mayhem for the other team. Scott quietly snuck over to a part of the Raptors' wood pile that had not been tended to yet and pulled out a small knife and punctured a hole in one of the barrel pieces to hinder their progress to the island.

"And what do you think you're doing?" said a voice from behind him. A startled Scott turned to face Jasmine, a disapproving glare on her face. The schemer had been caught red-handed.

The Outback Survivor grabbed the farm boy by his shirt and dragged him back to his team. "Oy, Courtney, I think this belongs to you." she said tossing him to the girl's feet. "He was poking a hole in a piece of our stockpile."

"Alright, I'll see to it." Courtney reassured. "In the meantime, you should try and use a leaf to seal the hole." Jasmine felt the advice good and went to find a big-enough leaf. As soon as she was gone, Courtney turned to the mischivous dirt farmer with a glare. "What did I tell you about cheating?"

"But how are we gonna win the challenge if we don't try and hinder the other team?" Scott tried to defend his actions, but were fallen on deaf ears.

"Scott, this isn't about winning. This is about keeping keys to an unknown power from falling into the hands of a madwoman." Courtney said fermly. "And I also don't want anyone dying either. And for the record, most of us didn't even wanna be on this blasted show again. Chris forced us."

"Guilty as charged." Chris said without any remorse, Courtney growling under her breath as she went back to work.

* * *

Confessional

 **Scott:** "The wanting to prevent others from getting killed is a good reason to play fair, but I suspect there's another reason Courtney's acting so protective of the Raptors. I need to find out what she's up to."

* * *

Jasmine returned with a big-enough leaf to help patch up the hole, and Sammy offered to help her by holding the leaf steady while she tied the vine around it.

"So, Sharkbait tried to sabotage us." Jo said coming over. "Maybe we need to give him a taste of his own medicine." she then suggested taking out a knife.

Jasmine and Sammy however, disagreed with that idea. "Nuh-uh, that's not happening." Jasmine said fermly, with Sammy supporting her. "Yeah. I we did that, we'd be like no different from people like Scarlett."

"Meh, it's your funeral, Amazon and Yin." Jo shrugged before walking towards the Sabbertooths' raft, However, Sammy put her foot out and tripped the jockette, making her fall on her stomach. Jasmine then used some leftover vines to hogtie Jo's hands and feet behind her back and drag her away.

* * *

Confessional

 **Sammy:** "People like Scott and Jo seem to forget that on this island, with prehistoric predators around every corner on both land and in the sea, some of us could die. Plus, some of those on the Sabertooth team are our friends. Also, most of us didn't even want to be back for another season of this stupid show. A million dollars is not worth endangering our lives."

* * *

Following that , time went by with no more attempts made by both teams to sabotage each other, and building the rafts went much more quickly. By the time the sun reached its peak, the two teams had finished their rafts.

"And the rafts are completed." Chris said happily. "Normally I'd give an advantage to the team that finished it first. But since this challenge is still a form of punishment, I decided to leave you two as is." The kids were greatly annoyed by Chris reminding them of his view of this challenge. "But I will give you some advice to help you. The Company told me that the carnivores on Dead Island are always on the north side of the island, making the southern part safe to dock your rafts there. But that's the good news."

"What's the bad?" Sky asked with worry.

"The north part of the island is where the cave's entrance is found." Chris answered, the kids groaning in response. "So, good luck."

Both teams worked together at pushing their respective rafts towards the ocean, struggling thoughout the process. Eventually they both managed to get them in the water and started sailing towards the island, though the Raptors had to arrange themselves with Owen on one end and most of the others on the other to prevent their craft from tipping over. B was put in charge of the sterring.

"Arrgh, mateys, let us head to Treasure Island and claim the booty." Harold said standing at the front edge of the raft trying to mimic a pirate. The rest of his team was not amused and Courtney grabbed him by the neck and pulled him backwards. "Get away from the edge."

The Type A then noticed Scott sitting in fetal position and shaking nervously. "What are you shaking around for? Is it the sharks we heard about?"

"Pretty much." Scott said with a frightened tone. "Can you blame me? I was constantly hunted down by a mutant shark that held a grudge against me for two seasons."

"Look on the bright side. Fang's not within a hundred miles of this island and the only sharks here are incapible of moving on land to reach you." Cameron pointed out. It was just about enough to calm the dirt farmer down.

"Thanks for the heads up, Toothpick."

"Unknown to the schemer, among the few Megalodon dorsel fins that were seen in the distance, Chris saw one of them that looked suspiciously familiar from the safety of his helicopter.

"Wow. If thet's who I think it is, I'm gonna enjoy the spaz attack Scott has from seeing him." Chris chuckled before turing to the audience. "Will the campers recover the Artifact on Dead Island? Will I laugh at them dodging the jaws of the predators waiting for them there? Yes to that. But, the answeres to the others will be answered soon on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

The two teams were still sailing towards the island, both of them already halfway across the ocean. Above, Chris' helicopter was hovering over them, with the hostman watching over them with a calm expression on his face.

"We are now halfway close to the designated island where the Company chose to hide on of their precious Artifacts that unlocks the three obelisks that contain an unknown force they don't want falling in the wrong hands. Which raises a very important question. WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!" All the campers just shouted angrily back at him.

"In case you didn't notice, this water's full of dangerous sea life." Leshawna scowled at the hostman. "So I'm sorry if trying to stay alive is making this trip take longer than it should."

"If you're in such a rush to get the Artifact, why don't you get it yourself?" Amy then dared.

"Blah, blah blah, whine, whine. Pick it up already. I got dinner plans." Chris said annoyed.

Everyone was greatly annoyed with how impatient Chris was being. But they soon heard the sudden sound of splashing near them. Everyone looked around and soon saw they were surrounded by large dolphin-like creatures, looking at them with curious eyes.

"Whoa. Are these some sort of prehistoric dolphin or something?" Anne Maria asked curious.

"Actually, I think they're Icthyosaurs." Cameron suspected, with Harold being in agreement. "Yeah, they're actually a group of reptiles called fish lizards."

Both Dawn and Ella found the sea creatures adorable and bent down to pet them. The fairytale princess gentily stroked one's snout whilt the moonchild rubbed the forehead of another, making them purr like kittens.

"Hello water-dwelling children of Mother Earth." Dawn happily greeted before getting an idea. "May I ask of a favor? The mean man up in that copter wants us to hurry to the island. Whould you be so kind to help us get there faster?" she asked the creatures politely.

The schoold of Ichthyosaurs looked at each other for a bit, as if discussing whether or not they should, before they all dove into the water without even giving Dawn an answer.

"I guess they're not into labor." Cody assumed, much to Dawn's disappointment. Suddenly, the raft started moving without B even operationg. The Raptors all turned to see the Ichthyosaurs had grabbed the back end of the raft with their teeth and started pushing it towards the island, some others doing the same with the Sabertooths'. They had actually intended to accept Dawn's request, much to her joy and everyone else's delight.

"Never mind."

"Okay, not how I pictured you kids picking up the pace. But whatever." Chris shrugged as Chef folled them.

* * *

Pretty soon, the two teams finally reached the island, choosing to dock at the southern end of it to avoid having problems with predators. Jasmine and Brick surveyed the area just to be on the safe side in case Chris was lying. When it was confirmed there were no predators nearby, they gave their respective teams a thumbs up to tell them the coast was clear.

"Trent, can I please sing my thanks to our aquatic friends for helping us get here?" Ella asked politely, but was recieved with a shook head. "Sorry, Ella, but we can't risk the predators knowing we're here before we even start looking." The fairytale princess hung her head in disappointment.

Dawn however, decided to do the thanking for both Ella and herself to cheer her up. "Thank you, friends. Me and Ella are very gratful for you assistance." The Ichthyosaurs made dolphin-like chirps before diving down into the water.

"Alright, let's start looking for that cave so we can get the Artifact and get outta here." Trent declared before turning to his friend Owen. "Owen, I think it would be best for you if you stayed here for safety. B, you should stick around too to protect him and the raft."

"I'm fine with that. Predators see me as a meal." Owen said while B gave a finger pistol to agree with Trent's orders.

"Brick, Eva, you two should stay and guard our rafgt too." Courtney ordered. Brick gave a salute to accept his orders, while Eva looked like she didn't really care, but accepted regarless. The rest of the kids then set off to find the cave entrance.

"So, you guys wanna play I Spy?" Owen asked, wanting to try and find ways to pass the time.

"I'd rather train with my dumbbells." Eva said before walking away. Brick decided to do push-ups to stay in shape, and B started gathering wood for an unknown purpose. With no other option, Owen decided to lay on his team's raft and take a nap.

* * *

The rest of the two teams were slowly trying to reach the noth part pf the island and find the cave entrance without being caught by the local predators, which wasn't an easy task with so many Carnos, Raptors and Sabertooths prowling around. But when things felt like they couldn't get worse, a loud roar was heard and a Raptor with a red skin coloring that looked far larger than normal came into view, forcing the kids to hide behind large rocks to avoid being seen.

"Um, Harold, Cameron? I could be wrong, but do most dinosaurs of that species get that big?" Courtney asked the two brainiacs on her team, hoping she was just seeing things.

"Fortunatey, no." Harold replied, though Cameron supplied the bad news. "Unfortunately,you're not seeing things because we can see it too."

"Yeah, I probably should've mentioned this earlier in the season." Chris's voice was soon heard on the walkie. "When the Company released the dinos on the island, they discovered a rare mutation existed in the genes of a few of the local predators. Every now and then this mutation results in the birth of variants of these select predators that are bigger, and by extension, meaner, than normal." he explained. "They call these guys Alpha Predators. They're easy to identify thanks to their red coloring."

"Is there any other information you forgot to tell us." Gwen asked angrily under her breath.

"Actually, there's plenty on info I dodn't tell you." Chris replied. "But it's not that I forgot to tell you, it's that I chose not to so you kids could be kept on your toes." The hostman laughed afterwards and hung up.

* * *

Confessional

 **Shawn:** "Is Chris really trying to kill us?! I mean, how many times did we leave the safety of the camp without any heads-up that those things were out there. This game is really starting to get even more dangerous, what with Scarlett and her friends and now these Alphas out there."

 **Dave:** "Great. Larger variants of predators, a psycho brainiac leading a small war against Chris with him using us as his soldiers. This season is really gonna be a fun time. (chuckles) ...We're all gonna die."

* * *

"I hate him so much right now." Sky muttered in a deadpan tone.

"We'll work on getting back at Chris later." Trent reassured. "But we should first find the Artifact and get off this island before Big Red over there and any other Alpha find out we're here."

The two parties then stood and waited until the Alpha Raptor had finally decided to leave. Afterwards they resumed searching for the cave. It had only been a short while when they finally found the entrance, just across from the small island where Argentavis made themselves at home while tussling with some of the other local carnivores.

"Okay, it looks like those guys are too busy trying to pin each other down to notice us." Jo observed. "So I think we'll be fine when we come back out."

"Yeah, but it's what's inside the cave that worries me." Zoey said with worry, most of the other campers muttering in agreement.

"Okay. Let's just get the Artifact inside and get out as fast as possible." Cody declared before turning to Courtney. "Hey Court, Do you still have that bug repellent? In case there's giant bugs inside.

Courtney smiled and pulled out the jar. "Never leave home without it."

"That's nice, Courtney." Chris said from the walkie. "But this time I expect you cave kids to actually compete against each other like real Total Drama teams. So no sharing this time." he ordered and hung up.

Courtney only groaned in frustration from the sadistic host's demands. "Sorry, guys. But we may have to follow Chris's demands this time. Otherwise he may make the next challenge even more dangerous and life-threatening than this one."

"I hate him so much." Gwen grumbled.

The two teams then entered the cave, taking many twists and turns along the way. As usual, Gwen and Jasmine needed comfort from their best friends in order to not freak out. They soon came upon an underwater section of the cave, with no other path in sight, making this the only way for them to take.

Dave was feeling uncomfortable swimming in cave water. "Who knows how much bacteria is in there, or how long this goes." he pointed out.

"We don't exactly have any other option. And there's rarely gonna be a time when we don't get dirty." Courtney deadpanned before jumping in the water, Leshawna pushing the germaphobe in after before jumping in herself and the other Sabertooths.

"Everybody in the pool." Sky said as she jumped up and sumersaulted in the air before swan-diving into the water, Trent, Cody and the other Rapter following her.

* * *

Back at the southern part of the island, B had just set up a perimeter around the docking area with metal spikes, while Owen, Brick, and Eva looked on with awe.

"It's kinda cool how fast he was able to put those together so fast." Owen whispered to the military cadet.

"Indeed it is, Private." Brick whispered back. "He may make an excellent soldier I could count on." He gave a salute to the silent inventor, B giving a thumbs-up to agree.

"Whatever. I'm just glad he was able to make us safe from those wild animals." Eva said, pretending not to be impressed even though B could tell she was.

The group suddenlty took notice of some bubbling in the water nearby, at first thinking it was the Ichthyosaurs again. The water rose up, and the four were then met with something that B and Brick recognized: the mutant land-walking shark Fang. This made them react in shock, Owen and Eva from seeing a shark walk on land, and B and Brick from seeing a familiar face from Camp Wawanakwa after the island sank. Fang looked at the kids for a brief moment before his nose picked up a familiar scent. He gave a smile and ran off.

"A mutant shark!" Owen cringed. "And I thought I would avoid almost ending up fish food this season."

"That wasn't just any mutant shark. That was Fang." Brick told him, feeling just as worried about Fang being back.

"But why'd he just leave like that without trying to maul us?' Eva said confused.

"I think he has someone else in mind." Brick replied, knowing full well who he was talking about.

* * *

Confessional

 **B:** B gives a worried expression.

 **Brick:** "Scott is not gonna be happy to find out that he's back."

 **Chris:** "Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on Scott's face when he sees his old playmate is back. That's gonna make for some awsome ratings since season four."

* * *

While Owen and Brick were holding each other with fright from seeing Fang, their respective teams made it to the giant hole at the end of the cave, the Artifact most likely being at the bottom.

"Okay. I see a ledge that serves as a way down, but there's a few gaps in it that makes jumping sound necessary." Harold pointed out. Most of both teams didn't feel comfortable doing that.

Not to mention the whole place is crawling with giant spiders, scorpions and bats like the last one was." Zoey gestured to all the Araneos Pulmonoscorpiuses, and Onycs at the bottom of the pit.

"Okay, we need to find another way down there and figure out how to keep those guys pacified." Sammy said and tried thinking of a plan to do that. "If only we had a rope, then we could just climb down from here."

"Actually, I may have something that we could use." Courtney said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a crossbow that was loaded with a grappling hook, much to everyone's awsonashment.

"Where'd you get that?" Gwen asked her.

"Duncan smuggled it to me when Chris wasn't looking."

* * *

Confessional

 **Duncan:** "Man, I'm good." he smirked before getting shocked again and screaming in pain.

* * *

"Okay. But we still need something to keep the cave dwellers at bay." Gwen pointed out. Courtney's smile however, didn't fade, and she turned to a nearby crate that everyone didn't even notice and kicked the kid open. Inside were a bunch of longneck rifles and a second crossbow.

"Longneck rifles loaded with tranquilizer darts to knock them out." she said, giving Dawn a little relief that they're not killing anyone.

"How'd these even get here?" Cameron asked, with Courtney replying with, "Take a wild guess."

"Duncan?" everyone said obviously.

* * *

Confessional

 **Chris:** "I am gonna have a serious talk with that delinquent for providing supplies to the contestants and making these challenges more easy and less fun."

* * *

Courtney then pulled out the other crossbow and handed it to Trent. "Here you go."

"But didn't Chris say we can't help each other?" Harold reminded his team leader.

Courtney just scoffed at Chris's earlier demand. "Chris can kiss a mammoth for all I care. He doesn't care about us or the threat we're facing. All he cares about is himself and his dumb show. Plus this Artifact run is just a form of punishment for trying to hinder Scarlett's operations. Also, guys, we're on an island full of dinosaurs, most of them dangerous and likely to kill us."

"Considering most of them are predators, which makes this island's ecosystem kinds unstable." Cameron was quick to point out.

"Exactly. And I don't know about you guys, but I have no desire to see someone get killed for that sadistic host's sick amusement." Courtney said fermly. "So, it's best to work together to ensure our survival despite what he says."

"But won't Chris do something worse than this for disobeying orders?" Zoey asked concerned.

"I'll take my chances." the Type A said with no regret.

"Fine by me." Trent said taking the crossbow. "So who's gonna go down?"

"I'll go." Sky volunteered. Trent was satisfied with that and quickly tied the grappling hook's rope around her waist. He planned to lower Sky down the hole himself.

"I'll do it." Gwen volunteered for the Sabertooths despite her claustraphobia, and Courtney wasted no time in tying the grappler's rope around her waist, intending the same method.

Soon enough, both Gwen and Sky were already climbing down the edge of the cliff and down into the hole. When the local cave creatures took notice of the two and attempted to attack, some of the other campers from both teams used the tranquilizers to incapacitate them, though Dawn and Ella both felt a little disturbed about letting this play out.

Scott was busy looking at the scene like some sort of action movie when he heard the sound of splashing from behind, and turned around to see something rise out of the water, something he hoped never to face again.

"Oh no, not you!" he screamed when Fang looked at him with his wicked grin. Everyone turned around from hearing Scott's scream and saw the mutant shark with their own eyes, those who already met him giving looks of fright and those who didn't having those of surprise.

"FANG!"

The mutant shark quickly leaped at the dirt farmer, with intentions to try and eat him again. And Scott, ever afraid of his odl enemy, quickly ducked to avoid him, causing Fang to instead plummit into the hole and hit the bottom with a loud crash. This alerted all the cave dwellers of his presence, as well as the kids'. In the panic, one of the bats snapped at Gwen's line, causing the goth to fall screaming before being caught by Sky and carried down the rest of the way. Reaching the bottom, the two girls saw the scorpions, spiders, and bats attacking the large land-walking fish for desturbing their sleep, but the land shark was much tougher than they thought.

"Okay, that happend." Gwen said shocked before she and Sky turned their attention to the Arifact container, which was found in a broken-down castle structure, most likely a remnant of what previous civilization lived here. just outside, the two girls noticed another Megalosaurus sleeping. He was probably the guardian of the Artifact like the one in the Central cave was, which worried them.

Sky put her hand on the panel and opened the crate. The Artifact resembled an egg with spikes on top like a crown. Gwen looked at the inscriptions on the pedestal to find out which one this is.

" _'To consume is to become, and to become is to evolve.'_ I guess that means this is the Artifact of the Devourer." she said. The goth then wasted no time in removing it as quick as possible, knowing the guardian would wake up in response. And it did. The Megalosaurus suddenly began to stir and woke up to see two humans holding that which he was meant to guard, as well as a mutant shark tussling with the local cave creatures. The dinosaur guardian just ignored that and focused on the two human intruders that were trying to steal the Artifact he was guarding.

Gwen quickly grabbed onto Sky as she tugged on her line, telling everyone on top to pull them up. Everyone from both teams worked together to get the two up fast enough to dodge the dino's snapping jaws. When Gwen and Sky reached the top, everyone wasted no time in bolting for the tunnel back to the exit, the guardian roaring in anger.

"So long, fish breath." Scott taunted his old adversary, who growled at the dirt boy's escape.

* * *

Owen and Brick were playing a game of Go Fish while B kept a lookout for the teams and Eva used large stones as supstitute dumbbells. Every now and then they would be harassed by soaring Ichthyornises trying to steal some stuff from them, and Eva would usually respond by throwing her stones at the birds and knock them into the water, where it was only a matter of time before they were suddenly snagged in the jaws of waiting megalodons.

"You got any threes?" Owen asked Brick, who was quick to reply, "Go fish, cadet."

B soon gave them the signal that both their teams were coming back, much to their joy.

"Hey guys, over here!" Owen called out to his friends, happy to finally get off this island before any predators find out he's here and try to make a meal out of him. Close up, Gwen was shown holding the Artifact in her hand.

"And the Savage Sabertooths look like our big winners of today's challenge." Chris said from the copter. "But they still have to get it off Dead Island and back to the mainland in order to make that so, which means the Ravenous Raptors can still try and take it from them." His speech was cut short when something unseen caused the two rafts to explode. "What the?!"

Everyone soon turned their attention to a fleet of ships that soon came into view, cannons mounted and ready to fire with one of them already smoking, telling that they were the ones that trashed their rafts. There were also brainboxed pteranodons onboard to act as their aerial troops. And on the lead ship, just at the prow, the captain was Scarlett. It was Scarlett's fleet, coming to try and take the Artifact for themselves.

"I'll make this simple for you guys, because I'm sure simple works for some of you." she said to Chris and the kids. "Hand over the Artifact and I'll consider helping you get off the island."

The campers however, felt that Scarlett wasn't really serious about that and would actually leave them at the mercy of the predators instead. So they decided to think of another way of the island and keep the Artifact out of her hands.

"Chris, any chance you could give us all a lift?' Cody asked the hostman, only to be denied. "Sorry, Cody, I can't do that as this is still a challenge. Scarlett showing up I just my idea of making it a little more exciting. You're on your own, campers." ha said and flew away.

"Okay, anyone got any plans of getting off this island and getting the Artifact away from the phsyco?" Jo asked irritated.

Dawn and Ella went and looked around for any way to get them back to the mainland and escape Scarlett's reach, they considered building a makeshift boat again, but forgot it when they thought Scarlett would just shoot them to pieces again and could deploy their flyers to chase them. They were soon alerted to the sound of screeching and spotted a large flock of Argentavis, just enough for everyone on both teams to ride to safety.

The monchild and fairytale princess looked at each other and smiled. Ella then let out some soothing singing, catching everyone's attention. The Argentavis flock also heard Ella's singing and quickly dove down and landed in front of the kids. Dawn recognized the leader as the one who helped her descent at the start of the season and gentily stroked the side of his face, making him pure and lower his head to let her climb on.

"Quick, everyone, climb on!" she told everyone. Soon enough, all the campers on both teams were mounted on an Argentavis and ready to take off.

As Amy prepared to take of, a sudden growl was heard, and she nervously turned around to see it was Big Red the Alpha Raptor, quickly closing in on her. Amy yelped in panic and kicked the side of her bird to make him take off, but Big Red made a mad leap at her and snapped his jaws on her butt. Crying in pain, Amy desperately made a swift kick on the raptor's face, making him lose his grip and fall of the bird and hit the ground.

* * *

Confessional

 **Amy:** "Ow, ow." she cringed in pain as she pulled something sharp from her butt and saw what it was. "A raptor tooth? Now this is nice."

 **Big Red:** The Alpha Raptor looked in the mirror to see on of his teeth missing. He gave an angry growl and swung his tail at the mirror and shattered it.

* * *

"Hey! I specifically said both teams were not meant to help each oter this challenge!" Chris said when he saw everyone on both teams riding the giant birds, mad that the campers were disobeying his instructions.

"Yeah, well screw you, Chris." Courtney spat back. "Because unlike you, we take our survival on this island and the threat Scarlett poses seriously. You don't because you think the Company's gonna take care of it for you."

"News flash, they're not. They see Scarlett as your problem to deal with." Duncan said from his seat, earning another shock from his ankle band.

"Dudes, if you do this again, I'm gonna have to boot some of you off my show." the hostman threatened. "It's called Total Drama, not Total Teamwork. It takes all the drama out of my show!" Courtney grew more irritated and took off one of her sandles and smacked it across Chris's face to shut him up.

"First off, we didn't ask to be brought back to this show. You forced us!" Courtney snapped at him. "Second, this may be your show, but it's being done on the Company's island, which means you have to do anything they say." Her scolding was cut short when a cannonball sped past her, coming from Scarlett's fleet which gave pursuit.

"We'll talk about this later." Chris said and gestured to Chef to get him out of here.

Down below, Scarlett's fleet continued to fire on the kids while Scarlett watched with a scowl, upset that they rejected her offer. Though, to be honest, she was really planning to leave them on the island to be dino chow, so she can't blame them.

"Shoot them down!" she ordered Phoenix, who obediantly replied, "Yes, Mistress." She loaded the cannon and took aim, this time aiming at Cody. She was just about to fire when the ship suddenly rocked, startling her and making her miss her shot.

"What was that?"

Scarlett and Phoenix looked over the side of the ship just in time to see the water burst as an enormous fish lunged at the ship, almost making it flip picked herself up and looked to see the rest of her fleet suffuring the same problem.

"Whoa, Leedsichthys." Cameron said in awe as he watched the chaos down below. "They're the biggest known fish ever to exist."

"I wonder why they're attacking the boats like that." Harold wondered. "Even though their jaws look perfect for eating humans, evidence shows that they prefer smaller fish and plankton."

Chris's copter soon returned. "Yeah. I asked the Company about that out of a little curiosity." Chris said to Harold. "They told me they made them have a major hatred of watercrafts so they'll act as the island's border guards so no people can get on the island. Why do you think I dropped you guys here by aircraft?" the hostman chuckled before another cannonball managed to fly past his face, making him flee once again.

Scarlett's fleet wasn't doing too good. THe repeated attacks from the giant fish made the damage to the hulls get worse, and soon made them on the verge of sinking. Scarlett soon spotted something in the distance: a spot of water rising like a hill. The water soon burst to reveal a Leedsichthys that was far larger than the others and in a white coloring. This made Scarlett finally decide to flee to the skies.

"Alright, everyone. Abandon ships!" Without a second thought, everyon aboard quickly mounted a brainboxed pterosaur and took off before the ships completely sank into the water, with Scarlett and Phoenix taking a Tapijara together. When everyone was safely in the air, the red-haired warlord gave the order to continue chasing the campers so they could try and get the Artifact.

"Oh man. Those guys aren't ginin' up." Anne Maria said worried. "And they're packing some serious firepower. We gotta do something."

Suddenly, Ella got an idea of her own. She reached into a small bag she had tied around her waist and pulled out a slingshot and some unknown object. Taking aim at their pursuers, she loaded the other thing into the band and let it fly, whatever she fired giving a small gleam as it flew in the air. It soon struck the brainbox on one of the Pteranodons and managed to short it out. Regaining its sences, the pterosaur glared at the Aqua Jaw on its back and did a barrel roll to shake him and the device off, sendng him falling to the water.

"Whoa. What was that?" Zoey asked Ella, who only smiled and pulled more out of her bag. "Silica pearls. I figured they'd be more helpful than simple stones."

"Nice. Are there any for us?" Scott said interested.

The fairytale princess didn't say a word and brought out a handful of bags with slingshots and pearls, just enough for everyone, and tossed them in the air so they could grab them. Now with a form of offense, the two teams immediately turned around and engaged Scarlett's forces in a dino-style dogfight, with their slingshots going up against her tek rifles. The campers decided to just aim for the brainboxes and short them out, letting their enemy's mounts do the rest by flipping over and sending their oppresors into the water, where they quickly swam to shore after spottong megalodons closing in.

Scarlett and Phoenix however, closed in on Gwen, hoping to snatch the Artifact from her. When she saw them and tried to fire a pearl at the,. Phoenix just shot it out of the sky.

"Give me that Artifact!"

Now feeling scared, the goth girl instantly turned the other way and tried to flee, having to dodge all their shots as she did. Phoenix swerved ahead and got in front of Gwen. The two collided and caused the Artifact to slip out of Gwen's grip. Both sides looked down in shock, but soon saw Staci swoop in and catch the Artifact.

"Hey Scarlett, is this what you're after?" she taunted the phsyco warlord.

An angry Scarlett quickly called out to her remaining forces. "All flyers concentrate your fire on the one holding the Artifact!"

"But Mistress, that'll give the others a chance to stop us." Phoenix tried to reason, but to no avail.

"I don't care! Just do it! I want that Artifact!"

Everyone felt reluctance, but complied and started trying to hid Staci. Sadly for them, Phoenix was right, as the other campers made good use of their open window and fired more pearls at their mounts' brainboxes, shorting them out and even managing to knock some of them off. It was clear what happened next.

Now more angry than ever, Scarlett had Phoenix dash after Staci in one last desperate attempt to snag the Artifact. The two closed in, dodging all the other camper's shots. In one brief instant, they spun their mount and Scarlett tried to grab the Artifact. But her attempt only knocked it out of Staci's hands and send it plummiting to the ocean. Both flyers made a mad dive after it, but soon backed out when a megalodon leaped out of the water to try and bite them. And both parties had to watch the Artifact of the Devourer splash in the water and sink out of sight.

Staci then noticed the other two right next to her and at least flipped the brainbox of their Tapijara before flying off. Regaining his sences, the pterosaur glared at the two humans on his back and barrel rolled to get them off. Scarlett and Phoenix surfaced soon after, catching sight of the megalodon from earlier and swimming away in fear.

"Wow. that was an unexpected twist of fate." Chris said as his coper showed up. "The Company's gonna chew me out for this. And it'll be worse than what I'm gonna do to the Raptors for losing the Artifact, which makes them automatically lose today's challenge." the then announced.

"Hey. That doesn't seem very fair, since Scarlett interfered with the challenge." Sky protested.

"True, but someone's gotta be declared today's loser." Chris said with a shrug, showing again how much he doesn't care. This left the entire Raptor team hanging their heads in shame.

* * *

Elsewhere on the shores, Scarlett and her troops were wringing out the sailtwater from their clothes and licking their wounds from their humiliating defeat. But the one who felt the most humiliated from this was Scarlett, for not only was she forced to flee from giant fish and chased by a monster shark, but she was also denied the Artifact from Dead Island. This experience made her think anout someting and turn to Megalodon.

"Megalodon. Given what happened today with our boats, and since the Artifact is now at the bottom of the ocean, I've decided to reconsider my rejection of giving you a naval force."

The Aqua Jaws leader was pleased to hear this and pulled out a rolled-up paper from his pocket. "I'm happy to hear that, Scarlett. Because like Phoenix, I too have had a side-project in mind." He unrolled the paper to reveal a blueprint similar to Phoenix's Project Quetzal, only this time it had a Mosasaur and the name on top read "PROJECT MOSASAUR".

Scarlett actually liked this plan. "Nice idea, Megalodon. And now that I think about it, there may be a creature out there that may make our search for the sunken Artifact a lot easier." she said before turning to the leader of the Serpentine. "Medusa, I need you to go to the redwoods and brainbox some Direbears."

"Uh, Okay." she said, though she felt a bit confused about how prehistoric bears can help recover the Artifact from the depths of the ocean.

* * *

It was nighttime at camp, with only the campfire to give light. The Raptors sat on the benches while the Sabertooths were in the peanut gallery.

"Well, I can honestly say this was a bit fun, even though there wasn't much competing." Chris slightly complained, the campers not really caring due to believing it was necessary for survival. "But at least I get to boot someone after being denied last time." Chef soon arrived with the berries.

"Wait a minute. Where's Duncan?" Courtney asked curious.

Since he helped you guys despite being told not to, I felt like putting him in a time out." Chris explained. The scene cut to show Duncan sitting in one of the hotel's dungeon cells, just across from Hawkra's

"Crybaby."

"The following are safe." Chris said as he tossed out the stimberries. "Trent, Cody, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, Dawn, Samey, Ella, B, Jo." The only ones left were Owen and Staci. "And the Narcoberry of Loserdom goes to... Staci!"

Staci could only hang her head in sorrow from hearing that, though her teammates felt remorse.

"Sorry, Staci. It wasn't personal, we just made a random vote." Cody tried to reassure.

"It's okay, guys. I had a feeling I was gonna leave eventually." Staci brushed off ad allowed Chef to escort her away, leaving the rest of the Raptors to feel guilty.

* * *

Staci is soon tied to the Crossbow of Shame, ready to be fired off the island.

"Any last words, Staci?" Chris asked mockingly. "Maybe another one of your folk tales about your ancestors?"

"Nope, I'm good." she replied. "I'm kind out of stories to make up for the moment." That felt like the right reason for Chris to pull the trigger and sent her flying over the horizon.

The host then turned to the audience. "What new challedges await out campers? Find out when we return on Total...Drama...ARK!"

* * *

 **And there's another chapter done. Let me know what you think of it in the reviews. and let me know if you've got some great challenges for me to use.**

 **Chris's explination for why the Leedsichthys attack boats is a reference to my belief of why they do that in the actual game, to act as border guards on the island like the Deathworms are on Scorched Earth.**

 **Can you guess what Scarlett's with the Direbears are for? Feel free to give me your opinion.**


End file.
